


oh it's a strange magic

by zombiekittiez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Adventure, All the crushes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Baby bits of yamayachi, Blood and Violence, Changed the rules, Dark, Dark in later parts like the books, F/F, F/M, First Year to Final Year, Fluff, Gryffindor!Yamaguchi, Hufflepuff!Hinata, Like Yachi as cho only adorable, Like the SLOWEST OKAY, Long Shot, M/M, Mild Language, Muggle born Yamaguchi, Pure Blood Tsukishima, Quiddich as Volleyball, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There is actually a plot, Yamaguchi centric, a billion pairings, and dumb flirting, but all endgame couples tagged, but not really hardcore, only magic dorks now, or will be, ravenclaw!tsukishima, slytherin!kageyama, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama af, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 127,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi: Muggle Born, Pinch Seeker, World's Worst Gryffindor and their best hope.





	1. Yer a wizard, Yamaguchi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally average Yamaguchi meets coolest kid ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts pre-Hogwarts, so just cute backstory and friendship for a while.

Yamaguchi cowers and cringes on the ground beside the swings and hopes to god he doesn’t get kicked in the head by the other kids playing normally, unbothered for being tiny and freckled and _different._ There are other tiny kids and other freckled kids and while he’s not really the type to wish someone else had caught their eyes instead, he knows instinctively that it is neither of these problems causing the big floating target on his back. There _is_ something different about Yamaguchi, something a little off. Everyone seems to notice it, even if Ito and his stupid jerk friends are the only ones bold enough to act on it. No one ever wants to sit next to him at lunch. He is the last one picked for group projects even though his grades are good. He’s never been invited to a birthday party. Yamaguchi doesn’t know what it is exactly or how to make it go away, but sometimes things just… happen. He blames this, as most things, on himself.

Yamaguchi raises his arms a moment too late; the schoolbags rain down on his head, leaving a red mark. He isn’t really listening to their taunts at this point- they want him to pick up their bags so that they can hit him for refusing, or hit him for touching their things. There is no right answer and the unfairness of it makes him shake.

Then, a pause- some quick whispers. Yamaguchi looks up, forgetting to cover his face.

 _Tall,_ he notices first. Yamaguchi is small for his age- scrawny and knobbly, too, but this kid is particularly tall- and comfortable with it, slowly and deliberately turning to face them in total control of himself. Light blonde hair and brown eyes so pale as to be golden behind his dark framed glasses.

“Pathetic,” the tall kid says with a smirk.

Maybe he means Yamaguchi too, but that’s fine. It’s a little less pathetic, Yamaguchi figures, getting out numbered and beat up than needing all that back up just to be awful- even if there is something wrong with him. Then Ito steps up to the tall kid, opens his mouth to speak, rears back, maybe to break those glasses, for just saying a word, for just noticing for once that Yamaguchi was alive and maybe hurting and _it will not stand-_

Yamaguchi blinks.

The chain link fence behind the tall kid collapses. The whole thing- just crumples in place, straight down, with a screech of complaining metal. The tall kid hardly reacts, far too cool for more than a quick, appraising glance backwards, then back to Yamaguchi.

“E-Earthquake?!” All the kids, Ito at the head of the line, scatter. Yamaguchi, propping himself up by his elbows and breathing hard, looks up at the tall kid.

“... you’re not supposed to do things like that where they can see, you know.”

Yamaguchi scrambles to his feet. He wants to say _boy what a weird thing to happen to the fence, huh?_ Or maybe _gee, do you think it was really an earthquake?_ But his mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. The tall kid’s eyes are too sharp and Yamaguchi knows there’s no point.

“I didn’t mean to,” Yamaguchi admits finally, “-to do anything weird.”

The other kid raises an eyebrow. “Weird?”

“That kind of thing is why they’re mean to me, I think.” Yamaguchi dusts his pants off carelessly.

“Probably.”

Yamaguchi jerks his head up, craning to look the tall kid in the face. His eyes aren’t cruel, just calm and assessing.

“Muggles are more sensitive when they’re younger. By the time they’re adults, it’s hard to convince them anything strange is going on, so it’s a lot easier.” His tone is so carelessly confident that Yamaguchi just nods in agreement despite the fact that he has literally no clue what the blonde is talking about.

“You need to get that under control, though, if you’re going to keep coming to a Muggle primary school,” the tall kid advises, pulling his hood up and walking away.

Yamaguchi is utterly confused, but it’s actually kind of nice, having a friendly conversation for once. He thinks about calling out a little goodbye, maybe trying out a wave, but loses his nerve.

When he goes home, he tries to search the word _Muggle_ on his computer, but he doesn’t get any hits. Maybe he’s spelling it wrong. He tries a few other searches- _moving things with your mind by accident_ is probably too convoluted for Google to pander out. So is _breaking a fence by just thinking at it_. He’s unsurprised, wasn’t terribly hopeful to begin with. After all, he hadn’t gotten much from earlier searches for _roses growing overnight_ or _talking to cats but then they talk back but in your head._

“Tadashi?” His dad calls from the kitchen when he hears the door open. “I heard a fence collapsed at the playground. You weren’t over there, were you?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Yamaguchi squirms. He hates lying because he’s bad at it- or maybe he’s bad at it because he hates it. Yamaguchi’s father steps quickly into the room, still wearing the silly floral pattern apron over his work clothes while he preps dinner. He leans down, looking at Yamaguchi’s face.

“You’ve got a scrape here and a bit of a bruise on your forehead.”

“I wasn’t that close to it,” Yamaguchi says reassuringly. “No one was.” Satisfied, Yamaguchi’s dad straightens up.

“Weird that that happened. I still remember when they put that new fencing up. It hasn’t been that long.”

Yamaguchi looks at his socks and feels a bit guilty.

~~

Tsukishima Kei is in class 3, the same grade as Yamaguchi. He is a loner who spends most of his lunches by himself, reading quietly under a certain tree until it is time to go back to class. He belongs to no clubs and seems to have no particular or specific friends. He is best known for his height and his ability to interject sharply into any conversation in which he feels that someone is being particularly stupid. He has the highest marks in the grade. Yamaguchi learns all this after two weeks of reconnaissance that mostly consists of keeping his eyes peeled for a tall, light haired figure in the hallways and seeing where he might end up. He is a little proud of himself that he has managed so much on his own, without having to ask anyone directly. Asking people directly about things is a weakness of his.

It’s a little chilly outside, and damp. The ground seems to be all mud, but the little patch under the tree is somehow comfortable and dry. Tsukishima is still finishing his lunch and has not yet opened his book, which is titled _Paleontology and Ancient Runes_ and looks a lot more advanced than anything that Yamaguchi’s class has covered, even though he’s in an honors class too. Tsukishima looks at him with mild interest as he approaches, and Yamaguchi discreetly tries to wipe his sweating palms on the sides of his pants.

“Thanks for the other day,” he blurts out, bowing.

Tsukishima tilts his head softly to one side, as if confused. Yamaguchi immediately recoils. It’s been two weeks, of course. Why would he remember a little thing like that? _Stupid._

“The fence.” Yamaguchi whispers loudly, looking anywhere but at the boy on the ground. 

“Right. I guess you’ve been working on your control, since I haven’t noticed anything else happening. Did you need something?” Tsukishima looks up expectantly.

“Oh. Just. I was wondering something. Why are you at a- at a _Muggle_ school?” Yamaguchi tries the word out carefully. Tsukishima shrugs. 

“My parents thought I should get a well-rounded education. My brother went to a Muggle School too, before he went on to Hogwarts. He’s the ace Keeper there, for his house Quidditch team.” Tsukishima looks faintly proud.

“That sounds amazing! Being an ace for a team.” Yamaguchi sounds impressed because he is impressed. He is doubly impressed that he’s never even heard of a Quidditch before. It must be a very exclusive, secondary school thing. He makes a note to himself to Google it later.

“Do you play?” Tsukishima asks suddenly and Yamaguchi’s blood runs cold.

“Ah, no. But I want to!” Yamaguchi assures him.

“That’s okay, this is a good age to start, my brother says. I have his old Cleansweep. It’s not top of the line or anything, but it’s reliable,” Tsukishima says with an air of repeating someone older verbatim.

“That is so _cool!_ ” Yamaguchi says, eyes bright, bringing his hands up in excited fists.

“Is that your lunch?” Tsukishima asks suddenly, eyeing the bag still clutched in Yamaguchi’s fist.

“Um. Yeah.” Yamaguchi drops his arms, suddenly bashful.

“You’re going to run out of time to eat,” Tsukishima says. And then he actually _moves his book._

Yamaguchi somehow manages to settle and open his lunch in a little daze. He is sitting, by invitation, with the coolest kid he has ever spoken to, on a dry patch of ground, eating an egg salad sandwich and he might honestly die of being happy. The happiness makes him bold. Yamaguchi chews thoughtfully. Swallows.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.” Tsukishima places his book in his lap and looks at him.

“What’s a Muggle?”

~~

“Muggle born? Completely?” Akiteru rocks back on his heels and glances up at his little brother standing importantly by the basketball hoop in their backyard. Yamaguchi shifts from left foot to right foot and tries not to look nervous.

“I saw him wreck that fence,” Tsukishima says and Yamaguchi winces a little.

“I believe you,” Akiteru laughs, holding up a hand. “Lucky thing I’m home for break, huh?” He takes something out of his pocket- a long, slim, wooden stick. A wand, of course. _Because they’re wizards!_ Yamaguchi’s admiration knows no bounds. 

“ _Episky,”_

“Bless you,” Yamaguchi murmurs. Tsukishima gives a little snort, but when Yamaguchi glances up, his face is perfectly neutral.

“Good eye, Kei.” Akiteru straightens up. 

Yamaguchi reaches up to touch his forehead gingerly. The scrape and bruise seem to be gone- the skin is smooth and painless to the touch. 

Tadashi’ll probably get his letter the same time you do. I’m glad you ran into him. It’ll be nice to have someone to help him adjust.” Akiteru raises an eyebrow as he turns back to Yamaguchi. “Sure you don’t have any magic in your family? No... weird aunts or anything?” Yamaguchi shakes his head shyly.

“It’s just my Dad now,” Yamaguchi explains. “Since Mom died.”

Akiteru drops a hand on Yamaguchi’s head, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Do you want to try flying?” Tsukishima is looking at his feet. “Since you’re already here and all.” Akiteru looks at his little brother for a long moment before ruffling his hair too.

“You know, I’ve got some homework to catch up on,” he says casually. “So I’ll come out later. You want to use my Nimbus for now?” Tsukishima looks up at his brother with a warm, adoring smile. Just looking at it makes Yamaguchi happy, too.

Then Tsukishima teaches him how to fly.

The broom jumps into his hand on the third try, and an hour later Yamaguchi has managed a respectable float, Tsukishima flying slowly around him in circles, preening only a little when Yamaguchi fountains with praise. No matter what happens going forward, Yamaguchi knows he’s _always_ going to want to be with Tsukishima Kei.

“Tsukki, thank you!” Yamaguchi says breathlessly, handing back the Cleansweep as he heads home for dinner. “This was the best day ever!” 

Tsukishima’s hand pauses for only a moment on the broom before he takes it and carefully puts it away. “No problem,” he says to the dark interior of the shed, but the tips of his ears are red. 

~~

The last few months of primary school blur in a warm haze of school where he sits with Tsukishima and they _eat lunch together_ and even if no one in class likes him very much, Yamaguchi’s always liked learning and he can look forward to spending time with Tsukishima after school most days, working on homework or talking about the Magical World or Quidditch Practice, which is really just playing catch while taking turns on the Cleansweep, and then going home and telling his parents all about his wonderful day.

Well. 

He tells his Dad the safe parts- the parts about school and having a friend. If he slips sometimes with a magical phrase, well, Yamaguchi’s father is world wise enough to chalk it up to some kind of generational thing. Yamaguchi doesn’t feel good about lying even this little bit, thought Akiteru had said that someone would come along and explain it to them eventually so it was probably best just to wait for an expert. And he figures it’s not so different from when he would leave out the parts of his day when someone pushed him in the mud or stole his juice. Yamaguchi, as before, makes up for the deception by telling his Mom _everything,_ talking to the picture he keeps on his nightstand before he goes to sleep at night like he has since she died, with great detail and feeling.

Everything is perfect and Yamaguchi accepts this with his whole heart even though he knows that perfect things don’t ever really last. He had thought things were perfect before and then, of course, they hadn’t been anymore. In a way, he is almost waiting for it, when it happens, and that helps a little. 

Yamaguchi is over at his house when Tsukishima sees the Daily Prophet. Yamaguchi is polite, but he is a fast reader- even faster than Tsukishima, so when he sees the scrunch in his brow, Yamaguchi steps close and looks over his shoulder in the least obvious way. He scans the article. He sees the coverage of the Quidditch House Cup- it’s a slow news week. He sees the starting line up on the Ravenclaw team.

Akiteru’s name isn’t there.

Tsukishima’s hand shakes. The paper rattles. His eyes are too wide. It’s like something has snapped.

Yamaguchi takes the newspaper out of Tsukishima’s grip and places it back on the table. He walks into the living room and asks politely if Tsukishima can come over to his house to play. His mother agrees warmly. A Muggle household is sure to be very educational. Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima by the wrist and guides him out of the house, turning to close the door behind them. He looks into Tsukishima’s eyes- still a bit wild, though his mouth is tight, and Yamaguchi shifts his grip so that they are holding hand properly. He waits a moment for Tsukishima to say that holding hands is for babies, or maybe just to wordlessly pull away and go back into the house, but when he does neither of these things, Yamaguchi leads him away.

Yamaguchi’s father won’t be home for hours yet because it’s a Thursday, and Thursdays Yamaguchi’s father always works extra late. Yamaguchi lets himself in with his key, hung on a chain around his neck under his shirt. He pulls Tsukishima inside and locks the door behind him. Tsukishima is still silent, but is looking at the door locking mechanism with something like interest. Yamaguchi brings Tsukishima to his room and sets him on the edge of the bed and just lets him look.

Slowly, Tsukishima seems to take in his surroundings. He rises to his feet and steps to the bookshelf, thumbing over all the silly Muggle titles. His fingers catch for a moment on the spine of a picture book on grief that Yamaguchi’s father had read to him only once, the day before the funeral. It is not a very good book and the pictures are ugly and it is too babyish for Yamaguchi now, but there is a single tear stain in the corner of page 3 that belongs to his father and now he will never part with it.

“Do you want to meet her?” Yamaguchi asks suddenly.

Tsukishima turns in surprise, but Yamaguchi is already standing, holding a small, framed picture of a smiling woman dotted in freckles. She is only somewhat pretty but her smile is gorgeous, lively, infectious.

“Nice to meet you,” Tsukishima says solemnly to the picture. And he gives a slight bow.

Tsukishima toddles behind Yamaguchi for the rest of the evening. He looks at the posters on the wall, which stay stationary, no matter which angle he looks at them from. He picks up the telephone and listens to the dial tone with a serious expression before hanging up again. He watches from a safe distance as Yamaguchi prepares stir fry by hand, chopping with a chef’s knife until the vegetables and tofu are an even size. Yamaguchi works the gas stove expertly, tosses the wok so that everything is nicely cooked just as the rice cooker beeps. He divides the food into three generous portions, wrapping one for his father and leaving it on the counter to cool.

“Muggles have all kinds of ways of getting around, don’t they?” Tsukishima says normally. “Cooking seems dangerous without magic. What if you chop your finger off?”

Yamaguchi laughs a little. “I don’t think that happens very often,” he says reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima says later, watching Yamaguchi do the dishes by hand.

“Hm?” Yamaguchi turns off the water and reaches for a drying cloth.

“Dinner was good,” is all he says, but Yamaguchi gets it.

Yamaguchi’s father comes home late and looks in on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, working on their homework in Yamaguchi’s bedroom.

“Oh! Is this Tsukki?” He smiles in greeting. Tsukishima gets up politely. “Are you staying over tonight?”

Tsukishima darts a quick, nervous side glance at Yamaguchi, who tries to school his face into something more supportive and less puppy-eager with only limited success. _Stay stay stay_ Yamaguchi’s face begs. Tsukishima’s shoulders relax.

“If it isn’t a bother,” he says finally.

“Not at all, right, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi smiles like the woman in the picture by his bed and neither his father nor Tsukishima can help but smile back.

Yamaguchi waits until he is sure his friend is sleeping before he reaches for the picture. “Hi Mom,” he whispers. “Guess what happened today…” 

“I’ll lend you some books,” Tsukishima says in the morning when he’s leaving, “so you can read up on magic a little.” 

Yamaguchi is beside himself with gratefulness. The next time he goes over, he looks over Tsukishima’s bookshelf, with its tomes that sometimes wander out of place or switch titles to be funny, and thinks hard and chooses. He takes out one book at a time and only reads sitting up at the table at home, careful to keep the pages perfectly neat. He reads through “The History of Magical Warfare” and “Hogwarts: A History.” Combined with what he knows about house dynamics and their direct lead into serious conflict, Yamaguchi can’t say that he’s all that impressed with the system. Then again, he’s a Muggle born, so he’s probably just missing something.

The problem happens when he is halfway through the book on “Practical Household Magic,” which Tsukishima lent him because of the hefty chapter on magical cooking and basic recipes. They are rapidly approaching the end of their elementary school days and soon - _soon_ \- they’ll be getting their letters and Yamaguchi’s visit and then he’ll be able to use magic around his father and won’t that make life easier?

Yamaguchi rather likes cooking by hand and even sort of likes doing dishes, but he takes the book anyway. He kind of loves books and completely adores Tsukishima and this is just the best of both possible worlds. Section One is all about magical cooking. It seems fairly straightforward. He finishes it quickly. Section Two covers basic healing magic. Yamaguchi reads _episky_ and touches his forehead lightly. He reads about treating magical ailments, how to clear the airways of a choking victim, how to disinfect a small wound. Some of the phrases remind him a little of “The History of Magical Warfare” and he flips through the notes he took before, humming a little under his breath. Magic can do just about anything, Yamaguchi thinks to himself. He turns to put the notebook away and catches a glimpse of the photo of his mother. 

Yamaguchi closes the book.

When he sees Tsukishima the next day, the taller boy does a quick double take. Yamaguchi knows his hair is a little more messy than usual and he is pale with bags under his eyes. He’s hardly slept, but he insisted on coming to school for this exact moment, sitting under their tree, in full bloom. It’s their last day before exams, which are half days. They will never sit under this tree again, which Yamaguchi calls their Friendship Tree, but only to himself, in his head. He should be sad or nostalgic but he can’t be. There is something important clawing its way out of his throat.

“Are there spells for stuff like cancer, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.

Tsukishima’s eyes widen. The two boys look at each other for a long time. Yamaguchi is swaying a little in place with exhaustion. He’s never told Tsukishima how his mother died, exactly, but Tsukishima’s the smartest kid in their school- the smartest person Yamaguchi’s ever met.

“Yes,” Tsukishima says finally, wincing a little.

Yamaguchi gives a single, firm nod. He doesn’t really eat his lunch, but he doesn’t cry either.

Right after dinner, there is a knock at the door.

The slight man introduces himself as Professor Takeda. “I’m here to discuss a very important opportunity for Tadashi,” he says gently. “May I come inside?”

Yamaguchi’s father looks from the man in the doorway to his surprisingly sullen son and invites him in.

“Tadashi is special,” Professor Takeda says without preamble, accepting a cup of tea.

“He is,” Yamaguchi’s father agrees cautiously. Yamaguchi picks at the seam at the knee of his jeans.

“Have you ever noticed that sometimes strange things happen around Tadashi? Like, say, flowers growing overnight, or things breaking- fences falling down?” Yamaguchi jerks up, staring at Takeda in shock.

“Tracking Google searches is one way that we find potential Muggle born magic users.” Takeda says gently. Yamaguchi flushes and he looks back down at his lap.

“I’m afraid that I don’t understand.” Yamaguchi’s father says, voice full of uncertainty. He looks a little like he wants to ask Takeda to leave but isn’t sure how to do it. Yamaguchi’s scrupulous politeness and paralytic inability to stand up for himself is somewhat hereditary. Even if that hadn’t been the case, Takeda looks barely old enough to be out of school himself- he’s a small man with large glasses that are probably supposed to make him look older but do no such thing. It works to his advantage.

Takeda pulls out his wand and gives it a flick. The teapot raises, topping off Yamaguchi’s father’s cup. He adds two sugars and a squeeze of lemon, the items floating midair before dropping gently back into place. Yamaguchi’s father, expression incredulous, opens his mouth to shout, but then a thoughtful expression crosses his face. He sits back, running a hand through his hair. 

“Quidditch,” Yamaguchi’s father says, “isn’t a video game thing, is it?” Takeda shakes his head.

They are discussing the logistics, the cost- 

“-there is some money set aside for Muggle Born students, to help with basic school supplies-”

When Yamaguchi finally finds his voice. “Why didn’t you come before?”

Takeda puts his tea aside. Yamaguchi’s hands fist in his hair. His knees draw up against his chest and he curls into the cushions.

“Tadashi-” His father begins, but the lamp breaks. Yamaguchi looks up at Takeda, eyes wide and hurting, peeking beneath the fringe of his hair and the tight twist of his hands. “What the hell good is magic if you can’t use it to help people?”

“We do help people-” Takeda begins, mouth pulling downwards in concern.

“Nobody helped my _Mom_!” Yamaguchi jumps over the back of the couch and runs to his room, slamming the door for good measure behind him. He lays on his front, face buried in pillows. Ashamed, he reaches out with his left hand and gently places the picture of his mother face down on the nightstand. She shouldn’t see him like this.

There’s a soft murmur of voices, apologetic and reassuring, coming in from the living room. A quiet murmur- _reparo_ \- and that pleasant, itchy feeling Yamaguchi recognizes as live magic. A gentle knock at his bedroom door. Yamaguchi rolls to face the wall but doesn’t respond. The door opens softly. Footsteps approach and someone settles into his desk chair.

“I’m sorry about your mother.” Takeda says, voice genuine with regret. “Your father showed me a picture. You look a lot like her, you know- though you’ll probably have your father’s height. It’s always hard to explain to someone who didn’t grow up in the life. When the professor came to my house to tell us about magic, I climbed the tree in the backyard and refused to come down for six hours.” 

Yamaguchi scoffs. He’s pretty good at it now, picked it up from Tsukishima.

“It’s true.” Takeda seems nonplussed. “No one made me come down. I was raised by my aunt.” Yamaguchi uncurls a little but stays silent. Takeda continues. “You’ll learn a lot about magic, practical and otherwise. There’s a lot of theories about how it works and only some of them can be proven. I’m a Muggle Studies teacher- I was raised Muggle, like you. After school, I chose to go back to that world for a while. I can tell you this. There are many spells that can affect Muggles directly- few of them good. But most healing spells only work to speed up the processes of a witch or wizard’s natural magical healing ability. Magic means that we live longer and stay healthier than Muggles even without active spellcasting. Healing magic doesn’t work on Muggles, Tadashi. It wouldn’t have helped your mother. We’re just not there yet.”

Yamaguchi sits up. “Yet?” He asks Takeda, turning to look him in the eye.

“New discoveries with magic happen all the time,” Takeda says. “Especially integrating Muggle technology. There’s a whole field of research on it.”

“And I could do that, if I came to Hogwarts? Magical Muggle Medicine or something?” Yamaguchi asks, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to face Takeda fully.

“There are many fields of magical medicine- Potions and Pharmacogenetics, for example. It’s rewarding work, but you have to make top marks to be considered for magical medical school after Hogwarts.”

Yamaguchi squares his shoulders. “Oh,” he says. “Okay.”

~~

Yamaguchi’s father comes to dinner with Tsukishima’s family, the night before they go shopping for school supplies. “Thank you so much for having us,” he says nervously, standing behind Yamaguchi with his fingers digging into shoulders as the family portrait jostles, trying to get a good look at him. They stare quite openly- never have they seen a full fledged Muggle in the Tsukishima household. When they go into the dining room, Yamaguchi sticks his tongue at them.

“We’re so grateful to you for allowing Kei to visit your home. The Muggle Experience, imagine! And we’ve loved having Tadashi, he is just a gem.” Tsukishima’s mother beams, waving her wand to deposit another helping of potatoes on his plate. Tsukishima’s father refills their water glasses with his own wand. Yamaguchi squirms under the praise and looks up anxiously into his father’s face. Yamaguchi’s father, noticing the gesture, smiles reassuringly at his son.

“I should thank you for helping him with this… magical lifestyle adjustment,” Yamaguchi’s father says, parroting back Takeda’s words.

“Well, we wanted our boys to have a good idea of what’s out there in the world at large. It’s a very marketable skill, being able to blend in with Muggle society proper. Too many witches and wizards still feel it is beneath them, unfortunately. We never expected him to make a friend like Tadashi, though! Most magical families have a half Muggle here or there, but it’s very rare to be a full-fledged Muggle born- especially one powerful enough to do wandless magic on any scale.”

Yamaguchi glances at Tsukishima, who is eating potatoes and pretending he isn’t listening.

“I assumed as much, when Professor Takeda told us about the scholarship fund. It’s enough for all of Tadashi’s basic supplies, but is there anything specific I should buy? Magical… things?”

“A broom, maybe.” Yamaguchi says, unthinking. All eyes turn his way. He can feel his face getting hot. “Or not! I don’t need it or anything.” He hardly needs to be told that the Tsukishima’s are a well-off wizarding family- their home is twice the size of his, and who even knows how magic and money work? He’d flipped through the ads for Quality Quidditch Supplies in the Daily Prophet, and while he wasn’t sure exactly how many yen to a sickle, it was probably too much.

“First years never get on the Quidditch team, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, voice flat.

“I don’t care about that, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says, surprised. “I just want to fly with you.”

Tsukshima drops his fork under the table. When he sits back in his chair, his expression is calm but his ears are red. “Aki left his Nimbus here,” he says abruptly, cleaning off his fork with a napkin. “He has to use Shooting Stars for the company team, to keep things fair. I was going to take that one. Do you, er, want to take the Cleansweep? He won’t mind.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes are enormous. He is unable to speak.

“It’s kind of old. And you know it doesn’t go very fast,” Tsukishima warns. “But it’s probably better than whatever the school brooms are.”

“Oh my _gosh,_ Tsukki that is so nice!” Yamaguchi exclaims, both hands against the table, leaning forward over his plate with such enthusiasm that he gets some gravy on his elbow.

“That _is_ very nice, Kei.” Tsukishima’s mother says, her eyes fond.

“It’s not a big deal.” Tsukishima puts his napkin over his plate. “May I be excused?”

Yamaguchi shovels the last bite of veggies into his mouth before standing. “Me too, please!”

Yamaguchi’s father hands Yamaguchi a napkin. He wipes his elbow and scampers upstairs after his friend. Tsukishima, for all his standoffishness, is waiting for Yamaguchi just inside the door. His arms are crossed and he is looking hard at the floor. 

“Are you okay now?” He asks.

Yamaguchi hesitates before sitting on the edge of Tsukishima’s bed. Tsukishima, after a moment, joins him, sitting up cross legged at the headboard and turning to face Yamaguchi.

“I want to study medicine, I think.” Yamaguchi says. The Tsukishima’s cat, Strawberry, jumps up onto the bed with a soft mew.

“Muggle or magical?”

“I dunno. Maybe both.” Strawberry makes a beeline for Yamaguchi, head butting his hands insistently until he scoots back beside Tsukishima, making room for her in his lap.

“She likes you better. She never sits in my lap.” Tsukishima says, reaching over to run a hand across the top of her head.

“She likes you best,” Yamaguchi reassures him. “She just says you’re too skinny. Your bones poke her.”

Tsukishima looks at him sharply. “She told you that?”

Yamaguchi shrugs. “Not told like out loud. It’s, like, what she’s thinking. _You_ know.”

“I don’t know, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says.

“You don’t?”

“No. That’s not... “ Tsukishima struggles for a moment.

“Normal?” Yamaguchi asks, looking down at the cat.

“... not common.” Tsukishima settles. “But not unheard of. Can you do it with people?”

Yamaguchi recoils. “Why would I?” He blurts out, horrified.

Tsukishima smiles, and it’s a nice one, like he used to get talking about his brother. “Right.”

~~

Diagon Alley is overwhelming. Yamaguchi thinks he honestly might faint. It is full to the brim of people in brightly colored clothes and smells and movement. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are deposited in Flourish and Botts and instructed not to move while Yamaguchi’s father and Tsukishima’s mother go to Gringotts. Yamaguchi doesn’t mind; once he turns to look at the overflowing shelves, he doesn’t want to leave ever maybe.

He spends a long time just wandering, Tsukishima a patient presence beside him, seemingly content to follow Yamaguchi and let him take lead. When Yamaguchi reaches for a particularly interesting looking book, however, Tsukishima takes it from him and puts it back on the shelf.

“They have a library at Hogwarts, for that kind of thing,” Tsukishima explains, moving away from the shelves near the front to a back, dusty section. “These kinds of books, they probably won’t have.” Casually, Tsukishima hands him three in quick succession; before he gets a chance to look at them more carefully, their parents are back. Magical books, Yamaguchi is relieved to see, are not terribly expensive. He can cover these easily with his allowance. He looks with interest at the titles: _A Beginner’s Guide to Legilimency, Studies in Magizoology, A Magical Practicum of Muggle Remedy_ \- before they are tidied away into a shopping bag with his regular textbooks.

Their first major stop is at Ollivander’s. The man behind the counter is young- maybe Akiteru’s age. He has a nice smile but his eyes are a piercing, disconcertingly light color that puts Yamaguchi ill at ease. Perhaps he just doesn’t blink enough. Yamaguchi tries not to show it.

Tsukishima’s mother greets the man warmly. “Gervaise! Taking over the family business, then?”

“Please. Call me Gerry. And only a few times a week, for now.”

“You’re still young, enjoy it while you can.” Tsukishima’s mother pulls the boys forward. “And speaking of young…”

“Akiteru’s little brother. I figured we’d be seeing you soon.”

Tsukishima stiffens at the mention of his brother’s name and Yamaguchi steps forward, a distraction. “How does this work?” He asks, bubbling with interest.

“Muggle born,” Tsukishima’s mother says fondly. “You just try a wand until you find one that clicks! There are three magical cores, unicorn hair, dragon heart string, and phoenix feather-“

“Actually,” Ger rubs his neck with one hand, looking at the counter. He seems shy. Yamaguchi is immediately sympathetic. “We’re trying something… new. Or, traditional, rather. Grandpa Ollivander had some kind of old fashioned views about magic, you know? There are so many different combinations of magical elements in the world, just tossing them out and deciding only these three will do is a little…” He trails off.

“So there are different kinds of cores?” Yamaguchi asks, leaning on the counter and looking up at Gerry, who is startled into a small smile.

“Dozens,” Gerry says firmly. “But don’t worry about that. I have a knack for picking the right one.”

Tsukishima’s mother still looks a bit skeptical but Yamaguchi’s father gives an encouraging nod and allows Yamaguchi to be led up onto a small, chalked over part of carpet in the corner. Gerry circles him thoughtfully.

“Tell me about yourself,” Gerry says.

“I’m eleven.” Yamaguchi says cheerfully. Tsukishima’s mother hides a smile behind a small cough.

“He means something about your magic, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says in a bored voice.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi puts a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He barely registers the sudden golden glow and warm itch of magic cascading over him, flowing from the top of his head to the chalk marks on the floor. “I don’t know much about my magic yet. I’m Muggle born.” He looks at interest at the shop cat twining around his legs. The cat blinks large, green eyes at him. “I like magic, though. It’s a pretty color and smells spicy. I like flying, too, even though I’m not that good at it yet. Tsukki is really good, though! He taught me a lot already. He’s so smart. I want to learn a lot of different kinds of magic too, so I’m really excited about Hogwarts. Um, did you know Mabel killed a rat behind the counter? It’s under the oak and kneazle whisker wand. I thought kneazle whiskers were inferior or something?”

“Not inferior.” Gerry steps back, giving Yamaguchi such a deep and probing look that he stops rambling immediately. There is no sign of shyness- he is all business now and Yamaguchi feels goosebumps on the back of his arms. Was this- an act? Had he known exactly how to act to put Yamaguchi at ease? Yamaguchi wants to get down but the peppery aroma of magic is in his hair and he thinks getting down might mess this up. His father gives him a thumbs up by the door, oblivious. Tsukishima, though, has his eyebrows narrowed, letting Yamaguchi know that he isn’t imaging things.

Gerry steps behind the counter. He flicks his wand and a small rat, wrapped in newspaper, floats to the dustbin. He busies himself among a box of assorted wands, seemingly looking for something specific.

“There are so many different kinds of magic in this world. What are the odds that they are best served by three limited sources? Not to mention the sustainability- unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes gift their gifts rarely and only to the worthy. No, it’s best to match a wizard’s talents to his or her specific magical element than to settle for the lousy harvest of magical creatures raised for slaughter. Your talents are unique. So should your wand be.”

Gerry slides a wand into Yamaguchi’s hand and the shudder of power that goes through him is so intense that he doubles over, his free hand raising to his temple.

“Hm, perhaps a little too strong for you yet. Perhaps we’re better off with unicorn hair, Yamaguchi Tadashi?” His voice is meant to be gentle, probably, but Yamaguchi can hear the soft mocking undertone. He straightens his shoulders, fingers gripping his wand. For a moment his vision is hazy, but he sees his father, half stepping toward him in concern, Tsukishima’s small hand on the man’s jacket, holding him in place, mouth firm but eyes trusting.

Yamaguchi waves the wand and concentrates. The golden light around him flashes green for one long moment and then fades. “No thank you. This is my wand,” he says, voice steady.

Tsukishima’s wand choosing is not anywhere near as dramatic, though his mother’s expression when he chooses his wand (or when his wand chooses him) is incredulous. Gerry asks a few pointed questions about his preferred type of magic, then reaches for a box. The light around Tsukishima flashes cool blue and fades.

Yamaguchi’s wand is chestnut and wampus cat hair. It is springy and plain but for a single star carved into the top of the handle. 

Tsukishima’s wand is redwood and kelpie mane. It is more rigid than Yamaguchi’s, but also neater and has a nice shine.

When lunchtime rolls around, Tsukishima’s father and Akiteru meet them all up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. The dining room is a bit crowded and noisy- Tsukishima’s face is drawn and a little pale. His fingers twitch at his sides.

“Dad, Tsukishima-san, may we please eat outside?” Yamaguchi asks shyly. Tsukishima’s father seems surprised.

“Oh,is it too much for you? Should we all find a place out there?”

Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a _look_ that he ignores.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi says, eyes wide.

Akiteru breaks in, looking his brother over discreetly. “It’ll be easier for the two of them to find a place, probably. It’s cooler in here.”

When they stand with their trays to go outside, Yamaguchi brings his messenger bag. They find a spot around the side of the building where it’s quiet. There aren’t any tables proper here, but there is a small bench by the side door, so they sit, legs crossed, eating their sandwiches. When they finish, they just stay there, enjoying the quiet and the sunlight. After a moment, Yamaguchi reaches into his bag to pull out a nicely wrapped present.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima takes the package very gently. He opens the tape, taking care not to tear the wrapping paper which he folds neatly and puts into his pocket. He opens the box and draws out a small device- an MP3 player and a set of large, white headphones.

“It’s a Muggle thing. It plays music. Akiteru helped me charm it so it will recharge with magic instead of electricity. And, see, if you spell it, it will keep any song you listen to right here in your playlist. I know it’s early, but I thought you might want it for the train because, you know, it probably gets noisy and crowded there and it’s such a long ride and I know you get motion sickness if you try reading in a car, so-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. You didn’t need to do this.” Tsukishima is holding the headphones, running his thumb over the ear pads.

“I wanted to, though. Do you like it?” Yamaguchi asks anxiously.

Tsukishima settles the headphones around his neck, tucking the mp3 player into his jacket pocket. 

“Thank you,” he says, voice quiet. He means for the present, and for other things, too.

Yamaguchi grins. “This is the best day ever!” He announces.

“It’s not even _your_ birthday,” Tsukishima says, getting up to throw his trash away. He’s smiling at the trashcan, though, when Yamaguchi catches up.

The Tsukishima’s trade off- his mother heads back to the house and Akiteru heads back to work, leaving their fathers to pick up the last of their supplies. They stop to get fitted for robes and uniforms. Yamaguchi finishes quickly- he is so _small_ but she tucks an alteration charm into the seams so it can change to fit him for a while. Tsukishima, long and slim, is taking much longer. Yamaguchi notices that Tsukishima’s father must have run into someone from work- a faceless, dark haired adult he does not know. The man shakes Tsukishima’s father’s hand, clapping him on the back a touch too heartily.

“Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima’s father greets the man and something about the too-polite face reminds Yamaguchi of the face his friend generally makes before he says something really rude- or at least wants to.

“Your youngest off to Hogwarts, then? Tetsurou’s been there two years on, now. Finally the starting Keeper for Slytherin! I suppose you’re expecting another Ravenclaw. And who is this?” Kuroo-san steps up to Yamaguchi’s father, giving his khakis and neutral button up a once over. “Muggle, hm? Which witch do you belong to, then?” Kuroo-san laughs a little at his own joke. His father’s reply is too low to carry.

“Hm? Your son? I meant- your wife.”

“She passed…. time ago… wasn’t a…" Yamaguchi’s father explains, his voice low and apologetic. Yamaguchi creeps closer to listen. 

“So he’s Muggle born? Completely?” Kuroo-san glances from Yamaguchi’s father to Tsukishima's. “What’s the point?” Kuroo-san seems genuinely confused. “I know the wife’s got some newfangled ideas about integration, Tsukishima- Muggle primary school and all, but it’s hardly going to help Kei to adjust if he doesn’t make proper wizarding friends. Look here, if you’re so desperate for a playdate, I can bringt Tetsuro by- he makes some of the top marks in his year, you know. He’d be a helpful person for Kei to be friends with.”

Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi by the wrist and drags him outside, through the side door.

“Tsukki-”

“Our parents will take care of the robes, we don’t need to be in there anymore.” They end up at the pet store, where Yamaguchi befriends a toad, a skink, and a kitten with a ragged ear before their fathers catch up. Tsukishima’s father is a little red in the face, his expression subdued. Tsukishima is good at putting on a neural expression, but Yamaguchi’s face is open, guileless, and hurt. Yamaguchi’s father just reaches out to stroke his son’s hair twice. Yamaguchi is pretty sure he is too old to like being cossetted in public like this. Still, he allows it.

“You boys ready to head home?” Tsukishima’s father asks, voice forcibly cheery.

“Yes, please,” Yamaguchi says.

When Yamaguchi leaves for Hogwarts, his father kisses him goodbye at the Tsukishima’s, outside the door, and goes. He doesn’t offer to come along and Yamaguchi doesn’t ask him to. This magical world is confusing and sometimes embarrassing. Yamaguchi can do confusing and embarrassing, but it doesn’t mean his father should have to. Still.

“Am I still allowed to owl home, even if my dad’s not magic?” he asks Tsukishima’s mother quietly while the others pack up the last of the trunks. Her eyes are wide, light colored, when she looks down at him.

“Of course you can, Tadashi.” She hesitates. “Did something happen?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes follow Tsukishima and his father to the car.

“Not really,” he says.

~~

The train _is_ crowded and noisy. They manage to find an empty compartment and settle in for the ride. Even with the door closed, Tsukishima’s face is pale and tight. He fiddles with the headphones around his neck.

“Did you get a chance to put some music on it?” Yamaguchi asks, coaxingly.

Tsukishima nods sharply. Yamaguchi gets up to sit next to his friend. Tsukishima plays music, turned up, with the headphones between them. His face relaxes back into neutral for a while, until the door to their compartment bursts open and a small, hyperactive, orange haired boy ducks inside, slamming the door behind him.

“Seriously?” Tsukishima mutters.

“I’m Hinata Shouyo! First year!” 

“Why are you shouting?” Yamaguchi asks, wincing.

“Why are you in _here_?” Tsukishima glares.

“Making friends,” Hinata says, smile dazzling. “My village is super tiny so I didn’t have any magical friends at all growing up!”

“I didn’t either, except Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, turning to the smaller boy, interest sparked. “Are you Muggle born too?”

“Nope! Just half, on my mother’s side. My dad gave up the magical life for her. Romantic, huh? But when I started levitating in my sleep, he had to come clean. She took it pretty well, though. What’s with him?” Hinata jerks a thumb over toward Tsukishima who has put his headphones on properly, turning up the sound and crossing his arms across his chest, eyes closed.

“Tsukki is just… motion sick. Probably.” Yamaguchi’s eyes slide back to Hinata. “I’m Yamaguchi, by the way. Yamaguchi Tadashi. We’re first years too.”

“Are you Muggle born? That’s rare, isn’t it?” Hinata tilts his head to the side. “So you don’t know anything about- anything, do you? Like spells or Quidditch.”

“I know a little. I read some books and Tsukki taught me a lot.”

“Tsukki? Like Tsukishima? That’s a Pure Blood family. Kind of ritzy, according to my dad. I think we’re something like… third cousins. What position would you play?”

“For Quidditch?” Yamaguchi is having a hard time keeping up- Hinata’s conversations are nonlinear and rapid fire. “I’m not sure. Tsukki says that first years never make the house teams.”

Hinata tilts his head to the side. “Who cares about house teams? Don’t you want to play?”

Yamaguchi hesitates. He thinks about Akiteru, about the sad slump of Tsukishima’s shoulders, looking over that newspaper article. He thinks about the Clean Sweep packed away in his trunk and flying up and down in the backyard, wind in his hair. He thinks about the bright, happy glow on Tsukishima’s face, the first time Yamaguchi learned to fly.

“I do want to play,” Yamaguchi says firmly.

Hinata’s eyes sweep over Yamaguchi thoughtfully. “You’d be a good seeker, probably. You’ve got the build. How’s your broom control?”

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi admits.

“That’s okay. We can practice!” Hinata hesitates. “There’s a reason I’m going around to all the compartments and trying to make friends, you know. I’m not just a friendly person. I want to play, no matter what. Quidditch is a team sport.”

“I think you probably are a friendly person,” Yamaguchi corrects. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t have your own reasons, too.”

Hinata flashes a quick brilliant smile. “I like you,” he announces. “I’ve got to go now. I’ve got six more compartments to hit before we get there, but I’ll see you at the Sorting, okay? We’re friends now!” He manages to slam the door a little less on his way out.

Yamaguchi steals a glance at Tsukishima who hasn’t moved. He might be sleeping. Yamaguchi curls up against the corner of the bench opposite, pillowing his head on his arms against the chilly glass. He gives a small shiver, but is mostly comfortable and unwilling to move. He must drift off for a while, because the next time he opens his eyes, the train is shuddering to a stop. When he sits up, Tsukishima’s robes are draped around him like a blanket. Yamaguchi blinks sleepily. Tsukishima takes back his robe, giving it a quick shake and sliding it on expertly. The two of them head out of the compartment, side by side.

Yamaguchi’s heart is in his throat when he finally steps into the Great Hall. There are so many faces, crowded around the long, low tables. Professors in full robes stand at the front of the room, some faces welcoming, others foreboding. Professor Takeda recognizes Yamaguchi and gives a little wave that Yamaguchi returns shyly before scampering back behind Tsukishima. After some quick introductions, the Sorting begins. Headmaster Ukai sets the big floppy Sorting Hat on a stool. It sings:

_Oh I may not be a lovely hat, all stylish and laced_  
_But judge me not, for beauty lies in more than just a face_  
_When you place me on your head, your thoughts are clear as day_  
_I know your secrets from within, no matter what you say_

_Will you be put in Gryffindor, among the strong and brave?_  
_The love of one in Gryffindor can be enough to save_  
_It’s true that those in Gryffindor may act before they think_  
_But those smart few in Gryffindor will fly instead of sink_

_Will you be put in Hufflepuff, among the just and true?_  
_For those who dwell in Hufflepuff, they want a friend like you_  
_It’s true that those in Hufflepuff may first seem weak and slow_  
_But those who toil in Hufflepuff will surpass them all, you know_

_Will you be put in Ravenclaw, those with the sharpest wit?_  
_For those who stay in Ravenclaw know never to submit_  
_It’s true that those in Ravenclaw may overanalyze_  
_But those who act in Ravenclaw truly are the wise_

_Will you be put in Slytherin, those shrewd ambitious few?_  
_Those friends you make in Slytherin will surely see you through_  
_It’s true that those in Slytherin sometimes turn to the dark_  
_But light belongs to everyone and they still hold a spark_

_I’ll sort and sort and sort some more, for here you do belong_  
_But hearken now to the end of this, my newest sorting song_  
_No matter whence you come from or wherever you may go_  
_Together you must find the way, if the future you will know._

Headmaster Ukai looks at the hat for a long moment before he sighs, his ancient face settling into a brief, tired expression. Yamaguchi glances at Tsukishima, who has his thinking face on.

“Is the song always like that?” Yamaguchi whispers in the silence.

Tsukishima looks down at him. “I don’t think so,” he says.

And then there’s no more time to talk. Yamaguchi tries to pay attention, but everything is happening so fast. When he hears the name Hinata, Shouyou, though, he manages to look up. The hat squirms for a only a moment before calling out Hufflepuff.

“He _looks_ like a Hufflepuff,” someone says from over at the Ravenclaw table, and Yamaguchi’s mouth tightens. Hinata catches his eye and gives a wave- Yamaguchi waves back. He definitely is going to be Hinata’s friend now, Quidditch or no.

After Hinata is a tall boy with a permanent scowl on his face, eyes flashing dangerously blue. The hat sorts him into Slytherin quickly, and then Yamaguchi is too caught up with the people and the floating candles and the spectacle of it all until he hears them calling for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima steps up to the stool and the hat is lowered onto his head. The hat hums a little in satisfaction.

“This might take a minute,” someone else says. “It always gets like this when it’s a complicated sorting.”

Yamaguchi smiles wide because _of course it is,_ Tsukishima is a complicated person, it only makes sense that more than one house would want to claim him. But he knows his friend and when the hat gives a little sigh for _Ravenclaw,_ Yamaguchi is not even a little bit surprised. 

He is last in the line. He wipes his sweating palms on his pants leg and steps up to the stool. The hat sinks on his head and he hears a light humming that carries on for at least a minute before the voice trickles into his thoughts.

_You’re clever. You’d do well in Ravenclaw. Ambitious, too, though- magical medicine is no walk in the park, Muggle Born._

Yamaguchi is unable to suppress a twinge of dislike.

_Oh, what’s this?_

The hat seems amused.

_It’s not an insult, you know._

Yamaguchi still doesn’t like it. He’s tired of the hat, of the humming, and the buzz noise in his head when the hat thinks at him. Yamaguchi figures it’d better just get on with it and sort him into Hufflepuff.

_Hufflepuff? Interesting. You certainly know how to work hard. You care about those close to you- though some more than others, even if you haven’t figured that part out just yet. But I think you and I both know that you belong in Gryffindor._

Yamaguchi’s eyes open wide.The crowd is shifting, whispering. Tsukishima is watching him from the Ravenclaw table, eyes intense. This is taking a long time.

_Pay no mind to them. I’m not mistaken, no. I never am._

The hat almost seems… sad. Yamaguchi thinks hard at it.

_See, that. That’s a Gryffindor._

Yamaguchi pulls the brim of the hat down over his eyes. “But I’m scared all the time,” he whispers into the fabric. It smells nothing like it looks, comforting and warm, like the bread his mother used to bake on Sundays. He blinks back the tears.

_That’s the secret, little lion. The bravest always are._

“Gryffindor!” The hat roars, and Yamaguchi slides off the stool with shaking knees, heading over toward the loudest table.

He passes the Ravenclaws on the way. A hand shoots out, grabbing his shoulder. Yamaguchi looks up into a bright, friendly face- tall, with impossibly styled white, black and silver hair. He resembles nothing so much as an owl, which startles Yamaguchi a little out of his fugue.

“You okay, there?”

“Bokuto, don’t harass the first years.” A handsome older boy with dark hair rolls his eyes from his seat nearby.

“I’m a Gryffindor,” Yamaguchi says, like it answers the question. He knows what he looks like- he’s still tiny, with hunched in shoulders and a perpetually rabbity expression, like he’s ready to bolt at the first loud noise.

“I thought you might be,” Tsukishima says, a few seats over. He is serving himself a modest portion of stewed chicken and not looking Yamaguchi’s way. Yamaguchi flushes with pleasure, grin stretching across his face. 

“…oh. Okay!” Feeling brave, he leans over Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Eat some vegetables, too, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima scowls as he reaches for the peas.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scampers off toward his table, feeling a little lighter.

“Tsukki, huh?” Bokuto asks, as Yamaguchi is walking away.

“Don’t call me that,” is the flat reply. 

Yamaguchi’s so glad that Tsukishima’s already making friends.

The Gryffindor table is _loud._ There’s motion everywhere- hands and elbows and red and gold all over. He’s not sure how to stand it. Yamaguchi’s sure everyone can see his hands are shaking like a leaf. He feels like a tiny, isolated bubble in a turbulent sea and he might pop at any minute. A hand waves in front of his vision and Yamaguchi nearly knocks over his goblet in surprise. 

“Don’t scare the first year,” a calm voice from a serious faced, well-muscled boy who looks a few years older. Yamaguchi is grateful, though a little worried that this is the second time he’s heard the warning in the last five minutes.

“You’re gonna be a terror when you’re a prefect, Daichi.” The hand belongs to a kid about Yamaguchi’s size, hair puffed up with a shock of blonde. Yamaguchi smiles warily and feels an arm slung around his shoulder from the other side.

“Daichi was _born_ a prefect. They put a badge on him at birth.” The tall boy with the short-cropped hair laughs at his own joke, giving Yamaguchi a little squeeze.

“Noya, Tanaka. I don’t think Yamaguchi can breathe.” Daichi’s smile is a little more ominous and both boys quickly release Yamaguchi who leans back with a little gasp.

“I’m Tanaka,” the bigger boy says, then points carelessly with his thumb to the shorter boy, “That’s Noya. We’re second years. That’s Daichi. He’s a third year. Word of advice- don’t make him mad.”

“So scary.” Tanaka agrees.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Welcome to Gryffindor.”

Tanaka and Noya take Yamaguchi under their wing, leading him up the moving staircase to Gryffindor Tower. They teach him the password- _caput draconis_ – and show him to the dorm room. They pick their own dorm rooms wherever there’s space and Yamaguchi feels himself breaking into a cold sweat until he turns to see Noya and Tanaka dragging Yamaguchi’s trunk up to their room, where there’s a spare bunk. It’s Daichi, Noya and Tanka and now, Yamaguchi, since Hidemi graduated and left the fourth bunk empty. 

“It’s normal,” Daichi explains, noticing Yamaguchi’s shyness. “For Gryffindor, anyway. Upperclassmen and underclassmen share dorms and help each other out. We like doing it.” Tanaka and Noya nod.

“Daichi and Hidemi did that for us last year,” Noya explains.

“And Hidemi did that for Daichi his first year,” Tanaka picks up.

“Though I’m pretty sure Daichi came her already a father of three. He’s so _serious._ ” Noya winks and Daichi sputters a little at the implication. 

“You can hardly believe he’s only a third year, it’s usually the oldest Gryffindors who look out for the new kids but-“ And Daichi shoots him a _look_ and Tanaka shuts his mouth with an audible click.

“You should probably tell him, though.” Tanaka adds after a minute. The atmosphere is heavy.

“Gryffindor is a little out of sorts right now,” Daichi says. “It’s nothing that we can’t fix.”

“Just stay away from the other upperclassmen,” Tanaka says seriously.

“Is it dangerous?” Yamaguchi asks, worried. 

“No, nothing like that. It’s just… They say that Gryffindor has a double sorting, you know? Once from the hat and once from Ushijima.” Noya explains. “He’s only a third year, but if he says jump, they ask ‘how high?’ midair. He’s just single-minded and intense. Unless he sees you as worthy, he won’t even acknowledge you. Might trample you a little, if you get in the way. Tendou, too.” Noya shrugs.

Tanaka stands on his bed, shaking a finger in Yamaguchi’s direction. “ _Especially_ Tendou, that guy’s kind of a monster.” 

“They took in that first year this time- Goshiki, was it?” Daichi says from his bunk.

“He’s Ushijima’s cousin or something, I think. Doesn’t count.” Noya says dismissively, waving his wand to douse his lamp.

“Actually, maybe it is a little dangerous,” Tanka says thoughtfully into the darkness.

Yamaguchi hides his mother’s picture under his pillow, though he can’t really say why he does it. He listens for soft, even breathing, and when he thinks it is safe, he talks to the picture quietly. He drifts off, still holding to the frame, midword.

In the morning, Daichi pulls him aside.

“You know, sometimes Tanaka snores,” he says, after Noya and Tanaka raced for the showers.

“Does he?” Yamaguchi asks nervously.

“Most of the time it’s not too bad, but sometimes I get him to use a _silencio_ charm. It’s hard to perform on other people, but it’s a first level spell if you cast it on yourself or on a small space, like a bed.” 

Yamaguchi glances up fearfully at Daichi through his bangs, but Daichi is adjusting his tie, looking unconcerned.

“Why don’t you try it? Cast it here. Envision a shape- something simple, like a circle, dropping down around us were we’re standing.” Daichi says encouragingly.

Yamaguchi takes out his wand and, with a deep breath, murmurs _silencio._ He pictures it as a light gold that sprinkles down midair, staying there to absorb the sound like fluffy cotton. 

“Nicely done,” Daichi says. 

“Okay over there?” Noya asks, in the doorway.

“Just practicing silencing charms,” Daichi responds.

“I can’t hear you,” Tanaka leans over his shorter friend. 

“Must be practicing silencing charms.” Noya says.

Yamaguchi dismisses the spell, and as they head down to the Great Hall, he can’t help smiling. After breakfast is Potions with Ravenclaw, so he gets to see Tsukishima first thing which makes his heart swell with happiness. There might be challenges ahead, but there’s one thing Yamaguchi knows for sure. 

This is going to be the best year ever.


	2. Snitches get stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi makes a lot of friends and also not friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up: Kids are total jerks from 11-13 so there's gonna be jerk kids in this fic, but everyone gets to grow the hell up later. I also smashed volleyball and Quidditch rules together into some kind of unholy amalgam because I actually plan on writing out some sports stuff later, so sorry if you hate it. 150 points for catching the Snitch is a stupid rule anyway.

Tsukishima never looks up during breakfast, dividing his attention between a stack of pancakes and a book titled _Brosnya: Dragon or Dinosaur?_ Yamaguchi skids to a stop just shy of the table, brushing the toast crumbs off his new robes, and Tsukishima closes the book, rising to his feet. He falls into step beside Yamaguchi who is bubbling over, nerves on edge. He's read the first three chapters in every textbook at least twice, taking notes painstakingly, but Yamaguchi hasn’t quite gotten the whole quill thing down yet. He wonders it will stand out too badly if he just uses gel pens instead. He can feel the box of pens jostling inside his bag as the two go down the hall, and he worries the weight might be enough to over balance him. He already feels a little overbalanced. There's quills in there, too, and ink. Yamaguchi is stuck, afraid his notes will suffer, afraid of looking stupid.

“It’s probably just theory for the first few lessons,” Tsukishima holds open the door to the dungeons for Yamaguchi, who is lagging a little behind. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi lets out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was holding in. 

“It’s pointless to worry either way.” Yamaguchi brightens at this. In the classroom, Tsukishima chooses a potions station near the middle back and Yamaguchi slides into the chair next to him; partners. Yamaguchi takes out his notes and begins setting up his work station. Tsukishima watches him and Yamaguchi slows then stops. It hadn’t occurred to him before that they have never partnered in a class before. Perhaps Tsukishima wouldn’t want to? Perhaps that was too much for the bounds of friendship and some talented born witch or wizard who knew a lot more about this magic stuff would be a better choice. He opens his mouth to ask when Tsukishima cuts him off. 

“You’re working hard already.” Tsukishima sounds a little ironic. His eyes are trained on Yamaguchi’s notes. “Isn’t all the color coding hard using a quill?” Yamaguchi, a little shamefacedly, pulls out his box of pens. “Smart. Can I use a green one?” Tsukishima puts his quill to the side. Yamaguchi lets him choose- the darkest, deepest forest green. Then Yamaguchi spreads his own pen colors out before him, ready for class to begin. And if some of the students passing by eye the contraptions on his desk a little curiously, no one dares to mention it out loud when someone like Tsukishima sits next to him, spinning a pen between his slim fingers. He scores 6/10 on the pre-assessment, which, the Professor assures him, is very good for a Muggle Born. Still, Yamaguchi takes the time between classes to annotate his notes with the missed information in fuschia. 

Next, Yamaguchi has Flying with Hufflepuff and he has been looking forward to it all morning. Yamaguchi slips into line beside Hinata who chatters and bounces like this is his first time even touching a broom, and even though Yamaguchi is self-conscious about his lack of experience, the enthusiasm is contagious. The school issued brooms, Hinata explains, are nothing special. 

“Old model Tinderblast,” Hinata taps at the logo, nearly worn off along the sides. “Slower than a Cleansweep, less control than a Comet. The charms last forever, though.” Yamaguchi nods, thinking to himself that each broom looks very much like another.

During class, Professor Naoi explains that while Flying is a mandatory course, if any first years want to try a simple flying test they can be stamped off and allowed to use their personal brooms in designated areas. Hinata is first in line, but Yamaguchi is a close second. Hinata aces the course, flying through quickly. One or two of his turns are a little sloppy, but his time is good enough that even Naoi raises an eyebrow, impressed. Yamaguchi takes it more slowly but still manages to go a bit faster than at least some of the other first years. 

At the end of the session, both Hinata and Yamaguchi receive their stamped passes. Both run breathlessly to check the time board for free flying period, when none of the teams are signed up for practice. It’s the next afternoon. They turn in unison. 

“Are you-“

“Do you-“ 

Hinata and Yamaguchi grin at each other. 

“I’ll ask Tsukki, too.” Yamaguchi says. 

“That grumpy lamp post? Sounds fun.” Hinata’s eyes are a touch ferocious. 

“He’s a good flyer,” Yamaguchi warns, walking down the hall. 

“Yeah, but you guys haven’t seen _me._ ” Hinata peels off in the direction of his next class and Yamaguchi waves goodbye. At lunch he tells Tsukishima all about Flying class even though he knows that Tsukishima will have his next and will likely get his stamp in half the time it took Yamaguchi. 

“Wait, what’s this about flying practice?” Tsukishima interrupts. 

“Well, Hinata. You remember?” 

“That noisy tangerine from the train? Why do we have to fly around with him?” Tsukishima looks genuinely irritated. 

“I mean... it’s free period, so anyone can fly. But I thought it would be nice to do some practice with more people.” Yamaguchi looks up from his sandwich. They have decided on the Gryffindor table today, and Tsukishima looks a lot more at ease as the only blue in a sea of red than Yamaguchi would look the other way around. Beside him, Yamaguchi notices Noya and Tanaka exchanging a look. Tanaka elbows Daichi gently, who turns in their direction. Tsukishima rubs underneath his glasses like he does whenever he’s about to agree to do something that seems to be more trouble than it’s worth. It’s a recent tic, one he’s developed over the past few months, and it makes Yamaguchi a little bit sad. 

“Fine,” Tsukishima says. “It’s only an hour, right?” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi smiles. 

Daichi, Noya and Tanaka are all looking his way now, but they don’t interrupt the conversation. Yamaguchi figures whatever it is must not be all that important. He turns back to Tsukishima. He’s curious about Muggle Studies, which Tsukishima has already had today. 

“Don’t be,” Tsukishima says. “It’s a joke.” 

Something about the way he says it bothers Yamaguchi, but he can’t explain it. His pleased expression falters for a moment and he shovels another bite into his mouth to keep from speaking. Tsukishima doesn’t seem to notice. 

~~

Muggle Studies is a nightmare. 

Correction: Slytherins are a nightmare. 

They file in, looking at him curiously. This class is mixed, as it is an elective at the higher levels. Second and Third years taking the course can choose any session to sit in on to work on their individual projects, and it is clear that all the Slytherins have decided to stick together like glue. There’s a trio that sit in front of Yamaguchi; a smallish, cat-eyed boy with two-toned hair; a tall, lanky silver haired guy Yamaguchi recognizes from the Sorting; and a smirking, wild haired older student who leers familiarly as he walks into the room. When Professor Takeda calls roll, Yamaguchi is not a bit surprised to hear that his last name is Kuroo. No one shares a workspace with Yamaguchi- the room is large and the class is small, so he keeps the table for himself. This allows him to spread out as he likes, lining the gel pens up neatly by color. 

“What a boring class,” Lev complains loudly as soon as they’re set on their first practical, a survey about _Who We Are And What We Know About Muggles._

“It’s required.” Kenma barely fills out his sheet, pushing it to the side of his desk, incomplete. 

“Not for Kuroo. It’s an _elective._ ” Lev says it like it’s a dirty word. 

“Not if you want to go into Ministry work. They like to see a strong background in Muggle Studies.” Kuroo leans back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. Yamaguchi can see from the corner of his eye that Kuroo is studying him, but he ignores it and continues filling out the little boxes in his precise handwriting. 

“Like there’s any point. The only thing you need to know about Muggles is how to use _obliviate._ ” Kuroo bounces his chair a little, making a tapping sound, still looking over. Professor Takeda, on the other side of the room, leans over Goshiki’s shoulder, explaining something. Yamaguchi keeps his eyes on the paper and his breathing even. 

“It’s a shame they let the Muggle Borns even take this class. Unfair advantage,” Kuroo says. 

Tap. Tap. 

“They probably need the easy grade to keep from failing,” Lev says knowledgeably. “They can’t be any good at real magic studies.” 

“You’re not any good at real magic studies either, Lev.” Kenma says, not looking up from where he lays, head pillowed on his arms. Lev sputters and it would be funny except- 

“Lev’s right, though, Kenma. I mean, imagine being so backwards that you can’t even handle writing with a quill.” 

Tap. 

Yamaguchi shoves his chair back with a screech. Every eye in the room turns his way. Yamaguchi gathers his papers in shaking hands and scoops up his bag, moving quickly to the other side of the room, to an unoccupied desk as far away from the other students as possible. 

“What?” Kuroo sounds a little annoyed. He is looking at Kenma, though Yamaguchi can’t see their expressions from his new seat. 

“Did you get what you wanted, then?” Kenma sounds bored. 

“Maybe. Maybe I just wanted Freckles out of my space.” Kuroo stretches exaggeratedly, long arms reaching back to knock the now unoccupied table. Yamaguchi switches pens from grey to burnt sienna with shaking fingers and pretends he is not listening in. This classroom is too small and their voices carry well enough that he knows everyone in the room can hear it too. He is grateful to Takeda for ignoring it- getting involved would only make it worse, probably. Kenma makes a suspiciously doubtful sound and turns his face away. 

After class, in the dorm room, Yamaguchi reviews what he’s written and makes a neat list of assignments and due dates that he sticks to the calendar on the wall above his bed. 

“You’re so organized,” Noya says with admiration, flipping through it when he’s done. 

“I like this kind of thing,” Yamaguchi says, shoulders relaxed. He is getting used to them, he thinks, a little pleased. They seem to be genuinely friendly and open. He maybe trusts them a little bit too, but he still casts _silencio_ over his bed before he takes out the photo of his mother. 

~~

It takes fifteen minutes for them to get kicked off of the Quidditch pitch. 

Yamaguchi throws the tennis ball to Hinata who enthusiastically tosses it back before Yamaguchi shoots it over to Tsukishima, who returns it. He’s in the middle because Tsukishima makes it clear that he refuses to play if he has to go chasing after Hinata’s wild pitches every few minutes and Yamaguchi doesn’t mind so much. They are just getting warmed up for some really good throws when he feels a tugging pressure at his broom, guiding him down. Out of the corner of his eye he notices that Hinata and Tsukishima are descending too. Bewildered, he looks down to see Ushijima leading the Gryffindor team, all wearing practice jerseys. Ushijima looks up, face impassive, while next to him, Tendou gestures with his wand as though directing a concert. The three first years land a bit roughly, though only Hinata tumbles off his broom, landing on his butt. 

“That’s enough playtime for first years,” Tendou sings, his bowl cut swishing around his red, too wide eyes in a nearly mesmerizing movement, side to side. “Off the pitch.” 

“This is free period, anyone can fly!” Hinata shouts because he always shouts. Tsukishima says nothing, stepping off his broom and standing to the side, but Yamaguchi can see his fingers tight against the handle, knuckles white.

“Teams have priority.” Goshiki says, and Yamaguchi wants to look surprised that, hey, look, a first year on the team even if he’s probably a reserve, but he can see the family resemblance around the mouth and he isn’t surprised even a little bit after all. 

“You just do whatever you want, don’t you?” Yamaguchi wonders. It takes him a second to realize he’s spoken out loud. 

“Look at the tiny little Gryffindor! You know, I think he might _actually_ be talking to us like he matters, Wakatoshi! What a funny guy.” Tendou grins but the look that Ushijima gives Yamaguchi is anything but amused. 

“It’s useless to practice when you’ll never play a real game. Your flying is weak and I would never let you on the Gryffindor team,” Ushijima’s voice is flat. “It’s fine to give up now.” 

“Hey! We were just warming up, what the hell do you know! And we’re standing right here too, you-” Hinata fumes.

“I’m not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, so I can’t say. But neither of you look exceptional and those teams are strong. I doubt any of you would make your house teams, even by seventh year. Now you’re wasting practice time.” Ushijima reaches for his wand and before he can think to act rationally Yamaguchi thinks he might be doing the same thing. 

“Leave the first years alone, Ushijima.” Daichi speaks up from the stands, closing the textbook he’d been reading. “They’re leaving.” He motions to them and Yamaguchi follows, feeling a little like a baby duck as Hinata and Tsukishima fall into step behind. Daichi, surprisingly, doesn’t turn to lead them back into the building. Instead, they loop around, closer to the lake, where two brooms swoop in the distance. 

“This is marked as a fly zone,” Daichi explains, “but it isn’t popular because it’s so easy to lose balls in the lake. You can _accio_ them back, but it makes the merpeople cranky, so sometimes they get banged up.” 

“How about a practice game?” Above, Tanaka and Noya grin. Yamaguchi glances at Tsukishima, whose face has settled back into pleasingly neutral. It’s a good sign. They end up with an impromptu game of their own devising; Noya and Yamaguchi trying to get the ball past Daichi who guards the wide spread branches of an oak tree. On the other side of the clearing, Tsukishima guards the top of a particularly tall acacia against Hinata and Tanaka. It makes little sense, but it’s a good time. Yamaguchi sets for himself the added goal of keeping the ball out of the water, no matter who knocks it out of bounds. The poor ball is beaten, scarred and ugly- he’s pretty sure there are teeth marks in the sides, both merperson and human, maybe, and he feels a bit sorry for it. He pulls off one particularly good dive, skimming the shoreline and plucking the ball out of midair just before it would break the surface of the water. As they head back in to shower before dinner, Yamaguchi hums a little to himself under his breath. When he passes the Quidditch pitch, he stops humming. He watches Ushijima slam a pass from Shirabu past Tendou and into the middle hoop. He looks easy and powerful and smug and in the moment, Yamaguchi hates him a little. 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says, voice neutral. Yamaguchi perks up, hurrying to walk alongside his taller friend. 

“Don’t mind,” Noya says beside him. Yamaguchi only hums again in response. 

At dinner, Yamaguchi sits with the Ravenclaws. He finds that he minds the curious looks a little less than he can stomach the idea of sitting with the Gryffindors. He’s angry- more angry than he can rightfully explain to Tsukishima or even to himself, so Yamaguchi busies himself instead by peppering Tsukishima with questions about his other classes and what it’s like in the Ravenclaw Tower and if he’s going to try and go home for Christmas break. Tsukishima is surprisingly acquiescent, and when dinner is over Yamaguchi is almost ready to go back to the dorms until he catches Tendou’s eye near the portrait entrance and Tendou’s eyelids lower and he opens his mouth to speak- 

Yamaguchi turns in place, hurrying back down the stairs. 

“Alright there, Yamaguchi?” Daichi calls as he passes. 

“Forgot something!” Yamaguchi says unconvincingly. 

He goes past the Great Hall and out the side corridor. He’s cutting it close- there’s about an hour till curfew, and the castle is huge, but Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t want detention- is simultaneously hot and cold just thinking about it, but he knows that it’s preferable to whatever feeling it is that he has thinking about passing through the common room right now. 

There’s a low, squat shed on the way to the lake that Yamaguchi has passed three or four times already without a second glance, but this time, the door cracks open and something makes him waver. This is the latest he’s been outside, and he can see a few of the older Hufflepuffs coming back from the Greenhouses for Advanced Herbology and doesn’t want to be bothered. The shed, which should feel gross and dingy and damp, appeals to him somehow. Yamaguchi slips inside. 

Cages on cages on cages of small furry bodies line the surprisingly cozy and clean interior, lit with several magical lights that give the area a soft warm haze. Inside the cages, there are animals with sleek, long ears and curving sharp antlers. Their eyes turn to Yamaguchi almost in perfect unison, gazes sharp, but they make no cries of distress. The open pen toward the back calls to Yamaguchi. He walks over in a bit of a daze and kneels, hoping that magic can be used to clean up the knees of his uniform later. Without the cage, it’s easier to see the animal. It looks very rabbity, with dark fur and small horns that are still fuzzy and nubbly. This one is smaller than the others and seems to favor its left paw, holding it drawn close to its body. Its looks up at Yamaguchi with sharp green eyes flecked with hazel.

“You’re beautiful.” Yamaguchi leans closer, entranced. The rabbit creature presses its nose against the pen, its horns clanking gently against the wood. 

“Careful,” Yamaguchi warns. He places his palm flat against the gap and waits. A velvety nose brushes his palm. The little creature opens its mouth, pressing with its teeth testingly. 

“Don’t be mean,” Yamaguchi says gently. The teeth are replaced with a soft, rasping tongue. “What’s your name?” 

“That’s Blackberry,” a voice says from behind him. Yamaguchi nearly falls over but a strong hand steadies him. “Whoah there.” He looks up into a bright, smiling face framed by a fringe of blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi says softly. “I didn’t mean to come in uninvited.” 

The older girl drops to her knees beside him. “Blackberry likes you, so you must be okay. What’s your name?” 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

“Tanaka Saeko.” The girl sticks out a hand and as he shakes it, wincing a little at her grip, he looks up into her familiar face again, a little more carefully. 

“Do you have a brother, Tanaka-san?” 

“Call me Saeko. And I do! You know Ryu?” She sounds delighted. 

“We share a dorm. He looks out for me.” 

“Well, if my brother and the jackalopes vouch for you, you’re definitely a good kid.” 

“Jackalopes?” Yamaguchi studies the small animal. 

“Blackberry is the baby. He’s my favorite, but don’t tell the others. They’re my responsibility- I’m going to be the next Care of Magical Creatures Professor.” Saeko says proudly. “You want to help me feed him? He’s got a sprained paw so he’s separated right now.” 

“Yes! Please.” Yamaguchi is nearly beside himself. Saeko reaches into the pen and scoops up Blackberry. She whispers to the jackalope gently before slipping him into Yamaguchi’s arms and handing him a bottle. The smell is overwhelmingly alcoholic. “What is this?” He asks, even as Blackberry squirms, trying to get to the bottle in his hand. 

“Fire whiskey, of course. They’re jackalopes!” 

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi holds the bottle at an angle and Blackberry latches on, feeding eagerly. “Can I come see him sometimes?” Yamaguchi asks breathily, eyes fixed on that calm furry face. 

“They’ll be disappointed if you don’t.” Saeko studies him for a moment. “Are you the Muggle Born first year?” she asks bluntly. Yamaguchi tries not to wince. “I don’t mean anything by it, I just thought you might not understand. Magical creatures are a little different from the no-maj type. Blackberry and his pack might _look_ like cute rabbits with horns, but they’re not anywhere the same, you know? The door to the shed was open for you because they opened it for you. If they didn’t think you were worthwhile, they wouldn’t have stayed in their cages when you came close to one of their babies. You’re a friend now.” 

Blackberry finishes the bottle with a little popping noise. Then the jackalope presses his nose against Yamaguchi’s in thanks and he scratches the base of Blackberry’s horns gently, over the antler velvet. Blackberry chirrups a soft, contented noise. 

“Any friend of a jackalope is a friend of mine, Tadashi,” Saeko announces. Yamaguchi grins. 

~~

“I’m going to figure out a way for us to use the Quidditch Pitch.” Yamaguchi closes the dorm room door behind him. 

Daichi looks up from his bunk and frowns. “I know today was upsetting, but Professor Washijo won’t interfere. They’re a winning team. Trying will only make them come down harder on you.” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head and then shakes it again, harder, for good measure. “Don’t you get tired,” Yamaguchi asks, voice low, “of getting stepped on?” 

“Hey! Don’t talk to Daichi that way-” Tanaka growls, but Noya reaches out an arm. 

“I’m going to bed,” Yamaguchi says abruptly, shutting himself away in his bunk and pulling out his mother’s picture behind the bed curtains. When the lights dim, he speaks to her for a long, low while. He wishes he could actually talk to her, hear her voice, get her advice. 

Advice. He has someone he can ask for advice. 

Yamaguchi falls asleep before he realizes that he forgot to cast the silencing charm. 

~~

After Charms, Yamaguchi brings Hinata to see Professor Takeda in his office. Takeda listens as Hinata spills out their complaints, eyes calm and mouth in a slight, encouraging smile. 

“I see,” he says finally. “That does seem like a problem.” 

“It’s just not fair!” Hinata finishes, falling back into a chair bonelessly. “It’s not fair that we have to get pushed around and laughed at. I want to play for my house! I want a chance to stand on the field!” 

Professor Takeda turns toward Yamaguchi expectantly. _Well?_ He seems to be asking. 

Yamaguchi’s hands tighten into fists. “I don’t care about playing for my house team,” he hears himself say clearly. “I might not ever be good enough, but if even if I was, I don’t think I’d play Gryffindor.” Yamaguchi’s eyes flash with determination as he looks up. “But I want a chance to stand on the field, too.”

“It seems the only way to have equal standing is to be part of an official team,” Takeda says carefully. Hinata slumps even further into his chair but Yamaguchi tilts his head a little to the side. There’s a note in Takeda’s voice that catches his ear. 

“What makes an official team?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“A faculty sponsor, two student signatures, and permission from the Headmaster.” 

“Do you sponsor any clubs or activities, Professor?” 

“Come to think of it, I do not. I have always been passingly interested in Quidditch, though.” Hinata sits up suddenly. Yamaguchi can almost see the lightbulb of understanding behind his eyes. 

“And it just so happens that I have a blank club request form here- and I have a meeting scheduled with Headmaster Ukai in about an hour to discuss ways to encourage interhouse cooperation. What a coincidence.” 

“What a coincidence,” Yamaguchi echoes as Hinata scrambles for a quill. 

“Quite.” Takeda’s expression is masked by the light hitting his glasses. “So I suppose the next step is… recruitment.” 

Yamaguchi goes straight to the lake, where the older Gryffindors are taking advantage of a free period to do a little flying. He flags them down a little nervously, wondering if maybe his forwardness the night before might have disrupted any good will they had toward him. Was he annoying? Who says they even want to play with him? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all. By the time they land around him, smiling easily, Yamaguchi’s stomach twists with anxiety. When Yamaguchi finishes explaining, he waits, looking down at his knees. Noya and Tanaka lean against their brooms. Daichi holds the Quaffle under his arm. 

“So you’re telling me,” Tanaka says slowly, “that a first year got a sponsor and the Headmaster’s okay to start a new Quidditch team that anybody can join?” 

“Anyone who joins that team will probably be blacklisted from playing for their house. The backlash is going to be…. big.” Daichi frowns thoughtfully. 

“Plus Ushijima is probably gonna squish you like a bug,” Noya chimes in. Yamaguchi shifts uncomfortably. 

“You’re Gryffindor as hell,” Tanaka says, sounding impressed. “We’re in, right?” 

“Right,” Noya agrees. 

“Right.” Daichi tosses the Quaffle into the air. 

In the library after dinner, Tsukishima hesitates. 

“I understand if you maybe don’t want to.” Yamaguchi says, looking away. They’re in the back corner in their usual spot, finishing their Potions essays when Yamaguchi blurts out the whole story. 

“It’s not that.” Tsukishima says finally. “I just don’t understand, Yamaguchi. You’ll never play an official match and you’re tanking your chances later on to be on a real team.” 

“I want to make this a real team. This house stuff… don’t you dislike it?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“What do you mean, dislike?” 

“It’s… stupid. We’re only supposed to talk to people who think the same as us. It’s like with the wands- how are you supposed to put all the same kinds of magic into three or four categories? We’re people, not… Gryffindors.” 

“Yamaguchi-“ 

“Sorry, Tsukki. But anyway, I wanted to tell you.” Yamaguchi looks down at his parchment. They don’t talk about it again. 

The posters appear on the cork boards of all the dorms a few days later. Karasuno Quiddich Team: Anyone Can Play. The illustration is of a crow with shining feathers and at the bottom is the time and place of their first practice, already secured by Professor Takeda. 

“Did you do this?” Daichi asks Yamaguchi, resting a hand against his shoulder. Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

Karasuno’s first practice should be no big deal, but somehow it is. Their time slot begins just as the Ravenclaw team is leaving the locker room, and he can feel the curious glances as they pass. Noya, Tanaka and Daichi walk down with him, and Yamaguchi is grateful to have them as a buffer. Instead of flowing Quidditch robes, they wear dark colored Muggle workout gear, based on Yamaguchi’s clothes from home. Takeda suggested it, that it was practical and comfortable and inexpensive. They have a box of assorted extras for anyone else who might turn up. He hopes that someone else will turn up. 

The final count at start time is this: Tanaka’s friend Ennoshita, a second year Ravenclaw; Daichi’s friend Asahi, a third year Hufflepuff; Hinata; the three Gryffindor upperclassmen and himself. 

After a quick unanimous vote, Daichi is their Captain. He decides to cover the basics, explaining the points of a team dynamic seriously and clearly. Six positions and six players on the pitch, though it was important to have extra players for a full-length game, to switch out for strategy and stamina. One keeper to protect the hoops and prevent the other team from scoring. Two beaters to protect the team from Bludgers and to keep the other team on defense. Three chasers to score points and keep control of the Quaffle. 

“Generally,” Daichi gestures with his wand at the tiny illusion he has cast to illustrate the positions, “each chaser has a different function. There’s the spiker who tries to rack up points by getting the ball through the other team’s hoop. Strong players like Asahi or quick flyers like Hinata do well in that position. The receiver tries to regain control of the ball from the other team and protect the other chasers to give them a chance to score. Ennoshita and I played this position, on our neighborhood team. Setters are responsible for positioning the spiker to score. We don’t have anyone suited to that position for the moment, but-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but is this the Karasuno Quiddich team meeting?” 

A breathtaking ash blonde boy in a Slytherin tie stands off to the side, a gentle smile crinkling his hazel brown eyes, highlighting his beauty mark. Yamaguchi can feel himself flushing slightly. He is glad to see, after a quick glance around, that he is not the only one. 

“Suga,” Daichi says, voice surprised. “I didn’t think-“ 

“Room for a setter or two? This is Kageyama Tobio, first year Slytherin.” Suga steps to the side and the dazzle fades a bit- enough for the rest of the team to see the sour faced, dark haired boy glaring at his feet. 

“But he’s a genius. Didn’t he try for the Slytherin house team?” Noya asks loudly. Kageyama’s eyes could burn holes through the ground, Yamaguchi thinks. 

“I just want a chance to play,” he grits out between his teeth. 

“Anyone can play at Karasuno!” Hinata jumps to his feet, friendly and enthusiastic. Kageyama looks him over with an unpleasant expression. 

“You’re so tiny. Can you even stay on a proper broom?” He sounds dubious. Hinata squawks.

“Is this a bad time?” Yamaguchi whirls around. Tsukishima stands, arms crossed and looking pointedly at the bickering first years, as though he’d rather be anywhere else. Two other Ravenclaws are with him, but Yamaguchi hardly spares them a glance, smile so brilliant that he can hardly keep his eyes open. 

“Tsukki! You came!” 

“Tsukishima shows up fashionably late, flanked by girls. Life just isn’t fair, Noya.” Tanaka shakes his head sadly. 

“A goddess has graced us with her presence, surely this team is under a lucky star.” Noya agrees, eyes full of sparkles. 

“I play keeper,” Tsukishima says flatly. “So does Shimizu.” He nods toward an older girl on his right. 

Shimizu, dark haired and devastatingly beautiful, puts a hand out toward the other person with them reassuringly. “This is Yachi Hitoka, first year Ravenclaw. Tsukishima suggested that she design the posters.” 

“I’m sorry!” The small blonde girl bows far too deeply, her side ponytail hanging in her face. “They aren’t very good! I’m not good at creative magic yet, so I had to make them by hand!” 

“By hand? That’s so impressive!” Hinata yells. Yachi straightens up, surprised. Her face, when not scrunched in anxiety and turned toward the ground, is cute. She reminds Yamaguchi a little bit of a jackalope. 

“Are you not from a magic family, then?” Yamaguchi asks, unable to keep the eager note from his voice. 

“Half Muggle, on my father’s side.” Yachi fidgets nervously. 

“I’m Muggle Born. Your art was so good! Watercolors, right? I remember from art class how hard that is. You’re really talented. Thank you so much for making them!” Yamaguchi smiles and Yachi mumbles, looking at her feet and blushing violently. Yamaguchi, inexplicably, blushes in response. From the corner of his eye, he sees Suga hiding a smile behind his hand. 

“Are you joining the team, too?” Yamaguchi asks, clearing his throat. 

“Well- If there’s space. And that’s okay. Tsukishima said you would need a reserve, probably.” 

Yamaguchi turns to look at his friend. “Tsukki,” he says, and his voice is soft. “I can’t believe you did all this.” Tsukishima avoids Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

“The last position is seeker. Our division does this part a little differently. As you know, we play to best of three sets for most games. The chasers score, the keepers block, and the beaters play defense and offense- protecting the team like Noya, and disrupting the opposition with the bludgers like Tanaka. There’s a third ball in play, though. The Golden Snitch has been charmed to stay within the boundaries of the pitch, but it is extremely fast and hard to spot. Subbing out one of the chasers or beaters for a seeker is a strategic move that can end a set quickly because it’s worth more points than a regular score through the hoops. It is very important, even if that person isn’t on the field the whole time, because it can make or break a game, especially when it’s a struggle to reach match point. Some other teams don’t rely on seekers because their style of play is so specialized, but it’s a good strategy. Now, I know he doesn’t have as much broom experience as the rest of us, but I think we all know who is best suited for the position.” 

All eyes turn toward Yamaguchi. He swallows, hard. 

“Now, let’s not waste the rest of our pitch time! Let’s have a practice match. Brooms out!” 

Afterwards, Yamaguchi rambles excitedly. “Tsukki, you did great today. You blocked so many of Hinata’s spikes! It was really cool to see you getting into the game like that, even if you don’t really like Kageyama either. But maybe that helped you want to win? And though we lost in the end, you looked really cool whenever you were flying. I wonder if that’s why you’re so popular with girls.”

“I’m not really.” Tsukishima pulls a clean uniform out of his bag. “Have you noticed anything about Quidditch here? Something all the house teams have in common?” 

Yamaguchi thinks. “They’re all boys, aren’t they? Is there a girl’s league?” 

“No. It’s meant to be both, but all the starting line ups are guys. Almost all pro-teams are the same. I thought we might ask some girls. They just want a chance to play.” 

“That sounds like something Akiteru would say,” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima slams his locker door a bit too hard. The others glance their way. Usually this would be his cue to drop the subject and apologize, but Tsukishima had joined the team and talked other people into joining the team and might maybe, he hopes, be a little bit more invested in Yamaguchi than he’d thought before. 

“It does.” Yamaguchi fixes his eyes on Tsukishima’s shoulder nervously. “And it’s good. That was a really good, nice thing you did. I’m sorry if that makes you mad, but I’m not sorry I said it.” Yamaguchi turns around without looking Tsukishima in the eye and nearly runs out into the courtyard leading back to the main building.

Yamaguchi tries to catch his breath, pausing for a moment, leaning over with his palms against his knees. He notices Shimizu outside the girl’s locker room, probably for waiting Yachi. Yamaguchi straightens, raising his arm to wave but something about the way she stands catches his attention. She’s nearly flat against the fence, leaning backwards, her face turned away. Her posture is stiff and she is clearly uncomfortable. A boy- Hufflepuff, with an undercut, is leaning further and further into her space. There are many students filtering around because there’s a practice match scheduled between Oikawa’s Hufflepuff house team and Kuroo’s Slytherin team soon, but no one seems to pay any mind to what is happening. A few of the students even seem to actively be avoiding that path to keep from getting involved and Yamaguchi hates that. Before he knows what he’s doing, Yamaguchi marches over, pulling Shimizu behind him, even though she’s easily a head taller. He straightens, and looking up at the Hufflepuff, who has a sharp smile. He’s probably only two or three years older but he already has an ear piercing and he looks like someone who could pop Yamaguchi like a grape, but Yamaguchi figures that’s still better than him bothering Shimizu. 

“She’s not interested,” Yamaguchi says. 

“Aw, c’mon, kid. Don’t be a nuisance.” The tough guy draws back, rather like he’s ready to pounce. “She’s out of your league for sure. No point in playing the white knight now. She’s probably just here to cheerlead for that boring dude.” 

“She’s a keeper,” Yamaguchi’s voice gains a little volume. 

“She sure is, kid,” The tough guy winks exaggeratedly, taking a step forward, to go around back at Shimizu, and Yamaguchi is so shaky with nerves and adrenaline that he doesn’t even realize that he’s moved until he sees the wand in his hand, pointing up. 

“Oh?” The tough guy laughs, low in his throat. “The name’s Terushima, kid.” He looks a little to the side. “Figured you should know before I curse you into a stain.” There’s a wand pointing back at Yamaguchi and he wonders what it’s like to be cursed-

“ _Expelliarmus_!” 

Terushima’s wand goes flying. Shimizu’s wand is out, her face hard but the shout came from Tsukishima behind her. His shoulders are back, and he stares down at the Hufflepuff angrily. A crowd is forming. Barreling out of the crowd, Hinata and Kageyama come to a breathless stop, fumbling for their wands too. 

“Terushima.” A familiar drawling voice. “Leave Freckles alone. Some of us are trying to play Quidditch, here.” Kuroo’s smirk is dangerous. 

“Classless.” A handsome older boy with perfectly spelled hair examines his broom, not bothering to move or even look up. The crowd parts anyway, turning to look at him. That’s just the kind of person Oikawa Tooru is.

“No room for crass people in Quidditch, Terushima. Right, Tobio-chan?” At the edge of the crowd, Kageyama stiffens. Oikawa’s eyes sweep the crowd, his lip curling slightly when he sees any members of Karasuno in their dark uniform. “Not on a real team, anyway.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Your little bunny rabbit’s safe for now, kid.” Terushima snarls the last bit at Yamaguchi as he leaves, hands shoved in the pockets of his robes, head down. Yamaguchi puts his wand away and the crowd starts to break up. 

“You’re lucky there’s no prefect here to take house points, Muggle Born. Didn’t your Mommy ever teach you not to pick fights with the big kids?” Yamaguchi fixes Kuroo with a look so impassioned that Kuroo actually straightens up a little, cool expression slipping. Distantly Yamaguchi can hear whispers starting as he turns his back to the crowd. 

“He really hates me, huh?” Kuroo, amused. 

“You can hardly blame him.” Kenma replies flatly. 

Yamaguchi walks away, isn’t sure how he’s managing it. He is so angry that he can hear it, like a pulsing heartbeat in his temple. He walks for a long time before he realizes where he’s going and finds himself outside the little shed. He sees the door creak open, which is the first thing that breaks through his red haze. Yamaguchi takes a deep breath, letting Kuroo, Terushima, his embarrassing helplessness drop down down down to the bottom of his mind. It isn’t fair, he thinks, to bring all that in for the jackalopes. When he feels calm, he goes inside. 

Blackberry is still in the pen, though his paw seems much better. He even puts a little weight on it, leaning up to sniff at Yamaguchi eagerly. 

“I’m happy to see you, too. Can I pick you up for a bit?” Blackberry braces himself on his powerful back legs, leaping into Yamaguchi’s chest. “Careful! You’ll hurt yourself.” He tells the jackalope, who just rubs the sides of his antlers gently against Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

“What is that?” Tsukishima looks in uncertainly from the doorway. Yamaguchi tilts his head to the side but can sense nothing from the animals except placid acceptance. 

“A jackalope. You can come in. Did you follow me?” Tsukishima doesn’t respond, instead coming to stand over Yamaguchi’s shoulder and look down at the creature in his arms. “This is Blackberry. Blackberry, this is Tsukki. He’s my best friend.” Tsukishima’s mild pleasure blossoms into a proper smile as the jackalope hops from Yamaguchi’s shoulder to Tsukishima’s chest. His arms come up automatically to cradle Blackberry and Yamaguchi rearranges Tsukishima’s grip neatly to into a proper hold. Awkward, Tsukishima gives Blackberry a tentative pat and Blackberry licks his thumb. 

“He likes you,” Yamaguchi says, glad. 

“I like him,” Tsukishima confesses. He examines Yamaguchi briefly. “You look better now.” 

“It’s nice to see you happy.” Yamaguchi shugs. 

“I’m not unhappy.” Tsukishima looks down at Blackberry. “…Are you?” 

Yamaguchi shrugs again, reaching to put Blackberry back into his pen. “Come on, or we’ll miss dinner.” 

~~

Yamaguchi wakes up and he is twelve. He doesn’t think he looks twelve. He frowns at himself in the mirror by the door. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi advises, reading his thoughts from his expression. “You’re going to grow eventually, from the size of your hands. You’ll probably end up taller than me.” Yamaguchi tugs at his bangs, embarrassed but smiling. 

At breakfast, an owl swoops in and drops a small package. Yamaguchi opens it eagerly. 

“From your Mom?” Tanaka asks. 

“Dad,” Yamaguchi answers, distracted. He reads the note. 

_Tadashi,_

_Happy Birthday! Are you surprised? I asked Tsukishima-san to help me send this letter to you. You only turn twelve once, after all. I hope that Hogwarts is everything you wanted it to be and more. I’m so proud of you. I know your Mom is. I miss you every day._

_All my love,_

_Dad_

Yamaguchi folds the letter carefully, putting it into his pocket for safekeeping. Inside the package are a bag of assorted Muggle sweets and a card from the Tsukishima’s that has been charmed to sing when he opens it. Yamaguchi passes the sweets around the table to his friends. 

“Muggle candy is _weird,_ ” Noya says, poking a piece of saltwater taffy with his wand. 

“I love butterscotch!” Yachi exclaims. “I haven’t had one for months.” They are Yamaguchi’s favorite, but he gives her two anyway. Then he turns to Tsukishima and hands him a small, separate bag of strawberry bons. 

“What’s this?” Tsukishima asks, surprised. 

“They’re your favorite, aren’t they? I told my Dad. They’re for you.” 

Tsukishima’s hand curls around the bag. “I’ll give you your present later, after dinner, okay?” He says abruptly. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Yamaguchi flushes. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. It’s your birthday.” 

It’s a good day. His Pest Repellent Potion turns exactly the right shade of cerise. Though he’s usually too nervous to do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, they are reviewing silencing spells and his nightly practice means that he aces the lesson for once, earning a gruff _good work_ from the stoic Professor Ukai and an impressed nod from Tsukishima. At dinner, which has a certain kind of spicy mixed rice that he really likes, Yachi gives him a hand drawn poster, signed by the whole team. Hinata gives him a chocolate frog. Kageyama offers to do his Astronomy Chart as a gift, which leaves Yamaguchi deeply touched but also forced to decline for fear of his GPA. Tanaka and Noya offer to teach Yamaguchi Exploding Snap and they all end up back at the Hufflepuff Common Room where everyone who isn’t associated with the Quidditch team or Terushima is actually pretty welcoming. After a few rounds, Tsukishima excuses himself for the night, glancing over. Yamaguchi, naturally, tags along. 

“Here.” Tsukishima shoves a plain white box with a red ribbon into his hands once they’re outside the kitchens. 

“Oh!” Yamaguchi clutches the box. He had honestly forgotten that Tsukishima had anything for him. 

“Open it.” Tsukishima half-crosses his arm, left hand on right arm, like he does when he’s uncertain. “I want to make sure they fit.” 

Inside is a pair of gloves. They’re white leather with tiny, almost imperceptible ridges along the fingers. On the backs of the hands are tiny embroidered crows with golden, glittering eyes. 

“They’re seeker gloves. They’re spelled to be dirt repellent.” Tsukishima explains. Yamaguchi pulls them on, flexing his hands. They suit him beautifully. The peppery smell of the charms laid for perfect fit and cleanliness lingers in the material and Yamaguchi knows that this present took gold and careful charming. 

“Tsukki. Thank you,” Yamaguchi gives him a hug. Tsukishima is so much taller that Yamaguchi ends up with his face buried in his friend’s chest, arms around his middle. Tsukishima, arms pinned, stiffens in surprise before relaxing into it. He even leans down a little to make it easier. 

“Best day ever,” Yamaguchi whispers to himself, pulling back. 

“You say that a lot,” Tsukishima notes, amused. 

“Do I?” Yamaguchi is surprised. 

“I hear you say it a lot,” Tsukishima amends. 

“Maybe I just have a lot of best days around you,” Yamaguchi says, stepping up to the Gryffindor Portrait. Tsukishima continues up to the Ravenclaw Tower with a wave goodnight, ducking his long neck to try and hide his flustered expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look my dudes, chapter three ends Year one. Some things you should know:
> 
> 1) some bad things happen  
> 2) it’s pushing 10,000 words pre-edit
> 
> So.


	3. There are all kinds of courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi does something very brave and very stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Break the cutie Yamaguchi 
> 
> ....you might see this warning a lot, actually.

After the first few months, classes seem to get easier. The professors are knowledgeable, the textbooks informative. The theories behind the magic make sense. When Yamaguchi begins performing minor charms and incantations, _mostly_ they come off the way they’re meant to. When they don’t, he scours his notes, trying to see where he’s gone wrong. Occasionally, when it escapes him, he stays after class and asks Takeda. He expects more jabs from Kuroo and the other Slytherins, but they seem content, at the moment, to ignore him. Yamaguchi thinks that it might have something to do with the fact that after that first practice, Kageyama has started pairing with him in any Gryffindor/Slytherin classes, silent but not unfriendly. It occurs to Yamaguchi that Kageyama probably didn’t have a partner before at all. When Professor Takeda hands back their assignments in Muggle Studies, he thinks maybe that’s set the other boy back a bit. Yamaguchi has a perfect score. Kageyama has perhaps a third of that. He glares at his paper as though he can intimidate it into a more acceptable number. 

“Do you,” Yamaguchi clears his throat a little because, seriously, that face would curdle milk, “want to work together on the project for Friday?” 

“Please.” Kageyama coughs into his hand, embarrassed. Hinata ends up joining too, and Tsukishima finds the three of them hard at work at the usual table.

“What is this complete waste of time?” Tsukishima’s mouth scrunches with distaste, taking in the sight. 

“If they aren’t passing, they can’t play.” Yamaguchi doesn’t look up from his notes. 

“And that is my problem how?” Tsukishima asks, but he puts down his bag and sits in the chair next to Yamaguchi anyway. He eyes the crumpled, ink splattered parchment surrounding Hinata with a sneer. 

“It’ll go faster if you help too. You’re so smart, Tsukki, I bet you’re already finished with yours. I thought I’d take a walk before lights out if we get done early.” Yamaguchi says casually. He’s been thinking about Blackberry all day. The jackalope’s paw is nearly perfectly healed and now he moves with preternatural speed, jumping high and low around the shed at an exhausting pace. Short range teleportation, Saeko had explained, is an jackalope thing. Tsukishima, following Yamaguchi’s train of thought, grumbles as he pulls Hinata’s potions textbook a little closer and opens it to Chapter 6. 

After they wrap up- 

“I want you next time, Yamaguchi, you’re nice! Tsukishima and Kageyama can glare at their notes till they catch on fire-” 

“-don’t say next time like there’s going to be one, shrimp-” 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi head toward the front entrance. 

“Tsukki!” 

Yamaguchi nearly drops his bag in surprise. 

“Don’t call me that, please, Bokuto.” Tsukishima sighs, but he waits for the third year student to catch up. 

“I need to talk to you a second.” Bokuto glances at Yamaguchi. 

“I’m busy, sorry.” Tsukishima starts to walk away but Bokuto puts a hand on his arm. 

“It’s okay, Tsukki. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” Yamaguchi’s gaze darts between the two of them. Tsukishima looks surprisingly subdued next to his upperclassman- maybe even a little guilty. 

Yamaguchi walks outside. The fall is rapidly changing into winter and the wind bites- he wraps his red and gold scarf a little more securely up around his mouth. Hardly anyone is outside today; he only sees shadows that might be people or maybe just his imagination. It’s just too cold. The door to the shed isn’t gently cracked. It’s wide open. Yamaguchi frowns a little. The jackalopes must be chilly. He steps inside. 

The first thing he sees is _red._ The walls are smeared, splashes everywhere- long lines of it. The cages are in pieces. The lights have been smashed and there is broken glass mixed with the torn metal and broken wood splinters that litter the floor. 

Blackberry lies limp and still and damp in his pen. 

A single word, scrawled scarlet script on the far wall. 

_MUDBLOOD._

Maybe he screams. Maybe he faints. Everything is fuzzy- reeking of iron, silent, empty cages with twisted and broken bars, Blackberry’s matted fur, until Saeko is shaking him, shaking him. 

“Breathe, Tadashi!” She is shouting. 

Blackberry kicks a hind paw weakly. 

Yamaguchi inhales. 

He cries too hard to speak. Saeko holds Blackberry, wrapped in a small red flannel blanket, and it’s impossible to tell where the fur starts and the cloth begins. She brings Yamaguchi into the castle through a side door, checking both ways to make sure no one is coming. They take a short cut through the kitchens and the house elves scramble away from the smell of blood and injury. Saeko does not spare them a glance, leading straight through to the Gargoyle statue. 

“Quiddich Quick,” she says clearly and it slides out of place. Yamaguchi, hiccupping, follows behind. Headmaster Ukai rises from behind his desk immediately. Saeko describes the scene, flips the corner of the blanket to show the Headmaster who shakes his head and casts _vulnera sanentur_ , three times. Yamaguchi’s breathing is so harsh in his own ears that he can’t follow along very well. 

“Deep gashes, probably manually performed-“ 

“-without magic, that’s barbaric-“ 

“It’s barbaric either way, Saeko. You say this is the only one-“

“-others escaped, probably to the Forbidden Forest-“ 

“Mudblood-“ 

“I didn’t,” Yamaguchi manages to sob at that. “I didn’t.” 

Saeko and Headmaster Ukai turn to him, surprised- as though they had forgotten him completely. 

“ _Of course_ you didn’t,” Saeko says, matter of fact. She lays Blackberry into his arms gently. The jackalope seems exhausted but his breathing is slow and even. The gashes are beginning to close. 

“ _Tergeo,_ ” Yamaguchi whispers, fumbling with his wand. The fur clears a bit, cleaner now. The wounds, now visible and freshly pink, begin to scar over. Blackberry sighs and burrows a little deeper into the crook of Yamaguchi’s arm. Saeko pets Yamaguchi’s hair gently, standing behind his chair. 

“I don’t think that we can ignore that this was probably aimed at you,” Headmaster Ukai mulls, his voice gruff. “Saeko tells me you are good friends with Blackberry and visit the hutch often. You’re also the only Muggle Born of your year. There are a few students with mixed blood, but this seems targeted.” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, trying to clear it. Saeko gives him a final pat. “I’ll talk to Ryu, maybe he’s noticed someone giving Tadashi a hard time?” 

“Don’t.” Yamaguchi’s throat feels tight. “It could be anyone.” 

“No one particular has been giving you trouble for being Muggle Born?” Headmaster Ukai asks. 

Yamaguchi thinks about smirks, whispers, crowds around the Quidditch pitch. He thinks about Gryffindors and Slytherins and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 

“It could be anyone,” he says again.

Yamaguchi hides his bloody clothes at the bottom of the hamper when he showers and heads to bed. The other boys are already sleeping when he pulls out the picture of his mother.

“I miss you,” is all he manages to say before he falls asleep, exhausted and drained. 

“You don’t look so hot,” Noya says worriedly the next morning. 

“You want a Pepper-Up Potion? Maybe you’re coming down with something.” Tanaka offers. 

“Thank you, but I’m fine,” he assures them. He is not fine. At morning practice, he nearly flies into the stands- Suga has to pull up sharply in front of him to make him change direction back to the open field. 

“I’m sorry,” he bows his head in front of Daichi who looks too concerned and not angry enough for what Yamaguchi is expecting. 

“Did something happen?” Tsukishima asks in the locker room. When Yamaguchi shakes his head, Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “You’ve been doing that more.” 

“What?” Yamaguchi asks, confused. 

“Lying.” 

“What did Bokuto want to talk to you about?” Yamaguchi counters, stung. Tsukishima doesn’t answer. Yamaguchi slams his locker door. “I’m going ahead,” he announces flatly, leaving first. 

When Yamaguchi pushes open the door to the Great Hall for breakfast,there are no familiar, friendly faces because his team is still behind. He had escaped them and their probing, caring questions to this place instead. Professors rarely ever join at breakfast- they’re busy preparing for the day’s classes. The dais is empty of adults. The trap snaps closed. 

“It’s the little captain,” Tendou says, slowly getting to his feet. “Come on, Gryffindors. Show some respect.” He motions the table and slowly, they all rise. Ushijima is the only one who stays seated, watching the events with unflappable cool. The other tables stop talking amongst themselves, turning to watch. 

“It just goes to show that if at first you don’t succeed, put together your own little team of misfits. It’s the only way to make friends, don’t you know?” Tendou laughs, approaching Yamaguchi whose mouth is suddenly dry. 

“Look at that. I don’t think this is making him happy,” Tendou pouts. “We need to do a little more, I think. Bow, everyone! Let’s bow!” Tendou makes an exaggerated butler’s bow. Several members of the team bow. One or two even curtsy and there’s snickering now, echoing around the room. “We’re all so impressed. Why, there’s not a Quidditch team member in any house who doesn’t _admire_ what you’ve done so far. We just can’t wait to show you our… appreciation.” and Yamaguchi can’t speak- can’t move forward or step back. He is frozen. 

“I think you’re scaring him, Tendou.” Semi says, smiling and coming to lean on the red head’s shoulder. 

“Scared? A Gryffindor? Certainly not!” Tendou leans, his face inches from Yamaguchi’s and he can’t help but flinch back. 

“He _is_ scared of you,” Semi laughs. “Careful or he’ll tell the Headmaster.” 

“He can just go crying to his mother,” Tendou says, turning as if to go, but his eyes are sharp over his shoulder. Vaguely, Yamaguchi notices that the other members of the Gryffindor team are surrounding him- closing off the door leading outside. There is no way out, now. 

“Surprised? Of course your upperclassmen told us all about it. They’re tired of hearing your whining. They felt sorry for you- probably that’s why they joined your little losers club, but hearing you talk to your Mommy every night is just too much. I imagine it’s a two way mirror, or maybe Takeda helped you charm a Muggle phone? It’s not like Mommy can cast a Protean charm, can she?”

Someone, outside, tries the handle of the door. Yamaguchi hardly notices, eyes screwed shut. He can’t hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. 

“Are you gonna _cry,_ little captain?” Tendou reaches out to touch him but stops just short when Yamaguchi opens his eyes again. Tendou's expression is a familiar one and it occurs to Yamaguchi that he has done this before. Maybe he’s just the kind of kid who’s going to have to do this kind of thing for the rest of his life, magic or no.

“I’m not crying,” Yamaguchi hears his voice as though from far away. “But it's okay to cry.” The door outside shudders, but several Gryffindors manage to keep it closed.

“What’s with that face, then? Do you hate me?” Tendou bats his eyelashes. 

“I hate being a Gryffindor.” Yamaguchi says. He is looking past Tendou, locks eyes with Ushijima who is still sitting, chin resting on his palm, elbow propped against the table. His calm gaze, tacit approval is enough to keep Yamaguchi on his feet, though his knees quake. 

The door bangs open.

“You’re not much of a Gryffindor,” Tendou jabs. “It’s a shame.” Tendou does step back, though, a little out of Yamaguchi’s way, now that the commotion is getting nearer.

“You’re not much of a Gryffindor either,” Yamaguchi says, but he is still looking at Ushijima. There’s a stir at the edge of the crowd, people trying to push through. “I’m not ashamed of my mother. If I didn’t talk to her anymore because of something you said, I _would_ be pathetic.” Yamaguchi turns then, pushes his way out of the Great Hall, past his stunned teammates. 

“Thanks a lot,” he mutters to Daichi, Noya and Tanaka, but his voice is too softy and wobbly for real venom. 

“Were you talking about his _Mom_?” Tsukishima whirls on Tanaka and Noya. Daichi watches the exchange with a furrowed brow.

“We didn’t mean to,” Noya says weakly. “We didn’t- It’s fine that he-” 

“His mother is _dead._ ”

Yamaguchi keeps walking out of the hall, out to the courtyard. He walks past the Quidditch pitch where the Hufflepuffs are finishing morning practice. He walks past the shed with its door tightly closed and warded. He walks past the lake side. He walks, in a daze, until he looks up and sees nothing but trees. Trees back and trees forward and trees from side to side. No people at all. The tension seeps out as he breathes, releasing thoughts of Ushijima and Tendou, of being surrounded, of the looks of guilt and shock on his teammate’s faces down down down into the ground by his feet. He is about to turn to head back toward the castle when he hears it- feels it. 

The forest is too quiet. No birds chirp, no insects buzz. Then a tiny pull, faint as a far off baby’s cry. Yamaguchi should go back to the castle. There’s something wrong. The pull comes again, weaker this time. Yamaguchi walks deeper into the woods, pausing to orient himself, leaning against an evergreen. Suddenly, a hand wraps around his wrist, keeping him still. Yamaguchi glances back, startled, but Tsukishima leans over, scanning the treeline in front of them. 

“What is it?” Tsukishima whispers, voice harsh. His eyes are enormous, magnified by his glasses.

“Come on,” Yamaguchi says, intertwining their fingers. Cautiously, they continue into the forest. The cry is closer but low. It’s hard for Yamaguchi to get a read on. He has to stop again, pushing his frustration down into his feet, concentrating until he turns sharply left. 

“Yamaguchi-“ 

“I have to, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi lets go of his hand and plunges into the woods. 

“Wait-“ Tsukishima’s voice raises slightly behind him. Yamaguchi skids to a stop in ankle deep leaves and stares. Tsukishima, stopping just behind him, puts his hands on Yamaguchi’s shoulders. 

The scene is one of carnage, slaughter. Small furry bodies lie in pieces. Iron smell mingles with the pine trees. They were probably beautiful once, like little tigers. Their tiny feline forms are pitiful and small now that their magic has gone, now that they are all dead. 

“A kneazle colony,” Tsukishima breathes. “What-“ 

Yamaguchi forces himself to move. His knees are like water and he shakes so badly that he nearly falls and has to steady himself on a tree. There is blood on his palm when he straightens again. Yamaguchi reaches the source at the edge of the clearing, leans down and gingerly picks up the only bundle of fur still breathing.

“ _Vulnera sanentur,_ ” Yamaguchi casts, wand out. He feels a bit lightheaded but steadies himself to cast again when Tsukishima grabs his elbow. 

“Stop using magic,” he whispers in Yamaguchi’s ear. “And back away.” 

A wave of dark fear hits then. If not for Tsukishima’s fingers digging into his arm, Yamaguchi would drop. From the way Tsukishima is leaning heavily on him, they must be supporting each other entirely. A low growl echoes through the trees, but it doesn’t feel like any animal he’s ever seen before. It feels like a force of nature. They can’t see it, not really- the trees are too dense, but a large, dark shape moves in ever tightening circles. Something is hunting them. A branch breaks. Leaves rustle. It charges at them, from the left. 

Then something else rushes past, from behind, intercepting the danger. A river of tiny furry bodies breaks and parts around the two boys, leaping, appearing, disappearing. Jackalopes, glowing faintly with magical residue, form a barrier around them. The wave of fear recedes. The dark shape retreats.

Tsukishima pushes Yamaguchi in front of him, back toward the castle, jackalopes dancing all the way in a line leading to the edge of the woods. They run to the first building they see, a little cottage. He bangs on the door so hard Yamaguchi knows there will be bruises there later. When Saeko opens the door, he nearly cries again, with relief. 

This time it isn’t just the Headmaster and Saeko. The Headmaster’s grandson, Professor Ukai, Defense Against the Dark Arts specialist, joins them, expression grim. Not to mention Tsukishima, who keeps a neutral expression despite his pale face but gives away his nervousness when he reaches up to adjust his glasses every minute or so. The Headmaster looks over the kneazle in Yamaguchi’s arms. 

“Did you cast a spell?” he asks abruptly. 

“I started to, but there wasn’t time,” Yamaguchi admits. 

“Healing magic is very draining, especially for someone your age. You need to be careful.” The Headmaster warns before leaning down to complete the spell. 

“This is the second magical creature attack in as many days. Do you think it’s related?” Saeko asks Professor Ukai. 

“I don’t see how it could be. This whole colony was wiped out, and the wounds aren’t made by a knife this time.” Ukai glances down at Yamaguchi with a small frown. 

“Even though the wounds were manually inflicted before, whoever attacked the jackalopes had to be an advanced user to be able to resist their protective magic.” The Headmaster notes, exchanging a look with Saeko. 

“Protective magic?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Probably the thing that kept you alive from whatever was stalking you,” Professor Ukai says bluntly. “It’s a good thing you’re a friend of the jackalopes or you’d look like these kneazles. Don’t you know to stay out of the forest? I know you’re Muggle Born, but Tsukishima-” Ukai rounds on the other boy, “- _you_ ought to know better, especially with what already happened to your friend.” 

Tsukishima’s mouth dips low on one side. He struggles for a moment with himself before admitting, grudgingly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What happened to Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi looks down at the kneazle in his lap, stroking its undamaged ear gently while they tell him. 

“Can I go?” Yamaguchi asks when they finish, going to give the kneazle to Saeko.

“You keep her tonight,” Saeko says gently. “I’ll check up on her tomorrow. She seems comfortable, poor thing.” 

“Yes. You’re both excused from classes today. I’ll inform your professors.” The Headmaster dismisses them. 

“I’m surprised Tadashi didn’t tell him.” Saeko’s voice follows them into the hallway. “I thought they were close.” 

Yamaguchi can’t swallow or look up. Steps heavy through the empty corridor, he turns toward the Gryffindor dorms. It isn’t until he goes to close the door to his dorm room that he realizes that Tsukishima is still with him. When he sits on his bed, Tsukishima does too, leaving space between them. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Tsukishima asks finally. 

Yamaguchi shrugs, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “I didn’t want you to know,” he croaks. 

“…I know I’m not a great best friend. I’m sorry if you can’t trust me.” Tsukishima’s eyes are narrowed in disappointment- at himself. 

Yamaguchi sits up straight. “Tsukki, _no,_ ” he breathes. “How can you even say that? You’re always helping me.” 

Tsukishima hunches in a little awkwardly over himself. Yamaguchi scoots across the bedspread to sit closer and Tsukishima touches the sleeping kneazle’s whiskers gingerly. 

“It’s my fault that Blackberry got hurt.” Yamaguchi says after a while. “Because I’m Muggle Born and I made friends with the jackalopes.” 

“That doesn’t make it your fault, Yamaguchi.” 

“It does, though. I didn’t do anything bad, but bad things happened because of me. That makes it my fault.” Yamaguchi hesitates. “Bad things always happen around me,” he says, like it’s a secret. 

“You mean your Mom?” Tsukishima reaches under Yamaguchi’s pillow and draws out the picture frame. 

“How did you know?” Yamaguchi asks, embarrassed that he’s so easy to read. 

“I guessed.” Tsukishima studies it closely. 

“Sometimes I think I might be cursed. Or something.” Yamaguchi lays back on the bed. 

“You aren’t cursed.” 

“Are you sure?” Yamaguchi means it as a joke, but it doesn’t sound like it. 

“ _Revelio._ ” A shivery blue glow. 

“What do you see?” Yamaguchi looks up at his friend who is kneeling over him. 

“Just you.” Tsukishima says, almost smiling. “Do you want to sneak into the kitchens for some breakfast?” Yamaguchi can think of nothing he wants more. 

“Bokuto asked me to join the Ravenclaw team as a reserve keeper,” Tsukishima says later around a mouthful of bacon sandwich. 

“Tsukki, that’s amazing! You're so good, I knew they would notice! Did you say yes?” Yamaguchi nearly drops his plate. 

“I already have a team.” Tsukishima says casually, refilling their glasses. Yamaguchi tries to smother his grin into his napkin.

When they finish eating and go back upstairs, Tsukishima hands Yamaguchi the photo of his mother. Yamaguchi looks at it a long moment before setting the frame up on his bedside table, out in the open. They spend the rest of the morning in companionable silence on Yamaguchi’s bed, keeping an eye on the kneazle. Tsukishima listens to music through his headphones and Yamaguchi finishes the last of the books that he picked up from Flourish and Botts. Though Tsukishima doesn’t say much, when he flips through the other two books on Yamaguchi’s shelf and sees the neat sticky notes and annotations, he sings softly to the music under his breath, like he does whenever he’s in a particularly good mood. They take a break when Daichi comes up midday with lunch. He stops a few feet away from them, frowning. 

“I’ve never seen a full kneazle up so close. They’re supposed to be vicious.” He eyes the animal doubtfully. 

“Animals like Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima answers, but he slides off the bed, padding across the room so Daichi won’t have to get too close. 

“Yamaguchi is likeable,” Daichi says easily, handing him the tray and going back down. 

Later, Noya brings in Hinata and Kageyama with the day’s missed assignments, which obligates Tsukishima and Yamaguchi into an impromptu tutoring session.

“-How are you so stupid that we’re teaching you the lesson when we weren’t even there today?” Tsukishima’s voice drips with disgust- 

Noya is subdued and apologetic- he shifts in place uncomfortably, unable to speak. His eyes slide to the picture next to Yamaguchi’s bed before he retreats to the common room. Yamaguchi allows Hinata and Kageyama to pet the kneazle once their work is complete, as a reward. 

“Her whiskers smell like cinnamon,” Hinata marvels. 

Tanaka comes in just as Hinata and Kageyama are leaving. He gives Yamaguchi a package of what looks like raw chicken. 

“It’s from my sister, for the kneazle.” Tanaka explains. “Look, about what happened this morning. We didn’t tell Ushijima or anything. We thought you might be calling home on a two way mirror or something because you were homesick. Noya and me were talking in the common room trying to figure out a way to help you feel better. I guess somebody heard and told Tendou. We didn’t mean for nothing like that to happen.” 

“It’s okay,” Yamaguchi says to the kneazle. 

“We like playing on the same team and sharing a room. We want to be friends with you because we like you,” Noya says, peeking around the doorway. "We're really sorry.

“Yamaguchi is likeable,” Tsukishima repeats. Yamaguchi turns his face into his shoulder to hide his blush. 

The kneazle is still sleeping a few hours later, so Yamaguchi stays up in the dorm. He insists, though, that everyone else go down when it’s time for dinner. 

“We’ll bring you up a tray,” Noya promises on his way down. 

“I’m not that hungry,” Yamaguchi replies shyly. 

“You need to eat so you have your strength for practice tomorrow,” Daichi says firmly, steering Noya and Tanaka downstairs. 

“Yes, Captain.” Yamaguchi calls down, smiling. Tsukishima lingers a little behind. “It’s okay,” Yamaguchi reassures him. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” As soon as the door closes behind Tsukishima, the kneazle rolls over, opening her eyes. 

“You little faker,” Yamaguchi breathes in shock. “How long have you been awake?” She stretches gingerly before headbutting Yamaguchi’s elbow, meowing pointedly. 

“Okay! It _is_ dinner time. Here, I’ll pour you some water.” Yamaguchi is able to resize his glass into a lower, wider shape more suited for a cat-like muzzle, but Transfigurations isn’t his strong point, so it’s lopsided and leaks a little. Yamaguchi puts a towel under it. The kneazle refuses to eat unless Yamaguchi handfeeds her. 

“I don’t mind,” Yamaguchi tells her, petting her gently with his free hand. “You’ve been through a lot.” 

Her fur is light and reddish with the dark markings of a wildcat and she is small, smaller even than Tsukki's Strawberry. The kneazle winds around him playfully as Yamaguchi pets her- though she ducks beneath his bed a scant moment before the others come back for the night and refuses to come back until the lights are out and Yamaguchi closes his bed curtains. He introduces her to his Mom. The kneazle, head cocked for a moment, rubs her face against the frame several times and purrs. 

In the morning, Yamaguchi wakes up to a soft sound- fur against glass. The kneazle sits outside the window, tapping her paw against it to be let back in. They are very high off the ground in Gryffindor Tower and Yamaguchi scrambles to help. 

“How did you-? Magic. Right. Everything’s magic.” Yamaguchi lets her in and changes into his Quidditch gear. When he comes back after practice to clean up and grab his books before breakfast, she is in full view, lounging on his pillow. She meows piteously as he goes to leave. 

“Class is boring,” he warns. She leaps into his arms anyway, then climbs carefully up his shoulder, laying balanced across the back of his neck as he heads down the stairs. 

“Yamaguchi.” Ushijima waits on the couch in the Common Room. Yamaguchi nervously checks the corners of the room, but they are alone. 

“I need to go to breakfast.” The kneazle pricks his shoulder gently through his clothes with her claw without breaking skin. It makes him stand up a little straighter and face Ushijima.

“I didn’t tell Tendou to do that. None of us knew about your situation. The team won’t bother you again.” Ushijima’s voice holds no particular inflection. If Yamaguchi has to guess, he’d say Ushijima is bored. Uninterested. Definitely not really sorry. 

Yamaguchi squints a little in thought. “So it would be okay, if my Mom wasn’t dead? Or if they bother someone else?” 

Ushijima doesn’t respond. Under the steely gaze, Yamaguchi’s nerves flare. His courage fails him. 

“Apology not ac-accepted,” Yamaguchi stutters, fleeing to the hallway, one hand on the kneazle’s back to steady her. 

Yamaguchi is very popular at breakfast. His unusual animal friend draws all the attention, and no one seems to remember the scene from yesterday. Yachi and Hinata have drifted over from their tables and take turns hand feeding her bacon. 

“Does she have a name?” Yachi asks excitedly. 

“She likes Cinnamon,” Yamaguchi says, nudging Hinata who grins. Tsukishima, though, gives him a look of warning. 

“That’s sweet! My neighbor is the same way with her puppy, she knows just what he’s thinking.” Yachi says, not paying attention. Cinnamon, mortally offended, ignores Yachi once she has run out of treats and curls in Hinata’s lap. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says absently, turning back to his plate. When he finishes his breakfast, Cinnamon returns to her perch and they head off toward their classes. On the way to Potions, Tsukishima pulls him into a short, empty corridor. He steps close, reaches out tentatively. Cinnamon glances down at Yamaguchi who thinks lovingly at her. She bows her head, letting Tsukishima scratch the base of her ears. 

“Do me a favor.” Tsukishima says finally. “Don’t tell anyone about talking to animals.” 

Yamaguchi considers asking why. 

_I’m sorry if you can’t trust me._

“Sure, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi agrees. 

Cinnamon is very well-behaved in class. She curls in Yamaguchi’s lap or over his shoulder while he works, not minding the sulfurous odor of Potion components or the dust of the Green house during Herbology. Cinnamon tolerates Tsukishima but she adores Hinata, draping herself over him during shared classes with Hufflepuff. Still, Yamaguchi is the one she follows all day, even to Muggle Studies. 

Kuroo is already halfway down the hall when Yamaguchi turns the corner but he stops immediately, as if struck, and turns to face the first year. He leans down, face close to Cinnamon. Despite the involuntary sense of dislike that Yamaguchi can’t smother, Cinnamon doesn’t seem to mind Kuroo. She stares back lazily. 

“She’s so tiny for a kneazle. Must be a kitten still.” He says finally. “Why’d she adopt you?” 

“She’s fully grown. She’s just small. And… it’s none of your business.” Yamaguchi says bravely. 

“Whatever it is, she’s sad about it. You’re doing a good job cheering her up, Freckles. Keep it up.” Kuroo reaches out and Cinnamon rubs her face against his hand. Kuroo's face is softer than Yamaguchi’s ever seen before- and a lot closer, too. He doesn’t really look like a bad person, Yamaguchi decides. 

“What’s your problem with Muggles, anyway?” Yamaguchi asks impulsively. 

“I don’t have a problem with Muggles or Muggle Born. My problem is with you.” Kuroo puts his hands into his pockets. Without another backwards glance, he goes into the classroom. Yamaguchi takes a shaky breath and follows. 

“Kneazles are good at finding things that want to stay hidden,” Takeda says, when Yamaguchi comes in. “She’s a lucky friend to have made.” Yamaguchi’s grin is back by the time he reaches his seat. 

Kageyama is shy around Cinnamon. He flinches away from her whenever their eyes meet, so, catlike, she perches on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and stares up at the taller boy unblinkingly. Whenever he goes to ask Yamaguchi a question, he winces. Cinnamon lashes her tail in amusement, a little mean spirited. 

“Do you not like animals?” Yamaguchi asks sympathetically after the fourth time. 

“They don’t like me.” Kageyama mutters to his paper, face a little pink. 

“Cinnamon, please.” Yamaguchi whispers. She turns to look at him. He inclines his head. With great reluctance, she steps down onto the table and allows herself to be petted. Kageyama touches her with light reverence. She gets fur all over his assignment. Yamaguchi is pretty sure it is on purpose. When she settles back onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders, he catches a glimpse of Kenma sitting up very straight, eyes turned in his direction, gaze intense. Yamaguchi bites back a small noise of surprise. Kenma is notorious for sleeping through all his classes and ignoring all but a handful of students. Hinata is fond of him, so he’s probably a good person, but his proximity to Kuroo makes Yamaguchi nervous. He tells Tsukishima about the oddness of it all later, because he’s trying to make a point not to hide things. 

“Hinata likes everyone, including, for _some_ reason, me.” Tsukishima snorts. “Still, I wonder what Kuroo’s problem is. He’s fine with me… maybe even too friendly. It’s annoying.” Tsukishima frowns. “Let me know if it gets worse.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “It’s fine, I think, as long as I stay away from him. Maybe he just doesn’t like my face.” 

“Your face is fine.” Tsukishima flips through his History of Magic textbook without looking up. Yamaguchi laughs, delighted. 

~~

When Yamaguchi goes to visit Saeko, Cinnamon is placid and trusting. He marvels at the way Saeko is able to maneuver the kneazle gently over the kitchen table, checking her flexibility. 

“You’re so good with animals,” Yamaguchi breathes, impressed. He has a lap full of recovering jackalope. Blackberry is still a little sleepy and scarred, but chirrups when Yamaguchi scratches under his chin. 

“You’re good yourself. I think you’re a bit of a natural, Tadashi. You might think about working with animals when you finish school.” Saeko gives Cinnamon an affectionate pat on the ears before busying herself preparing food for the four of them. 

“I want to be a doctor.” Yamaguchi says seriously. “Magical and Muggle.” 

“Then you’ll definitely want to work with animals,” Saeko drops a bowl of chopped, raw red meat at Cinnamon’s feet and she begins to eat voraciously. “Magical creatures have different levels of magic. You’re good with nonmagical animals too, aren’t you?”

Yamaguchi shrugs. 

“If you can find a link between the magical and nonmagical animal, it isn’t much of a stretch to go from magical to nonmagical people, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi blinks. “So it’s helpful to spend time with animals?” 

“Very helpful. Now feed Blackberry these gumdrops. He’ll be shedding soon and it’s good for regrowth.” Yamaguchi takes the handful of candies and Blackberry moves around excitedly.

“I wish…” Yamaguchi doesn’t finish his sentence. 

Saeko seems to understand anyway. When she speaks, her voice is gentle. “Cinnamon seems to be doing much better with you. She’ll probably stick around a few more days and then head back to the forest to try and form a new colony.” 

“A new colony?” Blackberry’s tiny, flat teeth scrape a little against the pad of Yamaguchi’s index finger and it tickles. 

“She’s a matriarch. It’s why she’s so tiny. She’ll choose a place and put out a call for other kneazles to join her colony and set up new again.” 

“But what about the thing that attacked her?” Yamaguchi asks, worried. 

“Don’t forget that she’s magical. She’ll just have to be more careful with shielding and concealment.” Saeko runs a hand along Cinnamon’s back. “You can’t stop her from leaving- though she’ll probably visit sometimes. She likes the school.” 

“I don’t want to stop her. I want to help her.” Yamaguchi insists. Cinnamon looks up from the bowl to regard him for a moment. 

“Tadashi.” Saeko lifts Blackberry and puts him back in the small pen by the door where he is staying until he recovers. “You can’t go back to the Forbidden Forest. We still don’t know what’s out there.” She hesitates. “I probably shouldn't tell you this, but a ratatoskr colony just west of where you found the kneazles was attacked two days ago,” she admits. “Two kits were killed. The centaurs are working with the Headmaster to track who or whatever it is. That colony’s even closer to the school than the kneazles were and it’s making me nervous. It should all be over by the time everyone returns from Christmas break, but I want you to promise me you won’t go after it.” 

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to argue but then looks sharply at Cinnamon instead. Cinnamon flattens her ears and looks away. 

“I promise not to go into the Forest,” Yamaguchi says carefully. 

Yamaguchi owls to his father, begging to stay over break. He is concerned about his grades, starting so far behind with Magical Studies, and should concentrate on that even though he misses home. His father writes back at once, supportive as ever. 

Tsukishima reads the letter over his shoulder with a narrowed expression. “You have some of the highest grades of all the first years.”

“And I’m going to keep it that way,” Yamaguchi says. Cinnamon, balanced on his shoulder, meows in agreement. “You’re still going home, aren’t you?” It’s a necessary deception, but the thought of not seeing Tsukishima for three weeks is actually making him sad. What a needy friend he can be. 

“My parents want me to.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

“Tell them all I said Merry Christmas!” Yamaguchi chirps. 

“Alright.” Tsukishima is still watching Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye. “I will.” 

“Well I’m staying here!” Hinata breaks into the conversation, leaning over to rub noses with Cinnamon. Yamaguchi nearly falls backwards but Kageyama reaches out with a hand to steady him. “I have to go to extra tutoring so I can stay on the team.”

“Me too,” Kageyama says. 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi asks, scooting over to make room at the table, ignoring Tsukishima’s glare.

“I’d stay anyway. I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Kageyama says, nonchalant. 

The night before everyone leaves for break, Yamaguchi and the team take over the Hufflepuff common room again to play games. The Hufflepuffs, as usual, seem happy enough to see them; a few stop to greet Asahi or Hinata or to jump in for a hand of Exploding Snap. Aside from one uncomfortable moment when Oikawa comes in and Kageyama goes completely still, glaring at the fireplace, and once when Terushima passes through the room, winking hard at Shimizu and attracting Tanaka and Noya’s ire, it is a good night. 

Walking back to the common room, Yamaguchi finds a slip of paper sticking out of the corner of his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. He lags behind. 

Yamaguchi reads:

 _dungeon antechamber_  
_tomorrow midnight_  
_Mudblood_

“You’re blocking the hallway.” 

Yamaguchi stuffs the parchment guiltily into his pocket. “Sorry, Tsukki!” Tsukishima frowns, but Yamaguchi falls into step beside him. “Are you excited for Christmas?” 

“Not really,” Tsukishima says. “I’m too old for it.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi wilts a bit, thinking about the lumpy sweater with the triceratops pattern that he’s just finished magically knitting in a box beneath his bed. 

“…Are you?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Maybe a little,” Yamaguchi hedges. 

“That’s fine.” Tsukishima says too quickly. “It’s fine to like Christmas.” 

“I’ll miss you,” Yamaguchi says softly, turning to look up at his friend. 

Tsukishima turns away, suddenly uncomfortable. “Night, Yamaguchi.” He disappears up the staircase toward the Ravenclaw dorms without another word. Yamaguchi wonders if he’s said something wrong. Yamaguchi is so distracted, in fact, that he forgets about the note until he is getting ready for bed and it falls from his pocket to the floor. He scoops it up quickly, stuffing it into a drawer. 

Yamaguchi, nervous, spends the first day of break reviewing his notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts in his now-empty dorm room. He’s not a fighter- can’t even scrape up a _protego_ charm yet. He eats nothing but plain crackers and ginger ale he sneaks from the kitchen because his stomach is twisting in knots. He is _twelve._

But when it’s eleven thirty, Cinnamon paws at the door and when he opens it, she leads him, twisting and winding, slipping past Professors and prefects on curfew check. Yamaguchi’s footsteps echo against the stone of dungeon walls. He casts a quiet _lumos_ as the torches along the walls spread further and further apart. He hears echoes and whispers behind him, just around the corners he’s passed, thinks of ghosts and shivers. He pauses in front of the huge black door of the antechamber, inlaid with a serpent in silver with flashing green eyes. 

Yamaguchi opens the door. 

“It’s about damn time,” Terushima smirks. 

_your little bunny rabbit’s safe for now_

_for now_

“I gotta say, I’m surprised it’s you, kid. I figured maybe it was gonna be Glasses Guy. He seemed pretty pissed at me before. But I guess it doesn’t matter, does it? We already know how this is gonna go.” Terushima raises his wand. 

“You hurt Blackberry,” Yamaguchi whispers. His hands are shaking. 

Terushima’s wand wavers. “Who the hell is Blackberry?” He asks, confused. Cinnamon darts across the room, plunging into the darkness at the other end of the hall. “Is that a- is that a freaking kneazle?” 

“ _Incarcerous,_ ” Yamaguchi casts, concentrating. Thin ropes explode from the end of Yamaguchi’s wand, wrapping and tangling around Terushima’s limbs, pinning his arms to his sides; he takes a few steps in surprise, shoulder slamming against the left wall when he loses his balance. 

Terushima manages to jerk his wand hand free. “ _Relasho!_ ” The countercurse takes and the ropes fall limply to the floor. “Whoa, kid, hang on, what’s-“ 

“ _Expelliarmous!_ ” Yamaguchi swings his wand and a pale white light flashes but Terushima manages to slide along the wall out of the way. 

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ” Terushima aims but Yamaguchi ducks into a flying fall, skimming across the damp stones safely. “Listen! Your note didn’t say nothing about any fruit-“ 

“ _-my_ note?” Yamaguchi pauses, confused.

From the darkness, Cinnamon lets out a low, sobbing mew. Yamaguchi feels it then, the room seems to shake with familiar darkness. One of the torches closest to them goes out. The fear overwhelms him, hot and weighty. 

“What the hell is that?” Terushima’s eyes are wide. “C’mon kid, we gotta go.” Terushima reaches for Yamaguchi who shakes him off with effort.

“Cinnamon.” Yamaguchi manages to whisper. 

“ _Now_ you wanna to act like a Gryffindor,” Terushima grits between his teeth, but he follows a few steps behind. 

“ _Lumos,_ ” Yamaguchi casts quietly. He wishes desperately for a good old Muggle flashlight. The heavy smell of animal and blood- like breath. Yamaguchi can’t see. A panicked sweat plasters his hair to his forehead. 

Cinnamon darts back toward them, leaping up onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Her claws clip into him and he winces, feeling the skin tear. Cinnamon headbutts his outstretched arm and the little light at the tip of his wand falls, bouncing and rolling along the floor. Dumbstruck, they watch as it stops in the center of the room and explodes in a quick white flash- they duck their heads, closing their eyes and facing away. A long roar rolls over them, breaking off midway. When Yamaguchi opens his eyes, he sees the creature, scant feet away. 

“What _is_ that?” Yamaguchi almost sobs. 

“It’s a chimera,” Tsukishima says, behind him. Yamaguchi hears them then, louder- the whispers, the footsteps, breaking into a full run, familiar shouting. His friends have followed him. Terushima swears colorfully, off to the side. The creature towers over Yamaguchi, momentarily blinded. It rears up then ducks its head, rubbing its eyes against its furred foreleg, kicking cloven back hooves and lashing a long, scaly tail. When it turns its face back toward them and cracks its narrow eyes open, it has the face of a lion. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima grabs him by the chin, turns his face away. 

“I can’t,” Yamaguchi whispers, tears running freely down his face. 

“Listen to me, you have to calm down. You-“ Tsukishima’s words are cut off when the tail knocks into his leg, sending him to the floor. 

Terushima waves his wand. “ _Stupefy!_ ” The spell reflects harmlessly off its hide. 

“Magical resistance,” Tsukishima warns, pushing himself back up. 

“Gotta do it together, then!” Hinata puts a hand on Yamaguchi’s free shoulder as he passes, leaning in to smile reassuringly. “Take care of Cinnamon, okay?” 

“Wait-“ Yamaguchi tries to speak, but he’s gone. 

“It’s okay. He’s an idiot, but he’s the best duelist I’ve ever seen.” Kageyama looks down at him seriously before running to Hinata’s side. Cinnamon digs her claws into his shoulder more deeply- the blood is starting to stain his shirt but it’s good- the pain is helping him focus. She perches so that her eyes bore into his- they are golden magic flecked. 

Distantly, he knows there’s fighting. Tsukishima, limping a little, casts in tandem with Terushima while Kageyama and Hinata act as decoys, bouncing blinding spells and binding spells that only seem to enrage the creature more. 

“Yamaguchi, you have to calm down,” Tsukishima calls across the dungeon. “The chimera is getting to you, but you have to push back or we’re all going to die!” 

“I don’t understand!” Yamaguchi can’t breathe. 

“Yamaguchi, _you’re a legilimens!_ ” Tsukishima shouts as the chimera whips its tail around again, catching him this time in the side with the barbed end of its dragon tail. Blood sprays the walls. Tsukishima falls. 

Yamaguchi feels the panic engulfing him. The claws in his arm dig so deep that he can feel his own hot blood running down the inside of his sleeves and dripping off his hands. He concentrates on that. 

_drip_

_down_

“What in the fu-” 

“Terushima, _focus-_ ”

 _drip_  
_down_

“Hinata!”

“I’m okay, I’m okay, but Tsukishima-“

“Never mind that now, one two three-“

 _down_  
_down_  
_down_

Yamaguchi focuses. The chimera turns sharply to face him. It takes a single slow step, as though underwater. 

“Stop,” Yamaguchi says and thinks and it _does._

“Now, please, now, please,” Yamaguchi begs, one hand on Cinnamon, the other at his temple. His head is throbbing and he feels so hot. Hinata, Kageyama, and Terushima raise their wands. With bloody, shaking hands Yamaguchi and Tsukishima aim theirs too. 

_“STUPEFY!”_

The Chimera drops with a long, final breath. 

“Is it dead?” Hinata asks, hiding a little behind Kageyama who pokes it with his wand. 

“It’s dead. It got hit with five stupefy spells, moron.” 

Cinnamon jumps down to the floor and licks her claws clean. Yamaguchi crawls over to Tsukishima, who leans against the wall, pale. Yamaguchi pulls at the tears in Tsukishima’s shirt until he can see the deep wound and raw muscle. Tsukishima tries to speak but Yamaguchi hushes him urgently. 

“ _Vulnera Sanentur._ ” The blood flow slows then stops. 

“ _Vulnera Sanentur._ ” The mess of blood and dirt lift and the area is clean. 

“ _Vulnera Sanentur._ ” The wounds slowly begin to close. 

Yamaguchi leans back to look up at his friend, to maybe smile with relief, or ask how Tsukishima’s leg is feeling but then he just keeps going back and back until he hits the floor. 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata shouts, too close. It kinda hurts. Yamaguchi’s head hurts. His hands come up around his ears and Yamaguchi curls up into a ball. This seems like a good time for a nap. 

~~

Yamaguchi wakes up two weeks later. 

Professor Takeda, beside his chair, offers him a bag of gummies. “Magical exhaustion,” he explains, as Yamaguchi chews thoughtfully on a purple one. Black currant. “You cast a N.E.W.T. level transfiguration spell, defeated a chimera, and then performed an advanced, three-part magical healing on another human being.” 

“It sounds like a lot when you say it that way,” Yamaguchi eats another gummy. Pink peach. “But I didn’t do that much. It was mostly the others. I just froze.” 

“Did you?” Takeda smiles like Yamaguchi has told a particularly clever joke. 

“Am I okay now? Oh!” Yamaguchi sits up so excitedly that he almost loses his gummies. “Tsukki! Is he okay?!” 

“Tsukishima is fine. All your friends are fine. You were the only one kept longer than overnight for observation. They’re all eager to see you.” Takeda looks at Yamaguchi for a long moment. 

“Professor, what house were you in?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Slytherin.” 

“ _Really?_ ”

“I’m quite ambitious,” Takeda admits easily. “Do you think you’re not a good Gryffindor?” 

“I am probably the worst Gryffindor.” Yamaguchi draws his knees up to his chest. He is wearing his green pajama pants and blue TACOS shirt and the familiar clothes are comforting. “I’m not brave at all unless someone else makes me.” 

“Yamaguchi, it’s impossible to make someone do anything- not without really dark magic. You always have a choice. Every time you make a good one, even if you only make it with support, you are still responsible.” 

“It’s the other way around too, isn’t it?”

“Of course.” Takeda’s eyes twinkle. “Now, are you up for a few visitors?” 

Hinata rushes into the room first, Kageyama close behind. “You’re awake!” Hinata grabs both of Yamaguchi’s hands warmly. “When you fell over like that, we were so worried! I mean I was really freaking out, but you should have seen Tsukishima, he-“ 

“We made you a card,” Kageyama interrupts, shoving it into Yamaguchi’s chest. It is a little crumpled at the corner, an animated stick figure Yamaguchi waving cheerfully from his hospital bed under _Get Well Soon_. It is the ugliest thing Yamaguchi has ever seen. He loves it. 

“Where’s my wand? I want to put it over my bed.” Yamaguchi looks around. 

Tsukishima steps past the other two, taking the card from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima casts a sticking charm and tacks the card on the wall over the nightstand. He wears the lumpy dinosaur sweater and Yamaguchi has a good idea of who picked out his favorite pj’s. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, though. After the card is set, he returns to his spot in a chair by the door.

“You can’t use your magic, Yamaguchi. You have _magical exhaustion._ ” Hinata says importantly. 

“So are we all, like, pretending that he’s not a legilimens?” Terushima asks, sitting down on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed, looking at him intently. “C’mon, what am I thinking right now?” 

“I don’t. Uh. I didn’t know I was.” Yamaguchi rests his chin on his drawn up knees. “I only really do that with animals and it’s … They know I’m there and they don’t mind. Except the chimera, I guess. I can’t do that with _people._ ” 

Terushima leans back, clearly disappointed. “What a waste!” 

“Are you _sure_ you’re not a Slytherin?” Hinata asks dubiously. “Bothering girls, trying to fight poor Yamaguchi _twice_ -” 

“What are you trying to say-“ Kageyama’s voice rises.

“Hey, that second one wasn’t my fault.” Terushima interrupts. “I got a note saying someone was tired of my big mouth and if I had anything to back it up I better turn up to the dungeons at midnight.” 

“Where’s the note?” Kageyama asks. 

“Gone, man.” Terushima’s not smiling. “Right out of my dorm room by the time I got back there. I got a feeling the kid's note's probably gone from his stuff too. Weird, huh?” He stands up. “Anyway, I’ve gotta jet. I’ve got _Quidditch practice._ ” He grins. 

“Oikawa would never put you on the Hufflepuff team,” Kageyama frowns. 

“Oh yeah, that pretty-boy,” Terushima says, but his eyes slide away, a little nervous. “No, after Ushijima got all the teams to sign the agreement-” 

“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi sits back up properly. 

“Oh yeah, you were out. So Ushijima drew up some kind of agreement for interhouse teams. Starting next school year, we’ll start getting included in games and tournament brackets. Karasuno and mine and… whoever else, I guess. It was a total 180, you know? Wonder what made him change his mind.” Terushima shrugs. “Anyway, I’ll see you all on the pitch.” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Yamaguchi asks in a small voice. “About me.” 

“C’mon, kid.” Terushima clicks his tongue on the way out. “I’m a _Hufflepuff._ ” 

“He won’t tell. We won’t either.” Hinata reassures Yamaguchi. “Oh, the team chipped in and got you this, too.” Hinata sets a box of sugar quills on Yamaguchi’s bedside table. “We’ll come by again after dinner. C’mon Kageyama.” 

“Why are we leaving?” Kageyama asks, as they move towards the door. 

“Tsukishima needs to talk to him, can’t you tell?” Hinata asks. “ _Now_ who’s the idiot?”

“Still you.” 

Hinata sputters as he closes the door. 

“Are you mad at me?” Yamaguchi blurts. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Tsukishima stays where he is. 

“I don’t know. You seem kinda mad.” Yamaguchi pulls at a loose thread in his sheet. “How long till I can use magic?” 

After a beat, Tsukishima moves to the chair next to the bed. “Another week. And then you have to stick to low level spells for another month.” 

“Sounds serious.” Yamaguchi tilts his head to the side, looking at his friend. 

Tsukishima is tense, mouth tight. It’s funny because of the sweater but also kind of not. “Yamaguchi, wizards _die_ of magical exhaustion.”

“Did I almost die?” 

“…Yeah.” 

“Did you almost die?” Yamaguchi probes. 

“No.” Tsukishima’s hands ball into fists and his words come sharp and quick. “I didn’t. I was _fine._ It wasn’t even that deep, it could have waited. And even if I was hurt bad, you think I want you to die just so I’m okay? That’s not fair, Yamaguchi. You’re not allowed, okay? You’re not _allowed_.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi shrinks a little into his pillow. “Okay. Sorry Tsukki.” 

A silence. 

“You knew I was a legilimens?” Yamaguchi tries, sneaking a look at Tsukishima’s face which is turned a little away. 

“I figured it out.” 

“A while ago, I bet. That book you got me to buy at Flourish and Botts was on Legilimancy. I was using those mind clearing exercises without even knowing it. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Tsukishima sighs. “People get weird about it, if they think you can read their minds.” 

“That’s why it was a secret, right? But I still don’t get why it was a secret from _me._ I can’t do that with people, just animals.” 

“I think you probably can do it with people. You just don’t. Or won’t.” Yamaguchi frowns but Tsukishima continues, posture relaxing. “There’s no point in worrying about it. I know you won’t.” 

“Why did you stay for break?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“You’re not a good liar. I don’t need legilimency to know when you’re planning something stupid.” Tsukishima crosses his arms across his chest in a huff. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi hesitates. “One more question?” 

“Only the one?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. 

“Do you- do you like the sweater?” Yamaguchi squirms. 

“…I’m wearing it, aren’t I?” 

~~

Going over the story again with the Headmaster, Professor Ukai and Saeko is nerve wracking. Saeko brings Blackberry for a visit, though, which helps. He tells them everything except for his legilimency. 

“Amazing how you all managed to get the chimera still enough to hit all the power points with stupefy spells.” The Headmaster’s gaze is intense. 

“Blind luck. Luckiest kids in the wizarding world. They were lucky enough that it wasn’t full grown. One blast of that fire breath and they would have been toast.” Professor Ukai says dismissively. 

“How the hell did it survive so long? Where did it come from?” Saeko wonders. “Hatchling Chimeras are very dependent. Do you think a student was raising it and it got out of hand?” 

“Maybe.” The Headmaster breaks his gaze and Yamaguchi exhales. “But we don’t need to trouble young Yamaguchi with that now.” They excuse themselves quietly; Saeko leaves Blackberry in his care when she heads to the Headmaster's Quarters to discuss everything in depth- away from curious ears. Yamaguchi doesn't mind. He's delighted with his charge and half watching the door. 

“Hey.” Tsukishima comes by soon after, three times in three days. Yamaguchi is all enthusiastic surprise. 

“Tsukki! Hi! Want to hold Blackberry? He’s all better now.” Tsukishima sits on the bed and Yamaguchi gives him the jackalope. “I’m so glad to see you! I mean, I got to see you yesterday and so I thought maybe you’d be busy today, since break is almost over and everything, there was a lot of homework even though Tsukki’s so smart that it’s probably been done for ages, but even then you’re here and I’m just, um, really happy.” 

“… you don’t have to act like that,” Tsukishima runs a thumb across Blackberry’s left ear. 

“Like what?” Yamaguchi scoots closer and leans against Tsukishima’s tall, tall side to reach Blackberry too. It’s a little uncomfortable. Tsukishima leans down a little, relaxes his shoulders, and it is better. 

“Like you’re shocked I came by. I came by every day.” 

“You _did_?” Yamaguchi sits up to look Tsukishima in the eye, but this angle is hard to see at. 

“Well, yeah. We’re best friends, aren’t we?” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. “Anyway. I brought your Christmas present, since you slept through it.” It’s a gel pen, charmed to change colors on command and refills with the wave of a wand. “Magical and Muggle,” Tsukishima explains. “Like you.” Yamaguchi oohs and awws an appropriate amount before putting the present aside carefully and settling back into place, head against Tsukishima’s arm, fingers against Blackberry's warm soft fur. 

“Best day ever,” Yamaguchi tells Blackberry very quietly, before he slips into a nap. 

~~

Yamaguchi is given the okay to leave the infirmary when classes start up again. He slides back into the routine easily- practices, classes, spending time with the team. His marks are good, though sometimes when he gets nervous and messes something up, Professor Ukai will give him a look that says _Yamaguchi, you fought a chimera._ He bows a little apology on the way out of classes on those kind of days. Practices are twice as hard now that the next year promises to hold real matches. They feel this acutely. 

“I’m so nervous!” Yachi shouts to no one in particular on the pitch, and Yamaguchi nearly falls off his broom at her outburst. Asahi drops the Quaffle, nearly hitting Ennoshita in the face. Hinata looks a little green. Tsukishima laughs at them all. Only Yamaguchi doesn't mind. 

Cinnamon, Yamaguchi learns, did not go back to the Forbidden Forest. After Astronomy one night, when he has taken his last dose of Restorative Potions and is allowed to spend the whole night back at the Tower, Hinata grabs him by the hand and pulls him back down toward the dungeons. Yamaguchi hesitates. 

“It’s a surprise,” Hinata says, nearly bursting with it. “Trust me, okay?” Yamaguchi lets himself be pulled along. After the chimera, Yamaguchi figures he’s probably up for anything, anyway. He shudders a little in front of the silver snake door, but then Hinata throws the doors open. 

The first thing he notices is that the room is full of light. Tapestries, pillows and blankets litter the space. A small magical brook bubbles merrily in the corner. The air is warm and welcoming, and the room is full of kneazles. One makes a running leap at Yamaguchi whose arms go out automatically. 

“Cinnamon!” Yamaguchi shouts, delighted. She rubs her cheek against his face, licking with a sandpaper tongue against his earlobe. 

“So what you’re saying,” Tsukishima says slowly the next morning when Cinnamon stops by for breakfast, “is that she _used_ you to get revenge for her old colony and to clear out the space for her new one?” 

Yamaguchi shrugs. “I offered.” 

“Yamaguchi-“

“So Cinnamon really likes bacon,” Yamaguchi interrupts. He hands the kneazle another piece. “So you’d say she came today just for bacon. Except, you know, she could have just gone to the kitchen. Maybe she came mostly for bacon. But it’s okay to want more than just bacon, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else. 

On Sunday, when the Gryffindor house team is leaving the Quidditch pitch after practice, Yamaguchi swerves on his way back from Charms to stand outside the locker room. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks curiously, standing by his side. 

“Talking to Ushijima.” Yamaguchi’s voice is all reluctance. 

“You don’t want to?” 

“I really don’t.” Yamaguchi says miserably. Hinata doesn’t respond, but stays next to him, humming a little and rocking from side to side. Yamaguchi nudges Hinata’s shoulder, appreciatively. He’s really glad they’ve made friends. Just being next to Hinata is like having a little fire in his corner. He's already a bit braver.

Tendou is the first out. He eyes Yamaguchi from beneath the fringe of straight red hair. Without a word, he turns back inside. A few minutes later, the team leaves. A few players glance down at them carelessly- even Goshiki looms over them, and he’s a first year. Yamaguchi’s not a stranger to tall people- he spends every moment he can with Tsukishima, but this is different. He is aware of just how small he and Hinata are and he swallows audibly. Tendou holds the door open, his face neutral, until Ushijima comes through. Tendou stops in front of Yamaguchi, looking down with a flat expression.

“What’s your problem, huh? You wanna fight?!” Hinata raises his fists loosely and Yamaguchi can’t help it. He hides a small laugh behind his hand. The tension breaks and Tendou leaves without speaking. Ushijima stays. 

“Thank you for what you did, getting the teams to recognize Karasuno.” Yamaguchi says, voice faltering. 

“More teams mean more games. It doesn’t change the fact that the strongest players will always be chosen for house teams.” 

“Some might not want to play for house teams,” Yamaguchi retorts, thinking of Tsukishima. 

“Then they are fools.” Ushijima looks down at him. Yamaguchi bristles. 

“Fine!” Hinata shouts. “We said thanks, okay? It was a nice thing to do. Just don’t be regret it when we win,” Hinata says aggressively, puffing out his chest. 

Ushijima glances at Hinata briefly, expression unchanged. He turns back to Yamaguchi. “There’s a rumor. Is it true you killed a chimera?” 

“We did,” Yamaguchi steps a little closer to Hinata. “Though it wasn’t fully grown or anything.” 

Ushijima nods once, sharply, and then walks away. 

“I really want to beat that guy.” Yamaguchi's mouth twists unhappily. 

“We’re going to,” Hinata promises, grinning. 

~~

Somehow, the end of the year is even busier than before. Even though he’s still not allowed to use high level magic, Saeko begins letting Yamaguchi help with some of the smaller animals when he comes to visit. He learns to splint and change bandages and administer drops and oils and philters. Yamaguchi can’t remember a time he’s felt so happy. In the Ravenclaw common room, Yamaguchi rhapsodizes about the differences between Calming Draught and Tranquility Tonic for thirty-five minutes before Tsukishima tells him to shut up and get back to studying. It’s a new record, honestly. He is exhausted from the extra work, though; Yamaguchi nearly falls down the stairs coming back from Astronomy and Tsukishima has to haul him up by the back of his shirt twice. He tries to balance his time a little better after that. 

The morning of exams, Yamaguchi is so nervous he can’t even eat. He just keeps shaking his head whenever anyone asks if he is okay. What if he fails all his tests? What if he flunks out? What if it turns out he can’t make the grade and they ship him back off to a Muggle school? Yachi tries to give him some Muggle stomach medicine, but just looking at the pills make him feel even worse. The Pepper-Up potion Tanaka offers steams unappealingly, untouched. On the way to Potions, as Yamaguchi is murmuring to himself the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, Tsukishima smacks him firmly in the chest with something. With a surprised noise, Yamaguchi’s hands come up and catch a small foil packet. 

“Pop-Tarts?” Yamaguchi stares.

“I owled your Dad,” Tsukishima says sullenly. “They’re your favorite, right?” 

They're strawberry. Yamaguchi shares them with Tsukishima, feeling a lot better as they head toward the staircase. 

Yamaguchi brews a Remembrance Potion, charms a teapot to sing the chorus to “Brown-Eyed Girl,” flies the obstacle course with the sixth quickest time in his year, speed-grows a yellow rose bush and remembers exactly who was elected the 32nd Minister of Magic. Even his _expelliarmus_ for Defense Against the Dark Arts has a faintly rosy glow instead of his previous weak white light. He is so jittery waiting for the final results that he half expects Tsukishima to go back to his dorm, annoyed, but he doesn’t. They gather around the other first years to look at the postings as soon as they appear. Hinata and Kageyama yell, making fists of victory when their averages are above passing. Hinata leaps at Yamaguchi and the two of them tumble to the ground. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Hinata yells. Yamaguchi tries to catch his breath. “Oh!” Hinata waves over at Yachi, who is standing with some of the other Ravenclaws, looking over the scores. The small blonde approaches cautiously. Yamaguchi kicks a little, unable to free himself. 

“Hinata- I think you might be murdering Yamaguchi.” Yachi looks a bit worried. 

A hand closes around Yamaguchi’s arm and pulls him upright, as Hinata climbs to his feet, unperturbed. 

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grins, hair mussed. Tsukishima studies the postings. 

“Yachi, thank you for helping to tutor us too! Even _Kageyama_ passed!” The Slytherin boy growls a little but Hinata continues. “Hey, next year let’s all study together, okay Yamaguchi?” 

“Yes!” Yamaguchi grins at the small blonde girl who is blushing under the praise. “Tsukki, you don’t mind, do you? You got the highest marks out of all the first years in all the houses! That’s _so_ amazing!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. You’re in the top five.” 

“Oh!” Yamaguchi turns back to the board. “I guess I am.” 

“Nice job, Yamaguchi!” Yachi smiles. “You’d have made a good Ravenclaw.” 

Yamaguchi’s smile falters a little. Tsukishima notices, but he waits until they’re on the train and Kageyama and Hinata have gone to track down the snack trolley. Then he lowers his headphones and just stares. Yamaguchi looks left and then right before he sighs and sinks a little bonelessly into the seat. Tsukishima moves his jacket further down the bench and Yamaguchi scoots closer beside him. 

“I should be happy about exams and I am. I know I worked hard and I did well but I feel stupid anyway. I can’t figure out who it was,” Yamaguchi admits. “Somebody sent those notes. Somebody hurt Blackberry. Somebody brought in a chimera egg.”

“How do you know if it’s even the same person?” Tsukishima asks pointedly. 

“It would be an awfully big coincidence. And the note called me a Mudblood, too.” Yamaguchi remembers. 

“You didn’t tell me that before,” Tsukishima frowns. 

“Oh. Sorry, Tsukki.” 

“You talk all the time, about everything and nothing,” Tsukishima sounds frustrated. “Why don’t you talk about things like that?” 

“It’s different.” Yamaguchi laces his fingers together in his lap. 

“Why?” Tsukishima demands. “Because you’re ‘Muggle Born’ or whatever? Because I don’t care about that.”

Yamaguchi shrugs.

Before either of them can speak again, the compartment opens and Hinata and Kageyama come in, arms full of snacks to thank the others for helping their studies. Yamaguchi can tell from the look in Tsukishima’s eyes that this isn’t the last of the conversations that they will have about this, but that’s okay. Maybe Yamaguchi _is_ cursed, but right now he is with his friends eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, heading home to his father and a summer full of sunshine and flying. Everything is perfect, and Yamaguchi is good at enjoying the perfect things while they last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it through year one with me! 
> 
> Have a Tsukki [coda](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/174605277332/adventures-of-tsukki-chapter-3-coda) via tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far ~ <3


	4. When in doubt, go to the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 2: Fun times with pen pals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not madly in love with this chapter, but I'm committed to weekly updates, so.

Yamaguchi Tadashi stares forlornly at the mark on the doorway. 

“You did grow a little,” his father says encouragingly. 

A little. Yamaguchi sighs. 

“You’ll definitely get taller, Tadashi. You’ve got to grow into yourself.”

Yamaguchi looks at his oversized hands and feet and sighs again, a little louder. Yamaguchi’s father glances out of the front window. 

“Oh, that’ll cheer you up. Looks like Kei’s come to play.” Yamaguchi frowns and his father holds up his hands in a mock-defensive gesture as he leaves the room. “Sorry, sorry. I know. Too old to play. You’re just hanging out, like twelve year olds do.” 

“Almost thirteen,” Yamaguchi mutters. He runs a thumb across the line they made this time last year and tries to measure the distance between the two marks. It’s even shorter than his shortest fingernail, and he bites them. Depressing. Yamaguchi drops his hand and turns to see Tsukishima, who has come in quietly without him noticing. Tsukishima studies the wall from above Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Usually just seeing Tsukishima is enough for Yamaguchi’s mood to skyrocket, birds bursting into song from inside his ribcage… this time, though, with his tall friend easily seeing past him, Yamaguchi is just reminded of how tiny and insignificant he is. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whines, unable to help himself. “What if I never get any taller?” 

Tsukishima seems to consider this seriously. “Unlikely,” he concludes. 

“Cause I have big dumb clumsy hands. But what if I just have big dumb clumsy hands? What if I’m this size _forever._ ” Yamaguchi’s voice takes on a note of horror. 

“That’s probably fine. But-” Tsukishima reaches past him to touch the wall, “it looks like you grow fast every few years and then stay the same for a while. You’ll probably get a growth spurt in the next year or two.” Faced with that careful logic, Yamaguchi exhales.

“You’re even taller, huh? That’s so cool.” Yamaguchi studies Tsukishima, whose pants legs rise up as he moves, showing just the slightest line of sock. 

“You see me almost every day, how can you even tell?” Tsukishima asks, folding into his usual slouch. 

“I can tell,” Yamaguchi says proudly. “Cause I’m the same! I have to look up just a little bit more now, see?” Yamaguchi cranes his neck up, eyes sparkling and his expression adoring. 

Tsukishima clears his throat, stepping back a little. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he mumbles. “Anyway, do you want to go to McW’s?” 

“Sure, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi bounces a little in place. “But why?” 

“I want a strawberry milkshake.” He hesitates. “And we won’t be able to get any… fries or anything while we’re at school.” 

“I love fries! They’re my favorite.” Yamaguchi scrambles for his shoes, mood forgotten. 

“I know,” Tsukishima says quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Yamaguchi chatters as they walk the three blocks to the fast food joint. “Oh, and Hinata has to babysit like all the time, but his little sister is really cute and she keeps giving him flowers to send me with his owls, except, you know, the flowers are all sad and wilty when they get here so I have to throw them out, but I always say thanks anyway. Hinata tells her all about his school friends, I guess. Hinata said once she saw that Quidditch team picture we took at the end of the year, she decided she wants to marry Kageyama.” 

Tsukishima snorts. “Who the hell would want to marry that guy?” 

“Kageyama has his good points,” Yamaguchi says diplomatically. “Anyway, have you looked at the picture much? I think it’s because he looks a little sad in it sometimes, while most of us are smiling. You even looked kinda happy when Tanaka dropped Noya on his face by accident. Natsu is a lot like Hinata like that. I mean, if it was just because he’s cute or something, she’d probably be bothering Hinata to owl you more. _You’re_ the best looking.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says, holding the door open for Yamaguchi. His face is a little pink even though it’s not that hot outside anymore, but it clears up by the time they sit down with their snacks. 

“I can’t believe summer break is nearly done,” Yamaguchi marvels. “It’s been so much fun, but I want to go back. We get to play real Quidditch games this year! Isn’t that exciting?” 

“It’s just a club,” Tsukishima stirs his shake with his straw. 

“Oh. I just meant…” Yamaguchi trails off unhappily. 

“It’s fine. But it’s just a club and we’re not even a house team, so it’s not worth it to get too excited. We aren’t even going to do that well in real matches.” Tsukishima finishes the last of his shake and Yamaguchi watches him. A heavy weight is in Yamaguchi’s stomach that fries don’t help. There’s something creeping over Tsukishima these days- a disaffectedness that makes Yamaguchi feel like he’s doing something wrong, that his happiness is stupid. He sighs again. Tsukishima’s eyes zero in on him. Yamaguchi shoves a soft fry into his mouth, gaze sliding to the floor. It tastes good, but not as good as it usually does, eating his favorite food with his favorite person. 

“Your Dad will drop you off Sunday early and we’ll go into Diagon Alley to get everything for school,” Tsukishima says on the way back. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi pauses only a second. “Right.”

“He didn’t tell you?” 

“Last time was probably….” Yamaguchi shrugs. “It’s okay that he doesn’t want to.” 

“We’ll take you. Every year. I promise.” Tsukishima says firmly, his expression serene but determined. The wind picks up, ruffling the short blonde curls and sending the scent of hyacinth from the yard to swirl around them in a warm cloud. Looking up at Tsukishima like this is sometimes hard for Yamaguchi to do for long. It’s just too cool for words. He’s so _lucky._

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grins and blushes, dazzled. 

~~

In Diagon Alley, Tsukishima is particularly cordial, letting Yamaguchi take the lead until they spot Hinata waving wildly across from the Apothecary.

“Unlucky,” Tsukishima groans.

“We need potions supplies anyway,” Yamaguchi says, business-like, pulling Tsukishima by the sleeve over to the shop. “Wow, I can’t believe we ran into you here, Hinata.”

Hinata blinks. “You owled me, though, remember?” 

Yamaguchi lets go of Tsukishima’s sleeve. He can feel the look he is getting and coughs a little, turning away in time to see another figure rounding the corner. 

“Oh, it’s you guys.” Kageyama’s neutral, bloodless expression is a little tempered by the small, orange haired fluff clinging to his hand. Her hair is back in small pigtails and she’s wearing a green and yellow sundress that should clash horribly but instead is just too adorable. Yamaguchi’s always sort of wished he had a little brother or sister. 

“Oh, is this Natsu? I’m Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi leans down a bit to look at her better. Her face, turned up toward him, is apprehensive. “You’re even cuter in person.” Natsu’s expression changes slowly as she lets go of Kageyama. “Thank you for all the flowers you sent. They were very pretty. I liked the yellow ones best.” Natsu blushes violently, covering her face with both hands. 

“Charmer,” Tsukishima says, smirking. “Looks like you’re going to lose your date, there, King.” 

Kageyama recoils from the name as though burned. Yamaguchi glances from Tsukishima to Kageyama and back. 

“I guess you really don’t like that, huh? Just wondering.” Tsukishima goes into the shop. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asks uncertainly. The Slytherin boy’s face is a terrible thing- anger and disappointment and hurt in equal parts, directed at his shoes. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I didn’t tell him we were all meeting up.” Yamaguchi says, straightening up. Small fingers slip through his; he looks down, surprised. Natsu smiles up at him, holding his hand. 

“Yama!” She says. 

“Wow,” Hinata eyes Kageyama critically. “She’s even giving him your nickname. You really did get dumped.” Kageyama scowls, but it’s a better face than he was wearing before and his shoulders relax a little at the familiar banter. 

“I have to buy my potions stuff,” Yamaguchi explains to Natsu solemnly. “Wouldn’t you rather wait with your brother?” Natsu shakes her head. Yamaguchi does a little mental math. “Well, if you come with me I’ll buy you ice cream after, okay?” Natsu nods. 

Yamaguchi goes into the shop. Tsukishima doesn’t glance up, but Yamaguchi can see that he’s picking up supplies for the both of them. He falls into step behind his friend. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything,” Yamaguchi offers. “I thought you might be mad. But you’re mad anyway, so. I don’t know.” 

“I’m not mad,” Tsukishima says, looking mad. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi doesn’t know what else to say. 

After they pay, Tsukishima picks up both packages, carrying Yamaguchi’s so he can keep a hold of Natsu’s hand. They head over to the Ice Cream Parlor where Hinata treats Kageyama to marmalade soft serve (“cause it’s bitter like your face!”) probably, Yamaguchi thinks, to cheer him up a little. Yamaguchi buys Tsukishima a double scoop of strawberries and cream, and he seems in a much better mood after that. Tsukishima even takes Natsu’s free hand as she nibbles at her peanut butter and jelly cone, leading her to the table with the other two so that Yamaguchi can order for himself. It always takes him forever and there are too many options. 

“Chocolate Raspberry.” 

Yamaguchi looks up from where he’s been dithering over the case to see red eyes peering over the counter. Tendou Satori stares blandly back. It occurs to Yamaguchi that the other worker from earlier, busy helping a young married couple now, is also red haired and red eyed and this is probably a family business. Yamaguchi feels a little cold and can’t help shooting a glance over toward the table where his friends are sitting, oblivious. 

“Chocolate Chili’s not bad either. Chocolate Mint is like brushing your teeth while you’re eating a chocolate frog. White Chocolate’s okay, but it’s not real chocolate.” Tendou points at each bucket. 

“Chocolate Raspberry,” Yamaguchi manages nervously. “Please.” 

“Good choice.” Tendou scoops a double expertly, layering it in a chocolate dipped cone. 

“How much?” Yamaguchi digs for his wallet. 

“Next!” Tendou calls, ignoring him. Yamaguchi tentatively turns back to his friends. 

“Alright, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks, licking his cone where his Lemon Cream melts down the side. Yamaguchi nods, a little dazed. He gives his cone a taste. 

“Chocolate Raspberry?” Tsukishima looks interested. “Is it any good?” 

“Really good,” Yamaguchi says, holding out the cone so Tsukishima can try. When they go to leave, Yamaguchi lingers, raising his hand as if waving goodbye. Tendou doesn’t acknowledge it, but Yamaguchi doesn’t feel snubbed. Maybe they’re both just a little awkward. Anyway, it’s hard to feel bitterly about someone who gave him free ice cream. 

Yamaguchi manages to duck away when everyone stops to admire the Air Wave Gold broom display in the window of the Quidditch shop. He would like to spend some time looking longingly at it too, but he is on a mission. The cashier at Flourish and Botts has the item he ordered ready beneath the counter and Yamaguchi pays quickly, anxiously looking over his shoulder for any familiar faces. 

“Whatcha got there, Freckles?” Yamaguchi thinks this is probably the worst familiar face to see under any circumstance. Kuroo, school books tucked under his arm, grabs the package from Yamaguchi with his free hand. 

“Hey-“

“You’re acting like you’ve got a class three magical substance there, anyone would be curious.” He slides the paper a little to the side to read the title. When Yamaguchi reaches for it, Kuroo steps back smoothly, pulling the book out of his reach.

“Oh. I see.” Kuroo says finally, dropping the book on Yamaguchi’s head. “He’ll like it, anyway. Is that how you get him to let you hang around all the time? Bribes?” 

“Why are you _like_ this?” Yamaguchi yells, frustrated, catching the book before it slides to the floor and brandishing it like a weapon. “What did I ever do to you?” 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima leans into the doorway, unimpressed. His eyes flicker between them. 

“Yama!” Natsu greets him, hanging on to Tsukishima’s leg. Hinata and Kageyama squabble out by the sidewalk, broom and companions forgotten. None of this escapes Kuroo. 

“You have such interesting friends, _Tsukki._ ” Kuroo remarks, brushing past Tsukishima on his way out of the shop. Tsukishima flushes in embarrassment at the nickname and Yamaguchi feels it acutely.

“Hey!” Hinata waves to them once they come outside, reaching for Natsu. “My Mom’s here to pick us up. We’ll see you on the train!” After the three of them leave, Yamaguchi stares at the ground, watching feet go by. Yamaguchi loves being a wizard and he loves being with Tsukishima but he’s suddenly desperate to be back in his element, in his tiny apartment with his kindly, accepting father. He wants to go _home._

“What’s that?” Tsukishima asks finally. Yamaguchi looks down, surprised to see that he’s still clutching the book hard enough that his fingers are starting to hurt. Yamaguchi holds it out without speaking. “Is it for me? For my birthday?” Tsukishima takes it. “You’re early again.” Yamaguchi shrugs. It doesn’t matter, it’s all a little spoiled. 

Tsukishima opens the book. He studies the page and then closes it quickly. He checks the spine. “Yamaguchi, this is-” he breaks off, opening the book again. 

“A dinosaur book,” Yamaguchi says miserably. 

“A _dinosaur_ \- it’s- Charles R. Knight is the greatest paleoartist of all time, his drawings have- I mean,” Tsukishima flips through the pages, losing his train of thought. 

“I know,” Yamaguchi kicks at the ground. “You told me.” 

“He was a _Muggle,_ Yamaguchi. How-“ Tsukishima closes the book and looks at the cover again. 

“It’s a service, enchanting Muggle picture books to move properly. Like owl delivery.” Yamaguchi shoulders his other packages, scanning the street. They’re due to meet up with Tsukishima’s mother soon, so he starts heading toward Gringotts. 

“Slow down, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima trails a little behind, still looking at his present, enraptured by a sabertoothed tiger leaping onto the back of a woolly mammoth. 

“Sorry, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi slows but Tsukishima doesn’t catch up. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, attention focused on Yamaguchi, frowning faintly. He takes in Yamaguchi’s slumped shoulders and the way he shifts his weight from foot to foot like he can’t wait to be somewhere else. 

“What did that guy say to you, anyway?” Tsukishima asks, not really expecting an answer.

Yamaguchi kind of wants to cry. He doesn’t, though. Instead he sits on the steps outside of Gringotts, tucking his knees to his chest and laying his head on his arms. Tsukishima sits next to him, searching for something to say. This is usually Yamaguchi’s job, filling the uncomfortable silences, but he’s too sad and wrung out to participate. Tsukishima’s mother, once she joins them, seems to chalk it up to exhaustion over a busy day. When they pull up outside of his house, she tells Yamaguchi to be sure to go to bed early. 

“Thank you, I will. And thank you for taking me shopping. Good night. I’ll see you at the station, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi reaches for the door handle, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“No Tsukki?” Tsukishima’s mother glances back in the rearview mirror. “Are you too old for it now, Kei?” When Yamaguchi goes to close the door, though, Tsukishima props it open for a moment with one of his long legs. 

“I only don’t like it if someone else says it,” Tsukishima says suddenly. He meets Yamaguchi’s gaze steadily, though now he is holding the book up to his chest like a shield. “If it’s Yamaguchi, it’s okay.” _Cause we’re best friends!_ Yamaguchi nearly forgot for a minute. It doesn’t matter what it looks like to other people. If Tsukishima wants him around, he’ll be around. 

“And you like the book?” Yamaguchi asks, perking up a little. 

“I like the book.” Tsukishima hugs it a little closer. 

“Oh. Okay. Good night, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles and means it. 

~~

There are too many new first years to find a compartment to themselves this time, and Yamaguchi gets Tsukishima to agree to sit with the other second years on their team with surprisingly little effort. Though Tsukishima grumbles a bit about the idiots he knows or the idiots he doesn’t, Yamaguchi has a feeling that it might have something to do with avoiding any awkwardness with students who don’t much seem to care for Yamaguchi. He is embarrassingly grateful. 

In the train compartment, though, Tsukishima closes up, pulling his headphones on and turning to look out the window. Yamaguchi gives up on him for the moment, chatting shyly with Yachi while Hinata and Kageyama work frantically trying to finish their summer assignments. Yachi explains that she spent the summer working on her art, trying to add magical elements into her static designs. As she rambles, Yamaguchi realizes that none of her stories involve any friends or traveling anywhere. Even her school supplies, she explains, arrived via owl post, as her mother was too busy to take her into Diagon Alley proper. He decides that he’ll have Hinata owl her direct next time. Maybe they can all meet up outside of shopping too- go to the beach or something. The train pulls into the station and line up to get into the carriages. The wait is long as the nervous first years are loaded on, so Yamaguchi takes a moment to study the dark winged horses at the front of the line. He’d caught a quick glimpse of them last year, but everything had happened so quickly that he’d nearly forgotten. When it is finally their turn, Yamaguchi takes a few steps closer, holding his hand out flat toward one. He notices it’s a bit ugly, up close, all knobby bones and scaly skin, but this one’s eyes are white and glossy, glittering a little in the torchlight. It snuffles into his hand, lipping at his palm, which tickles a bit so he laughs softly. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks. Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi are all watching, expressions strange. Tsukishima suddenly pulls his headphones down and steps up, grabbing Yamaguchi by the other wrist. 

“He’s not doing anything.” Tsukishima tugs Yamaguchi back into line before letting go. He keeps his headphones down around his neck, though. 

“Nobody asked _you,_ Tsukishima.” Hinata sticks his tongue out at Tsukishima’s back as they climb up into the seats. 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Yamaguchi says, eyeing Tsukishima nervously. Tsukishima gives a small nod and Yamaguchi turns forward in his seat as the carriage jerks into motion. 

The Sorting goes quickly; the songs is a lot shorter and less specific this year. Noya and Tanaka are so pleased to see Kiyoko (and, to a lesser extent, Yamaguchi) that Daichi has to snap at them twice to calm down and finish eating. Finally, Daichi just grabs the two by the back of their robes, dragging them off towards the dorms to leave the others to eat in peace. Yamaguchi trails behind, passing by the rest of the Gryffindors. He stops for a moment, looking over the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They look bigger and scarier than ever, especially Ushijima. Next to him, Tendou glances up, meeting Yamaguchi’s gaze. Yamaguchi raises a hand in greeting. 

“Making friends, Satori?” Semi asks, noticing the interaction. 

“Don’t be jealous, Semi-Semi.” Tendou says, half smiling. “You’re still my favorite.” Then he raises his own hand in a quick return wave. Yamaguchi scampers after his upperclassmen, feeling Ushijima’s eyes until he turns the corner toward the stairwell. 

~~

“How,” Hinata whines, two weeks into the year. “ _How_ can anyone give this much homework and still sleep at night?” 

“It’s not that much more than last year,” Yamaguchi says gently, amused. 

“If you had anything beside a Quaffle between your ears, you’d have fewer problems,” Tsukishima snarks without looking up from his Transfigurations book. 

Yamaguchi laughs a little as he pulls out fresh parchment paper. _Hinata's Assignments,_ he writes in orange. He copies dutifully all the homework and major tests for the semester and their due dates. He’s already memorized his own, after all. Yamaguchi draws a little chart, adding notes like _start readings_ or _have a friend check over_ with a timeline. He hums a little song of color names to himself as he works, changing the ink to label the chart and add little drawings of flowers and cats and even a golden snitch. Yamaguchi finishes it with a small enchantment, so that the due dates will glow when they get close and the drawings bounce around the paper margins lazily when tilted. He got that one from _Practical Household Magic_ and is rather proud of himself for remembering. 

“You just keep putting things off till last minute. Maybe this will help.” Yamaguchi hands the final product to Hinata whose eyes are shining.

“Yama-” Hinata’s eyes are huge and brimming with happiness.

“What’s that little song?” Tsukishima asks abruptly, his quill still in the same place on his parchment. A little pool of ink dribbles onto his essay and Yamaguchi knows that will annoy Tsukishima later. He’s usually so careful, too. 

“Oh, um.” Yamaguchi fights the heat rising in his face. “To change the color in that pen you gave me? You have to say the name of the color, and, uh, I guess I started singing it at some point. Sorry if it’s…. annoying.” 

“He’s not annoyed,” Kageyama says, folding away his star chart. Tsukishima drops his quill and glares. His parchment is a total mess. 

Hinata leans across the table enthusiastically. “Don’t be sorry! It’s really cute, Yamaguchi! And thank you for this, it’s the best. You’re the best!” Hinata smooths the parchment as he sits back down, looking it over happily. Yamaguchi really does blush this time. “Mm, smells like cinnamon,” Hinata marvels, holding the chart to his face. 

“Just when I think they can’t _be_ more embarrassing, the shrimp starts huffing his notes in public.” Tsukishima deadpans, pulling out a clean sheet from his own bag. 

“You said that about kneazle whiskers too. Is that what magic smells like to you?” Yamaguchi asks, interested. “It always smells like pepper to me.” 

“You’re supposed to be able to tell things about a wizard, based on the color and the smell of his magic sense.” Kageyama says, not looking up from where he now checks his answers against Yamaguchi’s Potions practicals. 

“Only a royal idiot would believe in something like a magical personality test,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, recopying his essay. “Where did you read that, Witch’s Weekly?” Kageyama’s ears go a little red and Tsukishima pauses, smirking. “Did it tell you what kind of wizard you’re going to marry based on your moon sign?” 

“Or witch!” Hinata adds helpfully. 

“Do magical people care about things like that?” Yamaguchi wonders, clearing away his school things for the evening. 

“What? Like boy and girl stuff? Not really. Magic makes that kind of thing silly. I think Muggles care more, usually. Right, Yamaguchi?” Hinata looks at him. 

“I don’t know about other Muggles, but I don’t care. Either way is fine.” Yamaguchi says thoughtfully. “I’m too young for love, anyway.” 

“So mature,” Tsukishima teases, but he looks pleased as they head off toward the dorms. 

~~

Quidditch practice is an unexpected source of tension for Yamaguchi. It turns out that even with the extra summer flying practice he is still too inexperienced to be much help. Even in the practice matches it’s clear that he isn’t up to par. His flying is too clumsy- it takes too long, too many tries to find the snitch. For now, Daichi explains kindly, they’re better off practicing formations without relying on a seeker at all. Yachi and Yamaguchi run agility drills to get their speeds up while the others practice together. Yamaguchi smolders, only breaking away from his frustration to assure Yachi that she is doing fine and he doesn’t mind being stuck with her to practice, really, so calm down, it’s okay. He knows, distantly, that if he doesn’t start getting better they won’t use him at all- he won’t ever have a chance to fly on the pitch. Or maybe they’ll decide to go with Yachi instead, who seems content with practices alone and visibly blanches at the mention of actual play time, but who still is sort of his rival. 

“Our first match,” Daichi announces, “is Hufflepuff. If we win our match, we’ll move on to Slytherin.” 

Yamaguchi tries not to stare at Kageyama, but it’s too tempting. The whole team is doing it, anyway. 

“Hufflepuff has requested that we use Kageyama for the entire match. We don’t have to listen, but as they are the first house team that has agreed to play an interhouse division-“ 

“It’s fine,” Suga cuts in smoothly. “I want us to win and Kageyama is the best setter to start anyway.” Daichi’s expression is soft when he looks at Suga. 

“Is it okay with you?” Hinata asks too loudly, looking up at the scowling second year. 

“Why wouldn’t it be? Gives him a chance to throw more of those kingly tosses.” Tsukishima cuts in. Kageyama’s eyes flash. 

“Why do you keep calling him that?” Yamaguchi asks, forgetting himself. 

“It’s his nickname, I’ve heard. From his team before.” Tsukishima studies Kageyama whose shoulders hunch over a bit. 

“It’s not a bad nickname! Because your setting is so amazing that you’re in total control-” Hinata jumps, miming a solid spike of the Quaffle. 

Tsukishima laughs. “Your brain’s as shrimpy as the rest of you, I guess. They call him the King of the Pitch because he’s so selfish and bossy- he acts like he knows exactly what needs to be done to win each play. He thinks he’s the only one to know exactly how the match will go and attacks the common players like a tyrant whenever they don’t measure up. I heard they actually refused to even touch the Quaffle after he-” Kageyama cuts him off, hands twisting in the front of Tsukishima’s robes, face blazing. 

“ _Tsukki!_ ” Yamaguchi gasps, unsure if he’s more upset that his friend is in danger or that he is being so _mean-_

“Enough!“ Daichi snaps as Tanaka roughly pulls them apart. Tsukishima’s smirk is steady and strong and for a moment Yamaguchi feels something ping in his chest in the place of the birdsong happiness he thinks of when he thinks of Tsukishima. It’s a familiar sort of feeling he’s only really used to feeling about himself. Disappointment. 

“I can’t stand uselessly hotblooded people,” Tsukishima says quietly when they head back for dinner later and Yamaguchi doesn’t answer, panting hard from trying to keep up with Tsukishima’s long legs and quick stride. Yamaguchi probably doesn’t have an answer ready anyway. He kind of hopes that will be the last of it- that getting a rise out of Kageyama is enough and now Tsukishima can drop it and move onto more interesting things, but Yamaguchi has never been particularly lucky. 

One afternoon, about a week after the disastrous Quidditch practice that left all the second years except Yachi running extra laps, Kageyama is kept a little late after Muggle Studies. Yamaguchi waits outside but he can tell from the way Kageyama’s shoulders slump a bit that he’s probably in a bit of trouble for his low scores on the last assignment. By the time they head down the corridor, the Hufflepuffs are heading down for their own class session with Professor Takeda. Yamaguchi keeps his eyes on the ground like he usually does, content to quietly walk alongside his teammate to where the path splits so he can head to Charms and Kageyama can go down the staircase to Potions. It takes a minute for the voices to filter in and a few seconds longer to understand what he’s hearing, exactly. 

“-selfish king, always knows the future of Quidditch and everything, doesn’t he? The Karasuno match will be a waste of time. The nerve of him, even though Oikawa’s _our_ captain. He ought to quit playing altogether.” 

Yamaguchi stops, looking up into a sharp featured face with long, dark hair spiked straight up. A second year Hufflepuff, he remembers. Kindaichi talks to Kunimi but his eyes are trained on Kageyama. More Hufflepuffs turn the corner up ahead. 

“Oh,” Kindaichi feigns surprise. He stands in the center of the hall, blocking the way. “I didn’t see you there. Is there a problem?” 

Yamaguchi glances at Kageyama whose face is twisted in that same tight expression from before and Yamaguchi doesn’t want him to snap again, to make fists and go after this tall boy and all his friends and they’re going to get in _trouble._

“C’mon, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi manages to squeak, trying to step around, but Kindaichi steps too, and they do a little shuffling dance that Yamaguchi honestly thinks is a mistake for a second. 

“Sorry! Please excuse me,” Yamaguchi stares at his shoes wondering what to do when the taller boy doesn’t budge. 

“Not very smart _or_ very brave, eh?” Kunimi half hides a smile behind his hand. 

“Kageyama _would_ hang out with the Muggle Born mouse of a Gryffindor,” Kindachi grins. “Sad. Someone’s gonna step on this kid every day of his life, you know?” 

“Hey! Kageyama, Yamaguchi! You guys are gonna be late, so hurry up, okay?” Hinata chirrups, pushing past Kindaichi and Kunimi with barely a glance, dissolving the tension utterly and instantly. Kageyama blinks twice and nods sharply, heading down the hallway quickly. Yamaguchi dashes after him, eager to follow his wake through the crowd. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama grunts. Yamaguchi just shakes his head. 

~~

The first letter comes in the middle of breakfast. Yamaguchi is halfway through his oatmeal and looking for any distraction to keep from finishing it. He’s usually a pretty good eater, but he kind of hates oatmeal. His father says it’s good for him and full of iron, though, so he tries to eat it once or twice a week anyway. The owl that swoops down is one of the Hogwarts ones and Yamaguchi thinks for a moment about how silly it is to use an owl just to deliver something on the same campus. Snowbell drops a letter softly on the Hufflepuff table before gliding in a round circle around the hall. She’s hungry; she’s late for breakfast because of the letter and Yamaguchi breaks off the corner piece of Noya’s toast with a murmured apology before holding it up casually. Snowbell catches it in her claws gently before escaping through the open window, flapping hard to increase her altitude and get back to the tower. 

“-the _hell?_!” Kindachi shoves himself back from the table with such violence that the bench itself moves, scraping against stone and drawing the attention of the entire hall. His eyes are on the parchment in his shaking hands. Kunimi’s stares at Yamaguchi. He doesn’t say anything, but when Kindachi glances up, he follows the other boy’s gaze to the Gryffindor table. 

“You little son of a-” Kindachi stalks toward the table and Yamaguchi feels himself go pale and flat like a piece of printer paper, ready to flop over. Daichi stands up, swift but calm, hands up and arms spread. 

“What’s the problem?”

“How did you even _know-_ “ Kindachi rages, ignoring Daichi completely and looking over him, down at Yamaguchi whose mouth is gummy with oatmeal and fear. 

“I didn’t owl you,” Yamaguchi manages weakly. 

“You fed the owl, you lying-”

“Yamaguchi always feeds the owls.” Tsukishima says, suddenly at his elbow like he’s always been there. 

“I don’t even know what it _says,_ ” Yamaguchi can hear himself starting to panic. 

Kunimi grabs the letter out of Kindaichi’s hand and crumples it without looking. “Let’s go,” he says, voice flat. 

Kindaichi’s jaw tightens. His eyes sweep the table before resting on Yamaguchi again. He lets out a little huff of laughter that sounds anything but amused. “Guess you’re not such a mouse after all, bastard.” He turns on his heel and heads back to the table and Yamaguchi wilts in place, breathing hard. Too many faces are still turned his way. 

“Come on, Yamaguchi. We’ve got class.” Tsukishima hands him his bag and Yamaguchi rises slowly, clumsily following Tsukishima down the hall. After a quick glance around, Tsukishima leads him back to the little side corridor by the Potions classroom. 

“I don’t understand,” Yamaguchi says, looking up at Tsukishima imploringly. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“I know that,” Tsukishima sounds annoyed, but maybe not at Yamaguchi. His eyes dart back down the hallway where the other students pass carelessly by. A few glance toward them curiously but no one approaches. 

“Why would he think I sent him something?” Yamaguchi wonders. 

“Was he bullying you?” Tsukishima asks bluntly. 

“A little, I guess. Because I was with Kageyama.” 

“That’s probably why,” Tsukishima muses. 

“That’s dumb, that kind of thing happens all the time.” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima’s expression twists unpleasantly but he doesn’t respond. Yamaguchi thinks a little sadly that this isn’t probably helping Tsukishima’s impression of him any. His pathetic-ness seems to just multiplying exponentially. At some point soon he’s bound to get so pathetic that Tsukishima will lose all interest in him at all. But that’s a familiar sort of worry and he’s used to it, so his overall anxiety begins to ebb. 

“I don’t like this.” Tsukishima says under his breath, mostly to himself. After another quick glace down at Yamaguchi, he turns without another word and heads toward Potions. Yamaguchi follows behind, trotting a little to keep up. 

“I _told_ him you didn’t send a mean letter or anything, but he won’t listen! Kindachi’s really stubborn, you know. That’s why him and Kageyama don’t get along at all. And he can really hold a grudge!” Hinata chatters over their potted molyflowers as Yamaguchi tries for the third time to summon a tiny raincloud with the correct ph balance. His heart isn’t in it today. He can feel the sharp stares of the other Hufflepuffs though he tries not to look up. 

“I don’t know him,” Yamaguchi mumbles. “What could I even say to him to make him so mad?” 

Hinata blinks. “Well, you know. The chimera fight thing- I mean none of us _said_ anything, but people find out stuff, you know? I think it was Futakuchi, he had to go to the infirmary last year for something and ended up seeing you and stuff so-”

“So?” Yamaguchi drops his wand, abandoning his assignment for the time being. 

“So… you being a legelimens is kind of the worst kept secret at Hogwarts? And Kindaichi’s letter was like really personal. It said he shouldn’t talk down to other people when he’s a charity case- his family’s not really well off. Most of the Hufflepuffs know, but something like that was…” Hinata shakes his head. “But I told him no way it was you!” 

Yamaguchi smiles faintly, touched at his friend’s support but also uneasy. He knows exactly why no one takes Hinata seriously- Hinata likes _everyone._ When the class ends, Yamaguchi can’t get away fast enough. 

~~

“We’ve finalized the line up for our match with Hufflepuff,” Daichi announces at practice a few later. He points to the board with his wand where the names appear in neat lines under each position. The Pinch Seeker position remains blank. 

“Yamaguchi, you need more practice before we can use your position.” Daichi says gently, noticing Yamaguchi’s expression. _And with how things are with Hufflepuff…_ goes kindly unsaid, but Yamaguchi’s face burns anyway. He _knows_ he’s not good enough for real matches yet, of course he knows, but it’s different up there in writing and so he nods and gives a wobbly smile in a way that he hopes is genuine before excusing himself a little early. He might never play at this rate, and he doesn’t want Yachi up there even if she is kinda cute. He isn’t selfless enough. 

He’s still got some time before next period so he heads toward Saeko’s cottage to say hello; the first few weeks have kept him busy so he has not seen her as often as he’d liked to. There is a sizeable area between the school buildings and the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, nicely lined with trees that holds the tall, dark horses that pull the carriages. Today, there is a boy among them, practicing with a Quaffle. He tosses it up at different angles, arcing slowly and then picking up speed. The quicks are impressively angled but the soft throws mess up his rhythm. The skeleton horses watch the boy indifferently from the edges of the enclosure, keeping their space. 

“What are you looking at?” The boy turns fiercely on Yamaguchi who flinches back. He’s a Gryffindor- a year above Yamaguchi, he’s pretty sure. His coppery blonde hair falls across his face in an asymmetrical part that highlights how very pretty he is- no less pretty for how genuinely angry he seems. 

“Your tosses,” Yamaguchi says truthfully, taking a little step backward. 

“What about them?” the other boy scowls. 

“They’re uneven, aren’t they?” Yamaguchi falters. “Some are really sharp but others are…” 

The boy growls a little, reaching up to tug his bangs in frustration. “I know it. Simple and high, Shirabu, you idiot.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. He leans over the fence. “So you’re trying to toss like that?” 

“Of course.” Shirabu straightens. “It’s the best toss for him.” 

“You mean… Ushijima?” Yamaguchi hazards a guess. 

“Of course. He needs control. Quick strikes and fancy angles don’t matter. He’s so powerful and tall and-” Shirabu closes his mouth suddenly, pressing his lips into a thin line and flushing. 

Yamaguchi grins. “You’re working hard! I’ll root for you.” 

Shirabu cautiously walks closer to the fence, ball tucked under his arm. “You’re not making fun of me,” he states. Yamaguchi cocks his head a little to the side. Shirabu snorts a laugh, but his shoulders relax. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“Why do you practice out here, though?” Yamaguchi asks, looking around. One of the dark winged horses approaches them- it’s a part grown colt and she dances a little in place beside them, looking for attention. Yamaguchi smiles at her but Shirabu ignores it. 

“No one interrupts me. Or laughs at me.” His face darkens momentarily. 

“They don’t bother you?” Yamaguchi asks, nodding toward the colt who is pawing at the dirt, sending little flecks over the bottom of Shirabu’s robes. 

“Who? You’re the only living thing I’ve even seen out here, and I’ve been coming for weeks.” Shirabu says, absentmindedly brushing his robes clean and climbing over the fence. Yamaguchi remembers something suddenly, and he excuses himself clumsily, racing ahead to Gryffindor Tower. Yamaguchi goes back up to his dorm and pulls down his copy of _Studies in Magizoology,_ flipping through his sticky notes. _The Thestral is only visible to those who have witnessed death at least once. Thus they are considered omens of misfortune. Any who are able to see them are said to be cursed._

Yamaguchi closes the book. 

~~

“Right, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks, sitting next to Yamaguchi at breakfast. Yamaguchi nods absently, not really paying attention. The angry glares from the Hufflepuff table are starting to die down; it’s been nearly a week, after all, and Yamaguchi’s timidity is, for once, a somewhat helpful trait to have. Hinata’s unwavering support has been a boost also. Oikawa laughs as he catches Kindaichi glaring across the room. 

“Ah, your cute little face will stick that way! Forget about him. Better just to focus on the match coming up. After all, if you’re going to hit it, hit it till it breaks.” Oikawa calls, lilting voice carrying across the room. Weirdly enough, the tension dissipates a little because now it’s about Quidditch and rivalry and mean looks at Kageyama, not about Yamaguchi and whatever it was that happened before. This is, then, of course, the perfect time for Snowbell to swoop through the open window. Yamaguchi nearly knocks over his plate. She stops next to him, picking up the rind of bacon off the table where Yamaguchi spilled it, and, as an afterthought, drops a letter. It has Daichi’s name on it. He reaches over curiously, picking it up. 

“Funny,” Daichi says, but he doesn’t finish the thought. His eyes scan the letter once, twice. He glances over at Yamaguchi with a frown and Yamaguchi can feel the blood draining from his face. 

“I- I didn’t,” Yamaguchi croaks. 

Daichi reads the letter a third time. He glances over at the Slytherin table with an unreadable expression. Suga and Yaku are laughing. Lev, looking at his half-finished homework, now covered in pumpkin juice, sighs with disgust. Suga, feeling Daichi’s gaze, locks eyes with him, expression smoothing into neutral. After a moment, Suga turns back to his conversation, face brightening again. Daichi keeps looking. 

“I really didn’t.” Yamaguchi says, near tears. Daichi drops a hand on top of Yamaguchi’s head affectionately. 

“I know. It’s not like it’s really a secret anyway.” He crumples up the letter and throws it away as he leaves. 

Trying to swallow around the lump in his throat, Yamaguchi packs his things up slowly and heads to the library. It’s a free day and he needs to focus on the classwork he’s fallen a little behind on in his anxiety. He is surprisingly alone at the usual table. Hinata and Kageyama have detention after a suspicious incident involving bubotubor pus and melted cauldron. Tsukishima is… somewhere else. He’s been somewhere else a lot, lately, actually. Yamaguchi tries to push those thoughts away, focusing on detailing the qualities of _Amortentia,_ the most powerful love potion in existence. He is sure to include the mother of pearl sheen and the unique smell of all the things a person really likes best. Yamaguchi thinks his would probably smell like the gluey freshness of new books, his father’s curry, and that strawberry shampoo Tsukshima always uses. He scribbles this into his closing cheerfully. 

“His own team captain? Just because he got benched, huh?” Yamamoto darts a glance over at Yamaguchi from a few tables away where several Slytherins have taken up residence. He leans back from his table, hand running over his bleached mohawk, looking far too interested in Yamaguchi. His voice is not quiet and Yamaguchi feels himself going red. 

“He’s not very good at Quidditch. He’s short and slow. Plus, you know, he’s Muggle Born, so he’s not going to be a wizarding ace like me or anything.” Lev says loudly, scribbling furiously at his ruined assignment. “He only knows useless things, like how to use a macro-have.” Yamaguchi’s hands tighten around his gel pen. 

“It’s _microwave,_ you dunce, I swear to god-” Yaku scowls. “Worry about your own grades for once!” 

“I think he heard you, Lev. He looks pretty pissed.” Yamamoto laughs, unconcerned. Yamaguchi drops his eyes suddenly back to his assignment. The ink is dry so he begins to roll it up neatly. 

“It’s true, though, so what does it matter? It isn’t good to lie. No one even talks to him outside of his team, right? If he wasn’t on Karasuno, he probably wouldn’t have any friends.” Lev shrugs. 

“I always see him with that tall kid,” Yamamoto says. 

“The one who’s been hanging around Kuroo lately?” Yaku asks, momentarily interested. 

“Slytherin is the best. I would rather hang out with us too,” Lev says importantly. Yamaguchi hurries out of the library, nearly walking into a bookshelf on his way out. He’s sure he almost runs into two or three people on the heading away from the castle, his throat too tight even to whisper apologies. He can only bow his head a little and look sorry, which is probably his usual look anyway. He can’t even go a week by himself without falling to pieces. Pathetic. 

He is nearly to Saeko’s when he starts to calm down. He isn’t sure he really wants to bother her- she’ll be a full time instructor next year and he knows from Tanaka that she’s really busy. His feet slow and stop by the Thestral pen. Most of the them look over him lazily, continuing to lay in the sunniest spots. Their skin is an even, shining black like softly furred suede. The small colt approaches the gate fearlessly, her bright white eyes blinking at him with interest. Yamaguchi holds out his palm and she nibbles it. There’s a small cut on his knuckle from practice and she licks the dried blood intently. 

“You can see them?” Saeko asks behind him without preamble. Yamaguchi turns with a nod. “I can’t. It’s been a pain, but they’re smart critters. Mostly take care of themselves.” She carries several buckets of bloody mixed meat to the trough just inside the gate. The Thestrals rise, nickering softly to each other as they wait politely for her to finish setting up the meal. 

“My mom,” Yamaguchi says softly when she doesn’t ask. Saeko nods. 

“They’re sweet, you know. It’s not their fault. They get a bad rap.” Saeko reaches out a hand blindly. She keeps it out patiently until the little colt, waiting her turn to eat, butts her head up under Saeko’s fingers. Saeko scratches the base of her ears. 

“It’s not their fault,” Yamaguchi agrees. 

~~

When Lev gets his letter, Yamaguchi leaves the Great Hall immediately. It will only make things worse, he knows, but he can’t stay. He moves fast, but not fast enough. 

“You _cheated_ on your Muggle Studies assignment?!” Yaku’s outraged voice carries across the room, followed by a resounding _thwack_ as Yaku karate chops the back of Lev’s knee, forcing him to fall back onto the bench. 

“It was- there was pumpkin juice on it! And I only copied half. A little more than half. Maybe.. two thirds? Ow!” Lev’s long arms came up feebly to protect his head. 

Yamaguchi trips on the way out of the hall and catches himself on the door. His breathing is ragged because he didn’t send the letters, didn’t know anything about Lev cheating though he’s hardly surprised, but part of him had hated Lev for a moment and had wanted something to happen and something had happened. This, Yamaguchi knows, makes him an awful person because even if he hadn’t, if he had wanted to, wasn’t that just-

Hinata catches him down the hall. He is too fast to outrun on Yamaguchi’s best day- and this is not his best day. 

“Are you okay?!” Hinata asks. 

“I didn’t,” Yamaguchi says automatically. Before Hinata can respond, someone else turns the corner, long limbs loping carelessly, covering ground without much effort. Lev straightens up in front of Yamaguchi, his grin easy and dangerous. 

“Clever!” Lev says, pointing at Yamaguchi. “You got me in trouble with Yaku. That was a good punishment. Kenma said I was being rude but I think I was just telling the truth. Either way.” He drops his hand. 

“Lev, he’s not doing it. Yamaguchi wouldn’t!” Hinata reassures the taller boy. 

“Who else would? Look.” Lev shows them the letter. This is the first time Yamaguchi sees one. 

_Haiba Lev_

_I might be a Muggle Born, but at least I don’t have to cheat on an assignment for a class as easy as Muggle Studies. If you don’t want everyone to know how useless you really are, you’d better keep your mouth shut from now on._

The letter is written in gel pen. Yamaguchi swallows hard. Lev studies it when Yamaguchi hands it back. 

“Did Tsukki get one? Is that why he doesn’t let you hang around him anymore?” Lev peers down at Yamaguchi curiously. Yamaguchi’s grip on his bag is close to desperate.

“Are you stupid or something?” Hinata asks, confused. “Whoever is doing this can’t send a letter to Tsukishima! It’d be proof it has nothing to do with Yamaguchi, you know?” 

“I’d send someone a letter if they started ignoring me, probably. If I was an evil mind reading legilemens like Yamaguchi, I mean.” Lev says thoughtfully. 

“Calling someone evil is pretty evil! Anyway, Yamaguchi wouldn’t ever hurt Tsukishima. Everyone knows that.” Hinata says dismissively. “No matter what! Cause of how you feel about him. Right, Yamaguchi?”

Right, Yamaguchi wants to say but can’t. 

“As interesting as all this teen drama stuff is, take it somewhere else, brats. You’re getting on my nerves.” Professor Ukai stands in the doorway of his classroom, expression annoyed. He darts a quick, appraising glance at Yamaguchi that makes his blood run cold, but says nothing else. 

“Maybe I should quit the team,” Yamaguchi says quietly to Hinata as they head back toward the library. 

“What?! Why!?” Hinata squawks, offended. 

“Because he thinks it will be easier,” Kageyama falls into step beside them. His face is turned away, scanning the crowd for something. “It won’t be, though. The letters aren’t coming from you, so it doesn’t matter what you do. They’ll come either way.” Kageyama’s eyes are sharper than ever and Yamaguchi can’t hold the gaze for long. 

“I know you two aren’t trying to get out of your supplementary lessons?” Kageyama and Hinata freeze at the sound of the Professor’s voice, cutting through the hallway chatter. Yamaguchi waves them off and heads back into the library, squaring his small shoulders. He won’t run back to the dorms to hide- and anyway, things have been uncomfortable around Daichi lately. He doesn’t seem _mad_ or anything, but he often looks sad for no real reason and Yamaguchi knows it has something to do with the letter and with Suga. Yamaguchi needs to study- so if there’s nothing else, at least there is the library. He is able to ignore the whispers and settle into his spot, opening his books. He has to focus, no matter what happens. 

Snowbell swoops in through the open library window. 

“Two in one day! This kid,” Bobata, a tall chestnut haired Hufflepuff, says to Terushima at a nearby nook. “I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side.” Terushima gives Yamaguchi an uneasy look but says nothing. 

Snowbell circles the room. She drops her letter on a corner table near the door, almost hidden behind a shelf. Yamaguchi’s eyes are fixed on his assignment. He can’t move. He’s been running all day and nothing is helping. What kind of world is it when the _library_ isn’t sacred? Wizards, Yamaguchi decides, are pretty terrible. 

“Wonder what it says,” another one of Terushima’s friends whispers loudly. “What did _she_ ever do to him?” 

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath and looks up in time to see Yachi crumple up the letter and throw it in the middle of the floor, eyes glistening with tears. His heart is in his throat. Yachi marches up to his table and he slouches in his chair, wishing he could just slide to the floor, crawl under the furniture. She turns her back to him, her hands in little fists. 

“I don’t know who is being so- so _mean_ ,” Yachi’s mouth wobbles. “But I know it isn’t Yamaguchi! He’s too kind. He’s always really kind. So I know he wouldn’t do that to anyone, even if we are rivals.” Yachi looks down at him and smiles even as the tears spill over. Her courage spent, she dashes from the room. 

“I guess she’s getting bullied, for hanging out with that cute glasses chick so much,” Terushima says to Yamaguchi in a low voice, handing him the note. “She’s always in here studying by herself.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. “You don’t think it’s me?” he asks in a quiet voice. Terushima’s friends watch curiously but keep a polite distance, staying at the table. 

Terushima grins. “Looks like she left her notebook. Maybe you want to bring it to her?” He winks. 

Yamaguchi tracks her back to the Ravenclaw common room. Before he can ask the doorknob for the riddle, the door slides open and he’s looking up into confused, golden eyes. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima stops, halfway out. “I…” He leans down a little closer. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Yamaguchi admits. 

Tsukishima frowns. “I haven’t been around much. I-”

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi says, a little too quickly. Tsukishima’s frown deepens. “I don’t- own you. Or anything. You can do whatever you want.” 

“That’s not-”

“There’s been more letters. Yachi got one and I need to talk to her. Please, Tsukki.” Tsukishima hesitates. “I know you’re busy and I’ll leave you alone but I really, really need to see her. Please.” Yamaguchi says in a rush. He knows he’s interrupting whatever Tsukishima has planned for today and that probably he’s tired of Yamaguchi and his stupid problems and his lame way of dealing with them but none of that is important right now. He can’t help how Tsukishima feels about him, and wanting to be best friends with someone like that was always a little bit unrealistic to Yamaguchi anyway. Helping Yachi might be the only good thing he can do right now. 

Tsukishima steps back into the common room, letting Yamaguchi in. The common room is empty for the moment and Tsukishima glances up the staircase to the left before waving Yamaguchi through. They go up to the third door, stepping as quietly as they can because they’re in the _girl’s dorm_ and breaking just so many rules right now. Tsukishima knocks on one of the doors briskly before opening it and pulling Yamaguchi inside. Yachi sprawls on the blue bed spread, one arm flung over her eyes. When she hears the door close, she scrambles up against her headboard, dumbstruck. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I just wanted to talk but uh- I’m in your room without your permission, and that’s so rude and-“ Yamaguchi babbles. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says helpfully. 

“Sorry. Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Getting a letter was shocking,” Yachi admits softly. 

“I meant about… what was in the letter. About the bullying.” Yamaguchi says shyly, stepping a little closer. 

“You read it!” Yachi yelps, covering her face again. 

“I’m sorry! You just kind of threw it on the floor, so.” Yamaguchi holds his hands up defensively. After a minute, Yachi slowly lowers her arms, taking a deep breath. 

“They’re just… really mean. They just say really mean things so I can hear them. Because Shimizu is so cool and I’m so lame. It makes me feel so bad that I can’t just be cool and make them stop. I’m not brave. I-” Yachi shakes her head, breaking off. 

“I know! I know. All the time it’s like, I’m not good enough for this person! Why are they even friends with me? Why would they even want to talk to me? And you look in the mirror and you only see the bad things. And how much trouble it must be to spend time with you.” Yamaguchi sits on the edge of Yachi’s bed. “But you’re really great, Yachi! You stood up for me like that- it was really brave and cool. I really admire you. We’re teammates, but… we should be friends, too. I want to be your friend.” Yamaguchi says firmly, pushing his own worries to the side. 

“Do you…. want to study together?” Yachi asks shyly. 

“In the Gryffidor commons?” Yamaguchi offers. Yachi nods. 

“We better go,” Tsukishima warns at the door. 

They quickly slip down the hall, back downstairs and out of the common room just before a couple of giggling girls come around the corner, heading upstairs. 

“That was close. Thanks for helping, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles. “Sorry to bother you.” 

A shadow seems to cross Tsukishima’s face. “Yamaguchi, I-” He breaks off, looking at the clock. 

“It’s okay, I know you’re busy.” Yamaguchi says encouragingly. It’s enough to know that Tsukishima still cares enough to get him out of a bind. “I’m going to study with Yachi anyway.” This, if anything, makes Tsukishima look more frustrated. “Bye, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says shyly at the break in the hallway. Tsukishima heads down toward the dungeons, expression grim. Yamaguchi climbs up to Gryffindor Tower. 

Yamaguchi claims a low table and a couple of cushions near the fireplace. It’s still early enough in the fall to be warm during the day but the nights are cooling quickly. The flickering warmth paints the red gold room in a soothing light. Yachi is a terrific study partner- she’s smart and organized and nice to look at. Yamaguchi thinks if it wasn’t for her nerves she’d probably rank a lot higher in their year. She offers to grab drinks from the kitchen so they take a quick break. She does look better, more cheerful, as she heads downstairs. 

“Got a thing for blondes, huh?” Tendou sits on the edge of one of the couches in the corner, eating an apple. Yamaguchi blushes and hopes it’s covered by the fire. He is saved from having to answer when Shirabu comes into the common room, clearly fresh from outdoor practice. His face is flushed from the exercise and the chill of the evening, sweat sticking his light hair to the back of his neck. He nods at Yamaguchi who raises his hand in a wave. 

“Who’s that?” Tendou asks in a way that seems that he already knows and this is a test. Yamaguchi, from where he is sitting, can see Shirabu pausing on the stairs. 

“Shirabu’s going to be the Gryffindor setter.” Yamaguchi says. Tendou raises an eyebrow. 

“Gryffindor has a setter.” Shirabu heads back up the stairs. 

“He’ll make the kind of tosses Ushijima likes to hit best.” Yamaguchi says firmly.

“Blondes,” Tendou repeats, throwing his apple core away. He doesn’t argue with Yamaguchi, though. 

~~

The tension in the Great Hall is palpable. It hangs heavy like a tapestry, ends trailing between tables and creating barriers, thicker every day without another letter. Tsukishima keeps looking over at Yamaguchi and after weeks of nothing, Yamaguchi isn’t really sure why. They haven’t really talked since Yamaguchi asked for help ages ago- Tsukishima still disappears whenever he can to be wherever Yamaguchi isn’t. Yamaguchi wonders idly if maybe Tsukishima misses him just a little bit. Maybe some fraction of what Yamaguchi feels, a hollow scooped out bit of himself that Kageyama and Hinata and Yachi can’t really touch. Maybe that's why he's looking over. Maybe Tsukishima will want to walk to class together today. That would be nice. 

Snowbell glides into the Great Hall. 

She swoops over the Gryffindor table and Yamaguchi can’t help but study the faces he sees, his friends and teammates, who flinch back from the owl, flinch back from Yamaguchi. He feels oddly detached. Tsukishima, now trying desperately to catch his eye across the room, hasn’t wanted to be friends with him for more than a month. Yachi is lonely. Hinata likes everybody. There’s nothing that can’t be tested. If you’re going to hit it, hit it till it breaks. Maybe this is where Yamaguchi breaks. Maybe this is where someone breaks _him._

Tendou Satori picks up the letter. He reads the letter. He laughs. It’s not a … good laugh. Semi puts a hand on Tendou’s shoulder but he shrugs it off, steps up on the bench and stands on the table. His left foot is in a platter of fruit but he doesn’t seem to notice. Yamaguchi can hardly hear what he’s saying over his own heart, beating in his ears. 

We were talking, he wants to say. Just yesterday. He gave me ice cream once. 

Tendou is shouting. 

“Go ahead and take a look! The _Monster of Winbourne_ was my father and so maybe I’m a monster too, you goddamn coward-”

Ushijima speaks in a low, monotonous tone, his expression lax with concern and uncertainty; Semi tugs at Tendou’s arm, trying to get him down and then the professors come streaming in. Ukai has Yamaguchi by the shoulder and steers him out of the door. 

“Wait!” Tsukishima calls but they don’t. Yamaguchi doesn’t look up from his feet until he’s pushed back into a seat. He’s back in the Headmaster’s office and he wonders how bad of a student he is to be so familiar with such a room only two years in. 

“I didn’t do it,” Yamaguchi says, but his voice falters. 

“We know you’re a legilimens,” Professor Ukai says bluntly. “There’s no other way you all could have taken out that chimera.” 

“You have a powerful block that we thought prevented you from using the power on humans.” The Headmaster says. “I listened to Takeda and recommended you be allowed to maintain on your own, but under the circumstances…” 

“I didn’t,” Yamaguchi says again around the bubble of panic. “Give me- give me truth serum or something.” 

Ukai shakes his head. “It won’t work. It only makes you tell the truth as you know it.”

The Headmaster continues. “If this is subconscious- fighting back against those who are unkind to you, it won’t prove anything. No. The only thing to do is tear you down and build you back up with proper shielding.” Yamaguchi shakes his head. He doesn’t really understand. 

The door slides open. Saeko, breathless, stumbles in, Tsukishima only a step behind. 

“Seako, what the hell-” The Headmaster holds up a hand, stemming Professor Ukai’s words. 

“He can see thestrals,” Saeko says. “His block is probably because he saw his Mom die- _felt_ her thoughts. If you tear down his defenses, who knows what could happen?”

“It’s the most sensible explanation, even so. We don’t have a choice.” The Headmaster’s tone is soothing. 

Tsukishima’s face is pale. “You can’t!“ 

“Why did you bring him? Tsukishima, you need to go, Saeko take him-” Professor Ukai ushers them toward the door. 

“I can take care of myself,” Tsukishima says roughly, shaking off Saeko’s comforting arm. 

“There’s no time. We need to do it now.” The Headmaster raises his wand; Yamaguchi feels a slight pressure behind his eyes. “His defenses are down from the shock and the stress. Keishin, help me. I’ve never seen one like this. It’s like scar tissue.” 

A tearing sound. It echoes in his ears, like it’s an echo from inside his mouth, biting down hard on tin foil, on firecrackers, hot and hard and unpleasant, the thoughts roiling like smoke, thick and choking and everywhere- 

_Too much, it’s too much, Takeda was right_

_Oh Tadashi, you poor thing I’m so sorry_

_This kid could be a monster if we let him_

_It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay Yamaguchi I’m here I_

And something pull pulling him back from the now, a memory 

_I’m so scared I’m so scared baby I don’t want to die I don’t want to go I don’t I don’t want to leave you I_

Mom. 

And then there’s nothing but pain and screaming. 


	5. Of course it is happening inside your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter so far, but I wanted to end on a good note. I reworked it a lot, but I think I'm back to being happy with it :)

Black ebbs to dark blue, sparked through with white. Yamaguchi feels like one of those old rabbit eared tube tvs, picture rolling and going static amid the frames. Between the buzz-black-white Yamaguchi watches dispassionately as Things Happen. Professor Ukai scoops up Yamaguchi over his shoulder like he weighs nothing. _I’m taking you to the infirmary._ That makes sense. Yamaguchi’s brain is broken. _No, not broken. Just a little overwhelmed. You’re tougher than you look._ Ukai’s thoughts are lime colored and smoky, rubbed sage green scented. Takeda bursts through a door in the opposite wall, face set, directing Ukai down a side passageway instead. The words are lost, underwater bubbling sounds. Blearily, Yamaguchi watches among the pulses and brushes of thoughts- Saeko’s rose tinged concern, the Headmaster’s milky regret. Tsukishima takes advantage of Saeko’s distraction, ducking out of her strong grip, trying to follow. Their eyes meet for a moment over Ukai’s shoulder. 

_Not yet,_ Takeda tells him whisper clean, says it and thinks it both and Tsukishima backs down, though his hands stay clenched into fists. 

Yamaguchi blinks a few times, moments that are minutes because the castle walls give way to stormy skies. The rain is just beginning still; the grass is slick and Yamaguchi feels Ukai’s sharp curses in mossy flashes when he nearly slips a few times. Takeda meets them by the old shed. Though the outside is still dingy and damp, the inside is clean of blood and words and cages. Only the small wooden pen remains with its single occupant. Takeda sets up a transfer spell, pulling items from the infirmary- a rolling bed, a low table of bottles that rattle and slosh, blankets, pillows, a curtain. Yamaguchi is set on the bed, Ukai holding him a little upright as Takeda brings a spoonful of a murky too-sweet liquid up. _Drink,_ Takeda thinks and speaks and Yamaguchi does. A slight furry weight is pressed against his chest, nuzzling. His arms come up automatically. The spice heavy smell of magics wash over the curtains pulled around the bed, blocking out the light. Rain falls steady on the roof of the shed, soothing. It gradually drowns out the colors. He sleeps. 

Even in dreams, Yamaguchi feels sluggish, heavy. He sits at his kitchen counter. His mother, her short brown hair swept back from her forehead with a headband, lays out the ingredients for cookies. Beside her, himself. Yamaguchi Tadashi, age 7. Little Yamaguchi talks and talks as he helps on his own little step stool. He holds up the bag of chocolate chips, shaking them gently into the bowl. 

_Like that, Mom? That many? Too many! You don’t mind? Okay, what’s next? I want to do it, please. Oh, okay. I can? Thank you! I love you!_

His mother smiles as she works without speaking. She never speaks. She never speaks. 

Oh,Yamaguchi thinks dimly, waking. The rain has stopped. He sits up slowly, head muzzy, and there is a sharp pain, like the place where a tooth has been removed, bloody and open to the root. It throbs when he thinks about it. He tries not to think about it. Blackberry, larger now, curls in the space between Yamaguchi’s arm and the mattress, fluffy tail sticking out. The antlers are pressed into the pillow and Yamaguchi tries to think if he can remember the _Practical Household Magic_ spell for mending bedding. Yamaguchi wants to stay in the warmth and comfort, but he also very badly needs to pee. He takes a few shuffling steps until he reaches the curtain that blocks out the room. When Yamaguchi reaches out, his fingertips brush cloth and it shivers under his touch, pliable but faintly pulsing with magic. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi pushes through. 

No one is inside the shed with him, but the faint thrum of thoughts like bee speech, the pitch and the pace hive-minded and constant wash through him like cold rain through clothes as soon as he’s free. He knows exactly which way it is to the castle, to the greenhouse, to the Quidditch pitch. The threads of their thoughts hang free, weaving together to form cloth, crowds. His head swims, sore. Yamaguchi is not sure how far his trembling legs will take him, so he breathes a huge sigh of relief to see the small door in the corner that leads to a small restroom, newly charmed into being. When he exits, he notices a small low table by the door that holds a few plastic bags full of quick Muggle snacks and bottled drinks. Being outside feels too open, pressing in on all sides. Yamaguchi hurries, taking everything back inside the curtains and going back to bed. Blackberry nuzzles back into the crook of his arm and Yamaguchi relaxes as the pressure recedes. He sleeps. 

His mother’s voice is a rough-edged thing, low and jagged and painful sounding. Yamaguchi rarely hears it. His parents speak in Post It Notes. She never needs to speak with him. But they are fighting now and Yamaguchi wonders how he ever forgot the way her voice shakes and breaks like waves hitting the shoreline, scattered meaning and purpose. She wants to home school him, argues that she needs him home with her. The pregnancy was so rough. The stress of diagnosis. The surgery. She _needs_ this. Yamaguchi’s father thinks that she’s just afraid to let him go. She’s afraid of something, all right. 

Yamaguchi wakes up starving. He tears into the snacks, sugar and salt, and guzzles the sports drinks. He thinks about the first time he ever had Apollo chocolate, pointing it out shyly and asking, counting out the money with great importance. His father had laughed and ruffled his hair and said _You act like your Mom never took you to a grocery store_ and he hadn’t been able to say it then, but she hadn’t. Yamaguchi had never been to a park or a playground or a store or a school until his mother died. No wonder the other kids hated his guts. 

Halfway through a bag of salt and vinegar chips, Yamaguchi hears a noise beyond the curtain and someone stomps gently three times. 

“Um. Come in?” he asks, confused, around a mouthful. The curtain parts and Professor Takeda enters, bringing a chair that he sits in by Yamaguchi’s bedside. 

“I couldn’t knock on a curtain,” Takeda explains cheerfully. “So I assume that works to be polite.” Yamaguchi nods and starts to put the food away but Takeda stops him. “A power surge like yours is draining. There are magical remedies, but I find that a good old-fashioned dose of high calorie sodium and sucrose is more effective and tastes substantially better. You eat while we chat.” Yamaguchi opens a package of jelly cup candy, slurping quietly. “The Headmaster saw fit to remove your block and restore full access to your legilimency. I can’t say that I approve of his methods, but it is true that such a block made unconsciously may have failed you later at an even worse time, especially as you have been particularly stressed as of lately.” 

Yamaguchi winces. “I can’t read your thoughts. How come?” Blackberry noses Yamaguchi’s elbow. Yamaguchi opens a mango flavored cup and holds it out so the jackalope can lick at the gelatin. 

Takeda smiles. “It’s called occlumency. Even someone without your powers can perform mind-blocking to some extent. The curtains are charmed and Blackberry is a natural source of barrier magic- remember the Forbidden Forest?- so as long as you are in here, your mind is protected. Now we must teach you to protect yourself outside. Protecting yourself will protect the others, Tadashi.” Takeda’s voice is gentle at the end.

“It wasn’t me who sent the letters,” Yamaguchi says, pouting. “I _told_ them.” 

“You certainly did,” Takeda agrees wholeheartedly. Yamaguchi accepts this and his troubled face clears. 

“Will you teach me occlumency, Professor?” 

“Ah, no. I think there someone else who is a little better suited to the task. Your teacher has not my experience per say, but is very dedicated and wants to help you.” Takeda reassures Yamaguchi, who is very much in a mood to be reassured. “Your teacher will come by later. No one else besides that person and myself is permitted to visit for now. The place is actually charmed against it for the moment. This will take time, Tadashi. You must be patient and hardworking- two things you excel at. In the meantime, rest up. I am sure you have some things to think about.” 

Takeda rises to his feet, drawing something casually from his robe and placing it on the little side table. It is the picture of Yamaguchi’s mother. 

“Sometimes it helps to talk things over,” he advises. 

A few hours later, Yamaguchi hears the creak of floorboards outside his curtains, weight shifting indecisively. 

“I know you’re there,” he calls, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I hope you brought real people food. I’m all out of snacks.” Yamaguchi hears a familiar sort of snort and then Tsukishima parts the curtain, carrying a messenger bag over one shoulder. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasps. He reaches for Blackberry in his mind automatically, and the little creature leaps from the foot of the bed to Yamaguchi’s chest, chirruping soothingly. “You can’t be in here! I’m dangerous, I can read all your thoughts, and-”

“You can read my thoughts right now?” Tsukishima asks blandly, settling himself in the chair beside the bed. He moves the side table between them, clearing it efficiently of candy wrappers and empty drink bottles. He pauses over the picture of Yamaguchi’s mother and lays it gently to the side.

“Wha- ah, I’m not trying to or anything…” Yamaguchi trails off, noticing the room is comforting and quiet except for the thrum of Blackberry’s thoughts, constant and low in his mind. “I don’t understand,” Yamaguchi says weakly as Tsukishima unpacks hot food, charmed containers steaming a little as they reveal pork cutlets and noodles and steamed carrots. Blackberry wants a carrot so Yamaguchi hand feeds him one absently. 

“I thought Takeda came by.” Tsukishima says, picking up his own container and starting to eat. 

“He did, earlier.” Yamaguchi says slowly. 

“It’s me.” 

“It’s you?” Yamaguchi feeds Blackberry another carrot. 

“I’m the one teaching you occlumency. Now quit giving the rabbit all your vegetables and eat your dinner.” 

Yamaguchi’s mouth hangs open for a minute until Tsukishima gives him a hard look. Yamaguchi gives one final carrot to Blackberry before shifting the jackalope to the pillow and picking up his dinner. Tsukishima replaces the missing carrots on Yamaguchi’s plate from his own. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says between bites. “I still don’t understand. Did you always know occlumency? When did you learn? Who was teaching you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Each question twists Tsukishima’s expression further into displeasure. 

“I can’t say.” Tsukishima says finally. “But I haven’t been learning long.” 

Yamaguchi nods, slurping his noodles a little. “What made you want to learn?” Yamaguchi asks. “Did you think it might be useful?” 

Tsukishima’s face is a little pink, maybe from the rising steam. “Something like that,” he admits gruffly. “We’ll start after we eat but it will take a while. It took me a lot of practice.” 

“A lot of practice recently,” Yamaguchi muses, reaching for his drink. Tsukishima’s ears go pink too, even though he is sitting back sipping at a cool juice box. Yamaguchi leans across the table suddenly, nearly overbalancing. 

“ _That’s_ where you’ve been! You were off having occlumency lessons this whole time? To help me?” 

Tsukishima brings a hand up to cough into, but Yamaguchi knows that’s just what he does to cover up when he’s embarrassed so Yamaguchi grins and grins. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Tsukishima manages, avoiding the last question. “So don’t ask me, okay? Anyway, if you’re done, let’s get started.” 

Occlumency, Yamaguchi finds, is _hard_. It involves building a barrier in the mind- blocking out the other thoughts. 

“I think about Quidditch,” Tsukishima says. “Playing Keeper, keeping the Quaffle out of the goal.” 

“Am I the Quaffle?” Yamaguchi wonders. “Can you tell that someone is trying to read you?” 

“You’re the Quaffle,” Tsukishima smirks. “And you’re not trying. I can still tell something is different, though- it’s like knowing you’re being watched, I guess. I’m going to drop part of my shielding so you can see how I build it up again. This is going to be harder for you because you have to keep out all the outside thoughts from everyone. I only have to worry about you.” 

“Won’t I be able to read you when your shield’s down?" Yamaguchi frets. 

“Some, but once you get practiced, it’s easy to…. How can I put this, move them around a little so that the legilemens only sees what you want them to see. You can be tricked, it’s just hard to do.” 

“Okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiles brightly again, touched that Tsukishima is willing to trust him enough to show Yamaguchi his _thoughts,_ even select ones. It’s close- really really close, best friends close, closer than that even maybe. 

Tsukishima closes his eyes and lets out a low steady breath. Gradually, Yamaguchi is able to sense it- pale and soft, washing over him in waves. It’s nice like this, partially shielded, a hint of someone who has nothing but warm thoughts toward Yamaguchi, not suffocating and painful and scared. It soothes the raw part of him and Yamaguchi reaches back, wanting to stay close. Tsukishima’s thoughts are innocuous ones – he’s thinking about the due dates for assignments coming up and inside the bag he carries laid over with a primitive extension charm is a stack of schoolwork for Yamaguchi so that he won’t fall behind. Tsukishima is different from the creatures- his mind is complex with experiences, linked by emotions or people or importance. It’s silver string that seems jumbled until pulling back and then the patterns, neat, orderly, geometric emerge. Slowly the thoughts recede as Tsukishima builds his defenses back up until not even a hint of him remains. Yamaguchi misses it a bit, but knows that is too much, letting someone inside of you like that. He keeps his eyes closed, holding on to the luster a bit longer. 

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asks. “Was that too much?” 

“You’re so pretty.” Yamaguchi exhales, a little dizzy. He can’t stop smiling. “Your mind is so pretty, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima reaches for the bag, unpacking the make up work he’s brought, keeping his face down and out of sight. “Is it?” 

“Like moonbeams,” Yamaguchi says dreamily. Tsukishima coughs behind his hand again before he flips open his notes and starts to review the day’s lessons. 

“One more assignment for you,” Tsukishima says when he gets up to leave. “Homework, I guess.” 

“From you, Professor Tsukki?” Yamaguchi teases. Tsukishima gives a glare that he doesn’t really mean. 

“Blackberry is your focus. Animals in general help you keep control. I want you find a way to make that your shield. And…” Tsukishima sets the picture of Yamaguchi’s mother back on the bedside table. “I want you think about why you had your block in the first place. Even if it’s a little painful.” 

“I will. I have been a little,” Yamaguchi confesses. 

“Talk when you want to talk, like you always do.” Tsukishima says. Yamaguchi knows him well enough to be reassured. 

Yamaguchi wakes up when a soft weight with claws lands on his chest. Amused eyes stare down at him. Cinnamon meows. 

“She wanted to visit,” Takeda says, pushing aside the curtain. “Warding doesn’t really work with kneazle magic.” He collects Yamaguchi’s school work and leaves breakfast. Oatmeal, Yamaguchi notes glumly, but he tucks in anyway. There’s a few pieces of parchment beside the bowl. 

“What’s this?” Yamaguchi asks, setting his empty bowl aside. 

“I don’t know. Cinnamon brought them. I imagine some of your friends recognized her as being yours- as much as a kneazle belongs to anyone, at any rate.” 

There’s a letter of reassurance from Daichi, that he’s missed and always a part of the team. Hinata’s letter is all exclamation points. Noya and Tanaka’s are mostly poorly rendered comic strips of particularly funny or stupid things that happened during practice. Apparently Asahi had gotten gum caught in his long hair after a midair collision with Noya and nearly cried at the idea of having to shave his head bald until Yachi suggested Muggle peanut butter. Tanaka’s sketch of bawling Asahi nearly flat on the floor while Noya leans up on his knees, running peanut buttery fingers in Asahi’s hair with a look of fierce concentration probably should be funny, but Yamaguchi finds it kind of cute and sticks it to the curtains. Tsukishima rolls his eyes when he sees it later. 

“Those idiots,” he says. They have another lesson, another failed blocking. 

“I told you it would take some time.” Tsukishima points out when Yamaguchi starts to get frustrated. 

“I don’t have time,” Yamaguchi says. “I live in a _shed,_ Tsukki! I want to go back.” Tsukishima goes very still. “What?” Yamaguchi sits up. 

“Back where, exactly?” Tsukishima asks finally. “Home?” 

“What? No. I meant school.” Yamaguchi blinks. 

“This isn’t the only school in the world, Yamaguchi. It’s not even the only magical school around here. You could go back, if you wanted to, once you have your occlumency down. It would be a new start somewhere.” Tsukishima turns his face away indifferently. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi wilts. “Do you- do you think I should go to a different school?” 

“Kids are cruel and stupid. They might not let this go. You’ve always had it hard here, maybe it’ll be worse now. Now we know even the teachers can’t be trusted to do what’s best for you. If you told your dad, he’d want you moved.” Tsukishima points out and Yamaguchi’s mouth tightens with guilt. 

“Do you want me to go to a different school, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks in a wobbling voice. 

Tsukishima is his best friend in the world. If he’s tired of the burden of Yamaguchi- if he wants to be free from their heavy friendship, from the responsibility that makes Tsukishima run out to the woods or the dungeons or to a sad shack to teach difficult lessons to a struggling loser, Yamaguchi understands. He really does. 

“Tsukki?” He tries again. “Tsukki, do you… do you want me to go to another school?” 

Tsukishima looks at Yamaguchi then, mouth in a grimace, his eyes sharp. “No, I don’t want you to go. Of course I don’t want you to go.” 

“Oh. Well. I’m not going, then.” Yamaguchi sighs with relief. “I want to stay here with my friends.” 

“So stay then,” Tsukishima snaps. “I was just asking.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. Hot tears run down his face and he reaches up to touch them, surprised. Tsukishima is watching him with dawning horror. Yamaguchi’s such a baby. How embarrassing.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi mutters, scrubbing his face with his sleeve. “Sorry, Tsukki.” 

“Don’t apologize!” Tsukishima’s voice rises and Yamaguchi knows it isn’t out of anger or anything but he can’t help cringing back a little anyway. 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi says again, hiccupping. Tsukishima stands up and Yamaguchi thinks that he’s going to stride out of the shed and go back to the castle to hang out with his cool Slytherin friends maybe who probably never cry but Tsukishima just moves to the bed beside him. 

“There there,” Tsukishima tries, patting Yamaguchi’s head like a dog. 

“You’re bad at this,” Yamaguchi says, laughing a little between the hiccups. Tsukishima’s face falls. 

“Then,” Tsukishima says hesitantly. “Maybe…?” His shields slowly drop. Argent like new coins, and Tsukishima is thinking at him on purpose, like when his block was first removed. 

_It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay I’m here_

Yamaguchi reaches out a hand for Tsukishima; it lands on the other boy’s wrist. Tsukishima lays one of his hands on top, keeping Yamaguchi there. He’s here now but people go and perfect things change and what about the day when Tsukishima isn’t there anymore? What about when all this is too much? A kid like Yamaguchi is really too much trouble. 

_No okay I’m here and I won’t go I’ll always be here because I-_

It’s too much, the silver stream of thoughts, the threads unwinding for him. If Yamaguchi lets himself in any deeper, he’ll know everything there is to know about Tsukishima and that’s not fair. That’s not for someone like him to know. Those patterns exist for someone else to trace. Yamaguchi holds Tsukishima’s silver bird thoughts in both hands and releases them. 

The room is quiet. 

“You did it,” Tsukishima breathes. “You’re not pushing anymore. You blocked me.” Yamaguchi leans against his friend heavily. 

“Tired,” Yamaguchi murmurs, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s arm. 

“Good job,” Tsukishima says kindly, petting his hair. Yamaguchi sleeps. 

~~

Despite the breakthrough, Yamaguchi still needs practice. Blocking is exhausting at first- he eats twice as much as usual and sleeps often. Sometimes he’ll wake up and Tsukishima will already be there, reading or listening to music. His thoughts move like mercury to the beat; he rarely shields around Yamaguchi, trying to get him to block more regularly. As selfish as it is, he likes the shiny quickness of Tsukishima’s mind and enjoys the flashes he sees between failures. 

Today there is a small squashy butterscotch flavored cupcake with a candle in it already waiting for him. 

“What’s this?” Yamaguchi asks, shielding automatically. 

Tsukishima makes a small grunt of approval as he feels the shift, pulling his headphones down. “Birthday cake. Sorry I missed yours before. I was on a time crunch with the occlumency lessons.” Yamaguchi makes a surprised face. “You forgot too?” 

“I guess I did,” Yamaguchi admits. He wonders why his father hadn’t owled him but pushes the thought to the side. His father works so much. Anyway, he’s thirteen now- has been for weeks, actually. Time flies in captivity. Worrying about birthdays is probably kid stuff anyway, but he can’t help his pleased surprise looking over the cake. 

“Your present,” Tsukishima digs out bottles of cool butterbeer from his satchel. 

“Thank you Tsukki! I like butterbeer.” Yamaguchi smiles. 

“It’s special butterbeer,” Tsukishima explains. “It’s direct from the factory in St. Mary Meade. Aki-ni had to go for work so I asked him to get it. It’s got a cheering charm spelled in the bubbles.” 

“Wow!” Yamaguchi enthuses. “That’s so special! You went to a lot of trouble.” 

“It was mostly my brother and it wasn’t a big deal,” Tsukishima says, pouring the glasses. “But if you have to be stuck in a shed by yourself, at least you should have one good night for your birthday.” 

They split the cake and the butterbeer and play Old Maid and Yamaguchi smiles so much his face hurts with it. Tsukishima, after half a glass, can’t stop smiling either, so they play, and smile, and look at each other’s smiles and smile more. The problems with the castle and classes and blocks and his father still exist, but they are lessened by the fact that Tsukishima cares and Yamaguchi is, for the moment, happy. When he is caught cheating for the second time, Tsukishima pushes him so that he flops, boneless and giggling on the bed. He relaxes so much that his shields slip a little and his thoughts slide across Tsukishima’s like a warm silver hug. Tsukishima freezes. 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi says, mood ruined. He’d caught nothing, hadn’t been trying to- just wanted that moon silver closeness for a moment. Greedy. “Sorry, Tsukki.” He puts his shields back up and they call it a night. 

The next morning, Takeda joins Yamaguchi for breakfast, testing his shields and making thoughtful noises. 

“This is better,” Takeda concedes. “But not enough to go out and about in a crowd or a classroom. What are you thinking about when you shield?” 

“Animals and cages. Something like that. I don’t know.” Yamaguchi mumbles uncertainly. Takeda nods as though Yamaguchi has said something very wise. 

“Their thoughts are like creatures to you, then. Like Blackberry there.” The jackalope eats a corner of Yamaguchi’s toast covered in strawberry jelly. It makes Yamaguchi think of Tsukishima and he hopes his friend isn’t too mad about his mistake last night. It’s one thing to do it by accident, but reaching out like that… it’s weird. Tsukishima already does so much for him. 

“Tsukki’s thoughts are silver,” Yamaguchi says like it explains things. “Like a little silver bird.” 

Takeda nods again. “Tell me something, Yamaguchi. Does Blackberry _like_ to go back his pen? Or does he only do it when he must?” 

“Most animals don’t want to be penned up. They want to be free,” Yamaguchi responds. 

“Like people, aren’t they? We’re all creatures, really. But in this case, what are you?” Takeda’s gaze is sharp behind his glasses. 

“I’m the cage,” Yamaguchi says thoughtfully. 

“So close the door, Yamaguchi.” 

By the time Tsukishima comes to visit, Yamaguchi has his exercises down, which is lucky because Tsukishima is not alone. 

“Takeda said that you were ready to try for two. He showed me how to alter the wards a little.” Tsukishima explains, pushing through the curtains. Saeko follows behind, her grin wide and glad. 

“You little sneak,” Saeko scolds Blackberry good-naturedly, seeing him in Yamaguchi’s lap, nibbling on brown butter parsnips from dinner. “You’re going to get fat if you keep eating like that.” 

“You can use Blackberry as a focus still for now.” Tsukishima explains. “But you need to drop your shields and start from scratch with two. Right now, Saeko’s got a shielding charm.” She taps the gaudy silver-backed fire agate pendant that hangs on a long chain around her neck. “She’ll take it off and I’ll drop mine, and you’ll need to block us. Are you ready?” 

Yamaguchi’s fingers press gently into Blackberry’s fur and he nods. Tsukishima watches Saeko carefully. The moment the chain clears her head, Tsukishima exhales a long slow breath and Yamaguchi feels them pressing in. No, he thinks. If you come in here, you’re here for always. This is not the place for you to be. Tsukishima’s silverbird, cool moonbeam logic and tawny orange feelings weave a steady pattern. Saeko’s wild warbler thoughts leap from space to space and tree to tree, almost at random, yellow bright and olive care. Yamaguchi sets them free. He closes the cage door behind them, the steely resolve of his own power. Not for trapping, not for hurting. 

“You did it!” Saeko shrieks, hugging him close in excitement. 

“Of course he did,” Tsukishima says. “He’s been working hard.” 

Tadashi beams. 

They skip training some days between steps, giving him time to rest his throbbing head. The soft raw place where his block had been torn is slowly building callouses. The cage door closes and opens more easily, with less effort and pain. He’s still eating a lot, though, and sleeping. His joints ache. Tsukishima comes every night for dinner and checks Yamaguchi’s work before Takeda picks it up in the mornings, even when they don’t practice. 

“It’s okay if you want to be somewhere else tonight,” Yamaguchi says shyly once. 

“Where else would I want to be?” Tsukishima asks, surprised. Yamaguchi doesn’t suggest the dungeons and so the moment passes and he is not brave enough to mention it again. Perhaps Tsukishima will agree if he is reminded of his other friends. No, best not to chance it. 

The next milestone is when Tsukishima brings the other second years. Yachi, Hinata rush in but Kageyama hangs back, head down and face turned away. His thoughts, in the moment before shielding, are crow dark, feathers sooty with guilt. _This is my fault,_ Kageyama thinks in bruising iridescence. 

“It’s not,” Yamaguchi says when he’s done shutting out Yachi’s nervous emerald plumed tody and Hinata’s hummingbird, jewel toned with hope and friendship. 

“It’s not what?” Hinata asks, confused. Kageyama doesn’t respond. Tsukishima watches them without comment, but he looks a little displeased. Still, he stays even when they do, quizzing Yamaguchi on missed work. He thinks Hinata would rather like to be the one caught up for once. Unfortunately, Tsukishima is every bit as good a tutor as he is at nearly everything else and Yamaguchi outpaces the oddball duo easily. Yachi helps, laughing into her hand. 

“Your shields are looking very good. I think that if you continue on like this you can be back full time before break,” Takeda says soon after. 

“I wish there was a way I could talk to my Dad,” Yamaguchi says. “About break, I mean.” 

“You can use my phone,” Takeda says, fishing a cell phone out of his robes. Yamaguchi blinks. Takeda laughs at him. “I was raised Muggle too, Yamaguchi. Charming a cell phone isn’t too difficult once you learn some foundational spells. It’s very convenient. If you stick with Muggle studies fourth year, I’ll even start to show you how to do it in class. You gave Tsukki that charmed music player, didn’t you? Most Muggle electronics can be repurposed like that. It’s useful- and fun.” 

Yamaguchi dials and Takeda busies himself with his bacon. 

“Professor, is everything alright?” Yamaguchi’s father asks as soon he picks up. 

“Ah, no. It’s me, Dad.” Yamaguchi says softly. 

“Tadashi! Are you alright?” Yamaguchi’s father asks. Noise in the background seems to indicate that he’s someplace busy- maybe in the train station, headed to work. 

“I’m… I’m fine. I just wanted to call. To talk. And about break-”

“Right, we didn’t talk about that earlier, did we? I assume you’ll want to stay again. It’s handy, actually, since Sato-san asked me to work over the holidays. It’s extra pay and we need it.” 

Yamaguchi swallows. He misses his father. He misses the cool, magic-less quiet where no one hates him. He wants a hug, but he’s thirteen. “Oh. Right. I should stay.” 

“Whatever you want. Was that all?” 

“Ah. Yes. Sorry, you sound busy.” 

“No, no.” Yamaguchi’s father says in the way that he does when he’s lying for convenience’s sake. 

“Bye,” Yamaguchi whispers. 

“Oh! Tadashi. Happy late birthday. I should have just called- the owl thing, it’s just- anyway, I’ll give you some extra money from that bonus when you get home and you can buy something magical and interesting in Diagon Alley next trip, okay?” 

“Ok, Dad. Bye,” Yamaguchi repeats and hangs up. His eyes sting but he blinks hard and it goes away. He hands the phone back to Takeda. 

“Sometimes it’s hard for them to understand. It doesn’t mean you aren’t loved.” Takeda’s eyes are kind and knowing. 

“It isn’t their fault,” Yamaguchi agrees. He knows it’s his. 

~~

“You’re quiet tonight,” Tsukishima says later, checking Yamaguchi’s answers to the History of Magic mock quiz. Yamaguchi nods. “Is there something you want to talk about?” 

“They say that people who see Thestrals are cursed.” Yamaguchi says casually. 

“I think anyone who has seen someone die probably feels cursed.” Tsukishima answers. 

“My mom had surgery for throat cancer when she was pregnant with me,” Yamaguchi draws his knees up to his chest. “She only took the treatment that would keep me safe. It damaged her voice box and she never really talked much after that. It hurt and she was embarrassed. But we talked all the time. Or I did, anyway.” 

“So she knew.” Tsukishima puts the homework aside. 

“Yeah. Maybe not all the magic stuff, but about me reading thoughts. She always kept me home. I never had a babysitter or played with the other kids. She loved me, I know that. I think she was just trying to protect me. From myself or from hurting someone or getting hurt. I don’t know.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt anybody,” Tsukishima murmurs. 

“But I think my Dad… he probably should have known too, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to. Mom hid it from him and he let her. He buried his head in the sand. So when she started getting sick again, she was so afraid.” 

“That’s natural, isn’t it? To be afraid of something like that.” Tsukishima asks gently. 

“She wouldn’t go to the doctor for the longest time, she wasn’t afraid to die. Not really, I think. But she was afraid all the time anyway and it was hard for me. I think that’s when I started shutting that part of me down.”

“What was she afraid of?” Tsukishima scoots closer. 

“She didn’t want me to be alone. She wouldn’t go back into the hospital until it was really far along. Too far. We were visiting and my Dad and me, we fell asleep in the chair. But I woke up when she-” Yamaguchi swallows. “My Dad, he tries but he can’t… he doesn’t really want this part of me, even if he loves me. She knew that then. I think she was afraid that if she died I would be alone.” 

“You’re not, though.” Tsukishima touches Yamaguchi’s elbow and lets his shields drop. Yamaguchi cracks open the cage door, lets the soft silver in. As long as he has Tsukki, he will never be alone. 

_Never,_ Tsukishima agrees.

~~

His final test is too crowded to take place inside the shed. The whole Karasuno team gathers on the lawn outside in a loose circle, Yamaguchi in the middle. Their thoughts jar, chaotic and bouncing, but he can see the thin threads and follow them back to where they belong- Asahi’s fawn tinted sandpiper, Noya’s black cheeked lovebird, Shimizu’s snowbird sparrow, Daichi’s blackbird, Suga’s tanager. There are no dark umber stripes of suspicion and dislike, no sepia tones of resentment. 

_You can do it, Yamaguchi!_

_We’re rooting for you!_

_We’re on your side!_

_Yamaguchi!_

_Yamaguchi!_

_Yamaguchi, one more!_

Yamaguchi closes the cage. 

“Welcome back,” Daichi throws a friendly arm across his shoulders and squints down. “Did you get taller?” 

“He’s in a growth spurt,” Tsukishima says. “Make sure he eats enough.” He turns back toward the castle. Yamaguchi watches him walk away, a little lost. He’s spent so much time with Tsukishima lately- this is the time for him to be free. Yamaguchi doesn’t have to be babysat anymore. His chest aches a little. 

Tsukishima pauses by the gate. “Well?” He asks, impatiently. Yamaguchi scrambles to catch up, unable to repress his grin. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says even though he hasn’t said anything. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chirps, the rest of the team behind him, their thoughts safe outside his silver bars. The students they pass on the way up to the castle follow them with sharp, suspicious eyes and Yamaguchi doesn’t need his powers to know exactly what they’re thinking. But that’s okay. 

After all, he’s not alone.


	6. Remember to turn on the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing, falling, climbing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late... and was originally a bit longer and had a Tsukki-coda, but my computer ate it during an update and I'm mad about it, so... I just wanna get to Year 3 now. This will have to do!

Tsukishima peers down at the table, littered with insults. _Freak. Coward. Muggle Born, Go Home. Nobody Wants You. Just Die._ Yamaguchi shifts nervously from one foot to the other, wand in hand. Yamaguchi has had marvelous luck for the past two weeks- managing to clear away all the evidence of his troubles without Tsukishima noticing. He hadn’t expected their little corner of the library to be targeted, not when it’s so open and easily seen. Stupid. He should have seen this coming. Yamaguchi waves his wand, whispering a quiet little scouring charm that clears the graffiti away. Once the magic is complete, he sits and digs in his bag for his textbook. He needs help with Defense Against the Dark Arts- just last week he’d confused a hinkypunk with a redcap and had been expecting a real dressing down from Professor Ukai for such a simple mistake… but Ukai had just told him to review more carefully and moved on to the next student without even looking up. Yamaguchi thinks it’s probably because he was so much trouble when his barrier fell. He’d had to be carried across the lawn, how embarrassing. It's fine, though. He's not all that keen to see Professor Ukai’s disappointed face up close either. 

Tsukishima still hasn’t moved, standing at the side of the table and frowning down at the shiny clean surface. Yamaguchi, feeling uneasy, begins to babble.

“Isn’t magic handy? I don’t think I’ll ever get over how neat it is to cast a spell like that. The first couple of times I tried, the cleaning spell hardly worked at all. It sort of just moved the mess around. But after a dozen times or so it works so great! A lot faster than cleaning the Muggle way. Oh! I wonder if I can use scouring charms to do my chores at home? Maybe that would eat through the tub, though. It was so nice of you to let me borrow that book on _Practical Household Magic_. I’ve been getting a lot of practice with all those kinds of spells. Scouring, and separating, and mending, and finding-”

“Separating?” Tsukishima interrupts.

Yamaguchi winces. “I… somehow accidentally got some paint in my bag. On my books and stuff? It’s a two part spell, actually, one for the oil residue and one for color removal-”

“Mending?” Tsukishima looms over Yamaguchi who looks away. 

“My laundry bag got kind of shredded when it was left in the common room? By accident.” 

“Finding?”” The light reflects on Tsukishima’s glasses, hiding his expression. Yamaguchi visibly swallows. 

“My shoes,” he says weakly. “They were in the Astronomy Tower. I guess I… left them?” 

“Accidentally,” Tsukishima echoes.

“Accidentally,” Yamaguchi confirms. 

“Don’t bully Yamaguchi, Tsukishima!” Hinata bounds into the seat on Yamaguchi’s left, arms crossed and glaring. “He’s got his sad puppy face on!” 

“He isn’t,” Yamaguchi says, pulling out his DADA notes and ducking his head. 

“Has he told you? About other people bothering him?” Tsukishima asks Hinata suddenly. 

“No! Are people bothering you, Yamaguchi?” Hinata leans forward, eyes wide with concern. Yamaguchi makes a noncommittal noise. “You should say something! We can’t help if you don’t, you know?” 

“Why?” Yamaguchi asks, distracted. Hinkypuffs have a smoke-like appearance, he notes. “It’s not that unusual or anything. I’m used to it.” They are capable of creating small but powerful fireballs and like to lead travelers astray, he writes. 

“That’s sad, Yamaguchi,” Yachi sounds soft. Yamaguchi looks up and all eyes are on him, even Kageyama who must have just walked up. He sinks into a seat on the other side of Hinata slowly without breaking eye contact. Yamaguchi puts his gel pen down. 

“Why do you just accept this kind of thing? I don’t know how you stand it!” Hinata yelps. 

Yamaguchi smiles a little, in spite of himself. “You and Tsukki aren’t the type to ever get bullied, are you? You’re too strong.” 

“Is it weak? To be treated badly, I mean.” Yachi asks, folding her hands on the table top self-consciously. 

“No way, you’re smart and cute, Yachi. Someone cool like Shimizu wanting to be friends with you is because you’re so amazing! They’re jealous is all.” Yamaguchi reassures her, and Yachi colors a little. 

“Can’t you just think the same about yourself, then?” Tsukishima asks, expression sour. 

“They’re not mean to me because I’m friends with you, Tsukki. They’re not even really mean to me because of the letters. Someone’s always being mean to me, even before all that.” Yamaguchi explains, picking back up his pen. 

“Why, though?” Hinata asks. 

“Because I’m that type,” Yamaguchi shrugs. “Someone’s going to step on me every day of my life.” 

Kageyama visibly recoils. 

“Pathetic, Yamaguchi. Those people don’t matter. What they think shouldn’t change anything.” Tsukishima finally sits down so that he can meet Yamaguchi’s eyes across the table. 

“You’re friends with Kuroo, aren’t you?” Yamaguchi asks calmly. 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Tsukishima replies, voice coloring with irritation. Yamaguchi shakes his head. 

“It doesn’t mean anything, just. These aren’t… nameless, faceless people. They’ve got their good points, too. So if they all dislike me, probably… they have good reasons, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi stands, shoving his books back into his bag, hands shaking. 

“Where are you going?” Hinata asks. 

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi grins brightly, eyes closed. “I don’t think I can study right now. I’m gonna go up to bed.” 

“I’ll walk you,” Tsukishima says, pushing himself back up from the table. 

“Oh _Tsukki!_ ” Kuroo leans around the corner of one of the bookshelves. “I thought that was you. Come on. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are having a practice match and we need another Keeper.” Tsukishima’s mouth turns down. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Yamaguchi says reassuringly as he backs swiftly away. 

“See? He’ll be fine. And anyway, you owe me.” Kuroo says casually. Tsukishima winces. Yamaguchi _runs._ He makes it halfway to Gryffindor Tower before someone grabs him by the back of his robes and slams him hard against the wall. His breath rushes out and he kicks a little, feet only meeting air. 

“Captain said not to mess with the kid,” a low voice belonging to a nervous senior Slytherin. 

“Like I’m listening to some fourth year brat,” the one pinning him to the wall replies, tossing his dark hair from his eyes. 

“It’s dangerous,” the other insists. 

“For them, maybe.” A blank look. “Secrets, you idiot. We want all their secrets. You know what we could do with that kind of information? Imagine finding out the deepest, darkest secrets of a guy like Kuroo. Then he couldn’t tell anyone what to do, could he?” 

“Is this because he took your spot on the team and now you’re just reserve?” the other boy wonders. 

“Quiet! Why isn’t important. It doesn’t have to be just our house. Guys like Ushijmia… Oikawa… I bet they’d do a lot to keep their dirty laundry hidden.” The dark haired Slytherin turns back to Yamaguchi who is gasping for air. “What about it, kid? What’ve you got?” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “I don’t read people,” he wheezes. “Just animals.”

“You can, so you will.” The Slytherin gives him a little shake. “Or we’ll make you.”  
Yamaguchi shakes his head again. 

“Eh? What’s all this?” A handsome, inquisitive face peers over the Slytherin’s shoulder. “Looks like a little kitty cat got caught up by some snakes. How unfortunate.” 

“Oikawa!” The other Slytherin takes a few steps back. 

“So I am.” Oikawa grins brightly. 

“Get lost,” the dark haired Slytherin snarls. 

“Oh, sure thing,” Oikawa replies cheerfully, his voice raising. “I’ll leave you to it! I just sure hope none of the Prefects making their rounds before curfew see you beating up a little second year!” 

“Shut up!” The Slytherin snaps, but his grip loosens enough for Yamaguchi to twist free. He scampers behind Oikawa. “What the hell do you care, anyway?” 

Oikawa shrugs. “Maybe I don’t. Maybe I just don’t like my name coming up in your pointless plotting.” The Slytherins blanch at that. “Run along now,” Oikawa says kindly. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi breathes. 

Oikawa turns, studying the smaller boy. “What are you even doing here?” He asks bluntly. “Why don’t you just leave? All this would stop if you just left.” 

Yamaguchi shivers a little. “I don’t want to leave,” he says in a small voice.

“No?” Oikawa’s mouth quirks with amusement. “Would you like a little free advice?” Yamaguchi hesitates. “This is a once in a lifetime offer! Better snap it up while you can.” Yamaguchi nods. “No matter how well you do or how much you are able to achieve, someone is always going to credit your powers. Everyone will always wonder- just a little bit - if you’ve earned it. You’ll never have anyone’s real trust. You’d be better off cutting your losses and trying again somewhere else where they don’t know anything about you. Do you understand?” Yamaguchi nods again. “But you’re not going to, are you?” Yamaguchi shakes his head again. 

“Well. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Oikawa says lightly, heading down toward the Hufflepuff dorms. 

“Are you being nice?” Yamaguchi wonders aloud. “You know I didn’t write those letters, don’t you?” 

Oikawa waves over his shoulder. “I’m the nicest, little scaredy-cat. And don’t you forget it.” 

~~

Karasuno’s first match is with Hufflepuff. Out of sheer nervousness, Hinata throws up on Tanaka’s pants. In the screaming and the laughing and the general chaos of the morning’s preparations, Yamaguchi tries to sneak away. 

“Where are you going?” Daichi asks, voice firm. 

“The stands,” Yamaguchi admits timidly. 

“You’re a part of the team, so come to the locker room to dress out. We need you on the pitch.” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, shyly. 

“You can’t make him, Daichi.” Suga says from behind him, putting a gentle hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “It’s his choice.” 

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Yamaguchi explains. “The Hufflepuffs think I’m going to cheat or something. They’ll all be upset.”

“Playing without you will make the team upset,” Daichi insists, his eyes sliding over to Tsukishima, busy laughing as Tanaka strips off his gross warm up suit and casts a laundering charm. No way Tsukishima will mind. It’s just a game, he’s always saying. It doesn’t matter if Yamaguchi is there. 

“I’ll be up in the stands,” Yamaguchi says. “I’ll be cheering for you the whole time.” 

“You won’t,” Kageyama says quietly under his breath. 

“Okay. If this is really what you want, Yamaguchi.” Daichi allows, frowning at Suga who just smiles back, unconcerned. 

“Thank you for understanding,” Yamaguchi says formally, giving a little bow before he ducks out of the group and darts up the stairs toward general seating. 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” he hears Hinata ask before he turns the corner. 

Yamaguchi makes his way up through the crowds with a little difficulty. A few pushes or shoulder checks might be harder than he thinks are strictly normal, but they let him through, eyes sliding away. They don’t want him around, even long enough to torment him. He accepts this pragmatically. Yamaguchi pushes past the green and silver, yellow and black to the gold and red of Gryffindor. The students stare at him. He fidgets in place. 

“Why are you just standing there?” Shirabu asks, mouth turned disapprovingly down. “The match is about to start.” Yamaguchi jumps a little. Shirabu sits on the bench up front, the ones hardly anyone chooses because every move made is on display for the teachers to see. Yamaguchi shyly sits in the space next to him. 

“Kageyama is some kind of genius, isn’t he?” Shirabu asks abruptly. “How are your spikers, though? It won’t matter if they can’t connect with the ball in a powerful way.” 

“Always focused on the other positions,” Semi complains, leaning down from the upper rows. “You’ll never make the house team with that kind of attitude. Being a setter means being skilled on your own, huh?” 

Shirabu stiffens. “I didn’t think the Gryffindor team would bother with a match like this.” Yamaguchi winces but doesn’t say anything. He hunches over a bit on himself- a little more difficult, with his new growth spurt. Still, he’s hoping to stay still enough that no one else notices him. 

“Hm, no, that’s just Wakatoshi. He’s not the type to waste his time here. It’s not like anything he sees will change his style of play either way.” Tendou’s voice lazily drifts past and Yamaguchi practically folds himself in half. “The Hufflepuff team line up is a little different, isn’t it? Looks like they’re missing some people.” 

“Hey. You okay, kid? You look like you’re feeling sick or something.” Semi’s hand lands on Yamaguchi’s shoulder so suddenly that he half turns in his seat, giving a little squeak. Semi lets go immediately, raising his hands, palms up. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to freak you out- ah, it’s you. Yamaguchi, isn’t it?” Semi glances over at Tendou who rests his chin in one hand, elbows on his knees, gazing down at the two underclassmen. Yamaguchi’s hands bunch in his robes. He feels himself breaking into a sweat. 

“He’s just watching the match.” Shirabu says, annoyed. He turns back to the field, business-like. 

“Rude,” Semi frowns, but he sits back on the bench properly.

A collective gasp goes through the crowd as the teams filter out onto the pitch for warm ups. 

“Here, even…?” Shirabu says sharply. 

Snowbell glides through the air, heading straight for the field. 

“Is nothing sacred?” Semi asks lightly, though he shoots a worried glance over at Tendou. Tendou, however, is watching Yamaguchi. 

No, Yamaguchi decides. Absolutely not. Not today, not while they’re playing. It’s so dirty. He’d thought if wizards cared about anything, it would be Quidditch. What a stupid thing to be mad about after everything, but he _is_ mad. It’s his team’s first match and whoever sent Snowbell was hoping he’d be down there, too- that the whole team would dissolve into a mess of distrust. So unfair. 

“Snowbell, no.” Yamaguchi says firmly, reaching out for her off white thoughts. “Don’t go down there. Bring it here.” 

A Question. 

Yamaguchi stretches out his hand. 

Snowbell pulls out of her dive, wings catching the thermal draft to rise back into the stands. She loops around once, gaining altitude before landing hard on Yamaguchi’s forearm. The force of it causes his sleeve to tear but it doesn’t matter. She croons a little at him as he takes the letter. 

“Good girl,” he says. “Good girl.” 

The envelope reads _Kageyama Tobio._

Yamaguchi crumples the letter angrily. His mind, though, strokes Snowbell through the bars of the silver cage, soothingly. Who? Who? He doesn’t realize he’s speaking out loud until he sees the incredulous looks from the other Gryffindors. 

“He’s really talking to the owl, all right,” Shirabu rolls his eyes. 

“Looking less and less like an omnipotent mastermind,” Semi says dryly. 

“I guessed wrong,” Tendou murmurs. 

“She’s not an owl,” Yamaguchi answers. “She’s an albino frogmouth.” 

“Does that matter?” Shirabu arches one delicate eyebrow before turning back to the field. “Oh! It looks like they’re starting.” 

“Kind of. They don’t recognize features as well. Her delivery is a magical compunction, she-”

Fast? Yamaguchi wonders, then he gives her a little shake to lift her back to the sky. Someone sent her out- someone still there, maybe…

Yamaguchi stands up. 

“Where are you going?” Semi asks. 

“Owlery,” Yamaguchi answers, climbing quickly down the stands. 

“Sounds fun,” Semi starts up but Tendou catches his robe by the sleeve. 

“We’re better off watching the game,” he says too casually. 

“We are?” Semi settles back down. 

Tendou shrugs, not letting go. “Just a guess.”

Yamaguchi dashes down the stairs as quickly as he can, tripping once and nearly flying into a wall before he catches himself against someone’s side, tripping over long legs and coming down hard on someone else’s toes. 

“Sorry,” he gasps, taking off again. 

“Oi-” a voice calls, but Yamaguchi ignores it, barreling along until he is out of the stadium. The grounds are deserted, everyone in the stadium watching the game or back at the castle proper. Yamaguchi follows Snowbell back to the tower, eyes trained up above. The letter writer hasn’t left yet. Yamaguchi picks up speed. 

At the bottom of the tower, Yamaguchi pulls open the heavy wooden door only for a hand to come from behind and slam it closed again. 

“Who in the fuck do yo-“ Kyoutani Kentarou snarls, grabbing the front of Yamaguchi’s robes and lifting him an inch off the ground. 

“You got him!” From above, Lev claps Kyoutani so hard on the back that he loses his grip. Yamaguchi, back on his feet, takes an unsteady step back away from them. 

“You ran right into me, you little-”

“Did we catch you in the act? That’s got to be worth some points for Slytherin no matter what Kuroo says-”

“Stop.” Akaashi crosses his arms over his chest, looking very unimpressed as he approaches the group of bickering underclassmen from behind. He’s limping a little. 

“Mind your own business,” Kyoutani wheels around. 

“Are you picking a fight?” Akaashi asks blandly. “Wasn’t that why you were kicked off the Hufflepuff team in the first place?” 

“I didn’t get kicked off!” Kyoutani bares his teeth. 

“Well, we can all agree we’re here because of this suspicious guy, right?” Lev asks, pointing at Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah, what was the big fuckin’ rush?” Kyoutani turns back around, eyeing Yamaguchi. 

“The person sending the letters… I think he’s in the tower now. That’s what Snowbell said.” Yamaguchi tried to explain, wringing his hands. 

The door to the tower opens. 

One by one, each of the lights leading up the stairs snuffs out. 

The four of them peer into the darkness of the tower. Kyoutani draws his wand. “I’m gonna kick his ass,” he announces, pushing into the tower. Yamaguchi tries to follow but Lev catches him by the arm. 

“Let go, I’m going,” Yamaguchi struggles. 

“Why?” Lev asks, baffled. 

“He’s a Gryffindor,” Akaashi answers dryly. 

Yamaguchi pulls back. “If you’re so suspicious, you come too! You can see me doing something bad or whatever this way.” 

Lev considers for a moment then gives a sharp nod. He adjusts his grip so that he and Yamaguchi are holding hands, which is embarrassing and sweaty- not nice like with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi’s free hand clutches at the stone walls and his feet fumble for purchase on the dark staircase. 

“Lumos,” Lev tries next to him. Nothing changes. 

Soft, golden circles of light begin to glow around them, trailing up to the top of the tower. They look like fireflies, dancing a little as they pass by and Yamaguchi reaches out to touch one. 

“First level light spells don’t penetrate magical darkness, Lev.” Akaashi says, coming up the stairs behind them, wand loosely in his right hand. “Yaku was right, you really don’t have a solid foundation in magic theory.” 

Lev pouts but before he can answer, a loud grunt sounds from above before a heavier one, like something large dropping flat. 

Akaashi pushes past the second years, wand raised. “Stay behind me,” he whispers, his eyes suddenly alert. “If something happens, go get help. No playing hero.” He darts a look at Yamaguchi that is honestly just unfair. Yamaguchi knows he’s about as sidekick as they come. 

Outside, the crowd’s volume rings out. The match has begun. 

Akaashi steps onto the wooden platform at the top of the stairs, the little firefly lights wreathing him. Small feathered shadows move about, silhouetted by the little lights. Yamaguchi reaches out, but the owls are just as confused. He can’t sense anyone else- not Kyoutani, not the letter writer. 

“Hello?” Akaashi calls out as the _stupefy_ spell connects. In a great spark of red, Akaashi buckles and falls straight down. Yamaguchi breaks right, toward the owls, out of instinct, soothing their ruffled thoughts and asking what they see. _Nothing,_ they tell him. Lev, the jerk, disappears into the darkness, relinquishing Yamaguchi’s sweaty hand. Typical Slytherin, Yamaguchi thinks a little bitterly. 

_here, still here_ Snowbell pipes. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes dart wildly. The lights are dissolving now that Akaashi’s concentration has broken. One pops near his elbow with a fizzling sound and he jumps. Yamaguchi backs closer to the few remaining lights. He tries to sense who is in the room- the fluff wild owl anxiety, Lev’s cool excitement from behind the feed bin, waiting for the opportunity for a back attack. Trying like this, he can now sense the slow breathing and dreamless calm of unconsciousness- Kyoutani over to the left, Akaashi near his feet. Then Lev’s long elbow bumps a feed pail, the metallic thrum of the contact ringing out. Just in front of him, Yamaguchi feels that person’s concentration break for just a second. He throws wide the door to the cage. In here, he thinks hard and grabs for it.

It’s like being dunked in a river, the letter writer’s icy flow of thoughts and pictures. Black fur and silver feathers and rope strung through with copper wire, darkness and shadows swirled and crashing down into a screaming crowd, blood-soaked granite, skeletal harp, fire under water, silver song, ring changing colors as it changes hands – blue green blue green, his face in a mirror but it isn’t his face that face belongs to-

Belongs to. 

_Stay out of my way, Muggle Born_

A heavy strike against his chest and Yamaguchi is falling falling falling backwards down the tower steps, into the dark. 

~~

“Do you think,” Tsukishima asks with a pleasant smile as soon as Yamaguchi opens his eyes, “that you could possible go _one year_ without ending up in the infirmary?” Yamaguchi winces- both from the expression and from his headache. His mouth is chalky with the residue of Skele-grow. 

“Um, probably. It’s only second year.” Yamaguchi says weakly. That smile and the tilt of his head… Tsukishima’s really mad. He looms over the bed in his sweaty Quidditch uniform, flushed, his fair hair stuck to his forehead. Tsukishima ought to be pretty scary, but like this he’s sort of cute. Yamaguchi blames his weird thoughts on the fact that he is giddy with relief at not waking up dead. 

“Do you even know how lucky you are? You could have snapped your neck. As it is, you fractured your spine- the bones in your wrists and ankles were so badly broken they just dissolved them and are growing them back from scratch. If you were a Muggle, you’d probably not be walking at all anymore, Yamaguchi.” 

“I’m not a Muggle,” Yamaguchi says helpfully. 

The tension seeps out of Tsukishima and sinks into the floor as he sits on the edge of the bed. “No,” he says glumly. “You’re a _Gryffindor._ ”

“I’m sorry I missed the game,” Yamaguchi says, looking up at Tsukishima with bright eyes. “Did we win?” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but it hardly counts. Oikawa and one of their main Chasers were out.” 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi makes to grab for Tsukishima’s arm but misses- his wrist is still floppy, the bones only partially reformed. Tsukishima catches his arm easily near the elbow, keeping Yamaguchi from overbalancing and falling over. “That’s amazing! We won our first match. I’m so happy.” 

“It’s just a stupid game,” Tsukishima says, but his voice doesn’t sound so certain. He stares down at Yamaguchi who catches his breath a little. Tsukishima’s got such pretty eyes, Yamaguchi loves looking at them up close like this. Down the hall, a raucous crowd heads their way- the rest of the team, flush with victory.

“You’re a free man! You’re totally cleared.” Noya congratulates him with a head rub far gentler than the hefty back slap he’d gifted Tsukishima walking in the door. 

“Thanks for your support,” Yamaguchi says, blushing. 

“Well, we already knew,” Daichi says easily. “But now the rest of the school does too. That should make things easier on you.” 

“Gosh, Yamaguchi, I can’t believe you fell down the tower. How did you not _die?_ ” Hinata asks, eyes wide. 

”Don’t worry, Yamaguchi. The professors will find who’s responsible.” Ennoshita assures him. Yamaguchi furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t respond. 

“We’ll be counting on you for the Slytherin match,” Suga says, smiling, giving Yamaguchi’s shoulder a gentle nudge. Yamaguchi’s smile falters when he sees Kageyama bickering good-naturedly with Hinata by the door. After a few minutes, Daichi orders everyone off to the showers, but Tsukishima stays behind. 

“The letter was for the King, wasn’t it?” Tsukishima says after the door closes. Yamaguchi reaches into the pocket of his robes, pulling out the sealed envelope. “What are you going to do with it?” Tsukishima asks, scooting next to Yamaguchi who reaches for his wand. 

“ _Parvis ignis._ ” The little paper catches fire. Yamaguchi yelps, nearly dropping it onto the bed. Tsukishima waves his wand- _wingardium leviosa_ \- and floats the remains out of the window until they burn out to ash. 

“Not even a little curious, are you.” It isn’t a question. Tsukishima watches Yamaguchi rotating his wrists, whimpering a little. They tingle- the bones firm under the skin. Tsukishima takes one wrist between his cool, long-fingered hands and rubs in small, concentrated circles. Yamaguchi sighs with relief. After a minute or two, Tsukishima switches over to the other side, but when he finishes, he doesn’t let go right away. In the moment of hesitation, Yamaguchi turns his wrist until their palms meet. Awkwardly, they end up holding hands. He’d meant to pull away, but it’s so nice that he forgot for a minute. Tsukishima doesn’t seem to mind it, either. It’s much, much nicer than Lev. Tsukishima is looking at him again, eyes searching like he’s checking for something- specific. Yamaguchi starts to go red under the scrutiny but he doesn’t look away. Up close like this, there are flecks of green in the gold-brown of Tsukishima’s eyes. So pretty. 

“What is it, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks belatedly. Tsukishima gives his hand a tentative squeeze before letting go. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Tsukishima replies. 

~~ 

People keep looking at Yamaguchi and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

“I thought nobody was mad at me anymore,” Yamaguchi whispers to Daichi at dinner. 

“They’re not.” Daichi rests a hand against his head. “But I bet they feel badly about before.” 

“You won’t hold it against them, will you?” Suga asks, leaning suddenly over Yamaguchi, face close. 

Yamaguchi fights a blush. “N-no, of course not.” 

“Good. Daichi, can I borrow you a minute? It’s about the match-” the two of them step away from the table. Suga is animated when he talks, smiling wide and leaning a little forward. Daichi’s hand comes up to the back of his neck, fingers not-quite covering the redness there. 

“What are you thinking about?” Tsukishima asks, sliding into Daichi’s empty spot. He’s already finished his small portion and is opening his book, _A History of Dinosauria and Detection Charms._

“Sad things,” Yamaguchi says, watching Daichi and Suga. “If they like each other, they should just say so.” Tsukishima stares at him over the edge of the book. “Oh! Uh. No. Sorry. It’s none of my business anyway.” 

“If somebody liked you,” Tsukishima says, putting his book down on the table. “Would you want them to tell you?” 

Yamaguchi tilts his head to the side. “Who would like me, Tsukki?” he asks brightly. “I’m just me!” 

“Who would?” Kuroo asks, leaning against Tsukishima’s shoulder and grinning down at them. “Huh, Tsukki? I wonder.” 

Tsukishima scowls, shoving Kuroo to the side. “Off, please.” Yamaguchi’s eyes dart back and forth between the two of them. 

“Oh. Well, I guess… Tsukki likes me,” Yamaguchi says with surprising certainty, serving himself a helping of apple cake. 

“Say that again?” Kuroo asks, voice calm. 

“He’s my best friend, of course he likes me.” Yamaguchi repeats stubbornly, shoveling a piece of cinnamon apple into his mouth. When he looks up, Tsukishima is behind his book, expression hidden. 

Kuroo pats Tsukishima’s shoulder briskly. “Well, I came to rope you into playing with us later, but why don’t you just go and lick your wounds a bit instead, eh?” Whatever Tsukishima says is muffled by the pages, but Kuroo laughs so it must be pretty rude. 

“Is it true?” A second year Hufflepuff hovers near Yamaguchi’s elbow, her face shadowed by the long fringe of her bangs. “About what they’re saying about you? I heard from Kyoutani.” 

Yamaguchi swallows hard. “Um.”

“It’s true, so show him, Runa.” Yachi says encouragingly from next to her. Nodding hard, Runa holds up- a kitten. The kitten lets out a small mew. Yamaguchi reaches out to take the little animal immediately. 

“She’s got a twisted claw,” Yamaguchi says after a moment immersed in tortoiseshell thoughts. He casts a quick _episky_ and hands the kitten back with a little smile. 

“You _can_ talk to animals. Just like he said.” Runa is starry eyed. “Can I bring Mittens back to see you again sometimes? This is my first time with a familiar and I’m really nervous,” she confesses. 

“Of course!” Yamaguchi grins. From across the table, Tsukishima drops the book a little, forgetting to feign disinterest. When Yamaguchi catches his eye, he almost smiles back. 

~~

The bullying stops. Instead there is a small but steady trickle of students who come to talk to him- to ask questions or bring by a beloved pet owl or familiar. Tsukishima calls him _doctor_ and Yamaguchi doesn’t stop blushing for the rest of class. His pleasure is abruptly ended when Ukai calls him into his office, expression grim. Yamaguchi glances around once inside. The walls are mostly covered with Quidditch posters, neatly framed and signed. In the corner is an important looking pile of certifications- one say _Recognition of your great service in-_ but the rest is cut off, folded and crumpled. Ukai leans back against the corner of the desk, arms crossed and eyes closed. 

“You know why I asked you here?” 

Yamaguchi nods tentatively. “My grades fell a little. I’m trying to catch up. I’m very sorry, I will try harder.” He bows a little. 

Ukai runs a hand across his face, expression dark. “What the hell are you on about?” He asks, voice irritated. “You’ve been out of class for weeks. Something like that is just expected.” 

Yamaguchi, startled, looks up. Their eyes meet. Ukai’s mouth turns further down into full frown but his gaze is soft and sorry. “I need to apologize. I’m damn sorry, kid. I’m the one who told the old man to push it because I thought you were on the edge of falling apart. That really messed you up, didn’t it?”

Yamaguchi twists his fingers together behind his back. “It’s okay,” he says quietly, meaning it. “It was… hard. But you know, Tsukki helped me a lot. And maybe I did need to. Probably.” 

“Here.” Ukai holds a piece of parchment out. 

“What’s this?” Yamaguchi takes it gingerly. It’s addressed to him. 

“Old schoolmate of mine. He’s a legelimens, too. I figured he could give you some advice, you could be pen pals or whatever. He’s a good guy, Shimada is. Whatever he tells you is probably a smart idea.” 

“Oh! Thank you.” Yamaguchi holds the letter to his chest and grins.

Yamaguchi reads through the letter three times before he writes back a long block of questions. Usually he’d be a little more shy, but something about Shimada’s easy friendliness and the informality of his speech makes Yamaguchi relax. Shimada is overseas for work for the next few years so there is little pressure of embarrassment for asking simple questions- they won’t be meeting anytime soon. Yamaguchi asks about what kinds of things will help him be focused. Sometimes the pull-pressure of outside thoughts crowd into him still, like hands reaching past his bars even with the door shut. It keeps him from sleeping easily. 

“What’s that you’re frowning at?” Tsukishima asks, putting aside his book. Hinata and Kageyama are studying with Yachi in the Hufflepuff common room, so Yamaguchi has taken the opportunity to spend a little time with his best friend just the two of them. He feels a little guilty, worrying selfishly about his own problems instead of Tsukishima, but the taller boy seems just as interested. Yamaguchi hands the letter over. 

“Meditation exercises, block control, breathing techniques. Most of this you’re already doing. What… Oh. ‘Practice a magical focusing technique. Maybe something that is connected to your own unique affinity.’” Tsukishima reads the suggestion aloud. He squints over at Yamaguchi. “We’ve talked about this. Animals are your focus. So…” 

“Well, I can’t have an animal with me all the time, can I?” Yamaguchi asks, wondering if Tsukishima knows what he’s thinking. Which is silly. Of course he does. 

“Licenses for Animagi training aren’t even available until you graduate. It’s highly regulated and extremely dangerous even with supervision.” Tsukishima’s words are harsh but his voice is thoughtful and not discouraging. 

“So I’ll have to do it unlicensed. I’m good at animals and it says that the mind frame is the hardest part. Tsukki, I know animal minds! Do you think I can really do it?” Yamaguchi implores. Tsukishima blinks. 

“Well, of course you can. You work harder than anybody, don’t you?” Yamaguchi sighs with happiness. “What animal form are you thinking?” 

Yamaguchi frowns. “That’s the hard part,” he admits. “It should be something I connect to. Personality-wise, I think maybe a dog makes sense, but I keep thinking… cats. Is that weird for me?” 

Tsukishima shakes his head. “You’re not blindly loyal, Yamaguchi. You make your own choices. Maybe one of those cats that likes to swim and play fetch.” 

“A puppy cat. Like a Maine Coon?” Yamaguchi pipes. 

Tsukishima nods. “Good sized but domestic. Friendly but not indiscriminately. It suits you. But you know you’ll have to spend a lot of time practicing. You won’t have much time to spend on other things or with other people.” Yamaguchi nods. He knows it’s a commitment, but. Yamaguchi has decided to be selfish, just a little bit.

“Will you help me? This summer, I mean. If you’re not busy.” Yamaguchi asks, looking up through his bangs. 

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. “It can’t be helped, I guess,” he agrees, looking pleased. 

~~

They lose to Slytherin. 

Yamaguchi watches from the field, his eyes flitting from player to player. Slytherin is _good._ Kuroo directs the team expertly, despite only being a fourth year. Their setter is able to feint convincingly, throwing off Karasuno’s strategies. Hinata gets marked by the Slytherin Beater and spends most of the match trying to duck and dodge and swerve to get a chance to score. Even Tsukishima, flitting about the Quidditch hoops, isn’t able to block effectively enough. The way he moves, though, is a little freer than Yamaguchi remembers from before. Kuroo, playing Keeper on the opposite side, moves in a similar way. He focuses single-mindedly on the Quaffle as it moves down the field, zeroing in to stop the score. Yamaguchi hums to himself a little on the side lines, watching the two of them move. They’re not in sync or anything, but somehow they are both so familiar. Why is that?

The exam results are released and Yamaguchi scans the postings with a little frown.

“Number one again. Tsukki, you’re so smart!” He manages when he notices the blonde boy at his side. 

“You’re upset,” Tsukishima observes. “You did well, though. Especially with all the class you missed.” 

Before Yamaguchi can answer, Hinata and Kageyama join them. “We’re up! I went up _two whole spots_ from last year.” Hinata grins. 

“I’m still three higher, idiot.” Kageyama points out with a smirk. 

“Clearly, you are the King of the idiots. What’s that put you in, now, bottom five?” Tsukishima asks, smirking. 

“Bottom ten!” Hinata responds happily. 

Yamaguchi steps a little closer to the board, his smile sliding off his face. 

“I didn’t get the top ten this time, either.” Yachi steps forward, tapping her name. “I should be happy with the top fifteen, but I guess I got a little spoiled last year. There’s a lot of smart people here.” 

Yamaguchi’s hands ball into fists. “I know I was out of class a long time. I _know_. But Tsukki’s so smart and I feel like I let him down. And also, maybe I let me down too. I should be doing better.” He looks over at Yachi. 

“So let’s do better,” Yachi says firmly. Her eyes are a little teary, but she makes a fist too. “Top ten!” 

“No way,” Yamaguchi breaks into a grin though he can feel the tears of frustration at the corner of his eyes too. “Top three! You and me and Tsukki. Rivals!”

“Oh! Yes! Rivals and… we can still help each other, can’t we? Can I owl you? Just-just for studying and school stuff!” Yachi waves her hands self-consciously. 

“Owl me lots,” Yamaguchi catches her hands and gives them a little friendly shake before letting go. “Hinata owls all the time. Owls are fun!” Yachi smiles back. 

~~

On the train heading home, Yamaguchi waits until Tsukishima puts his headphones on and drifts off. 

“Bathroom,” Yamaguchi lies, stepping out of the compartment with his friends and heading down the corridor. He has to stick his head into two or three different rooms before he finds what he’s looking for. Lev, Kenma and Kuroo lounge together with a few other members from the Slytherin team. 

“Hey!” Lev waves cheerfully. “Did you come to hang out with us? Yaku brought snacks. Slytherin is the best house, after all.” Yamaguchi realizes with a little start that Lev isn’t making fun of him- that he’s being genuine. Yamaguchi gives a little wave back. 

“No, I, um. I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute, please.” Yamaguchi says, turning to Kuroo. Kuroo and Kenma exchange a long look before Kenma pillows his head on his arm and turns toward the window in a clear dismissal. Kuroo gives an exaggerated sigh but goes out into the corridor with Yamaguchi. 

“What’s the big idea, Freckles? Come to fight for your Gryffindor honor?” Kuroo asks sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Yamaguchi gives a small, low bow. “Thank you,” he says. Kuroo drops his arms, face shifting into a guarded expression. 

“…for what?” 

“Helping Tsukki. You’re the one who taught him occlumency, aren’t you?” Yamaguchi straightens up. “He didn’t tell me,” he adds quickly at Kuroo’s expression. “He told me not to ask, but I noticed at the game.” 

“What’s it to you if I helped Glasses out? He’s a funny kid and we’re friends.” Kuroo snaps. 

“I know you told the Slytherins to leave me alone,” Yamaguchi adds. “Though I guess it didn’t really work so well. You didn’t think I was sending those letters either.” 

Kuroo studies him. In the flickering light of the moving train, it’s hard to know what he is thinking. Yamaguchi turns his face up and waits for a response, face open and guileless. 

“You’ve got the worst personality for a mind reader, you know that?” Kuroo says, almost to himself. “No. I didn’t think you were sending those letters. There are bigger secrets at Hogwarts than that kid’s stuff.” 

Yamaguchi mulls this over. 

“Hey.” 

Yamaguchi looks up. 

“Aren’t you jealous? Tsukishima’s been spending all this time with us, aren’t you worried he’ll get tired of you for real? You’re just childhood friends, after all.” Kuroo’s smile is lopsided, maybe a little forced. 

“No,” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “I mean, I was maybe. Tsukki’s your friend and Tsukki’s my friend, but…” Yamaguchi takes a shaky breath. “We’re important to each other. That won’t just go away.” 

Kuroo actually gives a small smile at that and he looks, well. Like a kid. Like Yamaguchi a little. “You’re a menace, Freckles.” Kuroo says without heat. “Getting mixed up with you is just plain dumb. Tsukki’s got to know that too.” He turns suddenly to head back to his compartment. “Still,” he tosses over his shoulder before he goes, “you’re making it hard not to like you a little. Do me a favor and keep your distance from me and Kenma, okay?” The door closes. 

“That won’t happen, though.” 

Yamaguchi turns to see Kageyama, arms full of drinks from the trolley. 

“Oh, here. I’ll help.” Yamaguchi takes some of the pumpkin juices. The back of his hand brushes Kageyama’s bare forearm where his sleeve has been pushed up. Kageyama goes still. 

“Hey-”

Kageyama drops all of the drinks. “You,” he says, voice strange, “are not the Hero of Hogwarts.” 

Stunned, Yamaguchi watches him turn on his heel and march back to the compartment, drinks forgotten. When Yamaguchi gets there a few minutes later, struggling under the weight, Tsukishima shoots an annoyed look at Kageyama but says nothing. Kageyama, looking normal, goes over some of Yachi’s bird sketches. He doesn’t look up at Yamaguchi until they are all going their separate ways at the train station. 

“Did I say something weird?” Kageyama asks quietly, gaze wary. 

Yamaguchi starts to reply but Akiteru’s voice calling out interrupts him. 

“Come on, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says impatiently, glancing around at the crowd. 

“Just forget it,” Kageyama mutters, turning away. No one is there to meet him. Yamaguchi watches him disappear into the crowd. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima calls. 

“Coming,” he says, turning away. It's going to be a busy summer. There will plenty of time to worry about everything later, but for now...

"Let's go home," Yamaguchi beams. 

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Year 2; next up is Year 3. I hope this part was okay.


	7. Adventures of Kitty-Gucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi blooms. Tsukishima mopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised.

Yamaguchi stretches out across the foot of Tsukishima’s bed, turning his head to lick lightly at his forepaw. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima warns, not looking up from his desk where he sits, flipping through a magazine- something Muggle and American, with expensive looking instruments and sulky looking musicians. His fingers tap along to the song playing from the stereo in the corner. 

“ _Mreow,_ ” Yamaguchi says apologetically. He flicks one tortoiseshell ear in Tsukishima’s direction. 

“When you change back and you’ve got a mouth full of cat-fur, don’t start whining at me.” A low popping sound and then Yamaguchi falls off the bed. “And you’re too close to the edge,” Tsukishima adds, belatedly, turning the page. 

“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” Yamaguchi admits from the floor. His now human legs lean up against the side of Tsukishima’s bed, socked toes pointing at the ceiling. He frowns and tugs at his sleeve- his shirt seems always to be riding up lately. “And I think my clothes are shrinking.”

Tsukishima snorts. 

“What?” Yamaguchi sits up, tilting his head to the side. 

“What’s it like, being so completely oblivious to everything around you?” Tsukishima asks, resting his chin in his hand and staring down at him, mouth quirking with slight amusement. 

“Huh?” 

“You grew again,” Tsukishima’s white socked foot nudges Yamaguchi’s leg. 

“Really?” Yamaguchi stands up with a frown, twirling a little in place. “I can’t tell. Probably because you’re so tall.” 

“I grew,” Tsukishima admits, rising. “But not as much as you. Look.” They stand, toe to toe, facing each other. Yamaguchi _is_ taller now- he comes past Tsukishima’s shoulder. If he were to lean in now for a hug, he could tuck his head in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck nicely. Not that he would- or, at least, not that Tsukishima would let him. He’s not a touchy-feely kind of friend, after all. Still, Yamaguchi moves his hand from the top of his head to Tsukishima’s and back, measuring the distance. It brings him even closer. 

“I did grow, huh. I didn’t notice at all.” Yamaguchi says, dazed. Leaning forward like this, he feels a little more unsteady, if that’s possible. Tsukishima’s eyes are so close- honey gold. His mouth is a soft line. Unconsciously, Yamaguchi’s hand drops to Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Yamaguchi really wants that hug. 

The song on the stereo changes and it seems to break Tsukishima out of his reverie. He steps back, out of Yamaguchi’s reach. 

“Probably because you spent half the break being a cat,” he says lightly. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi agrees, a little breathlessly. “Um. I’m going to try again, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tsukishima says, already back behind the magazine. 

It has taken all summer, but Yamaguchi’s cat form is finally stable and consistent. He’s a fluffy, large Maine Coon, which pleases him. The trick is maintaining his form for more than a few minutes at a time. This time, Yamaguchi is able to transform for a little longer- long enough that he hops up onto Tsukishima’s dresser. 

“Get down before you break it,” Tsukishima admonishes, magazine abandoned. He scoops Yamaguchi up into his arms properly- like you ought to hold a cat- and Yamaguchi is startled into letting out a rather embarrassingly loud purr. Tsukishima smirks. 

Flustered, Yamaguchi looks away and catches sight of himself for the first time close up in the mirror on the back of Tsukishima’s door. 

Oh. 

Yamaguchi lets out a yowl of displeasure. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, forgetting to let go. They both go down in a tangle of limbs. 

“Freckles!” Yamaguchi scrubs at his face in frustration. “I have- I have _cat-freckles!_ ” 

Tsukishima blinks underneath him. “You’re a tortoiseshell. You’re supposed to look like that.” 

“But the orange splotches- they look like cat-freckles. I’m just always going to have freckles no matter what.” Yamaguchi moans. 

“So?” Tsukishima sits up, which slides Yamaguchi down onto his legs. It means that when their eyes meet they are very close together. “They’re a part of you. Animagi forms often share traits with the wizard’s human form. We went over all this.” 

“I don’t want my defining trait to be my dumb freckles,” Yamaguchi sulks. 

“Too bad.” Tsukishima flicks him on the forehead, smirking.

Yamaguchi's hands come up to his forehead, surprised out of his moodiness.

"You shouldn't mind them." Tsukishima says, still looking at him. "I don't." 

Yamaguchi blushes.

After another hour of practice, during which Yamaguchi is able to maintain his cat form for a record twelve and a half minutes, he finally gives in, exhausted. He flops onto his back on Tsukishima’s bed, studying his friend. Some of that flat, unhappy Tsukishima he’d been seeing more and more at school lately recedes when it’s the two of them like this. There are moments like their almost-hug where Yamaguchi feels so close to Tsukishima- close like before, in the jackalope shed, better-than-best-friend close. Then something shutters down in Tsukishima- a wall thicker than his thickest mental shield, locking away all that silver filigree prettiness. It’s stupid to miss something like that. Tsukishima was just doing Yamaguchi a favor because they’re friends. Even so, there’s something… off about Tsukishima. Maybe it’s Yamaguchi’s new cat-eyes, but it seems like Tsukki’s a little bit behind. A little too careful, maybe. But what can Yamaguchi do? He hopes school will help. 

“Can we meet with the others in Diagon Alley this time?” Yamaguchi asks when the song changes. 

“Won’t you just set it up no matter what I say?” Tsukishima replies, arching an eyebrow. 

Yamaguchi leans forward, hands on his knees. “No! Well… not if you _really_ don’t want me to, Tsukki.” He amends. 

“Shorty and the King. Fine, I guess.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

“And Yachi!” Yamaguchi adds, smiling. Tsukishima’s hands tighten suddenly around the magazine, wrinkling the cover. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi leans forward, worriedly. 

“I said it’s fine, didn’t I?” Tsukishima says evenly. “You’ve been owling a lot recently, haven’t you?” he adds a few beats later. 

“Yeah, we’re working on our game plan.” Yamaguchi confides.

“As seekers?” Tsukishima puts the magazine down. 

“What? No, no. Class rank, Tsukki! It’s our goal to take the number two and three spots this year.” Yamaguchi pumps a fist into the air. 

“Two and three? Why not one and two?” Tsukishima asks, but he leans back in his chair, giving Yamaguchi a rare moment of full attention. Yamaguchi basks in it like a patch of sunlight.

“Well, you’re number one, Tsukki.” He beams proudly. 

“And?” Tsukishima smiles a slow, rare, genuine smile. “Aren’t I a rival too?” 

Yamaguchi is delighted. His good mood follows him on the walk home, making his steps bouncy. He even hums a little, catches from this or that song he’d heard drifting from Tsukishima’s earphones. He opens the door to his apartment, sticking his head inside and calling out “Dad!” 

The apartment is dark and empty. Yamaguchi’s smile falters. He stops humming. 

There’s a note on the fridge- a short, stilted thing. A twenty dollar bill is stuck there too, so he can go to the store for dinner things or get take out. Yamaguchi sighs. He’s been eating _everything_ lately, but suddenly he’s not so hungry. He’s hardly even seen his Dad all summer- too busy working or going to dinner with clients. It’s good, his Dad getting a promotion like this, but it’s a little lonely, too. Yamaguchi can’t help the feeling that maybe there’s more to it than just strictly work. It’s like his Dad took one look at Yamaguchi coming in off the train and ran in the other direction- working overtime and weekends just to get away. 

Yamaguchi walks into his bedroom, still a bit downhearted. He flops onto his bed, face down into his pillow. He rolls onto his side, cuddling his pillow. Maybe he is being silly, but he wants to wallow a little.

Why is everyone being so _weird?_

A sudden crinkling sound comes from the foot of the bed where Yamaguchi’s sock brushes something decidedly un-pillow-like. He sits up. Inside the plastic bag is a Nintendo DS and the latest copy of Pokémon. Yamaguchi gasps. He’d always wanted to play but systems are expensive and money was always so tight. He hears the front door open. Yamaguchi runs out into the living room, skidding a bit in his socks. 

“Dad!” He yelps, overjoyed, still holding the DS to his chest. 

“Tadashi? I’m only home for a minute, I forgot some paperwork.” His father scoops up a manila folder off the dining room table. He glances at his son. “Ah, you found it. Consider it a late birthday/Christmas present. I don’t know what kids your age like anymore, but you said something about it a while ago, so. I couldn’t think of anything magical… and I wouldn’t know where to buy it anyway. Maybe you’re too old for Pokémon. It’s probably a little childish. The receipt’s in the bag if you want to exchange it.” He’s not even looking up, too busy flipping through his folder. Yamaguchi’s father’s voice is so mild and disinterested- it really _hurts._

“Dad!” Yamaguchi yells. His father looks up sharply. Yamaguchi thinks about all the things he wants to say- why don’t you look at me anymore? Why don’t we talk? Why do I feel like it’s hard for you to be around me? Did I do something wrong? Is it the magic? Don’t you like me anymore? 

“You’re never too old for Pokémon,” he says instead with a wobbly smile. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” his Dad replies, heading out again. He does at least smile back a little first, though. 

~~

Yamaguchi brings the DS when they go to Diagon Alley. He tries to show Tsukishima all the cool new features, but looking at the screen in the car makes him ill, so Yamaguchi just chatters along by himself. Tsukishima is shockingly tolerant of his rambling until they settle on a bench outside Madam Malkins to meet up with the others. Tsukishima pulls his headphones on while Yamaguchi can work on catching a Metapod. He’s always really liked bug-types. 

A sudden pressure on Yamaguchi’s shoulder nearly makes him drop his system into his lap. Huge brown eyes peer into his- Hinata’s face is entirely too close, leaning precariously over the back of the bench. 

“What’s that, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks curiously, practically falling into Yamaguchi’s lap. Yamaguchi scoots away a little, his back pressing into Tsukishima’s side. He looks back apologetically as Tsukishima shifts uncomfortably away. 

“I supposed it’s too much to expect a standard greeting. Was the summer so long that you forgot basic manners?” Tsukishima asks snidely, but he does pull his headphones down. Hinata crawls over the back of the bench entirely, and Yamaguchi has to lean back even further, his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima stands up quickly to avoid more contact, shoving his hands roughly into his pockets. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi half smiles, a little hurt by the reaction, but Tsukishima doesn’t look at him. This is different, too, when it’s not just the two of them. Ah well. 

“Hi, Tsukishima!” Hinata responds happily, ignoring the jab. 

“Hello, shrimp.” Tsukishima replies, but he isn’t _not_ smiling. 

“What is that, though?” Hinata’s hands pluck the DS from Yamaguchi’s hands. “Oh, it’s cool! A Muggle game system, huh? I don’t have one.” Hinata presses some buttons experimentally. 

“Ah, careful-“ Yamaguchi holds up a hand but by this time Kageyama has caught up and joined in, snatching the game away from the orange haired boy. 

“You’re going to break it, you clumsy shit.” Kageyama brandishes the system wildly. 

“Will not!”

“Will too!”

“Will not!”

_Crack._

Yamaguchi’s hands come up to cover his face and he gives a little moan of despair. 

“Oh no…” Hinata holds the two pieces up, his face twisting with horror. Yamaguchi takes them sadly. “Oh Yamaguchi- I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“ _Electrica reparo!_ ” They turn to see Yachi coming out of the shop before them, waving her wand. The red and white DS reattaches itself, giving a little happy beep as the screen cuts back on. 

“Yachi! Wow! Thank you. ” Yamaguchi enthuses, standing up to greet her. 

"Unfair!” Hinata yells, jumping back. “You got so tall!” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi looks down at Yachi who has to tilt her head up quite a bit to smile at him now. It’s cute. “I guess so.” 

“I told you,” Tsukishima says, but his voice is subdued. When Yamaguchi glances over, he’s fiddling with his headphones and frowning. He’s not sure what to make of it. Maybe Tsukki is still upset about the way Yamaguchi fell into him. He’ll have to be more careful to keep his distance from now on. It’s probably embarrassing- they’re third years now. 

Yamaguchi turns back to the girl in front of him. “Anyway, thanks for fixing my DS. It was a present from my Dad.” 

“Sorry! Sorry! We’ll treat you to lunch and stuff to make up for it.” Hinata offers, jabbing Kageyama in the side with an elbow. He grunts in agreement. The group sets off down the pathway leading to the bookstore and the apothecary, weaving in among the crowds. 

“They could try being less stupid to make up for it,” Tsukishima mutters, lagging behind. Yachi walks ahead, flanked by Hinata and Kageyama, chatting happily. She glances over her shoulder at Yamaguchi and smiles. Yamaguchi smiles back, but he stays where he is, beside Tsukishima. It’s nice to see Yachi, but walking around with Tsukishima in Diagon Alley is kind of their _thing._

“Buying lunch is probably easier,” Yamaguchi agrees, flipping open his system. “Help me come up with a good name for my Pikachu, okay?” The ensuing debate over Tesla versus Edison is so heated and intense that it takes Yamaguchi a minute to realize they’ve gotten separated from the group. 

“Oh, we lost them.” Yamaguchi glances around the crowd. 

“Want me to cast a locating spell?” Tsukishima asks, sounding bored. 

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “We know where to meet for lunch. Let’s just go around together.” He smiles. 

“I don’t care either way,” Tsukishima says, but he perks up a bit as he tucks his wand away. 

“Oh, hey! It looks like someone else here is playing! Another wizard with a Muggle system… can we go and try to find them? I want to trade.” Yamaguchi begs. 

“Sure,” Tsukishima agrees easily. “But if it’s some annoying guy, I’m ditching you.” 

“Mean,” Yamaguchi admonishes without heat. “It looks like they’re close- just about here, I think.” 

The round the corner over by Honeydukes to see Kuroo leaning against the side of the outside wall with an acid pop stuck in his mouth. Kenma sits crosslegged on the ground, tapping away at his own DS, oblivious. Yamaguchi eyes them warily. Kuroo crunches down on his candy and grins with white teeth. He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Yeah, I’m ditching you,” Tsukishima says low into Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi is about to agree to a tactical retreat when Kenma shifts, pulling his DS up a little bit closer to his face. Yamaguchi sees the cover and his interest piques, uneasiness forgotten. 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi drops beside him. Kenma blinks, a little startled. “Isn’t that a limited edition Tikachu DS? That design is so cool. They only made a few of those, right?” 

Kenma hesitates, then glances at Yamaguchi’s DS. 

“I just got it,” Yamaguchi admits, suddenly bashful. He holds it up for inspection. “Mine’s regular. I never had one before. I’m not good- I mean, I don’t have anything good to trade yet. I was just looking for someone else playing. Wizards with Muggle systems can’t be that common, right? And I don’t have any Muggle friends.” 

Kenma looks back down at his screen, pressing a few buttons. A trade connection beeps on their screens. 

“You have all the Evee types! My favorite is Jolteon. I like how it’s all yellow and spikey.” Yamaguchi and Kenma chat about their games- or, at least, Yamaguchi chats and Kenma responds with nods and the occasional monosyllable. The low conversation of the taller boys behind them is unhurried. 

“Are you taking Muggle Studies again? I hear that Professor Takeda teaches you how to charm electronics. I wonder if that works with gaming systems?” Yamaguchi wonders aloud. 

“Yes. And it does.” Kenma pauses, then pulls out his wand. He taps it against his own system and then Yamaguchi’s. A new game icon appears on his home screen. 

__“Did you _make_ this game? Using magic?” Yamaguchi gasps. _ _

__

__

Kenma nods. He continues to look at Yamaguchi, not going back to his own game right away. 

”What?” Yamaguchi asks, finally noticing the attention. 

“Nothing. You’re different,” Kenma says finally. “Did something happen?” 

Yamaguchi tilts his head to the side. 

“I _said_ leave it, Tsukishima!” Kuroo snaps. Yamaguchi and Kenma look up suddenly. Kuroo leans against the wall, breathing heavily, propped up by one hand with his face turned away. Tsukishima has a hand outstretched but drops it, flushing with embarrassment. Kenma snaps his system closed, rising to his feet gracefully. Without a word he slips under Kuroo’s arm and starts to lead him away. 

“Guess you were right.” Kuroo mumbles into Kenma’s hair, swaying on his feet. Kenma hushes him. 

“Do you need help?” Yamaguchi calls after them, twisting his hands together nervously. 

“Not from you,” Kuroo says wearily. Yamaguchi flinches even as Tsukishima steps up beside him, a comforting presence. 

“Thanks,” Kenma says quietly, ducking his head. The word soothes a little of Yamaguchi’s nervous hurt. They disappear in the crowd. 

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asks, looking up at Tsukishima. 

“I don’t know. He was talking about Quidditch and then he got… weird. Sweating and red faced… I thought he might pass out.” Tsukishima looked after the two. 

“It doesn’t seem like him,” Yamaguchi offers timidly. “To be so rough, I mean.” 

Tsukishima shrugs. “What do we know about him, really? He’s just a guy at school. Come on, we need to meet the others.” 

Yamaguchi frowns at that. 

Even the nice expression on Tsukishima’s face when he opens his birthday present later- 

“You’re always early, Yamaguchi.” 

“It’s tradition now, Tsukki!” 

_\- Is it wrong to want Tsukishima to care a little more? About Quidditch, friendships, _life…_ Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to sort these feelings- jealousy and concern all overlapping- but he can’t help but think that this is a bad sign. _

“A glasses case?” Hinata pokes at the present over lunch. “Kinda boring. I wouldn’t want that.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart drops. 

“Of course you don’t want that, you absolute idiot. You don’t wear glasses.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “My glasses are charmed to be dirt resistant and smudge proof, but they get magical residue build up just like dust. Magical components like potions ingredients react strangely too. This cleans them overnight when I take them off to sleep so I don’t have to spell them every morning. It’s really useful.” 

Tsukishima fiddles with the case but keeps his hand curled enough around it that no one else can see the line of dinosaur stickers on the outside, enchanted to walk around the lid. 

“Oh, it’s a good present, then.” Hinata accepts easily, reaching over to steal a piece of Kageyama’s treacle tart. Kageyama lets him. 

“Yamaguchi always gives good presents,” Tsukishima says, busying himself with his sandwich. Yamaguchi flushes in pleasure, dilemma pushed aside for now in favor of a butterscotch cauldron cake. 

“He gives too much,” Kageyama says around a forkful of whipped cream. “It’ll go badly in the end.” Yachi accidentally knocks over her drink into Yamaguchi’s lap with her elbow and the conversation gets put on hold. 

On the car ride home, Yamaguchi laces his fingers in his lap and stares out the window 

“Why don’t you just say it?” Tsukishima asks finally, quiet under the music playing in the front seat. Akiteru drives and hums along to the station, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi turns to face him, puzzled. 

“Whatever is bothering you. You never hide it well.” Tsukishima crosses his arms. 

“It’s nothing, just. Kuroo.” Yamaguchi hesitates. “Aren’t you two friends?” 

Tsukishima scoffs, but he doesn’t deny it. 

“I just thought- you might care a little more. About things like that.” Yamaguchi’s voice falters. 

Tsukishima shrugs 

Yamaguchi turns unhappily back to the window. Tsukishima lets him. 

~~ 

Less than a week later finds Yamaguchi struggling with his trunk coming up the platform, following behind Tsukishima and Akiteru in the crowd. His foot catches in a divot in the wooden floorboards and he trips, falling forward and catching himself hard on his trunk handle. All the breath goes out of him and he goes limp for a second, seeing their backs disappear. He might be taller now, but he’s still so clumsy and needy. Yamaguchi wonders how much taller he has to get before he stops being such a loser. 

“Yamaguchi! Are you okay?” Runa scampers up to him, eyes wide with concern. Across her shoulders, Mittens gives a friendly little yowl. Unable to speak, Yamaguchi nods a little weakly. Mittens hops down from Runa’s shoulder onto his trunk and wafts her tail in his face. He scratches the base of her ears and a little cat-magic floods him, letting him draw in a shallow breath. 

”Thanks,” he tells her. 

“Friend of yours, Runa?” Bobata leans down out of nowhere, resting an elbow on Runa’s shoulder; she nearly buckles under the weight. Mittens flicks her tail in anxiety. “Wait a sec, I know you. You’re that friend of Terushima’s- with the letters.” 

“Don’t scratch his face in,” Yamaguchi admonishes Mittens, who is crouching down threateningly, ready to spring. “It’s not nice.” He opens his mouth to respond but before he can, Bobata staggers away from Runa. A pretty girl with short brown hair and little fringe bangs shoves him from behind, taking his place next to Runa in solidarity. Mittens leaps back up to Runa’s shoulder, rubbing her cheek against the taller girl approvingly. 

“Don’t bully Runa,” she says bluntly. “Or I’ll kick your ass.” 

“Okay, Okay. I’m just fooling around.” Bobata rubs his back, wincing. “ So violent, Hana. How come you’re only this tough whenever Terushima’s not around?” 

Hana colors a little but gives a little sniff. “Learn how to behave yourself, please, and I won’t ever have to.” 

“Yamaguchi didn’t write those letters.” Runa says, hands balled into little fists. She looks up at Bobata fiercely. “He’s a nice person- he helped me take care of Mittens, so- so don’t say those kinds of things!” 

Bobata holds up his hands, palms facing forward. “Sorry, sorry.” She is so tiny- a little mouse next to a full grown mastiff, but Bobata’s face is relaxed into a half-amused, half-fond expression and Runa relaxes, the victor. Bobata tilts his head toward Yamaguchi thoughtfully. “That’s right, though. You got beat up in the tower- you and a couple older kids? That Hufflepuff Chaser with the bad attitude and the Ravenclaw seeker always hanging around Bokuto. You’re off the hook- but it’s a shame they didn’t catch the guy.” 

“He got away after all that?” Hana asks, interest piqued. 

“Weird,” Bobata agrees. “Hey, that trunk looks heavy. You want some help?” 

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi says with a grin. 

“Any friend of Runa’s is a friend of mine,” Bobata says, hefting up the trunk. Runa blushes prettily. 

“Mreow,” says Mittens, narrowing her eyes. 

Once the trunks are loaded up, Yamaguchi scans the nearly-empty platform before giving up with a sigh. He climbs on board with the others. Terushima is already holding down a compartment inside, and as soon as Hana catches sight of him, she clams up- posture going stiff. Yamaguchi’s sure she must really dislike him. 

“Yo, Yamaguchi- you want to sit with us?” Terushima offers, holding the door open. Runa pats the open seat next to her invitingly. 

“Thanks, but- I have to find someone.” Yamaguchi grins. 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Glasses I said hey.” Terushima closes the door. 

Yamaguchi turns down the corridor, peeking into compartments as he goes. When he glances into the Slytherin compartment, Kenma’s face is glued to his game system but beside him, Kuroo looks up sharply, their eyes meeting. Yamaguchi reels back from the malice in his glare even as Kuroo slams the door closed. 

“What is it, Kuro?” Kenma’s placid voice is muffled by the door. 

“Nothing,” Kuroo responds, his voice soft. 

Yamaguchi shivers and moves on down the hall. 

“I’m not trying to force the issue- I respect your decision, but when you say things like I don’t know my own feelings it’s-“ 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, you don’t really-” 

The compartment to the left slides open and Suga rushes out, knocking Yamaguchi over. Suga’s face is flushed- when he glances down at Yamaguchi, his mouth twisted unhappily, silver blond hair falling in his eyes. Yamaguchi’s heart skips a beat. Suga is so tragically beautiful- was he always so good-looking? Yamaguchi has to tear his eyes away to see Daichi stumbling out after Suga, hand outstretched. When Daichi sees Yamaguchi sprawled on the floor he straightens up, dropping his arm and looking away, embarrassed. 

“Sorry you had to see that,” Suga says, turning his dazzling smile on Yamaguchi and helping him to his feet. “I think he’s in the compartment at the end, second to the left.” 

“T-thanks,” Yamaguchi stutters, heading down the hallway. He glances over his shoulder to see Daichi frowning at the ground, Suga heading in the opposite direction. 

When Yamaguchi opens the compartment, Tsukishima looks up, his eyes sweeping over Yamaguchi searchingly. Then, seemingly satisfied, he pulls his headphones on and turns away. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi greet Yamaguchi normally. 

“You okay, Yamaguchi? We lost you for a bit there.” Yachi smiles from the opposite seat. Glancing at Tsukishima, who is still ignoring him, Yamaguchi takes the seat next to her 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi says. 

Yamaguchi and his friends end up solidly mid-pack when it’s time to load onto the carriages and head to the castle proper. Usually they’re unmanned- the thestrals know where to go, and most of the students seem to think it’s a transport charm of some kind anyway. When Yamaguchi spots Saeko standing next to one of the carriages in the front, though, he breaks away to take that one. 

“Hey! Saeko! Hi.” He greets her cheerfully. Saeko gives him a wolfish grin in return. “I’ve never seen you out here before!” 

“Long time no see, Tadashi. You’re getting tall. I’m just keeping an eye on this bunch,” she explains, resting a hand against the thestral’s flank. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. “You mean…?” 

Saeko taps an amulet around her neck. It’s black and copper with a tiny skull in the middle. “That shielding charm gave me the idea. I had Ukai whip me one up over break. It’s kind of metal, right?” She winks. 

“Why-“ Yamaguchi starts to ask, but then a small muzzle peeks around the edge of the taller horse-creature and he drops down, smiling. 

“Blackstrap, you remember Yamaguchi?” 

The little thestral colt has grown a little, but still has the softer downy fur of a young horse. Yamaguchi holds out his hand and laughs softly at the gently nipping teeth and velvety lips. The colt is harnessed to the wagon on a long lead chain between the two adults. 

“I’m breaking her to harness,” Saeko explains. “For now she’s just getting used to it.” 

Yamaguchi straightens up and the grown up thestral- Blackstrap’s mom- makes a little whuff sound before nosing his chest. Yamaguchi scratches her ears. She likes carriage-days. They always get a treat afterwards. 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima waits, arms crossed. The others have climbed aboard but are looking down at Yamaguchi and Saeko curiously. 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi calls, giving Blackstrap a final pat. “I’ll see you in class,” Yamaguchi says to Saeko shyly. 

“Ah, right! You’re signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, aren’t you? Looking forward to it!” Saeko gives him a thumbs up before slapping Momma thestral on her flank gently. Yamaguchi scrambles up beside the others. 

“Didn’t you remember what I told you before?” Tsukishima asks in a low voice. 

“What were you doing? You’re always weird around the carriages.” Hinata interrupts. 

“I was petting the thestrals,” Yamaguchi explains. The others gasp. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and jams his headphones down over his ears so fast that he nearly unplugs them. He won’t look in Yamaguchi’s direction. 

“You can see them? What do they look like?” Kageyama asks. 

“Like… bat lizard horses, I guess.” Yamaguchi tries to explain. “Kind of scary at first, but also kind of cool.” 

“What do they smell like?” Hinata asks. 

“Idiot. You can smell them even if you can’t see them!” Kageyama exclaims, shoving the smaller boy for emphasis. 

“They don’t really smell like blood and death,” Yamaguchi explains. “It’s just what they eat. So mostly they smell like horses unless they’re eating.” 

“Are you okay?” Yachi asks, eyes huge. 

“What?” Yamaguchi’s confusion clears. “Oh. _Oh._ No. Yes. I- it was a long time ago.” He explains. 

The three of them nod solemnly. Tsukishima still won’t look at him. 

When the carriage pulls up to the castle, Yamaguchi catches Tsukishima’s sleeve. Everyone else climbs down, but Tsukishima stays still, standing tall over Yamaguchi who remains seated. When they’re alone, Tsukishima pulls his headphones down and gestures for the music to stop playing. He looks at Yamaguchi then, irritation obvious. Yamaguchi swallows hard. 

“I know what you told me. I know you said it to help me, but… I don’t want to hide anymore. Or lie. I don’t know if it will be better or worse, but it didn’t help last year. Please don’t be mad at me.” Yamaguchi pleads. 

Tsukishima’s mouth presses into a hard line. “Do whatever you want,” he snaps, shaking Yamaguchi’s grip off his sleeve and hurrying down the stairs. By the time Yamaguchi goes down, he’s already moving ahead. Yachi looks after him worriedly. 

“Is everything okay?” she asks. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t answer. 

~~ 

Yamaguchi settles back into his routine easily- he can almost hear the satisfying _click_ as he slides into place. The first day in Care of Magical Creatures, Saeko looses a dozen ratatoskr kittens on the class with instructions to get at least half an ounce of pine resin into each of them. She laughs manically as they fail, the tiny squirrel-like creatures dodging the tiny eyedrop bottles of sustenance, climbing nimbly up arms and shoulders- and, in one unfortunate incident, into pants (poor Goshiki). Yamaguchi catches one midleap, staring deep into his beady little orange eyes. The ratatoskr chitters at him conversationally. 

“You need to finish this and take a nap,” Yamaguchi tells him firmly. “You can play more later.” 

The kitten goes limp, letting him finish emptying the dropper into the creature’s mouth before sighing contentedly and settling in for a nap. Yamaguchi tucked the kitten into Kageyama’s front pocket for safekeeping. 

“Unfair,” Lev sighs enviously, his kitten nesting in his hair. He gives a wince as it pulls a little too hard at his silver locks. 

“Want some help?” Yamaguchi grins. 

“Please.” Lev clasps his hands together beseechingly. 

It is the highlight of his day until Muggle Studies, when he steps inside and remembers that there’s no Kuroo this year to tease him. Lev’s dropped this class too, come to think of it. While there’s a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor students, both familiar and fresh-faced, Yamaguchi finds himself walking steadily over to Kenma’s table. Kenma wordlessly moves his bag, making space for Yamaguchi to sit. 

“Yamaguchi. Have a good summer?” Takeda greets, shuffling papers at the head of class. It’s a few minutes still until the class will officially begin, so Yamaguchi catches up cheerfully. 

“It’s handy that I get a chance to speak to you,” Takeda says. “You’re Muggle born, so you don’t need a lot of the practicals I’ll be giving this year. I was thinking of moving you up in the curriculum- to work on independent projects the way the fourth years do. Would you like to pair with Kozume? I noticed that you both have similar muggle tech.” He gestures at Yamaguchi’s DS, peeking from the pocket of his robes. 

“Do you want to?” Yamaguchi asks, turning to Kenma self-consciously. Just because he’s sitting here doesn’t mean he should _assume-_ and even if he’s Hinata’s friend it doesn’t mean- because he’s Kuroo’s friend too, and really- 

“Sure. I don’t mind,” Kenma says in a low voice. 

“Really?” Yamaguchi asks, astonished. 

“You can try out my game.” Kenma confirms. 

“I can? For a _grade?_ ” Yamaguchi practically squeaks. Kenma looks up warily. “That is the coolest thing ever! I am so glad I took this class.” Yamaguchi pumps his fist excitedly. 

Kenma looks back down at his game, but his shoulders relax. “It’s not bad,” he admits. 

So Yamaguchi’s first week is going great except for two things. Firstly, Tsukishima isn’t really talking to him. Secondly, Yamaguchi isn’t sleeping well. He thinks the first may have something to do with the second. Maybe. 

Tsukishima is still _around _and everything- they still have practice and they still pair up in Ravenclaw-Gryffindor join classes, it’s just that he seems sort of… distant. He won’t study with Yachi and Yamaguchi. He won’t come down for extra flying practice. He won’t even meet up for Exploding Snap on their rare day off. He just excuses himself and goes back to his dorm. Yamaguchi ends up lying awake, wracking his brain. What did he do? Was it what he said at the carriage? Maybe it seemed like he didn’t care about what Tsukishima had said. He did care! Yamaguchi appreciates everything Tsukishima does for him. He is so grateful just to have someone like Tsukki around… someone so cool and interesting and intense, when he let himself be. And Tsukishima is always helping him, whether it was something small like DADA homework or something big like teaching him out how shield. Maybe he’d asked too much of Tsukishima last year. Maybe he just wanted some time to be without Yamaguchi. But something about it just didn’t sit right. No. He’d figured out that Tsukishima wouldn’t go through all of that for just anyone. Yamaguchi was his best friend. So this was- this was something else. Something more Tsukki-problem than Yamaguchi-problem.__

____

____

That decides him. Yamaguchi is a Gryffindor, isn’t he? So if he can’t sleep, he’ll just have to confront the problem head-on. 

>Yamaguchi steps outside of the portrait entrance. 

_“You’re out far too late,” the Fat Lady admonishes._

“Don’t be a tattle-tell,” he warbles defiantly. She smirks at him and turns away, going back to a nap. When Yamaguchi is sure her eyes are closed, he shifts. 

It feels a little like ducking down into a small space, cramming himself into a crowded backseat, tucking himself into the hollow space beneath a desk, but the space gets smaller and smaller. His vision sharpens. The world grows. He shrinks. Yamaguchi gives a full body shake and creeps down the hall toward Ravenclaw Tower. It usually takes him about fifteen minutes to get from one to the other, but as a cat he can cheat a little. He lopes around the back, leaping between two rotating staircases. A tall person in Hufflepuff robes passes by on the way to the Astronomy Tower. Most likely a prefect- but Yamaguchi isn’t practiced enough in animal form to identify that person by smell, or the sharp image of their tall knees and far off face. He darts past, unremarkable. The castle is just crawling with animals, anyway. Cinnamon, coming back from the kitchens, starts at the sight of him, giving a little huff of amusement. 

_No, I’m not a cat now,_ he tells her. _Not all the time, anyway. Nice to see you, too._ They rub whiskers in a cat-greeting. She flickers an ear at him before deliberately looking behind him. 

Yamaguchi turns in time to see a tail- black but tipped in a lighter shade- disappearing around the corner. That one isn’t a cat, either, she says. The surprise nearly knocks Yamaguchi out of shape, but Cinnamon licks his ear daintily, stabilizing him for the moment with her kneazle magic. She shows him the animal entrance for the tower- the way for familiars to come and go as they please. Not that she needs it. He thanks her with a splash of warm thoughts and the promise of bacon before bounding up the tower. He’s never seen Tsukishima’s room before, but he does know Tsukishima’s warm smell and he chases it down. He darts into a room with four large canopied beds. He darts through the curtains and lands on Tsukishima’s chest. The blonde boy sits up, sputtering a little, and reaching for his glasses. He puts them on and blinks owlishly at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi stares back. 

Tsukishima casts a silencing charm on the bed curtains. Yamaguchi relaxes into himself, popping back into his human form with a sigh. It feels like a very good stretch after a long car ride. 

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asks, tucking his legs up to give Yamaguchi space. 

“There’s another Animagi, Tsukki! A cat. I only saw the tail, though.” Yamaguchi bursts excitedly. 

“What were you doing out as a cat anyway?” Tsukishima asks, eyebrows creasing a little in concern. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I was- I was coming here anyway.” Yamaguchi admits. 

“What for?” Tsukishima peers at him. 

“Sorry.” Yamaguchi says automatically. 

“…it’s fine,” Tsukishima says, when it’s clear Yamaguchi isn’t going to explain any further. Now that he is here it seems impossible. What should he say? You’re weird and I can’t stop thinking about you long enough to sleep? No. Yamaguchi’s being weird now. 

“It has to be a student,” Yamaguchi decides. “Something like that would come out about a teacher, don’t you think?” 

“Maybe,” Tsukishima concedes. “But Animagi transformations are hard, Yamaguchi. Too hard for an average student. You have an inherent advantage and you’re still struggling to keep your form. I’m a little impressed that you managed to get all the way here without someone seeing you.” 

Yamaguchi shrugs, pleased. He decides not to mention Cinnamon’s help. 

“You can’t sleep?” Tsukishima settles back against the pillows. “So you decided I shouldn’t sleep either?” 

Yamaguchi shrugs again. 

“Alright.” Tsukishima takes off his glasses and puts them on the nightstand. “So talk.” 

“Talk?” Yamaguchi curls up on the other side of the bed. Their arms touch a little, but there’s room for both of them this way. They’ve never slept like this before- so close. It’s kind of nice. 

“You always talk yourself to sleep when you stay over. So go ahead.” Tsukishima closes his eyes and settles in. 

Yamaguchi talks. He talks and talks. The low hum of it- Tsukishima's shallow breathing, the warm place where his fingers brush wrist. It's so great. Pleasant. Relaxing. When did he last...? He doesn't know. As he slips into sleep, he wishes it could always be like this.

He knows it won't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Quidditch practice, angry Kuroo, and just who is that suspicious figure sneaking around campus...?


	8. Nasty temper he's got, that Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi worries. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, but it's a long one. The next part will be just as long or we're gonna have to split Year 3 into four chapters.

Yamaguchi wakes up with his head pillowed on something warm. Faintly, he can hear the low, urgent droning of his name. 

“Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi… _get up!_ ” 

His pillow moves. Something sharp juts into Yamaguchi’s cheek and he winces. Dimly, he realizes it’s a hipbone. Tsukishima leans over him, hair mussed, glasses gone. 

“You overslept and everyone’s up already. You need to go back to your dorm.” Yamaguchi sits up, yawning, and reaches for the curtain. Tsukishima grabs his hand and yanks him back into the bed, eyes wide. 

“Not like that,” he hisses. 

“Why not, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi rubs at his eyes blearily. 

“Because- because-” Tsukishima flounders. Outside the curtains, Koganegawa’s voice, cheerfully off-key, warbles through a song coming back from the showers. 

“We’re friends, aren’t we? It’s not a big deal.” Yamaguchi assures him. 

Tsukishima, face red, glares. “Be a cat, Yamaguchi,” he says, voice brooking no argument. 

“Okay, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi agrees pleasantly, stretching his arms over his head. When he brings them back down, they are paws. 

“Go!” Tsukishima whispers, flicking the curtain out of the way. Yamaguchi, suddenly alert, bounds off the bed and across the room in a single jump, narrowly missing Koganegawa’s giant foot. 

“Whoa, Tsukki! Is that your cat?” He asks with a little surprised laugh. 

Yamaguchi hesitates by the door, and Tsukishima glances at him. A tiny smirk plays across his face. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima drawls. “That’s _Freckles._ ” 

Yamaguchi gives an annoyed flick of his tail before heading down the hall. A pretty brown haired fifth year hands a girl with freckles and a ponytail a pair of socks. 

”Kaori, you go through more socks than anyone else I know!” Shirofuku rolls her eyes affectionately. 

“Oh, a kitty-cat!” Suzumeda exclaims, looking at Yamaguchi warmly. Yamaguchi evades her reaching hands nimbly, darting off toward the door. 

“Don’t pet other people’s familiars! You know that’s rude. Now hurry up, we need to get down to breakfast. I want to eat my weight in waffles.” 

Around the corner, down the spiral staircase and to the common room, where Akaashi glances up, unperturbed, from where he flips idly through a comically huge tome on Ancient Runes. Yamaguchi skids to a stop, his claws snagging lightly in the plush dark blue carpet as he glances around frantically for the exit. 

“To the left,” Akaashi suggests, turning a page. Yamaguchi pulls himself free and tilts his head in cat-thanks before darting through the tiny portrait hole leading to the outside hall. 

It. Is. Chaos. 

Feet and robes, swirls of color, pepper-gold magic dusting over everything and settling heavy in his fur. Yamaguchi sneezes hard, once… twice… He feels his cat-form wobbling and he bristles, fur fluffing in alarm. Noisy… too noisy! 

“Hey little kitty, are you lost?” A pair of warm arms close around him with surprising gentleness and he is going up up up! until Yamaguchi is staring into a familiar pair of green eyes. 

“Leave him alone, Lev,” a flat, even voice instructs. Kenma glances over at Yamaguchi, unimpressed. 

“But he was going to get stepped on! I couldn’t just leave him, Kenma.” Lev protests. 

“He’s fine now.” Kenma looks down at his gaming system. “Put him down. He looks like he has someplace to be.” 

Lev, pouting, obeys. Yamaguchi leaps clear of the thinning crowd and rushes down the corridor and up the stairs, darting between Semi’s legs to jump in through the portrait hole, ignoring the amused snort from the Fat Lady. Yamaguchi leaps through the hall, launching himself off of Ohira’s back when the tall older boy bends to tie his shoelaces. Ohira lets out a little _oomph_ from the impact and Yamaguchi feels bad though he’s careful to keep his claws tucked in to make it as painless as possible. Yamaguchi uses the momentum to tumble into the now-deserted bathroom. A few minutes later, sweaty and dishevelled, human-Yamaguchi slowly creaks open the door to the dorms. 

“Did you forget your shower things?” Daichi greets him cheerfully. 

“Look at you! You’re a mess. What the heck were you doing this morning, huh?” Noya tousels Yamaguchi’s sweaty hair, necktie loose around his neck. 

“I… went for a run,” Yamaguchi explains. 

“Hell yeah! You’re really taking Quidditch seriously, aren’t you?” Tanaka says, giving Yamaguchi a reassuring pat on the back. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says with a little smile, scooping up his shower caddy and a fresh change of clothes. 

“We’ll wait for you,” Daichi says reassuringly, packing his books for the day in his satchel. 

“I’m starving, though, so hurry up!” Noya calls after him. Yamaguchi closes the door to the showers with a huff of relief. 

After breakfast, Yamaguchi makes his way down the hall to Muggle Studies. Kenma is already sitting at their workspace, eyes locked on his screen. When Yamaguchi slides into his seat, though, Kenma puts his game aside, turning that intense gaze on him instead. Yamaguchi smiles uneasily. He feels a bit like a puzzle Kenma is trying to crack. 

“Do you,” Kenma asks importantly, “have freckles everywhere?” 

Yamaguchi flushes right down to his socks. His eyes dart around the room a little desperately, but everyone else is still pairing off, unconcerned with the conversation. Professor Takeda is busy updating the objective on the board, and if he’s heard the question, he doesn’t react. 

Unbelievable! What an embarrassing question. In the end, Yamaguchi’s politeness wins out over the urge to tell Kenma to mind his own business. 

“Mostly,” Yamaguchi admits, voice low. 

“I’m sorry,” Kenma says after a moment, turning his face away, hair falling in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi gives himself a little shake. “No… no, it’s okay.” His smile this time is a little less forced. 

Kenma picks up his wand, murmuring a little incantation under his breath. He holds out his free hand, palm up, until Yamaguchi hands over his own system. 

“I patched in some additional dialogue for Sharabha,” he explains. “That might help you get through the Forest of Forgetfulness.” 

Yamaguchi, embarrassment forgotten, flips open his system eagerly. The game, as far as he can tell, is a sort of RPG. The dark-haired, handsome knight travels the kingdom helping villages with their problems. Sharabha, a little cat-like dragon, hovers nearby, acting as a sort of tutorial and help guide whenever the player gets stuck. So far Yamaguchi has collected five wild mushrooms, found the miller’s daughter’s lost ring, and killed eleven swamp-rats. He’s enjoying himself, but he keeps getting stuck in the final mission of the level- going into the Forest of Forgetfulness to confront the Nightmare Wolf. Every tactic he’s tried has led to a brutal and alarmingly detailed cutscene of his knight’s demise. 

Attacking the Nightmare Wolf gets the knight decapitated. Trying to charm the Nightmare Wolf gets him disemboweled. It doesn’t respond to persuasion, and if Yamaguchi idles too long, the Nightmare Wolf gets impatient and eats him whole, leaving nothing but his lance and a puddle of blood behind. 

Yamaguchi highlights Sharabha. He selects the icon for HINT. 

_try something different_

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. He selects Sharabha again. 

_it’s dangerous to go alone_

“I’m not alone,” Yamaguchi mutters. “I have you, stupid dragon.” 

Kenma huffs a quiet little laugh and makes a note on his parchment. He’s charmed his DS screen to reflect what Yamaguchi is playing. It’s a little unnerving, being watched so closely, but Yamaguchi forgets to be self-conscious when he’s puzzling out the mechanics. So far, Sharabha has been just sort of there- constantly in the background, offering snarky commentary and the occasional clue, but… why go to all the trouble of making something like that? Not for flair, certainly, Kenma being Kenma. There has to be a reason… 

“Does that mean I can use you somehow?” Yamaguchi taps the little flying familiar, and, after a moment’s thought, uses his stylus to drag him over to the Nightmare Wolf. The result is instantaneous. The Wolf lunges forward, as if to rip off the knight’s head, but Sharabha blocks the way. Instead, the Wolf’s teeth sink into the knight’s shoulder. A quick series of buttons flash across the screen and Yamaguchi yelps, pressing the combination frantically. It’s a success! Yamaguchi’s knight sinks to his knees, but he manages to reach back and pull his sword. A cutscene shows the knight passing his blade through the body of the Nightmare Wolf, who dissolves into small motes of light. 

Words appear at the top of the screen. 

_You have defeated the Nightmare Wolf.”_ The text flashes once and new words take their place.

“You are now the Nightmare Wolf.” Yamaguchi reads aloud, eyes wide. A screen prompts him to save and he does so, closing the screen when it finishes. “Did I get it? Now I have to go find a cure, right?” 

Kenma, busy writing down his notes, doesn’t reply right away. When he does speak, he’s distracted. “You got through the level the only way you could. And there is no cure.” 

“Spoilers, Kenma.” Yamaguchi scolds lightly. Kenma smiles. 

After Muggle Studies, Yamaguchi heads to Herbology. He stretches out, arms above his head. Hunching over a game like that for hours leaves him a little cramped and groggy. He’s not sure how Kenma manages. He tells Hinata as much when they meet up outside the greenhouse. Hinata nods enthusiastically. 

“You should help me get him outside more! Now that you’re friends and all.” Hinata suggests, setting his satchel on the floor with a soft _thunk_. 

“Are we friends?” Yamaguchi asks, surprised. 

“Well, sure! I mean, Kenma talks about what you guys do in class.” Across the room, Runa chats with her partner, a small, dark haired girl with pigtails. When she sees him, Runa gives a little wave. 

“We’re partners, though. That doesn’t make us friends.” Yamaguchi corrects Hinata, waving back. 

The smaller girl- Miyanoshita, he thinks she’s called, a Gryffindor, whispers something to Runa and she flushes pink, darting little glances over while her hands nervously fiddle with her wand. Yamaguchi wonders if he’s got something on his face. 

“You can be both! Besides, Kenma wouldn’t pair up with someone he really dislikes, you know.” Hinata examines their dittany plant closely, measuring the width of the leaves with his thumb. Then, glancing casually back toward Runa, he straightens up again. Yamaguchi busies himself with the collection charm, careful to avoid the flammable vapors around the broad leaves. Hinata marks down the plant’s size in millimeters. 

“You’re not really good with love stuff, are you Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks critically, not looking up from the parchment. Yamaguchi drops a tiny leaf and has to snuff out the resulting flare up with a muffled _aguamenti_ spell, a small amount of clear water pouring from his wand onto the table. 

“What? Where did that come from?” Yamaguchi asks, baffled. 

“Oh, nothing. Hey, I think Runa’s coming over.” Hinata says casually. 

Runa _is_ coming over, eyes large with worry and hands clasped together in front of her. Tsukki has the same habit, when he’s worried, and fondness makes Yamaguchi smile warmly at her. 

“Oh, I saw- are you okay?” She asks, stopping a few feet away, suddenly shy. 

“Yeah, thanks. I’m just… clumsy.” Yamaguchi laughs a little, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. No way he’s telling this girl that Hinata said something weird about him and _love_. 

“Thank goodness.” She lets out a little sigh of relief. 

“You’re really a nice girl, to worry about everyone like that.” Yamaguchi says. 

Runa drops her gaze. “I’m not that nice. I mean…” She blushes. “Not to… everyone.” 

“Sure you are. You’re always nice to me! You’re a good friend.” Yamaguchi looks down at the ground, missing the flash of disappointment on Runa’s face. “Isn’t that right, Mittens?” 

Runa’s familiar twines around his feet, amused cat-laughter ringing pleasantly in his mind. 

“What?” He asks Mittens, confused. She blinks slowly in amusement and pats his leg, demanding to be lifted. Yamaguchi picks her up carefully, and Mittens swipes a paw across her face twice, hard. Then she turns in his grip and leaps lightly to Runa’s shoulder. She thinks Yamaguchi is a silly kid, but she kind of likes that about him. So she’s given him a present. 

In the center of his palm is a single white whisker. It thrums slightly with cat magic. Yamaguchi knows exactly what he’s going to use it for. 

“Hey,” Hinata says after Runa’s gone back to her seat. “If you ever need help with love stuff, ask me, okay?” 

“Are you good with girls?” Yamaguchi asks, surprised. “Girls like Tsukki, so I always thought if something like that happened, I could ask him.” 

“Uh, no. You should definitely ask me,” Hinata says firmly. 

~~

At dinner, Yamaguchi braves the Ravenclaw table nervously. Tsukishima, without a word, moves over to make room for him. Before he can say anything, Tsukishima is already giving him a plate loaded with all the things he likes best. Yamaguchi beams. 

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Tsukishima shrugs in response. He’s been quiet all day, since Yamaguchi slept over. Maybe he’s tired? Maybe Yamaguchi kicked and snored all night. He feels bad about it but isn’t sure how to ask. 

“You’re in a good mood today, aren’t you Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, sliding into the seat across from them. Tsukishima only grunts. 

“Bokuto, don’t bother Tsukishima.” Akaashi admonishes. “He’s eating with Yamaguchi today.” 

“He is, though. He didn’t even mind me calling him Tsukki!” Bokuto crows. Yamaguchi frowns a tiny bit into his fork. He likes Bokuto and Akaashi just fine, but he’s not sure he likes them calling Tsukki Tsukki like that. Tsukishima is watching him now, so Yamaguchi swallows hurriedly and looks away, fighting the heat in his face. He’s being silly again. 

“I wish you’d think about studying with me and Yachi after dinner,” Yamaguchi says shyly. 

“It’s a waste of time,” Tsukishima says without venom. 

“Reviewing and reteaching is an excellent educational technique, Tsukishima,” Akaashi lectures, scooping some salad onto all of their plates. Bokuto digs into his with gusto, but Tsukishima eyes the new food with distaste. Yamaguchi pragmatically reaches across to scoop the onions and mushrooms onto his own plate, leaving the tomatoes, carrots, and lettuce behind, ignoring Tsukishima’s scowl. Yamaguchi knows very well that those vegetables left are on _Tsukki’s okay foods_ list, so he turns back to his own plate, feeling accomplished. 

“I thought we were leaving Tsukki alone- Ow! Akaashi, why’d you kick me?” Bokuto pouts, reaching under the table to rub his bruised shin. Across the dining hall, Yachi is sitting with Hinata at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly. They wave when they see Yamaguchi looking and he returns the greeting but stays seated. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and ignores the display, pushing sullenly at his plate. 

“Yachi is smart and everything, but I have more fun when you’re there,” Yamaguchi says sadly. 

“Yachi, the cute little blonde? Yamaguchi, are you two- Ow! Akaashi, _seriously-_ ”

“Fine.” Tsukishima interrupts, eating the salad. Yamaguchi hides a smile behind his napkin. Across the table, he sees Akaashi doing the same thing. They exchange a friendly, knowing look. 

Yachi meets them in the library, books and notes already fanned out across the tabletop meticulously. 

“Yamaguchi!” She greets, smiling. “I tried the gel pens, but you know they end up smeary sometimes! I think I’m going to stick to enchanted quills. Did you like the sticker set?” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head sheepishly. “I like drawing the little signs and exclamation points myself,” he admits, pulling his own papers out of his bag. Side by side, they pour over their neatly diagrammed, color coded, and illustrated notes. 

“You two put in far too much effort on those.” Tsukishima says critically. “It’s just rote memorization.” 

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi says uneasily. 

“I don’t know,” Yachi says. Her face is turned away, digging into her bag for something. “Sometimes it’s nice to do a good job for yourself, just because you like it!” Yachi looks up, Arithmancy book in hand. “Ah!” She squeaks, seeing Tsukishima’s expression. “Not like- _you-_ you. Just… generally speaking. Me! It’s just me.” She gives a fake little laugh and then bows her head, raising the book above her in supplication. “Please help this idiotic creature with Arithmancy!” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, amused. Tsukishima accepts the textbook with a little sigh, but flips it open to the latest assignment. Arithmancy is an advanced elective- one Yamaguchi opted out of. Math _and_ magic… it’s enough to give him nightmares. When Tsukishima finishes explaining the transitive properties of transfiguration, he agrees to look over Yamaguchi’s star chart while Yamaguchi proof reads Yachi’s Herbology essay. He’s leaning over, pointing at a comma splice when he’s grabbed roughly from behind and given a gentle shake. 

“You _dog._ ” Terushima grins down at him rakishly. “First little Runa, now Yachi… a real heartbreak kid.” 

Yamaguchi goes scarlet. “I- what?” He manages. He studiously avoids looking over at Tsukishima or Yachi. 

“Well, I told Bobata it wasn’t anything to worry about.” Terushima knocks his knuckles against the top of Yamaguchi’s head, mussing his hair. Yamaguchi tries to fix it with a scowl. 

“Runa’s my friend,” Yamaguchi says, baffled. 

“Huh.” Terushima leans in close, peering into Yamaguchi’s eyes. Yamaguchi maintains eye contact though he desperately wants to look away. He kind of likes Terushima, even, but _man_ he’s a lot to handle sometimes. 

“You’re a riot,” Terushima cackles suddenly, pulling back. “Though I have to say I thought your type was a little _different…_ Hey Yamaguchi, how do you feel about glasses? I’m a fan myself.” Terushima winks exaggeratedly at Shimizu who has just entered the library and stops dead at the sight of him, mouth turning down sharply. 

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to respond but the loud screech of Tsukishima’s chair as he rises quickly from the table drowns Yamaguchi out. Tsukishima packs his things quickly, an embarrassed flush coloring the tips of his ears. 

“Tsukki! Sorry, I-” Yamaguchi tries, but Tsukishima ignores him, striding past and out of the library without a second glance. “Terushima, now he’s mad! You’re embarrassing me.” He complains. 

“My bad, kid. He’s way too uptight, though. Needs to learn to take a joke.” Terushima gives Yamaguchi a final, rough shoulder punch before heading out of the library, giving Shimizu a lazy grin as he passes.

“Hello,” Yachi says weakly to Shimizu who gives herself a little shake, as though clearing herself of some physical dust or debris. 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi frowns. 

“You did nothing to apologize for. Terushima is responsible for his own actions. I imagine that will catch up to him sooner or later. I only came to return a book I borrowed from Hitoka.” Shimizu places a volume of Muggle manga, _Cooking Fight!_ reverently on the desk beside her. 

“Oh! Did you like it?” Yachi asks, eyes sparkling. 

“I did.” Shimizu acknowledges. “I very much want to know if Miyu-Miyu-chan ends up the cooking school champion, and whether she will date the cheerful prince of the school or her stand-offish childhood friend.” 

“Amazing! I’ll bring the next volume to practice tomorrow.” Yachi beams. “I’m always rooting for the childhood friend, personally. Right, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi, for some inexplicable reason, blushes. 

~~ 

Tsukishima looks particularly stormy all the next day, so Yamaguchi keeps his distance. Even at lunch, Yamaguchi stays on the Gryffindor side of the dining room, though he does shoot small, apologetic glances toward the blonde whenever he thinks Tsukishima might be looking over. He hadn’t meant for Terushima to cause a scene like that the day before- he’d been so flustered that he’d gone straight back to the dorms, putting Mittens’ familiar magic on the backburner for now. He’d wanted to tell Tsukki about his plans, but maybe this isn’t a good time. Tsukishima stabs viciously at a particular piece of fish. Yamaguchi sighs. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Tendou asks on Yamaguchi’s right. His plate is half-eaten and discarded in favor of what looks like a sketchbook. Yamaguchi peers over curiously. 

“Um, I think he’s embarrassed of me or something like that,” Yamaguchi explains. “What’s that?” 

“Embarrassed of you? In what way?” Tendou asks smoothly. Instead of a pencil, he holds his wand between his fingertips and traces shapes over the blank space. Rapidly, a perfect copy of Tsukishima sitting at the bench takes shape, from his slight build to his short curls and thick glasses. Yamaguchi makes a soft sound of appreciation. 

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi says, remembering to answer his question. “Just for being me, I guess? I mess up a lot. And I get attention from a lot of weird people. It’s sort of embarrassing to be my friend.” 

Tendou cocks an eyebrow and Yamaguchi waves his hands quickly. “Not that- I just meant-!”

“I know what you meant,” Tendou says after a moment, taking pity on the floundering kid. Yamaguchi relaxes. 

“Tendou.” Ushijima’s deep voice rumbles with disapproval. “Finish your dinner. There will be time for recreational activities later. Without the proper nutrition, you will be a liability on the field.” 

Tendou snickers at that. “I’ll be sure to finish my potatoes, then, Wakatoshi. I don’t want to let the team down.” 

Ushijima glances over Yamaguchi, piercing olive eyes seeing through and past him, to more important things. He strides back to his seat without another word. 

“Here,” Tendou tears the paper out of his notebook, charming it with a tap of his wand. “A present from me to you.” 

Yamaguchi takes the picture automatically. It’s a good likeness and Yamaguchi likes the shading. He tucks it in the back of his notebook, so that whenever he flips to that section, Sketchishima looks up from where he’s scowling at his plate and sees Yamaguchi, then he looks away again, smiling a little at his untouched peas. Yamaguchi loves it. He spells it to be waterproof and creaseless before he tucks his things away for the night. 

After the lights go out and the soft snoring of Tanaka and Noya intertwine into the glorious symphony of the Gryffindor dorms, Yamaguchi carefully takes out Mittens’ whisker. This time when he shifts into his Animagi form, it’s seamless- like jumping into a pool all at once, cool and deep, and climbing out a cat. Yamaguchi gives his fur a little shake to disperse the gold-pepper magic dust clinging to the ends and then bounds silently off the bed, through the dorm room, and out to the common area. Without much trouble he’s able to make his way to the hallway outside Ravenclaw Tower- the area where he’d last seen the wavering tail of the other Animagi. 

Yamaguchi grooms himself absently while he waits. The leftover magic dust tastes spicy and makes him sneeze, but Mittens’ magic keeps his form stable. Cats come and go- and kneazles, and even a rabbit that belongs to Yaku down in Slytherin, all going about their animal business. Yamaguchi’s starting to think about maybe finding Cinnamon and asking her about the Animagi again when he sees it. 

Across the hall, on a high shelf much too high for Yamaguchi to reach- two golden eyes shine in the darkness. 

Yamaguchi walks up to the shelf, craning his neck trying to see up. The gold-eyed creature moves back into the shadows, out of sight. 

“ _Mreow,_ ” Yamaguchi calls quietly.< /p>

A tail flickers out of the darkness- black, with lighter brindled patches- as if to say _your cat-speech is lame_. It probably is, Yamaguchi reasons. He’s not used to having to talk cat. 

_Don’t be afraid,_ Yamaguchi thinks at it, backing away slowly until he is completely illuminated by the dim overhead lanterns. 

“ _Mreow,_ ” the other cat answers, sounding perfectly cat-like. A movement in the darkness and a soft thump. Suddenly, the other cat is beside him, shaking out small golden wings. This cat is tiny, fine boned and short furred with a rather flat face. The brindled pattern of the dark coat actually turns out to be faint gold rosettes that merge together to cover the wings, lightly furred. Yamaguchi reaches out a paw hesitantly, but the other creature allows it, and his paw pads brushes against wings as soft as velvet. 

Suddenly the smaller cat rears back, lifting a paw and smacking Yamaguchi square across the nose. Yamaguchi, startled, falls backwards into a heap. The other cat blinks slowly, amused. He hadn’t used his claws, so though Yamaguchi’s nose stings a little, he isn’t really hurt. 

_Play with me,_ the little cat insists, crouching down threateningly, ready to pounce. Yamaguchi leaps out of the way, back paws braced against the wall to rebound. He spreads wide as he moves through the air, ready to pin the smaller cat, but he lands on empty space. The little cat hovers midair, flapping its small gold wings, eyes dancing with amusement. Yamaguchi reaches up to bat at the other cat’s tail gently, conceding defeat. He really wants to know who his new friend might be. He considers asking, mind to mind, when his ears swivel automatically, straining toward the end of the corridor leading toward the Great Hall and the forest beyond. This late at night, the torches burn low. The small cat lands softly, head turning in the same direction. 

Suddenly, a low, long growl echoes through the hall, coming from the darkness. Yamaguchi drops close to the ground, ears flattened. His eyes dart around, but even with his cat-eyes, he can’t see anything. Every instinct in him tells him to run- his fur stands on end, tail puffing to twice its size, but he cannot leave the little cat. Surprisingly, though, it is the little cat flapping his wings hard to remain airborn, coming between him and the darkness. Yamaguchi, startled, drops his defenses. The cage that holds his power cracks. He is hyper aware of the thing in the dark- heavy, twisted, strange, thoughts a tumble of maroon confusion and violence. The little cat is also thinking at him. gray and green- _go go go I’ll be okay Yamaguchi GO_ and the growl comes again, louder, raising in a snarl and Yamaguchi’s nerve breaks and he runs all the way back to Gryffindor, collapsing on the bed into a dreamless sleep. It doesn’t occur to him until the next morning, zipping up his jacket before morning practice, that the little cat had known exactly who Yamaguchi was. 

He sure hopes the Animagi is okay. 

~~ 

When the ball whizzes by Tsukishima’s outstretched hand for the fifth time, Yamaguchi looks up from where he’s practicing his dives, stomach dropping. Tsukishima leans close to the broom, eyes fixed on the ground, circling the Quidditch hoops. Tanaka, who should be elated at spiking Suga’s perfect Quaffle toss, looks stormy instead. And no wonder. Tsukishima is so tall and athletic- there’s no way such a sloppy hit should have made it through to score. Tsukishima had been just a little slow… a little short. 

Yamaguchi finishes the course on autopilot, tagging Yachi with a quick high five. Yachi steers down, weaving through and around the obstacles Ennoshita had charmed up for them before heading over to practice broom sprints with Kinoshita and Narita. Yamaguchi does his warm-up stretches while he waits for his turn to come again, keeping his arms loose and limber. Anyone can be a good seeker, if they practice enough. Catching the snitch is an important role- it can be enough to lose or win a match. He has to get better, if he wants a place on the team. Above, Kageyama is setting to Hinata, who zips around the field like a hummingbird, impossibly fast. Yamaguchi tries imitating his two handed broom grip. 

“Tag!” Yachi enthuses, holding out her hand for another gentle high five. Yamaguchi leans forward, picking up speed. 

It’s okay to have off days- in Quidditch and in other things. Shimada had said so in his last owl- some days would be harder than others, and it’s true. Sometimes the pressing thoughts from outside feel like they’re smothering Yamaguchi, like opening the cage is the only way to keep his head from smashing in. Being a cat is helping, he knows- when he’s a cat, his thoughts are a little more easily separated- Cat brain and People brain wanting different things and looking neatly and cleanly divided. Organized and color coded, like his notes. He wonders what it was, in the hallway, waiting to terrorize the cats, but that isn’t his main concern. The problem is that this isn’t an off day for Tsukishima, or even an off week. He just doesn’t _try_ and even though that usually just means he excels without trying, Yamaguchi’s starting to think maybe he… can’t. For some reason Tsukishima can’t try, at Quidditch or anything, and it makes Yamaguchi sad and frustrated all at once. 

Yamaguchi pulls out of his dive and his thoughts with a wobble, nearly toppling off his broom, even with the new grip. Not good enough, he thinks grimly, but Yachi is grinning at him. 

“You stopped a lot faster that time, Yamaguchi!” she encourages, waving her wand to show the blinking number. Yamaguchi starts to grin back, but a sudden whistle blow catches his attention. 

Across the field, Daichi finally signals Tanaka to stop the practice spikes. Suga hovers, low, wiping the sweat from his flushed face with the back of his sleeve. He looks a little more tired than usual, and Yamaguchi notices that when he’s on the field, he keeps at least one other person between him and Daichi at all times. Daichi seems content to let Suga set the distance and doesn’t try to get any closer, even when calling directions down the field. 

“Suga, take five. Kageyama, Hinata, come practice blocking. Shimizu, switch with Tsukishima.” Daichi orders, voice carrying across. Tsukishima’s shoulders stiffen but he heads for the bench without a word. Shimizu passes him with a curious glance, but he avoids meeting her eyes. 

“If you’re not going to play seriously, there’s lots of other players who will, bastard!” Tanaka yells after his retreating back, flying past on his way to join Ennoshita’s drill practice. 

“Um, your turn now, okay, Yachi? I need a break!” Yamaguchi calls suddenly, veering off the carefully spelled lane and heading down to the bench. 

“Huh? Oh! Right!” Yachi begins to zig zag across the course while Yamaguchi lands on the pitch, sliding off his broom and managing to stumble only a little. He picks up his water bottle and too-casually looks over at his friend. Tsukishima is hunched over on the bench, elbows on knees, head ducking down just a fraction lower than usual. His face is carefully blank, behind those glasses, but his shoulders, the way he holds himself- can’t they see how much he cares? Of course they can’t. 

Yamaguchi wishes he knew what to do. 

Tsukishima glaces over, catching Yamaguchi staring. Yamaguchi turns his gaze to his water bottle, but when he looks up, Tsukishima is still waiting, eyebrows slightly lifted as if to ask _what?_

“Will you study with us later?” Yamaguchi asks timidly. 

“Busy,” Tsukishima grunts. 

“Ah, with Kuroo? For blocking practice? That’s good.” Yamaguchi relaxes a little. At least Tsukishima’s getting something out of Quidditch, even if Yamaguchi wishes they could stand on the same pitch together when it happens. Third year and he still hasn’t played a proper game beside his best friend. It’s a little depressing- not that something like that would bother _Tsukishima,_ it’s just… 

“What’s so good about it? They just keep roping me into things without my say-so.” Tsukishima scowls. “Anyway, aren’t you and Yachi trying to beat me? What’s the good in studying with me then? The two of you are better off that way.” He’s so tense- back locking up, hands twisting a little into fists. 

This isn’t right, Yamaguchi thinks. He looks lost- Yamaguchi knows, even without dropping his guard, that Tsukishima’s thoughts are a tangled wire mess of silver string thoughts. He’s got an idea and he’s worrying it, like a dog with a favorite toy. 

“Tsukki… are you okay?” Yamaguchi asks, voice gentle. He reaches out, fingers resting lightly on Tsukishima’s forearm. 

Tsukishima’s narrowed eyes cut across at him- freezing and sharp but Yamaguchi isn’t afraid. He’s got to- 

“Yamaguchi! It’s your turn.” Yachi calls, panting at the end of the run. 

“Go ahead,” Tsukishima says, sitting back heavily on the bench and breaking contact, turning his eyes away. Yamaguchi hesitates. 

“Right,” he says finally when Tsukishima doesn’t say anything else. “I’m going ahead.” 

Yamaguchi pulls up on his broom hard, blinking back the sting of tears. He tells himself it’s just the wind in his eyes. 

After practice ends, the atmosphere is tense. Yamaguchi catches the uneasy glances between the upperclassmen and feels his anxiety spike. He offers to help Yachi collect the water bottles and tidy away the equipment, putting off dressing out a little longer. When he goes to take the last water bottle, Yachi doesn’t let go right away. 

“Yamaguchi,” she says hesitantly. “You’ve been friends with Tsukishima a long time, haven’t you?” 

Surprised, Yamaguchi nods. 

“That’s good, then.” She sounds relieved, letting go of the bottle and letting him put it away. He wants to ask what she means, but by the time he’s finished closing up the shed, she’s already disappeared into the girl’s side. Without any other reason to stall, Yamaguchi goes into the locker room. It seems that Tsukishima has already gone ahead. The rest of the team stands around in varying levels of dress. Their raised voices carry through the corridor. 

“I think we just need to be patient,” Daichi is saying unhappily, running a hand through his hair. 

“Captain,” Tanaka complains, but Suga cuts him off. 

“There’s no point in arguing. Daichi sees what he wants to see in people.” Suga says to Tanaka, but Daichi flinches at the words. 

“Suga, that’s hardly fair,” he counters, face flushing. Suga tosses his head, pale hair falling back from black eyes, his mouth forming a hard little smile. 

“Oi,” Noya warns, jabbing Tanaka in the side with his elbow. Everyone stops to look at the door appraisingly. They’re talking about Tsukki, Yamaguchi realizes unhappily. 

Hinata breaks through the awkwardness with the finesse of a bulldozer, zipping his bag up angrily and noisily- in a way on Hinata could do. “What’s his problem? Yamaguchi, does that guy even like Quidditch or what?” 

“He does,” Yamaguchi answers automatically, moving slowly to his locker. “Or he wouldn’t play, probably.” 

“If he isn’t going to try, we don’t need him.” Kageyama says with finality. Daichi exchanges a glance with Asahi that Yamaguchi doesn’t like. Tsukishima can be difficult, sure, but he makes it better- Quidditch and everything. Unable to think of anything else to say, Yamaguchi packs up and leaves. When the door swings shut behind him, the voices pick up again. Yamaguchi feels ten different kinds of useless. 

Up the path a little ways, Yachi and Shimizu lean against the fence, talking. Yachi is so excited- leaning forward to speak, her blonde ponytail bobbing along with enthusiasm. Shimizu is even smiling a full, real smile back, shoulders relaxed. They’re such good friends, it warms Yamaguchi’s heart to see them so happy. Shimizu catches sight of him coming up the path over Yachi’s shoulder. She leans down to say something to Yachi who nods three times in quick succession before trotting along toward the Great Hall alone. Shimizu waits for Yamaguchi to catch up. 

“Walk with me, Yamaguchi?” She asks, and he falls dumbly in step beside her. “I was hoping to have a chance to speak to you.” 

“Me?” Yamaguchi points at himself, incredulous. They might be teammates, but Shimizu is undeniably beautiful and talented. He can’t help but wonder if he’s letting her and the team down somehow, in some way he isn’t aware of. Yamaguchi gets it- he lets himself down, too. 

“Nothing bad,” she assures him and he startles. “You’re too nervous,” she says gently. 

“You can tell?” Yamaguchi asks, wide eyed. 

“Hitoka is the same way.” Shimizu smiles but doesn’t say anything else for a bit. 

“D-Did you have a good practice?” Yamaguchi asks shyly. After this summer, he’s a little taller than her, but he still feels a bit cowed around her. 

She tilts her head, considering her answer. “Yes, but… it was tiring.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows scrunch in concern. “Do you need to rest? Or go to the infirmary?” 

Shimizu shakes her head. “No. It isn’t that kind of situation. It’s just hard for me to play for very long. That’s why I’m a reserve.” She seems to have something else she wants to add, so Yamaguchi waits patiently. 

“My legs… there’s something wrong, you see. It’s rare for wizards, but it happens sometimes. It’s harder for Muggles, I hear, but. I have magic charmed here-“ Shimizu stops walking to place the flat of her palm against the small of her back. Yamaguchi stops too. Subconsciously, he reaches toward her but then recoils, blushing and stammering apologies. Shimizu gently takes his hand and allows him to press his fingers against her back. Even over her clothes, he can feel the slight thrum of magic coming from beneath her skin, between the bones there, and his mouth firms seriously as his mind races- surgery? charms using surgery, self-renewing, surgical steel is notoriously hard to spell- 

Shimizu drops her hand and so does Yamaguchi, straightening up and remembering to be embarrassed. 

“I’m not strong,” Shimizu admits. “Not physically. But I love Quidditch- being out there, on the field, where the action happens. It makes me feel alive. I want to be the support for you all. I think Yachi feels the same way.” She looks down at Yamaguchi again, then, eyes intense behind her glasses and Yamaguchi really likes the way her eyes look, framed like that, though hers don’t suit her nearly so well as Tsukki’s do. “I have only ever told one other person about that. Do you know why I told you?” 

__Yamaguchi nods. It’s Tsukki, of course. If Tsukishima can overcome what’s holding him back, Shimizu will be back where she feels comfortable._ _

“But I’m not sure I’m cut out for it,” he admits. 

Shimizu begins walking back up toward the castle and Yamaguchi trails behind her. “Then,” she says calmly, “let’s hope that Tsukishima can manage on his own.” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi agrees, somehow feeling worse. Because… clearly, he can’t. 

When they reach the Great Hall, Yachi bursts back through the door. 

“Oh! Come quick!” she wails, grabbing Shimizu by the arm and pulling her inside. Yamaguchi follows quickly- the sound of raised voices emanating from within. 

It’s still early, so the Hall isn’t full, but the students who have come down for an early breakfast are all on their feet, some standing on the benches to get a better look. Two robed figures, blue and green, face off in the center of the room. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Bokuto yells, his hand cradling his jaw, eyes flashing angrily. His other hand hovers over his wand where it’s tucked into the waistband of his pants. 

“Fucking try me,” Kuroo snaps, looming tall and menacing. 

“What’s happening?” Yamaguchi asks no one in particular. 

“Bokuto made a stupid joke and Kuroo is losing it.” Tsukishima answers, materializing beside him in a moment. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelps in surprise. 

“What do we do?” Yachi wails over to his right. 

“Bokuto will not listen to me,” Shimizu explains, voice low. 

“Tsukki, can’t you help?” Yamaguchi pleads, turning to look at the taller boy who is frowning at nothing. 

“It’s not my business,” Tsukishima says, sounding almost… sulky? 

Yamaguchi feels his patience fraying. He grabs Tsukishima’s sleeve. “Tsukki! They’re your friends!” 

Tsuksihima shakes himself free. “What do you want me to do?” 

Bokuto shoots off an _expelliarmus_ that Kuroo ducks easily, closing the gap between them. Without even reaching for his wand, Kuroo lashes out with his elbow, a blow that Bokuto narrowly dodges. 

“I want you to do _something!_ Tsukki, come on- you’re smarter than this.” 

“I can’t do anything!” Tsukishima almost yells back. 

“So go get someone who can!” Yamaguchi’s hands are balled into fists and he looks at Tsukishima with such hurt and disappointment that Tsukishima actually turns his back for a moment. 

“Think, Tsukishima.” Shimizu adds, voice calm. 

After a moment, Tsukishima shakes his head as though clearing water from his ears. He leans down and whispers something to Yachi who darts out of the Great Hall, heading back outside. Tsukishima runs down the hall in the opposite direction, his loping stride a hair faster than Yamaguchi has seen in a while. 

Spells soar. “Where are the teachers? The Prefects?” Students murmur all around. 

Kuroo manages to knock Bokuto’s wand out of his hand and it goes flying. Yaku stands on the Slytherin table, shouting at Kuroo, but Kuroo doesn’t even seem to hear him. With a wicked smile, Kuroo raises his fist and Bokuto crouches, ready to duck and lash out himself- 

“Bokuto!” 

Tsukishima pushes through the crowd to make way for Akaashi, tie askew. His eyes flit from the one to the other, taking in the situation. Bokuto wilts. When he drops his hand, Yamaguchi can see the heavy bruise developing along his jawline. Akaashi steps between them, turning his back to Kuroo, hands cupping the wound. 

“Troublesome,” Akaashi scolds gently, reaching for his wand. 

“Don’t interfere, Akaashi,” Kuroo warns. “I’m not finished here.” 

“Wait, wait!” Yachi pants, screeching to a halt just inside the door. Behind her, Hinata and Kenma race into the room. 

“Kuro.” Kenma says softly, sadly. 

Kuroo stops. 

“Alright, alright! Nothing to see here, nothing to see!” Oikawa waves Bokuto’s wand in the air from somewhere in the back and a small raincloud starts to sprinkle lightly on the crowd, which scatters. He steps through the crowd lightly, water parting around him like a curtain, leaving him perfectly dry and coiffed. “Here you go, Akaashi!. You’re definitely Prefect material, if I say so myself.” Oikawa smirks, handing over the wand. 

“It’s against regulations to use another wizard’s wand, Oikawa.” Akaashi deadpans. 

“Well, I never said _I’d_ make a good prefect, you know!” Oikawa winks. When he turns away, Yamaguchi notices that Oikawa’s gaze stops on Kuroo- a hard and meaningful look. 

“Disgusting,” Oikawa says in a low voice. “Losing control like that.” 

“The hell do you know,” Kuroo mutters, but he slinks away. He rocks unsteadily on his feet as he walks down the hall, as though he were the one hit. 

Akaashi casts a quiet _episkey_ that rapidly heals the bruise from Bokuto’s face. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi says quietly next to Tsukishima, not looking up. 

__“I didn’t want to get involved. Why do you even care?” Tsukshima asks after a minute of watching the crowd disperse. Both of them are getting wet from the raincloud, but neither move for the moment.__

____

____

“Sorry, Tsukki. I don’t know. Do you hate it?” Yamaguchi asks, studying the puddle forming at his feet. 

“It’s annoying.” Tsukishima says roughly. 

Yamaguchi winces. “Sorry,” he says again, and then they have to hurry up and cast drying spells if they’re going to make it to class on time. 

Yamaguchi is so unsettled that he spends nearly the whole day brooding. He makes two mistakes in Potions, so that his Fizzing Rosegrower rather flatly produces rose-scented pansies, and his _protego_ charm shatters at the flick of a finger. Yamaguchi decides the only way he’ll be able to get the whirling mass of thoughts and confusion out of the forefront of his mind will be to ask advice from someone truly neutral. 

__Dear Shimada,_ he writes. _

~~ 

Yamaguchi meets up with Kenma three times a week to work on their Muggle Studies project- which is to say, three times a week Yamaguchi gets completely and unabashedly trounced at video games. 

“This is really _hard._ ” Yamaguchi admits, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Should I make it easier, then?” Kenma asks, reaching for quill and parchment. He takes these QA sessions very seriously. 

“No way!” Yamaguchi interrupts, waving his free hand as the last save file reloads. “Just- just give me another try. Or three.” He amends, wincing.It takes him five. 

_“Kenma! Yamaguchi!” A blur of pure energy and Hinata drops between them like he’s always been there, legs crossed and rocking a little in place. He’s bee joining them more often than not lately. After the fight in the Great Hall, he’s been sticking closer to Kenma may because also since the fight Kuroo has been all but absent completely._

“Oh! Hey!” Hinata’s hand grasps Yamaguchi’s roughly in excitement. “I’ve never seen this level!” 

“It’s new,” Kenma explains, mouth turning up slightly at the corners. 

“I got through the Forest of Forgetfulness and defeated the Nightmare Wolf. Well, kinda.” Yamaguchi brags. Hinata oohs and aahs. 

“Yes. He’s finished the tutorial level,” Kenma agrees, giving into an actual small smile. 

Yamaguchi, forgetting himself, turns to stare at Kenma. “Just the tutorial? It took like three hours!” He gasps. Kenma shrugs self-consciously. “You seriously put together a three hour tutorial?!” 

“That’s so impressive!” Hinata yells, flopping back on the table. 

“It… well, yeah, okay, it kind of is,” Yamaguchi admits, huffing his bangs out of his eyes as he tilts the DS in his hands a little, coaxing his character back into the shadows as the guard patrol comes around. He pushes too far. The knight slips off his log and into the moat where he is snapped up by a silver crocodile with a cartoonish grin. Yamaguchi looks up guiltily, but the praise seems to have relaxed Kenma. He meets Yamaguchi’s gaze evenly after making a quick note. 

“You’re still doing better than Kuroo.” Kenma offers. Yamaguchi beams. 

“Hey, but you said Kuroo is the only person worse than me,” Hinata frowns. 

“Yamaguchi is better than you, too.” Kenma reassures him. 

Hinata sputters. “Where’s _your_ partner in crime, anyway?” Yamaguchi asks Hinata, tapping his wand against the side of the battery pack. His DS battery percentage goes up by three and he lets out a little hum of satisfaction. Kenma can charge his thirty percent at a go, but Yamaguchi is getting better at magic-muggle conversion. 

“Kageyama? No clue.” Hinata huffs. “That jerk keeps ditching me. I told him he better not be practicing Quidditch without me! He hardly even tosses to me anymore. _Stingy._ Hey, speaking of Stingy- where’s Stingyshima? I don’t ever see him around anymore.” 

“Probably with Kuroo.” Yamaguchi says casually, but the words stick in his throat a little. 

“No,” Kenma says. 

“He isn’t?” Yamaguchi glances up, surprised. Kenma keeps his gaze down. “You haven’t been spending much time around Kuroo either, have you?” Kenma presses the buttons on his system a little harder than necessary. 

“We got ditched! Screw those guys.” Hinata declares after an uncomfortable silence. “Let’s go flying!” 

“Too much work,” Kenma disagrees. 

“Then Yamaguchi and me will fly and you can cheer us on! Come on, that thing’s portable, right?” Hnata wheedles. 

Kenma, letting out a long suffering sigh, gets to his feet. 

Once outside itis not too difficult for Hinata to convince everyone to get onto a broom for at least a little bit. The pitch is reserved by the Gryffindor house team, so they move back to the practice area by the lake. The weather is nice if a little cold. In the end, they decide to switch up positions a little, so Yamaguchi sets tosses for Kenma to spike past Hinata. They are all rather bad at it, so Yamaguchi enjoys himself immensely. Kenma has just convinced Hinata to head back inside for a bit by promising to let him try a level of Kenma’s Mysterious Game while Kenma showers when Yamaguchi spots movement over by the caretaker’s cottage. A figure with the hood pulled up suspiciously lurks near the corner of the thestral fields. Something about him is so familiar and Yamaguchi instantly thinks back to the letter writer. The one who got away... 

“Go ahead without me!” Yamaguchi calls over his shoulder, pulling into a practiced dive, the type he’d been drilling with Yachi for weeks. In the split second before he would reach the figure, though, a hand darts out, snagging the man by the hood and yanking him around the corner of the building. Yamaguchi pulls up hard, tumbling off his broom and falling to the ground with a loud _oomph._ Yamaguchi crawls to his feet, brandishing his broom menacingly as he rounds the corner of the building. 

Saeko Tanaka holds the taller man in one hand, brandishing her wand in the other. She gives him a little shake. 

“Come on you suspicious guy, we’re going to the Headmaster and you better not try any funny stuff-” 

“Wait!” The man yelps, waving his arms wildly and knocking his glasses askew. His hood slips back, revealing familiar blonde hair. 

Yamaguchi gasps. 

“Akiteru?!” 

~~ 

Once they settle in the small cottage with jasmine tea and peanut butter rock cakes, Saeko straddles a stool and points at Akiteru with her spoon threateningly. 

“I think it’s time you explained yourself,” she warns darkly. The effect is spoiled by the half a dozen ratatoskr kittens in his lap. 

“They like how you smell,” Yamaguchi explains. “Hey, don’t nip so hard,” Yamaguchi scolds one with black stripe down its nose. It trills, apologetic, before leaping over from Akiteru’s shoulder to Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi runs a gentle finger down its back. 

“The Butterbeer, probably. I work at HQ. Marketing and distribution.” Akiteru explains to Saeko. “Um, not that that has anything to do with why I’m here… Ah. I mean. I’m just really worried about Kei,” Akiteru explains as Yamaguchi slowly woos the kittens away. They nestle cozily in Yamaguchi’s robe pockets. “I think he’s having a really hard time and Kei isn’t the type to ask for help. You know that better than anyone, don’t you, Yamaguchi? I wrote to Professor Ukai and he got me permission to be on campus to check up on him, but if Kei sees me I think he’ll freak.” 

“He might be even worse now,” Yamaguchi mumbles. “I hardly even see him anymore.” 

“You’re working hard,” Akiteru says affectionately, tousling Yamaguchi’s hair and displacing a kitten. Akiteru catches it effortlessly and puts it on his own shoulder; the little red brown kit purrs and rubs her nose against his earlobe. 

“Hm.” Saeko leans back. “I’d want to help my brother, too, if he was in a bind. And if Cherrywood there likes you, you can’t be all that bad. Is this a Quidditch thing?” 

Akiteru starts. “How did you know?” 

Saeko shugs, topping off their drinks. “Boys are always Quidditch crazy. And anyway-” she looks out the window for a moment. “You were on the team when you went here, didn’t you? Ravenclaw.” 

“I wasn’t a starter or anything,” Akiteru admits. “How did you know that?” 

__Saeko shrugs. “I was just a year behind you, you know. Gryffindor, though- like Tadashi here.” She bumps him gently and the kittens crawl across to swarm her.__

____

____

“What about Saeko?” Yamaguchi wonders out loud. 

“What about mei?” Saeko asks, leaning in. A kitten clings precariously to her shirtfront and both of them avert their eyes politely from her cleavage. 

“Well… if Akiteru came to see someone else, Tsukki can’t get mad, right? And you two went to school together. So…. .” 

Akiteru looks at Saeko, hopefulness lighting his features. Puppy fragile, he waits. Saeko is not immune. 

“For the team, sure.” Saeko agrees, clearing up the cups and avoiding looking at Akiteru directly. “But next time, you’re bringing the drinks, okay? Something stronger than tea.” <

Akiteru's smile is blinding. Yamaguchi excuses himself to head in before curfew while the two adults hash out their strategy, but Akiteru catches him just outside the door. 

“Ah, before I forget! I was going to post it by owl earlier but I forgot.” Akiteru fishes a packet out of his robes, handing it to Yamaguchi. 

“Oh, thank you! What’s this for, though?” Yamaguchi turns it over in his hands. It’s very nicely wrapped, though the paper is a touch feminine- pink and silver ribbons. 

“Well, it’s your birthday isn’t it? Sorry about the wrapping job. I had the girl at the shop do it. It’s a training snitch. It’s charmed to move in specific patterns to help you get more comfortable as a seeker. Neat huh?” 

“That’s awesome,” Yamaguchi manages. Akiteru gives another cheery wave before disappearing back inside. Once he is sure he is alone, Yamaguchi lets the smile go. He climbs up on the fence surrounding the thestral enclosure. Blackstrap the colt comes over, nosing his pockets but losing interest when she doesn't find any treats there. Yamaguchi pets her ears absently. He counts the days on his fingers and even goes so far as to dig in his bag in the dirt to find and open his calendar of assignments. 

It’s no question. Today Yamaguchi is fourteen. And absolutely no one remembered. Not even himself. 

Yamaguchi wonders if this year could possibly get any worse. 


	9. Fly by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat-munication is key.

By the time the sun dips below the horizon, shading the grounds in elongated orange and purple, Yamaguchi begins almost feeling like himself again. The thestrals mill about around him, occasionally giving his shoulder or knee a firm, gentle nudge as they pass. Yamaguchi has his hands tangled in the mane of a tall skinny mare- Blackstrap’s mother- when Tsukishima finds him. 

“Hey.” 

Yamaguchi nods in acknowledgement, but continues running his hands through the slightly oily fur. Tsukishima shifts in place, the nearly imperceptible movement betraying his restlessness. 

“Daichi is looking for you,” he settles on saying, eyes fixed warily on Yamaguchi’s hands, seemingly stroking thin air. 

“Do you want to?” Yamaguchi asks impulsively. “Pet them, I mean.” 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise, expression incredulous. Yamaguchi turns his attention back to the thestral who is batting her ears under his hand until he scratches the base. 

“They’re not bad luck,” Yamaguchi says, mostly to himself. A long fingered hand reaches up just past his nose, fingers quivering slightly. Tsukishima leans over Yamaguchi’s shoulder from behind, palm up toward the empty air, his mouth a hard line. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, mouth turning up in spire of himself. 

The thestral huffs into Tsukishima’s open palm and while he stiffens at the warm breath, he doesn’t pull back. 

A loud _crack_ rings through the clearing. The thestral shies away, letting out a small growl of dismay. Yamaguchi, still perched on the fence, nearly falls to the dirt but Tsukishima steadies him, hand at his back. 

“What was that?” Yamaguchi asks, scanning the treeline. The two thestrals closest to the forest edge take sudden flight, the gusts of wind from their outstretched wings sending Yamaguchi’s bag skittering across the ground and against a nearby tree; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi brace themselves on the fence, hard. 

Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi by the arm. “We should go inside,” he says reasonably but then a large, dark shape blocks the path. The mare tosses her head in distress. Yamaguchi reaches out his free hand to touch the side of her nose. 

“That was a magic sound,” Yamaguchi relates to Tsukishima, trying to calm her. “And Blackstrap is missing.” He looks up at the taller boy, eyes huge. 

“No,” Tsukishima says firmly. The mare drops to her knees and Yamaguchi scrambles up her back, tugging on Tsukishima’s sleeve. 

“No! Yamaguchi-” 

“It’s my _birthday,_ ” Yamaguchi snaps, hauling him into place. Tsukishima grabs tightly to Yamaguchi’s waist as the mare stumbles to her feet, taking off toward the woods at a dead run. 

“Don’t worry,” Yamaguchi says, arms flung around the mare’s neck. “We’ll find your baby.” Tsukishima sighs heavily against the top of Yamaguchi’s head, but tightens his grip as they take to the air. 

The woods are different from above. The low light makes everything blue black and hard to decipher- 

“There,” Tsukishima points as a dark shape kicks up leaves and underbrush a little ahead of the treeline. “Something’s being dragged.” 

In a break between the trees they see it- a hooded figure, tall and slim, holding a copper rope. The coils twist intricately around his wrists and arms and as his fingers move, he walks backwards into the brush, rope taut, into the woods on the other side.  
The mare drops into a dive. 

“Too fast!” Yamaguchi yelps, but they catch sight of Blackstrap, pulled along heavily by an invisible lead, copper marks faintly glowing around her neck, and the mare sees nothing but _Red. Kill. Eat._

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelps, his only warning before he grabs his friend by the robes and rolls off the thestral, landing hard on his back in the clearing near the trees. Unable to move or even breathe for a moment, Yamaguchi watches helplessly as the black hooded figure redoubles his efforts, fingers flying in complex knots. More copper markings begin to glow around Blackstrap’s forelegs. Each step the figure takes pulls the colt along, deeper into the dark wood, away from the safety of the castle-

“No,” Yamaguchi wheezes, rolling over. Tsukishima, already sitting up, cradles a swollen wrist in one hand, but kicks lightly at Yamaguchi, keeping him still. 

“Look,” Tsukishima jerks his head over again. 

The mare circles her colt who whimpers. Growling fiercely, her mother rubs her nose along Blackstrap’s flank, licking roughly at the glowing skin. The marks sputter out, like a candle gutted by wind. Blackstrap, still trembling, takes a shaky step backward, away from the figure who has stopped, fingers still in surprise. Yamaguchi reaches out, mind brushing- 

The Black Hood turns its face toward him, and though it is too dark to see any features in particular, Yamaguchi gasps as the wave of steel washed fury slaps him, cold water sharp. Then the mare turns her sharp teeth toward the man in the hood, and he apparates with an echoey crack. 

Darkness settles. The soft sounds of the forest begin again- night birds, insects chirping. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima but what dim light there is reflects off his lenses, obscuring his expression. 

“Tsukki… I’m sorry…”

“Let’s just go back to the castle,” Tsukishima says heavily. On the ride back, Yamaguchi quietly heals Tsukki’s sprained wrist. The mare drops them near the entrance and they trudge through the door, dirt smeared and robes torn. Tsukishima’s glasses sit a little crookedly on his nose and Yamaguchi wants to cast _occulus reparo_ so bad but Tsukki doesn’t seem to be in the mood for it, even as he follows Yamaguchi past the turn to the Ravenclaw dorms and back to Gryffindor Tower.

The portrait swings open. 

“Surpise!” A chorus of voices chime in. 

A charmingly illustrated banner reading “Happy Birthday, Yamaguchi!” hangs above the mantlepiece. Snacks and cake (missing a single slice) line the sideboard with a number of small gifts. The Karasuno team is there, and a few curious, smirking Gryffindors. Tendou gives a lazy wave from an armchair in the back. His other hand is occupied with a piece of cake. 

“Man, that took you ages,” Noya complains cheerfully, paper party hat lopsided over his spiky hair. “What were you two up to?” 

“We ran into a little… um. You know.” Yamaguchi trails off, tugging self consciously at his torn robes. Suga, sizing them up, waves his wand to cast a cheerful little _scourgify_. Daichi taps Tsukishima’s glasses, fixing the crooked arm but next to him Suga stands completely still. His head is tilted to the side, birdlike, eyes on Yamaguchi’s wrist. Now that the dirt and dust has cleared, a small scrape has been revealed, trickling a little bloody trail down to his palm. Yamaguchi raises his hand to look at the drop of blood in the center of his palm. Suga leans in- 

_”Episkey,”_ Daichi casts, dropping a napkin over Yamaguchi’s palm. “Why don’t you check out your presents while Suga and I hand round the cake?”

“I would have skipped the present if I knew all you wanted was a thestral joyride,” Tsukishima snarks, but carefully places a small blue box on the table anyway. It’s slightly crumpled from his tumble. “Should we tell Saeko about what happened?” he asks in a low voice, coming to stand next to Yamaguchi. 

“I don’t know.” Yamaguchi whispers back. “I don’t know what would do something like that. Or why. I don’t want her to get hurt.” 

“Right.” Tsukishima glances around, noticing the press of bodies. “Well, you dropped this earlier.” Tsukishima says a little louder, pushing a package into Yamaguchi’s chest; his fingers fumble for it before he recognizes it as Akiteru’s present. 

“Oh… thanks. I didn’t notice.” 

“Careless, Yamaguchi. And after Runa remembered your birthday. How nice for you,” Tsukishima rubs his newly healed wrist absently. 

“She did?” Yamaguchi asks dumbly. Tsukishima glares at the pink package with its squashily curled ribbons. “Oh. Oh! No, that’s not from- we’re not that close.” 

“Who’s this one from, then?” Tanaka interjects, grabbing the pink package. 

“An old friend,” Yamaguchi says carefully. He unwraps it first. 

“A practice snitch? Your friend must know you pretty well.” Asahi comments. “Er… not that you need one! Or… everyone should practice more, maybe. Um.” He trails off uncomfortably. 

“He does,” Yamaguchi assures him with a smile. Tsukishima snorts. 

~~

“What.” Tsukishima stops halfway on his broom and stares. It’s comical, one long leg lifted midair, except that his expression is flat- a dangerous face. Akiteru gives a nervous little wave. He must recognize the danger too. 

“Oh Kei. What a coincidence,” Akiteru says woodenly. Next to him, Saeko huffs in amusement. 

“Oh, are you Tsukishima’s brother?” Daichi asks politely, holding out his hand. Akiteru grabs it like a lifeline. 

“I am! That’s me,” he agrees gratefully. “Tadashi! I see you’ve got the practice snitch today.” He grins. 

Yamaguchi risks a glance over his shoulder and meets Tsukishima’s flat glare. He sighs. “Thanks again,” Yamaguchi says awkwardly, rolling the present around in his palm nervously. 

“Did you come to watch practice?” Tanaka asks slowly, glancing back and forth between his sister and Akiteru. 

“I did,” Saeko says firmly, mussing Noya’s hair with a grin. “Aki’s an old classmate of mine. I told him to come, since we were just catching up.” She doesn’t meet Tanaka’s eyes, though. 

“I have an announcement,” Suga says calmly, and though his voice is even and cheerful, everyone stops to listen. Akiteru and Daichi pause mid-handshake, which should be funny except that Suga looks up at Akiteru from beneath his thick dark lashes and Akiteru, blushing and coughing, steps back suddenly, palms up. Saeko tugs his sleeve until they’re both safely in back. Suga blinks rapidly before turning his warm dark eyes on the rest of the team. 

“Slytherin and Ravenclaw will begin holding joint practices with Karasuno next week.” 

The team erupts into chaos. Hinata and Kageyama high five; Noya and Tanaka shout; Asahi looks faint. Tsukishima, arms crossed, does not react. Yamaguchi, watching him, shifts nervously in place. Daichi begins reviewing the revised schedule but Yamaguchi hangs back, head ducking low. 

“Kuroo agreed?” Yamaguchi asks, almost to his feet. 

“Kenma did,” Suga answers softly beside him. Yamaguchi looks up and Suga smiles, eyes sparkling. “Kuroo gets busy sometimes, so the Vice Captain steps in. It’ll be fine.” Yamaguchi bites back a frown. “You can’t live your whole life worrying about what other people think about you,” he suggests gently. 

Yamaguchi shrugs. 

“What?” Suga prods him gently. 

“It’s easy for you,” Yamaguchi admits. “Everyone likes you.” 

Suga, surprised, gives a little low hum. “That’s its own problem,” he says. 

Yamaguchi looks at him questioningly but Suga is already clapping and turning toward the rest of the team. 

“Now, I think it’s high time for some flying drills,” he calls sweetly. “Because if we don’t win at least a handful of those practice matches, I’ll never be able to look Akaashi in the face again. Up!” 

All the brooms jump to attention beside their owners. 

“How does he _do_ that?” Ennoshita wonders, mounting his broom. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Daichi asks, smiling. His eyes are fixed on Suga, warm and affectionate. Next to him Tsukishima reluctantly gets into position, shoulders slouched away from Yamaguchi, who he is clearly ignoring. Tsukki’s too smart to not figure out the score. Yamaguchi sighs and activates the practice snitch.

When it is his turn later in the practice to swoop down for a breather at the bench, Yamaguchi pulls up, hovering in front of the stands where Akiteru and Saeko sit, deep in conversation. They seem to be exchanging embarrassing stories about their younger brothers and while part of Yamaguchi wants very badly to have the blackmail material, he can’t help interrupting. 

“An item to control magical creatures?” Saeko tilts her head to the side, short blonde hair swirling attractively. She taps a finger against her lips. Akiteru watches her closely. “Well, I don’t know- wizards invented a lot of different things like that.” 

“I thought I read something about it,” Yamaguchi says nervously. “Like a rope or something. It’s for a History of Magic report.” 

“Sounds like a pasha,” Akiteru says absently, eyes still fixed on Saeko who straightens, brightening suddenly. 

“Pasha!” She throws an arm around his shoulder, thumping him on the back firmly. “Should have expected a Ravenclaw like you to remember that.” The look she shoots him is surprisingly fond. 

“You remember that?” Akiteru rubs the spot absently, wincing, but a little pleased smile sneaks across his face. 

Yamaguchi coughs politely. 

“The pasha is an enchanted rope. It’s meant to bind a creature totally. High level stuff, hard to control.” Saeko explains, shifting away from Akiteru for the moment. She holds up a finger as if in lecture. “It’s more of an urban legend- bring dragons to heel, that sort of thing.” 

“I think there’s a story about one of the founders using one to clear the grounds before Hogwarts was built.” Akiteru adds helpfully. “But it’s been a long time. Why don’t you ask Kei?” 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi echoes. 

“Well, sure. He read up everything he could get his hands on about animal affinities when he found out that you had one.” 

As if sensing the content of their conversation, Tsukishima, down at the benches, glances their way with a frown. Yamaguchi ducks his head instinctively. 

“Or… maybe don’t ask him. Not right away, anyway. You know, I don’t know that this is working how I wanted it to,” Akiteru says conversationally, still smiling a little sadly. 

Tsukishima says something to Suga on the field before stomping off toward the locker room. 

“Me neither,” Yamaguchi agrees. 

When Yamaguchi gets back to his dorm room to change before lunch, Snowbell perches on the windowsill. Yamaguchi scrambles under his bed until her finds the end of an ice mice and exchanges it with her for the parchment in her talons. He’s glad to see that someone is using her after everything that happened during second year. She nips his finger gently before relinquishing her grip and fluttering back out of the open window. The letter is from Shimada and Yamaguchi unrolls it eagerly, reading even as he makes his way down to the Great Hall. 

Shimada is glad to hear that Yamaguchi’s control seems to be increasing. He suggests working on range and specific targeting- the more precisely his powers can be used, the less likely he is to experience another mass eruption. Yamaguchi nods to himself as he reads, biting his lower lip. 

_As for Tsukki,_ he reads, _it can be hard to find your place in the world at this time of life. Yamaguchi, sometimes even the best of people get stuck along the way. It’s okay to give them a little push._

Yamaguchi watches Tsukishima across the dining hall where he picks at his dinner, bristling silently when Bokuto tries to pull him into a conversation. 

_Just talk to him,_ Shimada writes.

Yamaguchi hangs aroud outside the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for Tsukishima. This is it, he decides. He’s waited long enough. He has no idea what it is that he’s going to say but he’s got to do- well, something. He paces with nervous energy, ignoring the strange looks he gets from the others trickling in from the castle toward the common room. 

“Waiting for somebody?” Bokuto asks brightly, clapping Yamaguchi on the shoulder. Yamaguchi tries not to buckle under the blow. 

“Sorta,” he says shyly. 

“Tsukki’s getting an earful from that vice captain of yours.” Bokuto chuckles not unkindly. 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi wilts. Tsukishima’s sure to be in a foul mood if he’s already getting a lecture. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea tonight after all. 

“Did you hear that?” Akaashi interrupts. He’s at Bokuto’s elbow, but he looks straight at Yamaguchi. 

“Hear what?” Bokuto asks, interest peaking. 

A faint _mreow_ \- the kind that’s meant as a warning. Yamaguchi knows that meow. 

“Should we go see?” Bokuto asks, stepping down the hall toward the noise. Yamaguchi notices it leads toward the Slytherin Commons. 

“Better not. Close to curfew. Yamaguchi will check it out, won’t you?” Akaashi asks, lidded eyes fairly burning into Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi blinks twice. 

“I- yes.” He wants to look at Akaashi a little more closely but is suddenly uncomfortably aware that he does not know him that well after all. Maybe Akaashi is still mad about the whole tower situation. It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking. 

Yamaguchi heads down the hall, loosening his shields a little as he moves, sweeping out to locate the little winged cat. Unconsciously, the power slips behind him, in a full arc. 

_“Why’d you tell him to go?” Bokuto asks, colored cherry curiosity._

_“Like calls to like,” Akaashi says, chartruse certainty._

The little winged cat is under an ornate silver chair. There are still students around, further down the corridor but close enough to see, so Yamaguchi has to crawl underneath, huffing dust bunnies into his lungs and getting magical residue on the knees of his pants. 

“Hey,” he says, when his eyes adjust. The little winged cat sits far back, up against the wall and the left chair leg, lashing its tail. Even in the dim light, Yamaguchi can see its eyes are huge. 

_Hurts. Paw hurts._

Yamaguchi holds out a hand and keeps it there, very still. 

“What are you doing?” Lev asks directly into Yamaguchi ear and he startles, banging his head against the bottom of the chair and wincing. 

“Nothing, Lev- give me some room, will you?” he asks, unable to completely keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“Lev,” Kuroo’s voice calls from the top of the stairs. “Leave Freckles alone. He wants to play on the floor, let him.” 

At the sound of his voice, the little cat darts back behind the chair leg, completely hidden by shadow.  
Yamaguchi scrambles to his feet, face red. Lev, holdings his hands up with a good natured grin, scampers up the stairs and disappears down the hall. Kuroo pauses, hand on the railway. 

“What _are_ you doing?” Kuroo asks slowly. 

“I-” _panic no don’t panic panic_ “I dropped something.” Yamaguchi lies weakly. 

“Did you? What was it?” Kuroo takes one step down toward Yamaguchi and the cat. 

“None of your business,” Yamaguchi snarls, voice coloring with the little cat’s frantic surge of emotion. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “So harsh. You’d think it was a love letter, the way you’re acting. Careful or I’ll tell Tsukki.” His voice is mocking. 

Yamaguchi blinks. “Why would Tsukki mind?” he asks, cluelessly. 

Kuroo turns and walks back up the stairs. “Curfew’s in twenty minutes,” he calls over his shoulder. 

After he is gone, Yamaguchi drops to his knees. “C’mon, quick now.” He urges and the little cat leaps nimbly into his arms. There is a bedraggled spiky plant dangling from the cat’s mouth, blue flowers trailing the ground on either side. 

“Monkshood,” Yamaguchi says, surprised. “Did you get this from the greenhouse?” His left sleeve feels wet and warm and when Yamaguchi shifts the cat in his arms he sees a streak of blood. 

“You cut yourself!” Yamaguchi lifts the cat’s paw. It allows the motion with placid acceptance but does not release the plant. After a moment of gentle prodding, Yamaguchi finds three large thorns broken off in the soft parts of the cat’s left paw. 

“Euphorbia,” Yamaguchi sighs. “I can’t magic this away, kitty. It reacts badly to spells. I’ll take you to the Muggle Studies room.” 

A quiet _alohamora_ opens the locked classroom and gets Yamaguchi into the cabinet where Professor Takeda keeps the Muggle First Aid supplies for fifth year practicums. Gently he coaxes the thorns from the paws, staunching the blood with gauze and pouring peroxide on the wounds before dressing them. 

“Pay attention,” he scolds the cat when he looks at the wall, flicking his ears back. “You’ll need to do this again when you’re normal sized.” The cat turns its attention to the task at hand, ends of the flower trailing on either side of the table. 

“I wonder what you want that plant for,” Yamaguchi muses as he finishes tying off the bandage. The cat jumps down off the counter, plant in mouth. 

“You’re welcome,” Yamaguchi calls sourly as he tidies up the first aid kid.

The cat hesitates in the doorway, wings fluttering out. 

_Not want. Need. For a friend._

“I’m a friend too,” Yamaguchi says. “You can come to me for help. You don’t have to do it alone.” 

The cat blinks languidly. 

_Take the third staircase. For some reason, Oikawa is always late for curfew checks on Fridays._

The cat bounds off into the darkness, wings flapping silently. Yamaguchi sneaks back to the tower unchallenged. 

Tomorrow, he decides, laying his head on the pillow. He reaches out instinctively, hand closing around the picture of his mother. 

He’ll talk to Tsukishima tomorrow, for sure. 

~~

A week later and Tsukishima is _still_ giving him the cold shoulder. Yamaguchi sighs. 

He’s not the only one feeling frustrated. Three days into joint practice, Kuroo still sulkily shows Lev and Tsukishima blocking techniques at the end of the field as far away from Bokuto and Hinata’s spiking practice as humanly possible. Yamaguchi spots Akaashi and Kenma exchanging dark looks.

“You did this on purpose,” Yamaguchi says to Akaashi and Kenma in a low voice, weaving between their brooms, practice snitch in hand. “It’s not working, though.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Akaashi deadpans, tossing the quaffle with practiced ease over to Daichi who slams in in the hoop across the field past Tsukishima. Kuroo says something to him but Tsukishima shrugs him off, eyes fixed on the the turf below. What began as begrudging acceptance of specialized practice has begun to devolve into something simmering and resentful. Tsukishima doesn’t even wait for everyone to finish, cutting to head to the Great Hall, to choke down a tiny dinner and to head back to his room before the rest of the team can confront him. Each block seems to draw less and less enthusiasm, his flat expression flatter by the minute. The curve of his shoulder is particularly murderous today, Yamaguchi notes. 

Kuroo makes an especially good block just as Bokuto carries off a feint, shooting through the second hoop when it appeared he was aiming for the first. Both let out a loud wail of triumph, pause, turn and look at each other. Scowling, they turn back away toward their practice mates. 

“I thought they were close. Do they fight like this a lot?” Yamaguchi can’t help asking.

“They bicker, but not usually like this.” Akaashi says cautiously. 

“Kuro hasn’t been himself lately.” Kenma says quietly. He slips off his glove to rub at a bandage wrapped around several of his fingers. A familiar sort of bandage. Yamaguchi lets out a little sharp gasp and Kenma looks up. Their eyes meet. 

“He’s gets in a mood every couple of weeks.” Bokuto chimes in, approaching with his own practice ball tucked beneath his arm, grinning. Yamaguchi shakes his head to clear it. “Like clockwork. Not usually this big of an asshole, though.” 

Across the field, Kuroo stiffens. It’s a bit far, but Yamaguchi can’t shake the feeling that he’s heard every word somehow. With a forced smile, Kuroo says something low into Tsukishima’s ear and Tsukki reacts, reeling back. He plasters on a wide, fake grin and Yamaguchi feels that swoopy feeling in his stomach dissolve into cold dread. 

“Oh ho, Tsukki’s pissed,” Bokuto observes. 

Tsukishima flies down, parking his broom in the rack. Suga tries to catch him, flying beside him, but Tsukishima snaps something short and Suga falls back, face stricken. He backs up, leaning against the broom rack, watching Tsukishima disappear into the locker room and for a moment Yamaguchi thinks that he sees the slightest shadow crossing Suga’s face. The brooms in the rack rattle slightly under his hand. 

“Suga, help me target for these bludgers?” Daichi calls, motioning the vice captain over toward Tanaka, Ryu, Yamato and the other beaters. Suga slides onto his broom, expression clear and cheerful. 

“Hey.” Yamaguchi hovers uncertainly next to Kenma. “I- um. Are you-?” 

“After practice.” Kenma blinks disinterestedly. It’s so cat-like that Yamaguchi feels a little stupid that he hadn’t seen it sooner. “I’ll meet you on the pitch.” 

“But that’s past curfew, how-” Yamaguchi begins, but stops short under Kenma’s glance. “Oh. Right.” Yamaguchi’s face burns as he flies off to join the rest of his team for the cool down. 

“What a waste.” Hinata tosses the last stray quaffle into the bin. Most of the field has cleared up, students heading in to shower and grab dinner before it gets too late. Yamaguchi rolls the practice snitch idly hand to hand. “Tsukishima, I mean.” 

Yachi blinks, closing the lid with a snap. “What do you mean?” she asks, perching on the edge of the bin. 

“He’s so tall and smart and cool- and he’s _wasting_ it!” Hinata exclaims, expression pained. Yamaguchi swallows hard. 

“Why don’t you say something?” Yamaguchi asks. He’s a little shocked by the note of pleading in his own voice. “You’re good at saying stuff like that.” 

It’s Hinata’s turn to blink. 

“Well, why should I? I don’t even know if he wants to be here. It’s even a bigger waste to lecture someone who just doesn’t care, you know?” 

Yamaguchi shrugs irritably. 

“It’s not just Quidditch, though, is it?” Yachi asks the ball thoughtfully.

“You know him best, Yamaguchi- better than anyone.” Hinata’s eyes are wide, thoughtful. “I wanna know - why don’t you?” 

~~

Yamaguchi _runs._ Hinata’s words nip at his heels like wild dogs. It’s late, the paths are empty. He’s aching and sweating from the day’s practice, thigh muscles groaning protest after all the flying drills, but he doesn’t _care-_

He wasn’t at the dining hall or the library or Ravenclaw Tower. 

_Tsukki. Tsukki._

He feels it, silversoft- a broken tendril of thought by the side path toward Saeko’s cottage, tucked behind the Quidditch pitch. Tsukishima’s cold, shivering in the sweat-damp practice clothes, refusing to go back, unable to move forward - _Pathetic. Pathetic._ Anger washes over Yamaguchi, pushing him faster and faster- 

“You are _not_ pathetic!” He roars, then bends over, gasping for air. Tsukishima stops midway down the path, his hands curling into fists. His shields slam down into place, iron sharp. 

“What-” Tsukishima begins, voice guarded, but Yamaguchi glares up at him. 

“You’re amazing. You’re strong and you’re smart and you’re cool- if you put your all into it, you’d be even better than Hinata, better than Kuroo- better than anybody!” 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrow, his ear tinged slightly red. “So what if I did? What if I did put it all into this stupid club- what then? We win the House Cup? Then what? Is that worth all of this?” 

“It’s a club, and it’s school and it’s life, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi shakes his head, straightening to look at Tsukishima, eye to eye. “It’s not about being the best- it’s about doing your best. It’s about going after the things that are important to you!” 

“Like you? We’re not all like you, _Gryffindor._ ” Tsukki says derisively. Yamaguchi swallows back a rush of frustration, rust brown. His hands reach out almost on their own, grabbing the front of Tsukishima’s shirt and bringing him down close, nearly nose to nose. Tsukishima’s eyes are wide, shocked- _goldpretty silverpretty-_

“I went after you, didn’t I?” Yamaguchi asks sharply. 

Tsukishima seems to be holding his breath. Even the trill of the owls in the tower seem to quiet- the crickets chirps slowing. Yamaguchi gives him a little shake. 

“Be the man I know you are. Do it for yourself, Tsukki. Do it for your pride.” 

Tsukishima’s hand comes up to cover Yamaguchi’s. Startled, Yamaguchi lets go, steps back, face going red. He’s overstepped, oh man, he’s said too much and Tsukishima’s face is in shadow, he starts to speak and-

The twisting wave of _wrong_ hits Yamaguchi so hard that he doubles over again, cold sweat breaking. A second later, a yell. 

“Something’s happened,” Yamaguchi pants, Tsukishima at his elbow, helping him to stand. “It’s coming from the practice field.” 

Tsukishima gives a quick nod and Yamaguchi leads the way, arms folded over his midsection. Yamaguchi scrambles through the gate. The pitch is dark- another cry sounds. _Kenma._

Yamaguchi scans the field but can’t see anyone or anything else- he drops his shield and fans out, probing for thoughts, for glitter, for _blank spot blank spot there!_ Someone writhes on the ground, dark and wild. _Maroon laced with copper-_ glowing marks around its upper arms. 

In the center Quidditch hoop, the Black Hood stands lightly, one arm casually looped around the edge, the other moving lazily in intricate patterns. His fingers twist. Another loop closes, burning brightly around the left forearm of the person on the ground who lets out a low, guttural moan. 

_Back me up, Tsukki._ Yamaguchi waits until Tsukishima gives a reluctant nod, melting back into the shadows under the overhang of bleachers near the Slytherin stands. Yamaguchi steps out into the open field. 

“Let him go!” Yamaguchi demands, raising his wand. _”Stupefy!”_

The Black Hood, not missing a beat, winks out of sight, reappearing in the leftmost Quidditch hoop. Short range apparation- midfield. The kind of power to ignore those wards- Yamaguchi swallows hard.  
“He’s not an animal, why are you using a pasha on him?!” Yamaguchi drops to one knee beside the fallen figure, reaching out to help Kenma up- 

It registers suddenly- thick clarity- he’s too big, that heavy murderous killing intent- 

“Get out of here, Freckles,” Kuroo chokes, twisting in place under the bright copper bindings.  
A cold wash of _green-gray, equal parts amusement and outrage_ is the only warning before Kuroo lurches to his feet unsteadily. He still twists, trying to keep away from the Black Hood, from Yamaguchi, but up above, long fingers pull the rope tight and Kuroo lunges for Yamaguchi, swiping his arms in a wide arc. Yamaguchi falls backwards into the mud, wand skittering away across the grass. 

“Run!” Kuroo urges even as he reels back for another blow. Yamaguchi freezes- _heavy, twisting, black edged-_

_What are you?_ Yamaguchi reaches out, a golden tendril of soothing thought and Kuroo stills and 

A yowl and a wordless little cry of pain. Kuroo and Yamaguchi turn to look up. The little winged cat has slashed across the hand of the Black Hood and he has grabbed the wound instinctively- one end of the copper rope hanging loose and free. The glowing marks fade around Kuroo’s right arm. Furiously, the black hood swings the free end out like a whip and it catches the cat by the throat, dangling midair. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo roars and Yamaguchi flattens himself against the ground under the force of _red red thoughts_ just as a streak of blue shoots across the open field. Tsukishima snatches Kenma free of the rope in one swift motion, flying past on a Nimbus, face set in determination. He sweeps back around in a high arc, raising his wand and casting _stupefy._ The Black Hood throws up a _protego_ charm and the red light bounces harmlessly off the silver shielding spell. Quickly, he turns, throwing out a counterspell of bright blue light, striking Tsukishima’s broom. Cat Kenma scrabbles for purchase as he is thrown back into human form, the sudden increased weight sending the broom spiraling down onto the pitch. Yamaguchi gropes wildly in the darkness for his wand, but there’s no time-

 _”Arresto momentum!”_ Daichi’s commanding voice rings out across the pitch and their fall slows to a gentle tumble. “What is going on, you can hear the commotion all the way out at the greenhouse, I-” 

Yamaguchi scrambles to his feet, hands still empty. 

“It’s not safe here-” he starts to say but stops. His power ripples outward, like a pool covering the Quidditch pitch. He can tell by Tsukki’s orderly blue-silver that he and Kenma are fine for the moment. Kuroo’s warm relief is, for the moment, tugging him free from the hot rage of before. Above, the Black Hood is glimmering calculation, changing his plans, thoughts melding copper bright as the rope in his hands. Daichi is the same solid green as ever- certain and unshaken as a tree through a storm but there is something swirling- up and down draft, white and blue-black chaotic, just behind- 

“We were headed back from midnight herbology and Suga said-” 

_Suga._

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. 

The Black Hood twists the rope into a noose. Kuroo falls to his knees. 

“It’s a trap,” Yamaguchi yells, but words are slower than motion, slower than thoughts, slower than hearts. 

Everyone runs to Kuroo’s side. 

A quick motion, and the noose is a lasso. It fades from Kuroo altogether and he goes limp, nearly dragging Kenma down with him, arms around his shoulders. Tsukishima pauses, halfway between the two of them, to look at Yamaguchi. 

The coppery light streaks toward Yamaguchi and he knows it will _hurt hurt hurt_ but he’s not a creature, just an Animagus and if Kuroo can do this, he can too- 

Suga never gives him the chance. 

In a rush of wings, soft feathers, and gray comfort, Suga folds Yamaguchi into himself, turning to take the blow. 

“No,” Yamaguchi whimpers. 

Suga pushes him away, hard. When he looks up from the ground, Suga has changed. The copper bindings circle his arms, his legs, his torso. He opens his mouth and all that comes out is a wordless shriek. His wings burst from his back, shedding feathers that disappear before hitting the ground- feathers of pure wind magic. 

“He’s a Veela,” Tsukishima murmurs, helping Yamaguchi to his feet. 

The wind on the field picks up, swirling around and around, whipping Yamaguchi’s hair into his face. His hand itches for his wand but for now he stands still, Tsukishima standing behind him, keeping him steady, like always. Suga rises a few feet off the ground. His eyes are black pools, maddened and trapped. Pinfeathers grow along his jawline, sweeping back along, silver and black and white. His shape twists and changes, taller, longer, slimmer. His thoughts echo birdsong _freedom or death freedom or death._ Daichi yells, and his words are blown away but it’s his heart that makes it through, still evergreen. Suga twists in his bonds and lets out a warning cry. 

Kenma, curled over Kuroo’s body, raises his wand and casts. The spell is lost but impossibly he holds it steady, a thin corridor with his wand where the wind lessens. Tsukishima fumbles in his robe and manages to help and between them a tunnel of calm cuts through the field and Daichi crawls, pushes himself to his feet and strides through it, serene and practiced, taking care not to startle the Veela, whose hands have become black talons, whose mouth twists into a hard white beak. The Black Hood kneels in a circle of silver protection, his protego charm barely keeping him aloft. His hands still. 

“Come on, Suga,” Daichi says, softly. “Come back to me.” His hands pass over Suga’s face and where fingertips meet feathers, they dissolve, his hands brush past eyelids that raise brown, knowing, human. He brushes past the beak and human lips say back “Daichi, Daichi.” The winds fall. Caught in the moment, the Black Hood’s silver shield fades. 

Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s wand. 

_”Stupefy!”_ he shouts, aiming up, but the spell is weak- the wand is not his own. It glances off the metal hoop next to the Black Hood and he rocks backwards before apparating with a loud crack. 

The pasha hits the turf with a soft sound. 

“Suga!” Daichi calls, frantic. Suga slumps in his arms. Yamaguchi reaches out, skimming the surface of his thoughts, _calm pearl._

“He’s fine. He just needs rest. Get him inside and keep him warm.” Yamaguchi advises. Daichi nods, carrying Suga quickly toward the castle. 

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi says, handing Tsukishima’s wand back over. Tsukishima turns it over in his hands. 

“No,” he says slowly. “That was good thinking.”

“I do that occasionally,” Yamaguchi smiles cheekily. 

“You do.” Tsukishima agrees, suddenly serious. “Listen, I-” 

“Kuro, _don’t.”_ Kenma, sparkling with topaz fear. Not for himself, but for-

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi interrupts, face going pale. “Why did the pasha work on Kuroo?” 

Tsukishima blinks. “Because he’s a werewolf, Yamaguchi.” 

The growl echoes through the pitch, a low, roiling sound. 

“Listen,” Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi hard. “Listen to me. He can’t turn you if you’re not human. Are you listening? The pasha must have thrown off his cycle, made him change early. Be a cat and get up high, someplace safe.” 

“You- what about you-” 

Another snarl, louder. Closer. A tear makes its way down Yamaguchi’s cheek and he swipes it away, frustrated at his own fear. 

“I’ll be fine,” Tsukishima says, liar bright. 

Yamaguchi tucks into a roll, coming out as a cat on the other side. He glances up at Tsukishima, inching his way toward the fallen Nimbus. A hulking black shape hurtles across the field. The Nightmare Wolf. 

_No time,_ Kenma warns, cat shifted and frantic flapping his wings to gain altitude. 

_KILL KILL KILL_ and Yamaguchi runs hard, cutting the wolf’s path off neatly. He reels back, shying away from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima fumbles with the broom, hands shaking. The clattering noise draws the wolf’s attention. Here, in the open pitch, the dim light falls over the features- long thin muzzle, powerful legs, dripping teeth and maddened eyes. 

_He thinks you’re me,_ Kenma warns from somewhere up above. _He won’t hurt me, we’re pack._

Yamaguchi, seeing the muscles coiling as the wolf makes to spring on Tsukishima _JAWS DEATH_ hisses, striking out with his needle-like claws. They leave a thin bloody track across the were’s black nose. As the claws connect, Yamaguchi pushes against Kuroo’s mind, bouncing back against the other boy’s set of mental bars with such force that for a moment they buckle _get out of there_ the Kuroo voice, Slytherin green, before the red haze of the wolf closes in.

 _YOU,_ it snarls, turning on him. 

_me,_ Yamaguchi answers. He barely manages to leap out of the way as the wolf twists mid-spring, jaws closing on empty air. 

_Get to the forest,_ Kenma directs, landing nimbly on Tsukishima’s broom as he touches off into the sky. 

Yamaguchi ducks between the bleachers, zeroing in on the small holes kicked by idle children’s feet, worming his way through the stadium to the other side. Behind him, close, too close, the sound of ripping wood and scrabbling paws. Yamaguchi reaches the open air and hurtles down the path toward the Forbidden Forrest. Panting, exhausted, shaking with adrenaline, he leaps into a hollowed log beside the path. 

_You can’t stop,_ Kenma warns ruthlessly. 

_I can’t keep going,_ Yamaguchi pants. The thunder of enormous paws and then silence; the wolf points its muzzle to the sky, scenting its prey and Yamaguchi droops _EAT YOU TEAR YOU BLEED YOU_ -

Tsukishima streaks by, throwing down a _stupefy_ spell that does little more than ruffle the wolf’s fur. He snarls in irritation, gathering himself for a jump, then growling and checking himself as Tsukishima feints left. Another spell zips by and Tsukishima flies straight up, out of range- but the Were leaps sideways against the nearest tree, using the momentum to jump wide, planning to knock Tsukishima off the broomstick without hurting Kenma. Yamaguchi dashes out of the log, making as much noise as possible as he flounders through the dead dry leaves, heading deeper into the forest. Yamaguchi flexes his power, prodding at the wolf’s defenses, catching a stray thought here and there- all of them _BLOODY._ He can feel Kuroo on the other side, panicked horror and frustration. Yamaguchi pings the wolf’s shield loudly, even as his strength begins to flag. Kenma flies down beside him. 

_You have to keep going, Yamaguchi,_ he urges. 

But it’s too late. The wolf catches up with them in the clearing where Blackstrap was rescued. The wolf shoulders Kenma aside and Yamaguchi huddles down, ready to spring out of the way but there’s no _TIME_ he can see a dozen mirrored deaths in the wolf’s eyes and he doesn’t know what to do- 

Tsukishima yells _incendio!_ and the tip of the wolf’s tail catches fire. He turns with a snap, waving it out, but Tsukishima has gotten too close. The heavy tail catches the edge of his broom and Tsukishima falls to the ground, in the rut that Blackstrap had dug, trying to get free. Tsukishima struggles where he lands and Yamaguchi sees that he had scooped up the pasha on his way, clever as always, but the fall dislodged it and now it tangles him up, unable to reach his wand, move, flee. 

The wolf’s hatred is white hot edged, _BONE STREAKED BLOOD_ for Yamaguchi but Tsukishima’s throat is so _PALE_ in the starlight. The wolf turns on heavy paws, clumsy paws. There is only a sliver of moon that pulls at the wolf and the rattle of Kuroo trying to be free and the noise it _LOUD HURTS KILL_ and Yamaguchi, graceful cat that he is, he leaps. 

He lands on Tsukishima’s chest, facing the wolf with cat-like calm, and then Yamaguchi _shoves_. He’s found it, after all his prodding- the weak spot in the wolf’s defenses, the soft vulnerable place in his mental cage. The hinges. The barrier shifts, the wolf slides back behind the bars and then Yamaguchi pulls Kuroo to the front, building, building with green thoughts, good thoughts, Kenma thoughts. 

The wolf sits back on its haunches, hard. Then slowly, deliberately it opens its mouth. A wet wolfy tongue drags across Yamaguchi’s face, leaving his whiskers sodden. Yamaguchi bats it away with his paws, but keeps his claws in tight. Kuroo or no, those teeth are huge.  
Kenma sits up, shedding his cat form. “What- how?” There are leaves stuck in his hair and a streak of dirt on his chin but otherwise he looks just fine. 

_I put the wolf back._ Yamaguchi explains. 

“Put it back where?” Tsukishima asks, baffled, still flat on the ground. Yamaguchi blinks slowly and yawns, the cat version of a shrug. “No wonder his wolf hated you,” Tsukishima huffs, sounding a little impressed. Yamaguchi grooms his ears, basking in it. Kenma reaches over to help untangle Tsukishima from the pasha. 

“Hey you. Even if the wolf really is Kuroo now, you can’t let him walk around free,” Tsukishima points out. “His instincts might kick in.” 

“You _knew,_ ” Kenma says, accusingly. 

“I didn’t know you were the Animagus, but I knew Kuroo was a werewolf, yeah. The big mutt. He can tell what I ate for lunch and how much just by sniffing my robes.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Kenma finally works the pasha free and kneels down, clicking his tongue until the wolf lolls forward obediently. Kenma pets the wolf behind the ears as he ties the rope gently and loosely around the wolf’s neck. The wolf pants up at him adoringly. 

“You’re going to use a powerfully enchanted artifact of the Founders of Hogwarts as a dog leash?” Tsukishima’s eyebrows raise nearly to his hairline. 

Kenma shrugs. “It seems as good a use as any. You said it yourself, he can’t just wander around free. Kuro isn’t even house trained. But more importantly-” Kenma fixes a cool stare on Yamaguchi who is patting the wolf spit from his whiskers calmly. “Shouldn’t you turn back now?” 

_About that…_ Yamaguchi flicks his tail sheepishly. 

~~

A small muscle in Professor Ukai’s jaw twitches. Professor Takeda smiles. The Headmaster sighs. Saeko cooes, rubbing Yamaguchi in exactly the right spot under his chin so that he purrs. 

“Magical exhaustion, of course.” Takeda says to no one in particular. “An immature Animagus takes a lot of power to shift between forms. Ice mice?” Yamaguchi takes the mouse politely, nibbling at its tail. 

“He should be in Azkaban,” Professor Ukai says darkly. 

“Why?” Tsukishima asks coldly. “For using his ability to help a Were regain control? A lot of good _you_ were for Kuroo. Where’s his Ministry required mentor? Wolfsbane potion provider? Star chart specialist?” 

“Now, now,” Headmaster Ukai leans back in his chair, coughing. “The boy was hardly using his abilities for espionage and dark magic, Keishin.” 

“I want to know who gave him the bright idea to try Animagus studies to control his Legilimency,” Professor Ukai grinds out between clenched teeth. 

“Don’t think too badly of them, Tsukishima,” Takeda says, giving Yamaguchi another candied mouse. “Kuroo’s father and his position in the Ministry put pressure on him to hide his condition. Our hands were tied in the official channels. Our only other recourse was to not allow him to attend at all. To live a life as a lie, denied by his own family, locked up as a danger.” 

Yamaguchi hisses suddenly, leaping back and onto Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima’s hand comes up automatically to steady him, burying in the ruff of fur thick along Yamaguchi’s neck. 

“I know,” Tsksukishima says quietly and Yamaguchi settles, fur flattening. 

“Well. Tadashi’s overall magical output is stable, even for a cat,” Saeko says, straightening up. “There’s no reason why he shouldn’t be back to normal in a week or two.” 

“What should we do with him until then?” Professor Ukai asks, grumbling. 

“There’s no reason he should miss classes. Tsukishima, I assume you have no objection?” Headmaster Ukai peers at him mildly. 

“Of course not,” Tsukishima says. His voice is steady though the corner of his mouth ticks up suspiciously. “I’ve got a pet cat at home already. Freckles and I will get along just fine for a week or so.” Yamaguchi digs his claws into Tsukishima’s shoulder, but the taller boy just laughs. 

~~

“Where’s Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks at breakfast, eyes darting along the Gryffindor table as he hangs over Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Am I his keeper?” Tsukishima asks with a long suffering sigh. 

“Pretty much,” Hinata grins. 

“He had to go home for a little while. Muggle stuff. He’ll be back before the Hogsmeade trip.” Tsukishima lies prettily. 

“See? I knew you’d know. You should just admit that you’re totally in L-O-” Hinata sing-songs irritatingly but Kagayama leans heavily on his head, elbow pressing hard against the orange hair, smothering the rest of his protests.

“What’s with the cat?” Kageyama asks with forced nonchalance, glancing down. Yamaguchi peers over the top of the table with front two paws from where he’d been curled on Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima, stiff backed and glaring manages to choke out their cover story. Yamaguchi’s gone home to take care of his father who needs help recovering from Muggle illness. He’d been nursing an injured cat and dumped it off on Tsukishima until he gets back. 

“Don’t feed him bacon,” Tsukishima warns Hinata. “He needs to eat a proper cat diet. Doctor’s orders.” 

Yamaguchi gives his best cat glare and lashes his tail. As part of his magical recovery he is forbidden from using mind to mind communication. Not that it matters. Tsukishima is perfectly capable of understanding him without the link, evident by the smirk Tsukishima doesn’t even try to hide, the jerk. After a perfectly boring breakfast of plainly grilled fish, Yamaguchi settles around Tsukishima’s neck like a furry stole. He attends classes astutely, nipping Tsukishima’s fingers lightly when he neglects to take notes. 

“I don’t need notes,” Tsukishima says shortly, shaking out his left hand. Yamaguchi yowls, displeased. “You should have thought of that before you got yourself stuck as a housepet,” Tsukishima grumbles darkly, but he does pick up his quill, making a neat copy of the transfiguration notes for Yamaguchi who winds between his legs, purring audibly. Tsukishima does have to hand him off to Kenma for Muggle Studies midday, but as Yamaguchi lacks opposable thumbs, he is unable to contribute to the project- an outcome that no one particularly seems to mind. Kenma plays or programs one handedly, the other hand idly pulling a spare bit of string across the floor. It might be demeaning, but Yamaguchi lets himself enjoy the tug and pull of the frayed wool with all his little cat heart. 

When Tsukishima goes to his dorm, Yamaguchi follows, trailing behind him, tail up. 

“Oh, hey, it’s Freckles.” Kononegawa says cheerfully. He reaches for Yamaguchi with his big clumsy hands and Yamaguchi flattens against the ground, going limp. 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima says smiling his big fake smile as he scoops Yamaguchi up protectively. Kononegawa takes a nervous step backwards. “He’s my cat so naturally he only likes being held by me.” 

“Right,” Kononegawa agrees, exhaling. 

The first two nights are restless and Yamaguchi spends most of mealtimes napping under Tsukishima’s chair. The third night, Tsukishima sets the picture of Yamaguchi’s mother on the bed beside his pillow. 

“You have a hard time sleeping without it, don’t you?” Tsukishima asks, voice gruff. “Daichi got it for me.” He says it so carelessly that Yamaguchi would think it had cost nothing to ask, if he couldn’t read the embarrassed flush on the back of Tsukishima’s neck. Yamaguchi sleeps well from that night forward, curled warmly on Tsukishima’s chest, comforted by the rise and fall of his breath and the slow, steady beating of his strong heart. It reminds Yamaguchi of the moment he had sprung onto Tsukki to face the wolf- when he knew he’d do whatever he had to, cat or no, to keep that heart beat going strong. It should be a scary memory but it isn’t somehow. 

Yamaguchi perches on the railing watching Quidditch practice with rapt attention. Tsukishima, lingering near the back during flying drills seems to sense his gaze- when their eyes lock, Tsukishima is the first to look away. With a sour expression, Tsukishima picks up the pace until he is a solid third place. Yamaguchi lashes his tail, satisfied. 

“Kei is doing a lot better now. I suppose that’s all you.” Akiteru says at his side. Yamaguchi startles and only his cat-balance saves him from a nasty tumble. He glances around but they are the only two on this row. Akiteru just chuckles softly. 

“Kei isn’t as good at hiding things as he thinks he is,” Akiteru says cryptically. “I did a stupid thing to try and keep the respect of someone I love,” he continues. “And I caused a lot of damage. A hell of a lot. Makes sense it would take someone like you to fix it. I’m glad he has you.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. 

“People are so… fragile. Makes you wonder if it’s worth it, putting yourself out there like that.” Akiteru’s gaze has shifted down- away from the players now zipping through passing exercises to where Saeko chats with Yachi, resting on the bench. 

“ _Meow,_ ” Yamaguchi tries, reaching out to pat his, paw against Akiteru’s hand on the railing. Akiteru raises an eyebrow- such an impossibly _Tsukki_ expression that Yamaguchi is filled with warm golden affection. He hopes Akiteru understands- and finally, a grin breaking through, it seems that he does. Akiteru lifts Yamaguchi up into his arms expertly and Yamaguchi rests his chin on the crook of the man’s elbow as Akiteru scratches behind his ears. Across the field, Tsukki jerks his head in their direction, expression surprisingly tight. 

“You’re right,” Akiteru says quietly into Yamaguchi’s ear. “Honesty really is the best policy.” 

Akiteru’s words stick with Yamaguchi and he tumbles them over in his mind when he catnaps. It’s not just Akiteru- Takeda’s words, Shimada. 

_Just talk to him._

Tsukishima sleeps in on Sunday because practice isn’t until afternoon and he’d never really been a fan of breakfast. Yamaguchi too feels strangely reluctant to move, curled on his friend and purring idly as Tsukishima’s long fingers smooth over his ears. He doesn’t know when he shifts, sliding out of his cat form and into his human skin, but at some point it happens. He keeps his eyes closed, his head on Tsukishima’s chest and Tsukishima continues to card fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, tracing a line up and down the nape of his neck soothingly. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says finally. The hand stills. “Will you help me with something?” 

Tsukishima clears his throat. “Whatever,” he says, voice thick. 

~~ 

“Ready?” Noya and Tanaka grin savagely, holding up several packs of Fizzing Whizbees, a deck of Muggle playing cards, a live hamster and what smells suspiciously like gunpowder. 

“Um,” Yamaguchi says weakly, but it’s too late. The Beater Brothers, as they dubbed themselves, dash out into Hogsmeade Square with an enthusiastic yell- followed by several colorful low level explosions. Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi by the hand and tugs- they begin walking away at a fast clip but Tsukishima slows the pace. 

“Running looks suspicious,” he advises, grip warm. 

“Right,” Yamaguchi agrees, ducking his head shyly. “You think all that was necessary?” He asks softly. 

“Not in the slightest,” Tsukishima admits cheerfully. “But in exchange I promised to tell Tanaka all of Nii-san’s most embarrassing stories.”

“Win-win,” Yamaguchi snickers. 

Around the corner of a squat blue building, Suga waits, hands in pockets. His expression brightens when he sees them approach. 

“Blue is to go, Green is to come back,” Suga instructs, handing Tsukishima two objects wrapped in handkerchiefs. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi says breathlessly. It’s hard to reconcile the creature they had seen that night on the pitch with the neat and sparkling Suga in his spotlessly white coat, but when the light shines just right Yamaguchi can see a hint of wildness behind those placid brown eyes. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Suga says softly. “I have a little skill with things like that- flying and portkeys. Transportation magic. It’s the Veela half,” he dimples cutely. 

“Remember, curfew is nine pm sharp!” Suga calls as they duck into the alley between the library and an actuary’s office. Yamaguchi chances a quick sweep of legilmency but no one else is around. Tsukishima shakes out the blue handkerchief and the tiny blue bead falls into his open palm. Yamaguchi claps his hand over top and feels the low sudden lurch of magical travel. He stumbles when they land, shin knocking into the coffee table with a bang. 

“Who’s there?” His father’s voice is sharp. A quick glance outside shows that the streets are dark. He’d forgotten about the time differential. 

_Hide!_ he thinks at Tsukishima who ducks low behind the couch just as Yamaguchi’s father comes into view, wielding a baseball bat. 

“Tadashi?” His utter confusion supersedes any coolness between them as he drops the bat onto the couch cushions. His hair is a mess and his pajamas are rumpled. He’s lost weight, and not in a good way. 

“Dad,” Yamaguchi begins but his father takes him gently by the shoulders. 

“Are you okay? Did something happen at school?” 

Yamaguchi allows himself to be tugged onto the couch, facing his father. The bat digs uncomfortably into his side but he doesn’t focus on that. “Yeah,” he says finally, giving a little laugh. “Something happened at school. A lot of somethings. And I don’t tell you about it.” 

Yamaguchi’s father leans back a little, reeling. “And you don’t tell me because…?” 

“Because it’s magic and you hate it. And I think you might hate me for it, too. But I can’t help it.” 

“Tadashi-” his father’s voice sounds wounded and the hurt spurs him on. His words come faster now, tumbling over themselves. 

“I don’t know if Mom was right trying to keep me away from everything because magic _is_ dangerous and I can be dangerous too, but I can’t pretend that I’m not like this. And it hurts me. You don’t even look me in the face anymore and I’m sorry I’m not normal, but I-”

“Stop!” Yamaguchi’s father takes him by the shoulders and shakes him once. “Stop,” he says again more quietly. “I didn’t- Do I really…?” He shakes his head, dropping his hands back to his sides. The silence presses in. 

"I don't know what you want me to say," his father says finally and Yamaguchi goes cold. "I'm not built for this."

“I don't want you to do anything. I should go,” Yamaguchi says finally, throat tight and then Tsukishima is there, pulling him to his feet and leading him down the street. Yamaguchi keeps his face down to hide the fact that he’s crying. When they stop, he looks up, surprised. Tsukki holds the door open to McW’s. 

“We’ve got some time to kill,” Tsukishima says lightly. He even pays for the fries. 

“Do you think it’ll make a difference?” Yamaguchi asks eventually, sipping forlornly on the dregs of his chocolate milkshake. “Was there a point to getting upset like that?” 

“What motivation do you need but pride?” Tsukishima asks, tone ironic. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “I’m proud of you.” Tsukishima’s voice is low and serious. When Yamaguchi looks up, Tsukki is looking pointedly at his watch. “Oh wow. Look at the time, we’d better head back,” he deadpans, hiding his embarrassment. 

Yamaguchi smothers a smile in the palm of his hand as they head to the back, stepping into a dingy bathroom. Once they are the only two there, Tsukishima pulls out the green handkerchief. Yamaguchi slides his hand into Tsukishima’s without hesitation. He wonders in the split second before the magic pulls him to the safe comfort of Hogwarts when that became so easy for them. He's got time to figure it out, though. There's still a whole semester, Quidditch games and exams before the summer stretches out lonely before him. As long as Tsukki is there, Yamaguchi's starting to think he can do almost anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chucks 10,000+ word chapter up and runs away* 
> 
> Seriously, though, I died for a minute. I reworked all the chapters slightly (mostly for grammar) and if you missed it, there's two Tsukki! Codas on tumblr; one for [Chapter 3 ](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/174605277332/adventures-of-tsukki-chapter-3-coda-author-s) and one for [Chapter 5](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/172348898437/oh-its-a-strange-magic-adventures-of-tsukki-1). I will try to update more regularly going forward, if anyone's still reading, lol.


	10. Lovely, dark and deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep swimming.

Yamaguchi stands at the edge of the pier, looking over the ocean. The sea is calm this time of day and the sound the water makes as it laps against the wooden posts is both rhythmic and soothing. Yamaguchi closes his eyes, focusing. His power sweeps across the surface of the sea, pinging cool green here and there, small fish, a gull, a couple of asrai playing beneath the pier sheltered from the sun, bright even in the late afternoon. At the end of his range, he feels it dissolve and scatter outward like stones skimmed across the water, leaving shallow, circular echoes. A few pulses echo back- the aquamarine lilt of the dolphins and the deeper, cobalt shadings of something larger further out. 

“Tadashi?” His father calls, probably not for the first time. Yamaguchi blinks rapidly before turning, smile already falling into place. His father jingles the car keys in one hand nervously but meets his eyes with a real little smile of his own. The Hawaiian shirt looks nice on him, Yamaguchi decides. Riotous pink is a good look for his Dad. 

“The others will be here in a couple of hours so I thought I’d run to the store. Any requests?” 

“Strawberry soda for Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says absently. “And, ah. Something sweet for Yachi? Cream soda? Do you want help?” He starts to head back up the dock but his father shakes his head.

“No.” His smile solidifies a little, more securely in place. “You relax. You’re leaving all of this behind in a few days and I’m not. I want you to enjoy your break.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Yamaguchi settles down on the edge of the pier, letting his legs trail in the water. One of the asrai peeks out, flat body skimming the surface, brave enough to venture into the water just below, where Yamaguchi’s shadow protects the surface from the light. He sees the water displace and feels a soft, smooth brush on the underside of his foot, like stepping into a wet suede slipper. He shivers a little laugh and watches it dart back beneath the pier, after some of the flounder lurking there. 

After his little unauthorized field trip home last year, Yamaguchi had thrown himself into school. He practiced flying, trained up his mental shielding and studied like one possessed. Other than one brief, memorable mishap that left him sporting cat ears for the day, Yamaguchi also nearly mastered his Animagi ability, comfortable shifting and holding his cat form for longer and longer stretches of time. And he wasn’t the only one improving. Incredibly, it seemed that something had finally clicked for Tsukishima as well. Not only had Tsukki begun joining their study group regularly, but he started really paying attention during Quidditch practice, absorbing information and improving at a rapid rate. The first resounding smack of Tsukishima slapping the quaffle away midair past an opened mouth Bokuto had left Yamaguchi nearly speechless with pride. Whatever it was that got through to him, Yamaguchi was grateful- though he hoped it had a little more to do with his pep talk and a little less to do with their night of mortal peril. Still, Yamaguchi felt like he really had a best friend again and that was worth just about anything. 

Which was why, fresh off his high from reaching _fifth place, Tsukki! Fifth! And the highest outside of Ravenclaw!_ Yamaguchi had hopped down the platform at the train station to see Akiteru and Tsukki’s Mom the way he expected, but also-

“Dad?” He’d asked, scarcely trusting his own eyes. His gaze darted around the platform and the crowds as if looking for the source of some mean spirited trick. His Dad had tried for a smile but it crumpled nearly immediately, a thin tissue paper thing. 

“I came with the Tsukishimas- I wanted to meet you. Listen. Tadashi… you might not even want to see me, but I needed to say… This magic thing, I don’t understand. I don’t know how to begin to understand. I thought that when you decided on that school that you had chosen a new life for yourself and I didn’t want to get in the way. You seem to be doing so well without me.” Yamaguchi starts to speak but his father held up a hand. It was shaking. “ Even more than that, I think I was scared. I couldn’t handle losing anything else. Pushing you away kept you from leaving me by choice.” Yamaguchi’s father spoke rapidly in a low voice, and Yamaguchi, blinking, could see himself in the lilt of the man’s shoulder and quick, short glances he made to the side. A warm, effervescent affection fluttered in his chest as he listened. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. It was wrong, and I let you down.” His father fixed his gaze firmly on the ground as he spoke, hands twisting nervously in his jacket pockets. “I’ve been working hard to try and step up and be the father you need. I got a promotion- you don’t have to worry about any scholarship anymore. But-” here he glanced up uncertainly before dropping his eyes again- “-It came with a transfer. To the Pacific Islands. I know that your life is here and I’ve already spoken to the Tsukishimas and they would love to have you. I know you probably want to stay here, but if you wanted to, if you ever thought you might--” 

“Dad.” Yamaguchi croaked, willing himself not to cry. Tsukishima was at his back but Akiteru was standing _right there_ and, well, whatever, none of that mattered because Yamaguchi blinked and sniffled and said “Of course I’m going with you, Dad,” and that was all there was to say. Tsukishima had walked them to the car awkwardly and Yamaguchi had grabbed his sleeve like there was something he wanted to say but this Tsukki- new Tsukki, learning and changing Tsukki, cleared his throat first before mumbling that Yamaguchi was always welcome no matter what and they would owl and such and then Yamaguchi’s father was breaking in with an invitation to visit at the end of term before the Diagon Alley visit and here they are. 

It had been awkward at first, stilted conversations over dinner and outings on the weekend that felt like they were trying too hard. Then one day, half lost on the side of a mountain up the back trail route to the Haiku Stairs, sweaty and snappish and running low on water they had stopped to bicker over exactly whose fault this was- his father for suggesting the hike at all or Yamaguchi for suggesting the back trail route, when a disgruntled squirrel had scampered down the nearest tree and administered a thorough and detailed scolding for wandering too close to her nest. Yamaguchi and his father had looked at the squirrel and looked at each other and burst into near hysterical laughter. First Yamaguchi had translated the better bits to his father, who, astonished, asked if all wizards could talk to animals. As Yamaguchi explained the finer points of legilimancy and shielding and animal affinities, they meandered back down the side of the mountain and found their way into a diner. Over hamburgers and milkshakes, Yamaguchi talked. He talked about Quidditch and the difficulty of establishing a new team, which led to a discussion of house teams and divisions at Hogwarts and Yamaguchi found that once he started talking that he didn’t want to stop. Slowly, over the weeks and months to come, they unwound slightly, Yamaguchi’s father talking about his worries at work, the pressures of the much younger competition, his struggles with new technology and overcoming his shyness as Yamaguchi caught his father up on the magic and the wonder and the banality and the danger of Hogwarts. They learned again what it was like to be around each other- to not just love each other, but to like each other. And it felt good. 

When his father was at work, Yamaguchi spent his time at the beach, swimming, fishing, and practicing his powers someplace safe and easy, their small home and stretch of private beach perfect to flex his shields and really _listen_ without fear or stress. The beach house they were staying in was rather isolated and Yamaguchi didn’t feel the urge to go out with other people. His shyness lingered; he was a little afraid to try and make Muggle friends. That, he told himself, was why he was feeling so lonely. He hadn’t gone this long without seeing Tsukishima since they’d first become friends. Too often he was filing away little things to tell him- stupid things, maybe, but still important to him. Tsukki might listen with that bored expression that he likes, but he would listen. He always listens. 

A little teal burst and Yamaguchi is drawn from his thoughts when the cool water splashes him. Larimar and Lapis swim around the edge of the pier in figure eights, dolphin fins high above the water’s surface. Larimar pulls his head back, letting out a shrill series of chirps. 

“Alright, alright,” Yamaguchi laughs, stripping off his shirt and leaving it on the edge of the dock. He dives into the water with practiced ease, holding himself straight as Larimer and Lapis nose at his feet, pushing him back up quickly to the water’s surface. Once he treads water comfortably, Yamaguchi slips off the blue hoop bracelet from his left arm, feeling the engorgement charm take hold like he’d spelled it to until he holds a medium sized lightweight hoop. Giving it a little toss, the ring flies into the air. Lapis jumps up, jumping neatly through the hoop, her thoughts sky blue eagerness. Larimer noses the hoop up to balance on the tip of his bottle nose. He is better at that trick than his mother and he flicks his tail with smug pride. Yamaguchi holds out his hand and the dolphins swim in a circle around him, raking his hand across their backs as they pass, effectively petting themselves. 

“I found you!” Hinata’s voice is startlingly loud and Yamaguchi drops the hoop- it sinks to the ocean floor. At the edge of the dock, Hinata leans over, palms against his knees and eyes sparkling with merriment as he looks down at Yamaguchi who groans. 

“Time differential,” he says. 

“Time differential,” Hinata agrees. “C’mon.” Hinata helps to haul Yamaguchi up onto the dock. He feels awkward and drippy now, only half listening to Hinata filling him in on everything that happened since his last owl, eyes scanning the beach- 

He spots Tsukishima exactly three seconds before Tsukishima spots him. He has a little frown, like he does when some small inconvenience has made him change his routine. It makes Yamaguchi give a fond, helpless little smile. Tsukki is a creature of habit, after all. Their eyes meet and Yamaguchi starts to walk over, not noticing that he’s leaving Hinata midsentence. He’s a little worried- Tsukishima has just gone a bit red. The sun might be a little too much for him, with all that fair skin. Hinata gives a little sigh and a little grin before falling into step behind. 

“Hi Tsukki!” 

“Yamaguchi.” 

There’s a minute where they just sort of look at each other. Yamaguchi is grinning broadly now and Tsukishima’s gaze sweeps up and down Yamaguchi quickly and oh, he really should get him into the shade or something. 

“You got taller.” Tsukishima says finally. 

“Oh!” Yamaguchi thinks for a minute. Tsukishima does seem a bit closer than usual. “I guess so.” 

“Not just taller.” Hinata says casually, poking Yamaguchi in the side. “Nice swimmer’s build. Did you do a lot of cross training?” 

“Yeah, I thought it would help with broom balance when making sharp turns,” Yamaguchi says brightly. “My shirts fit weird now, though.” 

“I bet,” Hinata says. His tone seems serious but he keeps shooting little looks at Tsukishima. 

“Mm.” Tsukishima says, looking away resolutely. 

“Yamaguchi!” Yachi and Kageyama round the corner of the house suddenly. Yachi waves cheerfully and Yamaguchi waves back. “Were you swimming? Oh- Tsukishima, what’s wrong? Your face is all red,” Yachi says, concerned. 

“He’s thirsty.” Kageyama says, expression neutral. Hinata chokes. 

“Are you?” Yamaguchi asks, concerned. “I guess I’m used to it- Is it too hot out here?” Tsukishima’s expression does not bode well for anyone. 

“Let’s put our bags inside and go for a swim, okay?” Hinata chirps. “I wanna see your room, Yamaguchi!” 

“Okay, okay. Come on,” Yamaguchi, still a bit worried about Tsukishima, gently pulls the large bag from his loose grasp and carries it into the house with ease. “I’ll give you guys the grand tour.” 

Yamaguchi leads the way into the beach house, using his knee to prop open the door in front of him. The front room is all whites and blues, little seashell edged picture frames and mirrors line the walls. The furniture is dun colored and gives the impression of a rolling sand dune at the edge of the water. The effect is very kitschy and tourist like and Yamaguchi secretly digs it. 

“Living room,” he announces, passing through. The bedroom nearest the door is done up in pinks and oranges. Above the bed hangs a picture of the beach at sunrise, enchanted just enough so that the waves move gently against the shore. “The guest room- you get this one, Yachi.” Yamaguchi explains. Yachi steps into the room with the appropriate exclamations. 

“This one is my Dad’s room, usually,” Yamaguchi explains, opening the next door. “It has its own bathroom and everything- but he says he’ll bunk out on the couch and let you guys stay here.” Yamaguchi holds up a hand to stop Hinata and Kageyama from protesting. “It’s only tonight so he can get ready without waking everybody up.” The room is nice with a large bed done up in deep greens under a framed picture of an underwater scene. His father’s personal effects have all been tidied away neatly. Yamaguchi smiles a little faintly at how hard his father is trying to make up for everything. 

“That’s really nice of him,” Hinata says instead. “We should write him a thank you owl later.” 

“We can just thank him when we see him,” Kageyama points out. 

“Do both, jerk! Didn’t your parents teach you how to be polite, you Quidditch robot?” Hinata counters, sticking out his tongue. Kageyama looks uncomfortably away. 

“And this is my room,” Yamaguchi says nervously. He opens the door. The bedspread is a deep blue threaded with silver and the walls are nearly blue-black. Small lights have been enchanted in, dotting the walls like constellation. It is the smallest room by far, but Yamaguchi loved it the moment he’d seen it and his dad had just grinned and said ‘I thought you might.’ The bed is- rather small. 

“I know it’s not very big in here, but I thought- you could bunk in with me? If that’s okay? Since we’re the closest.” Yamaguchi glances sidelong at Tsukishima, studying the single large painting of the ocean at night above the bed. 

“Sure,” Tsukishima says, eyes fixed on the painting. Hinata snickers and Kageyama elbows him casually. 

“My dad went to get food for later. Are you guys tired, or…?” Yamaguchi trails off. 

“Swim!” Hinata yells and Yachi squeaks and then they grin at each other cheerfully. 

“Do you have a cooler?” Kageyama asks, reaching into his bag and pulling out a package of juice boxes

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Swimming. Yeah. Fine by me.” He says shrugging a little stiffly. 

A few minutes later sees them all changed and back at the dock. Hinata jumps in first, his tight canon ball splashing the rest of them soundly. Tsukishima takes his glasses off and gives them a little shake, huffing in a way that shows he is a lot less annoyed than he is pretending to be. Yachi, in her cute little pink one piece with a Muggle unicorn float around her middle, slips into the water with a little yelp at the cold. Kageyama goes in next and it isn’t more than thirty seconds later than he challenges Hinata to a swim race with Yachi as the judge. Tsukki sits at the edge of the dock with his feet in the water and Yamaguchi sits next to him. It’s only been a few months and in a way it feels like no time at all, but also sitting next to Tsukishima like this again makes him feel a little shy somehow. Yamaguchi crosses his arms over his chest and wishes he’d thought to put a shirt on back at the house. 

“How was your summer?” Yamaguchi tries. 

“Fine.” Tsukki is quiet for a bit, just looking at Yamaguchi. He waits, but Tsukishima doesn’t say anything else. 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says belatedly. “Ah, that’s good. That it was fine, I mean.” 

Tsukishima seems to give himself a little shake. “How was your summer?” he parrots back. 

“Fine,” Yamaguchi says automatically, then laughs. What’s wrong with them? This isn’t like them at all. The laugh seems to loosen Tsukishima’s posture slightly and the taller boy even smiles a little. The weirdness seems to retreat a bit. 

“It was good. Really good. Dad and I talked a lot, and I got to do a lot of swimming and fishing and all that. I’ve gotten a lot better at legilmency, too.” He glances over at Tsukishima slyly. “Want to see?” Tsukishima nods, so Yamaguchi thinks out, plucking at the water until he finds the streak of aquamarine. After about a minute, Lapis pops up between Tsukishima’s feet, blue hoop in her mouth. He scrambles backwards in surprise, nearly falling flat, and Yamaguchi reaches out to steady him, hand sliding against the material of his t-shirt and coming to rest against the warm skin of his lower back. Tsukishima freezes like that and Yamaguchi feels himself start to flush so he gently pushes Tsukishima back up and puts his hands in his lap, where he can keep them to himself. 

“Sorry, Tsukki! This is Lapis. We met when I was fishing week one and we’ve been friends ever since.” Yamaguchi takes the blue hoop with a bright “Thank you!” He turns to Tsukishima and offers him the hoop. Hesitantly, Tsukishima takes it, and at Yamaguchi’s urging, throws it as far as he can. Instantly, Lapis ducks under the water, swimming madly to where it landed. A moment or two later she reappears, hoop in mouth, grinning a dolphin grin. 

“You taught her to play fetch,” Tsukishima says, amused. 

“Hey, I wanna play with the dolphin!” Hinata exclaims, abandoning Kageyama mid-race. Kageyama looks so genuinely disgruntled that Yamaguchi closes his eyes for a moment, concentrating. When he opens them, Larimar is surfacing, scooping Kageyama onto his back with a cheerful little _eh eh_. Larimar lets Kageyama and Hinata take turns riding his back only to duck down suddenly and dump them neatly into water after a few yards. Once they surface, sputtering, he swims up to Yachi on her float until she pats his nose and praises his cleverness before starting all over again. Tsukki and Lapis play a lazy game of fetch and Yamaguchi doesn’t even realize that he’s staring until Tsukishima looks over and catches him. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, but he’s half smiling. 

“I missed you,” Yamaguchi admits without thinking. Tsukki blinks at him and Yamaguchi flushes. He hopes his tan covers it. 

Tsukishima puts the hoop on the dock where it turns back into a regular bracelet. Yamaguchi picks it up and tries to put it back on, glad for something to look at besides his best friend. His hands are wet and he fumbles with the clasp until Tsukishima reaches over with his steady, slim fingers and snaps it back easily. His hands stay there a moment. 

“Having fun, kids?” Yamaguchi’s dad stands at the shore, arms loaded with bags. 

“We should give him a hand,” Yamaguchi says, remembering to breath. 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agrees, hands dropping to his sides. 

~~

Dinner is a huge affair, table crowded with earnest attempts at local cuisine, slightly singed and overspiced from the zealous teenagers in the kitchen. Yamaguchi’s dad samples all their attempts gamely and with generous praise. Portkey travel, a hot day in the sun, and a heavy meal take their toll, though. Hinata nods off at the table, nearly delving chin-first into a plate of Kalua pork until Kageyama elbows him viciously, startling him into sitting upright. Yachi yawns widely, too, and Yamaguchi shooes her off toward the bedroom, assuring her he doesn’t need any help with the dishes. Despite the fact that Tsukishima most certainly knows at least two different charms for dish-cleaning, Yamaguchi is not terribly surprised to find the taller boy hunched over the sink, carefully washing up. Yamaguchi takes his place next to Tsukishima to dry and put away, and though it’s a little cramped, elbows knocking and hips touching, it’s also kind of nice. After they finish clearing up, they take turns getting ready for bed in the hallway bathroom. Yamaguchi goes last and when he walks back into the room, Tsukishima is sitting perched on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees with a strange expression. 

“Alright, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, surprised, still toweling off the last of the dampness from his hair. 

“Yes.” Tsukishima says shortly, looking at the floor. 

“I know the bed isn’t very big. Do you want me to sleep on the floor instead?” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki answers, voice a little low. Yamaguchi laughs, flicking off the lights. 

“Lay down already, then.” Tsukishima slowly peels back the covers and lays down stiffly. Yamaguchi gives a quiet yawn and shifts, sliding into his cat form. He curls at the end of the bed, tucking his head between his paws. 

_Goodnight, Tsukki._

“Right,” Tsukishima says under his breath, laughing a little breathlessly. 

Yamaguchi’s sharp little cat ears catch the sounds of his father moving in the kitchen in the morning. Careful not to wake Tsukki, Yamaguchi jumps to the floor before passing soundlessly across the room. He shifts human to open the door and spares a quick glance back at the bed. When Tsukishima sleeps, he looks young and soft. It’s hard to see how tall he is like this, and without the glasses and the sharp eyes, he just looks…. pretty. Yamaguchi lets the warm wave of fondness wash through him before the soft burble of the coffee machine brings him back to the present. Yamaguchi carefully steps out into the hall, shutting the door behind him and padding down the hall to greet his father. 

“I thought you’d be out for a while yet,” Yamaguchi’s father says at the stove. Yamaguchi slides into his stool, pillowing his head on his arms. 

“Too used to getting up, I guess.” Yamaguchi watches his dad crack three more eggs into the pan without even being asked and feels his happiness swell up again. “Wanted to see you anyway, since I’m leaving soon.” he says sleepily, face down. A warm hand ruffles his hair. 

“How’d I get such a great kid, huh?” His Dad grins down at him. “Here, eggs.” 

They eat in peaceable silence for a minute. 

“Your Mom,” Yamaguchi’s dad says slowly, “always used to say what a good kid you were.” Yamaguchi looks up attentively. Since the move he’d been bringing her up more, trying to help Yamaguchi connect with the mother he’d lost. It was still clearly painful at times, but he was trying. 

“It was her best argument for keeping you home schooled for so long,” He continues. “Though I always thought she just wanted to spend more time with you. I had a hard time telling her no about anything, even more so after the accident.” 

“Accident?”Yamaguchi echoes, using his fork to slide the runny yolk onto a piece of buttered toast. 

“Didn’t we ever mention that the two of you were in the hospital for an extra month after delivery?” 

“Yeah, but I thought that was because of the surgery she had for the cancer.” 

“No, she was cleared ages before that- at that point, the doctors even said there was a chance of full recovery.” 

Yamaguchi loses interest in his breakfast. “What happened?” 

“Well,” his father says, refilling his coffee mug, “no one really knows. She just popped off to the store to pick up soy sauce on the way home.” He laughs a little in a way that sounds forced. “Longest fifteen minutes of my life. Next thing I know, the police are on the phone saying there was some kind of… total building collapse. Architectural weakness, maybe. Twenty three people died.”

“She survived that?” 

“Of course she did. She had injuries, of course. Her voice never really recovered. It was a miracle that she even survived, though there was another woman with a toddler who made it through as well, I believe. A stockboy. A few others.” 

Yamaguchi’s father rises, sliding on his jacket and picks up his keys. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, it wasn’t on purpose or anything. Probably I just didn’t want think about it.”

“It’s okay, Dad. I get it,” Yamaguchi says, putting his dishes in the sink. His father lingers, though.

“You know, I don’t really even remember those days too well. I had thought we were safe, after she went into remission. The thought that I could lose her and you over something so unexpected- it about killed me too. I think, in that way, I’m a bit of a weak man. Your mother was my strength. And now?” Yamaguchi’s father smiles, resting a hand on his son’s head. “It’s you.” 

~~ 

“Yamaguchi?” 

Yachi yawns prettily into her hand before blinking at him. Yamaguchi tugs at his apron a little self consciously, blushing. A sudden pop at the stove pulls his attention away, though, so he waves his tongs in a brief hello before turning the chicken expertly in the pan. 

“What’re you doing?” Yachi asks, sitting at the counter. 

“I figured everyone would sleep in, so I would make lunchboxes to take down to the beach.” Satisfied that the sizzling chicken was browning nicely, Yamaguchi flicked on another burner, reaching for a pan where it hangs over the island in the center of the kitchen. While the pan warms on the stove, he quickly beats an egg with milk, cinnamon, sugar and vanilla. He dips several pieces of bread in the mixture, laying them in the pan where they hiss pleasantly. Humming a little to himself, Yamaguchi checks the chicken. He glances over his shoulder to see Yachi, eyes wide and fixed on him, her chin in her hands. 

“What?” Yamaguchi asks nervously. 

“You’re so good at that, Yamaguchi.” Yachi breathes, face full of admiration. Yamaguchi clears his throat awkwardly, turning away from her bright eyes to scoop the chicken out to drain on paper towels. 

“Thanks. I could probably just use magic, though. But I’m used to it this way.” 

“I think that’s really cool.” Yachi says earnestly. “You always do things your own way, without making it a big deal. That’s really cool.” She repeats a little lamely. 

Yamaguchi is glad he needs to flip the bread. He cuts off the heat and puts a few pieces on a plate. After a minute in front of the microwave, his blush has cooled enough that he can turn to Yachi and put the plate of French Toast down in front of her next to the ramiken of warm syrup. 

“Yamaguchi! For me? Y-you didn’t have to go to any trouble-” 

“Do you like French Toast?” Yamaguchi asks, suddenly anxious. 

“I love French Toast,” she says honestly, eyeing the plate happily. 

“I thought you might. You like sweet things, don’t you?” Yachi glances up with surprise. “I just- it’s- Tsukki does too.” Yamaguchi manages to say. 

“Oh. Well. Thank you. Digging in!” Yachi picks up her fork and Yamaguchi grabs a few things from the fridge. He busies himself at the cutting board, chopping fruit and vegetables and placing them in neat little bowls for other recipies. 

“This is so good,” Yachi whispers. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi pauses, turning to look. A fork hangs from Yachi’s mouth, her eyes wide and damp. 

“This is _so good, Yamaguchi!_ ” 

“Don’t- don’t _cry_ about it, Yachi!” Yamaguchi panics, putting the chef’s knife down anxiously. 

“Sowwy,” she sniffs, swallowing. “I’ve just never had French Toast that tastes so great. I’ve never eaten anything cooked this well. I’ve tried making food the Muggle way loads of times, but I’m horrible.” 

Yamaguchi hastily pours her a glass of milk and shoves it across the countertop. “You- do you want to help me?” He asks, a little shyly. “I have another apron.” 

“What if I mess up? What if I, like, mix up salt and arsenic and poison us all? Or- or what if it tastes so bad that we get sick in the middle of swimming and we all _drown?_ Yamaguchi, I’m not ready to die!” Yachi bangs her glass against the countertop with a bit too much force. 

“I can’t believe you think Muggles just keep arsenic in their kitchens,” Yamaguchi answers. 

“I’m only half, Yamaguchi! I was raised by the wizard half. I don’t know what you guys do except from tv.” 

“Here,” Yamaguchi looks in the spare drawer. Two spare aprons are folded inside. One is pink ruffled and cute. It would look very nice on Yachi. It is his mother’s. Throat oddly tight, Yamaguchi grabs the other one. 

“Here,” he says again. “It’s probably a little small, since it was mine when I was little. It’s clean, though! I swear!” 

Yachi finishes her toast. Yamaguchi puts her dishes with the rest to be washed up after while she tugs on the green fabric. It fits her perfectly. 

“You were this size in elementary school?” She gives a little spin. “Boys are sure different.” She squints up at him. “I forget how tall you are now, sometimes. You really are a boy.” 

“I am,” Yamaguchi says agreeably. “You want to make the potato salad? Just add all these to the bowl and mix. Then add salt to taste.” Yachi gives a determined nod and steps up to the counter, shoulders squared. Cute, Yamaguchi thinks. 

“Thanks!” Yachi beams at him. Yamaguchi realizes he must have said that last part out loud. 

“I just meant- in the apron. It, uh. It looks good on you.” He winces a little at himself. Yachi laughs. 

“It’s okay! It’s a nice compliment, thank you.” She takes the jar of mayo but struggles with the seal. Yamaguchi takes it back and pops the lid, giving it back. 

“It’s kind of funny how we sorta… switch off on being the most nervous person in the room. For me, when you’re upset it make me want to be… calm, I guess.” 

“Me too,” Yamaguchi agrees, grinning easily. 

“I think that’s what makes us such good friends.” Yachi says thoughtfully. 

Yamaguchi is about to agree wholeheartedly when he startles suddenly, seeing a familiar figure in the doorway behind them. Yamaguchi grabs his chest. “Tsukki!” His heart thuds in his chest at the surprise and at the tousled curl of Tsukishima’s hair. “How long have you been there? You just about gave me a heart attack.” Tsukishima shrugs wordlessly, but he seems in a bit of a bad mood, even for someone who kind of hates mornings in general. Yamaguchi grins, though, grabbing a plate out of the cabinets. He’d already had a contingency plan. 

“Well, good morning! I hope you slept okay, I made you some food-” 

“I don’t do breakfast, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says irritably, sitting at the stool that Yachi had abandoned and staring down at the countertop. Yamaguchi slides the plate directly into his line of sight. “What’s this?” He asks, head lifting despite himself. 

“French toast. With strawberries,” Yamaguchi says with emphasis, smiling a little. 

“I didn’t get strawberries,” Yachi notes. 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi turns, apologetic. 

“Oh, I didn’t need any, I just meant-” Yachi corrects. 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima interrupts, picking up a fork. The little crease in his brows is gone, though, and so Yamaguchi turns back to the stove with a hum. 

“And when you’re done, you can give us a hand. I know for a fact you can form a decent onigiri.” Yamaguchi says cheerfully. He slides open the drawer again before scooping out the pink apron. He looks at it a second before putting it on the seat beside Tsukishima, who eyes it warily. He looks as though he wants to object for a moment but then just takes another bite, chewing thoughtfully. 

“Might as well use it, right?” Yamaguchi asks lightly, focusing his attention back at the cutting board, slicing up fresh watermelon into neat pieces. He looks up when a shadow passes over him, Tsukishima heading to the sink to wash his hands. The apron is ridiculous; even though Tsukki is thin enough to wear it properly, it is far too short on him so the ruffles stick out at strange angles. Somehow, though, on Tsukki, it doesn’t bother Yamaguchi at all. He kinda likes it. 

“Cute,” Yamaguchi says, on purpose this time. Tsukishima doesn’t answer, though when Yamaguchi leans over his shoulder to check on the rice balls, he notices the back of Tsukishima’s neck flushes pink. 

“Looking good, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, feeling oddly pleased. Tsukishima grunts. 

It’s almost noon by the time they’re nearly ready to leave the house. 

“What’s the plan?” Tsukishima asks in a low voice while they wait for Hinata and Kageyama to finish getting into their suits. 

“Well, we _could_ just go back out to the beach here.” Yamaguchi hedges. 

“That’s not what you want to do, though, is it?” Tsukishima asks, disinterestly. “We’re leaving for Diagon Alley tomorrow and then off to school the day after that. You should do what you want to. Nobody else cares.” 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says softly, touched. 

“Alright, where to?” Hinata asks brightly, carrying Yachi’s float under one arm, stringing the packed cooler between himself and Kageyama. 

Yamaguchi grins. “How do you guys feel about boats?” 

It turns out, they mostly love boats. Yamaguchi steers the motor expertly in the back of the small beat up fishing boat while Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama lean over the sides to look into the clear water and over the bright horizon. Yamaguchi glances anxiously to his left. Tsukishima hunches over a bucket, looking decidedly green around the gills. 

“Are you sure an anti-nausea charm wouldn’t help?” Yamaguchi asks timidly, barely louder than the motor. 

“Doesn’t work for seasickness, Yamaguchi. That’s the first thing they teach you. Why do you think wizards apparate everywhere instead of wasting time on archaic little rafts?” He snaps. Yamaguchi blinks rapidly. 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he mutters miserably. Tsukishima opens his mouth to reply but then ducks his head further into the bucket, making retching sounds. Yamaguchi sighs, turning back to the motor. When they finally pull into the cove, Yamaguchi is so focused on the task at hand that Hinata has to grab him by the shoulder to get him to look up. 

“Hey!” Hinata gives him a little shake. “You okay?” 

“Yamaguchi, this is beautiful,” Yachi looks around with open delight. The sand is clean and white and littered with bright shells. Pink beach rose vines drape over the dunes in riotous pinks and greens. A trail leads up into the mountains toward the mainland, but Yamaguchi knows it is such a steep and unkempt path that no one ever comes. He smiles down at her.

“I’m glad you like it,” he says quietly. He ties off on the short, broken pier, close enough to wade to shore. Hinata and Kageyama maneuver the cooler to the sand, splashing and bickering. Yachi pulls off her sundress, leaving it in the boat to stay dry. Yamaguchi averts his eyes.

“Coming?” Yachi asks, slipping into the waist deep water. 

“In a bit,” Yamaguchi says, settling back against the edge of the boat. Yachi nods and paddles after the boys. 

“You could have gone,” Tsukishima says, when she’s out of range. His voice is low and a little sulky. 

“I’m sorry you got sick. I didn’t think about it.” Yamaguchi says instead. 

Tsukishima snorts. “Why should you think about it? You couldn’t have known I was going to get seasick.” Yamaguchi shrugs. “So. Tell me.” Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow, a neat trick he’d picked up from Tsukishima, who snorts again, with amusement this time. “Why here?” 

“.…When I first came, I made a list.” Yamaguchi pauses, waiting for Tsukishima to make fun of him, but he only nods, still clutching his bucket. “Things I wanted to do this summer. At the top of the list was getting comfortable. With legilimency, I mean. If- if I have to have this power, I should be able to use it. If I really have to.” 

“You’re thinking about that guy… that Black Hood, you called him?” Tsukishima asks, shifting enough to push the bucket away and sit up straighter. 

“If I was better with my power, I would know who he is. I would be able to… I dunno, expose him or something? Make him stop?” 

“That’s not your job, Yamaguchi. That’s not your responsibility,” Tsuksihima insists. 

“It’s not about being a job, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi begins hotly but a glance at Tsukishima’s pale, sweaty face dissolves his anger. He lifts himself up onto the dock before turning back to look down at Tsukishima, still splayed at the bottom of the boat, his expression strangely vulnerable. 

“C’mon,” Yamaguchi says softly, reaching down to pull Tsukishima up. “Sitting in there is only going to make it worse.” 

They settle on the beach under a group of palm trees. Hinata and Kageyama have brought a quaffle along and are practicing Quidditch moves while Yachi resets for them with a quick flick of her wand between sets. Yamaguchi digs two bottles of water out of the cooler and sits on the sand by Tsukishima, handing one over wordlessly. 

“You don’t have to babysit me.” Tsukishima says, voice subdued. Yamaguchi looks out over the sand and the waves, shoulders relaxing. 

“I wanted to find a place to be away from people. To practice.” Yamaguchi finishes explaining. “I fed the best part of my catch to Lapis that first week and she showed me this place. It’s my place. I wanted you to see it.” 

“Sorry for being a pain,” Tsukishima mumbles around the lip of his water bottle. 

“Hey! Don’t start lunch without us.” Hinata scolds. They settle in for the picnic and Yamaguchi feels it- a roiling, cobalt something under the water’s surface. He stands. 

“Yamaguchi?” Yachi asks.Kageyama watches him, chewing on a piece of kare-age. Yamaguchi glances down at them and then back at the water. 

“I have to- I want to-” He avoids looking at Tsukishima directly, but Tsukki shoves his portion over in front of Hinata. 

“Wha-?” The orange haired boy swallows hard, grabbing the container before it overturns on the blanket. 

“I’m not hungry,” Tsukishima says too quickly, rising to his feet. _Well?_ he seems to be asking. 

“This way,” Yamaguchi breaks into a slow jog. Around the side of the cove is a steep path leading up a sheer cliff of dark rock. Tsukishima slows. “Trust me,” Yamaguchi links their hands. “I won’t let you fall. He doesn’t like the sunlight, so it won’t take long.” Tsukishima gives a sharp nod. They climb up quickly, coming to the edge of the cliff. Below is nothing but sea and a few jagged rocks. 

Yamaguchi closes his eyes. 

Tsukishima’s breath stutters slightly, his grip tightening, but when Yamaguchi opens his eyes, the taller boy is standing straight and tall and brave as a Gryffindor and Yamaguchi thinks with pride that Tsukki could go anywhere, be anything. Then he looks to the edge. In front of them, something is rising from the water, impossibly huge. Yamaguchi grins. 

“I wanted to show you this place- and I wanted him to meet you.” The water swirls, dark- tentacles pushing at the waves, the enormous eyes glowing unnatural blue and green. “Akkorokamui,” Yamaguchi says to the giant octopus regarding them calmly. “This is Tsukki.” 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, but it’s barely above a whisper. The air is heavy with magic. Yamaguchi feels it when he breathes in- a wispy sea-blue that leaves his lungs golden and light. 

“Trust me,” Yamaguchi says again. 

Akkoro turns its gaze on Tsukishima who doesn’t flinch. The blue wave of power slides against Tsukishima’s shields before withdrawing approvingly. Tsukishima exhales sharply at the retreat, the sweat beading at his temples, and not only because of the heat of the day. 

“He protects this place from bad people- you know. Muggle developers or whatever. He can read hearts. Shimada said I might try looking for him, to help me.”

“Did you make me climb a cliff to meet a judgemental cephalopod?” Tsukishima asks flatly but before Yamaguchi can respond, Akkoro does something he’s never done before. Raising one enormous arm slowly, he rests it against the cliff edge. Sure that he has Yamaguchi’s attention, Akkoro stretches the tentacle until it reaches up to connect, barest tip pressing gently against Yamaguchi’s forehead. A flash of blue light and a hazy calm settles over him. Whatever happens, Akkoro knows that Yamaguchi will be okay, and he wants Yamaguchi to know that too. Yamaguchi has powerful enemies and powerful friends and in the end, he is two in one. 

_Two in one?_ Yamaguchi wonders. His free hands curls around something small and hard in his palm. A present, for his special person. Akkoro hopes their paths will cross again. Yamaguchi blinks rapidly. He is lying face up on the ground, though under his head is decidedly softer than the rocky, damp path. He sits up and hands move to help him before he realizes that he’s lying with his head on Tsukishima’s thigh. 

“I don’t know how you manage to constantly surprise me.” Tsukishima drawls. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. He was just… saying goodbye, I guess?” He shakes his head and brings a hand up to his temple. With the movement, he realizes that he is holding something in his palm. A small, perfectly round silver pearl. Yamaguchi holds it up against the light. The shimmer it gives off is decidedly magical but soft and comforting. 

“What’s that?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Your birthday present.” 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Looks like it’s your present. From a sea god or something. So…”

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “I mean- I got you a book. But. I think this is for you. I want to give this to you. Here.” Yamaguchi, struck with an idea, fumbles with his bracelet until it falls open. Holding the pearl in one hand, he quickly modifies the bracelet’s shape with a muttered incantation and the wave of his wand. It stretches a bit thinner, material softening into something like blue leather, a hollow in the shape of a perfect circle appearing neatly in the center. Yamaguchi pushes the pearl into place with a little click. Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima’s wrist gently before fastening the bracelet into place. It’s a perfect fit. 

“This…” Tsukishima shakes his head a little. “Beats a new mini-planner any day.” 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “That birthday present literally saved my life during exam week. I can’t believe you managed to spell it to expand and shrink like that- and that homing charm so it would turn up in the locker room if I ever lost it? Genius.” 

Tsukishima waves a hand dismissively, but his eyes never leave the bracelet. 

“Ravenclaw colors, too,” Yamaguchi says thoughtfully. “Another sign it was meant for you. How are you feeling?” 

Tsukishima blinks. “…better,” he says, surprised. 

“C’mon,” Yamaguchi rises to his feel, glad to see that he isn’t wobbly. “Let’s go swim around with the others for a bit before we have to head back.” 

~~

Since they have to be up extra early to pack up and get to Diagon Alley in the morning, the teenagers all decide to have a big sleepover in the main room. Yamaguchi’s dad orders them pizza before excusing himself to his room early. He’ll be driving them to the nearest Floo Network connection in the morning before work so he needs the sleep. They play Muggle board games and sometime around when Kageyama starts roaring that _getting money for landing on Free Parking isn’t part of the rules, Hinata_ and Yachi is draped over the couch arm, asleep despite the racket, too used to it from late Quidditch practices to be bothered now, Yamaguchi nudges Tsukishima’s shoulder and glances at the side door meaningfully. The two of them slip out of the house and onto the path leading to the dark beach. 

“You’re not worried about the noise?” Tsukishima asks, though he follows willingly enough. 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “Those two? The first thing I did was spell the place to be soundproof. Room by room.”

Tsukishima smirks. “So other than rescuing our dubious sanity, was there any other reason to come out here?” 

“Well.” Yamaguchi bites his lower lip anxiously. 

“We might as well,” Tsukishima adds after a beat. “We’re already here.” 

“I’ve been dragging you around all day,” Yamaguchi says in a small voice. “Not sick of it yet?” 

Tsukishima shrugs. “Like you said, you’ve been dragging me around all day. So what’s one more place? Is it this way?” Tsukishima heads down the path, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts casually. Yamaguchi skips down the path behind him. Yamaguchi directs them back to the pier. The night is dark but even from a distance, the water shimmers slightly. 

“Bioluminescence?” Tsukishima asks, interest perking. 

“Something like that, yeah.” Yamaguchi glances up toward the sky. “It’s cloudy, so it won’t be as clear, but head down the pier anyway.” 

Tsukishima complies and the two end up at the edge of the pier, staring down into the dark water, swirling with occasional streak of light- glitter blue in the night. 

“I wish there was some moonlight,” Yamaguchi says a little mournfully. 

“Moonlight?” Tsukishima pulls his wand free. “ _Iunae lumens,”_ he casts quietly and a beam of strong, clear silver light breaks free of the clouds on a spot in the water about twenty yards away. “Is that enough?” He asks, tucking his wand away. Yamaguchi doesn’t even need to answer. 

A low humming sound rises from the water, musical and sweet. The asrai rush to the surface, their usually clear flat bodies lit in glittering, brilliant shades of blue, like electric manta rays, leaping out of the water to catch the moonlight and give off bursts of brilliant light reflected in the water all around them. 

“Muggles just think they’re stingrays,” Yamaguchi says softly. “But they’re called the mooncalves of the sea. I wanted you to see. I wanted you to see all of this, I wanted you to know… me, I guess. The me that didn’t have you for a few months. That might be stupid, but-” 

“I missed you too.” Tsukishima interrupts. The light dances off his glasses but Yamaguchi can see his eyes are intense underneath. “I really missed you,” Tsukishima repeats, slowly. 

“Yamaguchi, this is amazing.” Yachi’s voice comes from behind them. She and Hinata are coming down the pier, eyes wide with wonder. 

“We were gonna come yell at you for ditching, but this is way better,” Hinata says, joining them. Kageyama hangs back until Tsukishima rolls his eyes, jerking his head toward the empty spot next to him. 

“Come on, King. Might as well.” Tsukishima says, but his voice lacks venom. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama says to him, settling into place beside him. 

“Can’t be helped,” Tsukishima answers, but he seems more amused than anything. They sit together and stay up late and if they're particularly sluggish and grumpy the next morning packing up to leave, well.

_Worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi with cat ears coda? [Don't mind if I do.](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/178097773787/adventures-of-tsukki-chapter-10-coda)


	11. And the Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tournament arc.

“Is it just me,” Yamaguchi asks slowly, “or are things a little… chaotic this year?” 

“More so than usual?” Tsukishima asks dryly, but has to steady himself against the brick wall leading to the Great Hall with one hand when a particularly enthusiastic Fifth year barrels past. 

“Well… yeah.” Yamaguchi thinks part of his newfound observational skills might have come with his sudden burst of height, but something about the crowd waiting to filter into Hogwarts seems different. The mob of students thrums with barely contained energy. Groups huddle together to whisper, looking around speculatively. Yamaguchi makes eye contact with Bokuto who gives a cheeky little wink before turning back to Akaashi, nodding thoughtfully at whatever he’s just remarked. Professor Washijo sweeps by, flapping the edge of his cloak to indicate the path to the side door for the Sorting, and the first years are nearly in tears as they pass, from sheer nerves. Even the thestrals seem to sense some unrest and stamp noisily as they wait for the students to unload at the castle gates. 

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses thoughtfully. A few steps behind them, Hinata and Yachi are nearly swept away in the push of the crowd and Kageyama has to reach over to fish them back, one hand on each collar. 

“Maybe,” he allows.

“You don’t know?” A low voice croons and the boys jump. Kuroo leans over with a smirk. “And you have such good connections, _Tsukki._ ” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Yamaguchi opens his mouth but Tsukishima grabs him by the elbow, steering him forward. “Don’t ask,” he orders. “He wants you to ask.” Kuroo seems undeterred, laughing a little to himself as he manages to slide between groups to keep up with the two. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Yamaguchi asks instead, trying to distract the older boy. Kuroo turns a measured look on him. With the wolf locked away, Kuroo’s stare is less heated, more genuine. Almost friendly. Yamaguchi swallows hard. Somehow that almost seems _more_ dangerous. 

“This isn’t really Kenma’s thing,” Kuroo answers at last. “He’s at the back of the group. He’ll see it when he sees it.” 

“Sees what?” Tsukishima gives in. 

“I thought you weren’t going to ask.” Kuroo waggles his eyebrows. 

“You’re clearly not going away until you get to say it.” Tsukishima sounds as blase as possible. 

“I figured you’d know all about it. With your brother and all.” 

Tsukishima stops in his tracks. When he turns to look back over his shoulder, a pleasant, mild expression on his face, Yamaguchi blanches. “My brother has been very busy with work lately. I’m afraid I cannot be more helpful.” Then Tsukishima quickens his pace, long legs sweeping him into the crowd ahead. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi calls after him. 

“Sore spot, huh?” Kuroo asks casually, but when Yamaguchi looks over, his expression is tinged with regret. “I didn’t know they got along so badly.” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “I think Akiteru is probably Tsukki’s favorite person in the world,” he says honestly. “I’ll talk to him,” Yamaguchi says impulsively and starts to turn away but a hand clamps down on his shoulder, friendly but firm. 

“You do that,” Kuroo’s voice is pleasant. “But first, a word.” The crowd parts around them, students shuffling past on all sides. 

“What is it?” Yamaguchi asks nervously. Kuroo’s hand still rests on his shoulder and Yamaguchi realizes that this is the first time Kuroo has ever voluntarily touched him. Kuroo drums his fingers against Yamaguchi lightly. 

“You scare the shit out of me, Freckles.” Kuroo says finally. 

“Sorry?” Yamaguchi tries. 

“Still, I owe you.” Kuroo continues. “I wanted to tell you, before.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Yamaguchi responds nervously. 

“No,” Kuroo explains, voice patient. “I don’t think you understand. I _owe_ you. Not something little or stupid, because I’m a nice guy, I’ll probably do that anyway. I mean I owe you something big, something I wouldn’t want to do. No questions asked. Got it?” 

Yamaguchi blinks in confusion. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Kuroo releases his hold. “Who knows?” He says, voice too casual. “But maybe it’ll come in handy sometime.” 

“Okay. Uh… thanks, I think.” Yamaguchi shakes his head twice to clear it and then pushes forward, trying to catch up with his friends. Tsukishima waits just inside the door, arms crossed, until Yamaguchi falls into step beside him. He still looks a little annoyed, Yamaguchi notes. 

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Yamaguchi can’t help saying. 

“I know,” Tsukishima snaps, but his shoulders relax a fraction anyway. 

The Great Hall _looks_ different. The tables for each House cluster closer together, the cobblestone floor under each section enchanted to light up in shades of red, blue, yellow or green when stepped on. Even the tablecloths and cutlery follow the color scheme. Faculty members on all sides, assisted by the Prefects, usher students to their proper sections. It’s an unspoken tradition to sit with your assigned House during the first night’s Sorting, but the directions are clear: for now, it’s mandatory. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tugs his friend’s sleeve. Up on the dais, an alter displays a large silver cup, intricately carved mother-of-pearl handles curving on either side, and an inscription on its base that is too distant to make out clearly. The magical residue on the item lays so thick that Yamaguchi’s nose itches even at a distance. A lazy flame licks the edges of the cup from deep within, colors shifting and bathing the black alter in an unearthly glow. Beside the dais, on the right, stands Headmaster Ukai in his usual spot, waiting patiently to begin the opening ceremonies. To the left stands Akiteru who waves cheerfully as he spots them. 

“That idiot,” Tsukishima huffs fondly, turning toward the Ravenclaws.

“So that’s what Kuroo meant.” Yamaguchi waves back before heading off toward Gryffindor. He endures two noogies, a hair ruffling, and Noya climbing him like a tree before Headmaster Ukai clears his throat and the students settle down as the Sorting begins. 

“What’s Tsukishima’s brother doing up there?” Tanaka wonders. Akiteru stands back respectfully as the Hat performs its duty, beside the table where Saeko is seated. She grin up at him slyly at whatever he’s just said and Tanaka frowns. 

“It must have something to do with whatever the anniversary surprise is,” Noya muses.

“Surprise?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Worst kept secret at Hogwarts,” Tanaka grins, distracted from his scrutiny. 

Daichi hushes them with a sharp look. “The Headmaster will explain,” he says in a low voice to Yamaguchi. 

True to his word, as soon as the Sorting is completed and the last of the usual agenda reviewed, Headmaster Ukai clears his throat again and the entire room fall truly silent, the kind that has Yamaguchi nearly holding his breath. 

“Hogwarts holds the distinction of being one of the oldest and most venerated schools of magical learning still practicing today. On occasion, we choose to mark the passing time with a celebration. In the past, this has included formal events, competitions or festivals.” The students murmur excitedly. Headmaster Ukai holds up his hand and they quiet. 

“As some of you may know, this is a particularly auspicious date, as this year marks the 1111tth anniversary of the founding of Hogwarts. For such a monumental achievement, and with the help of our sponsors at Butterbeer, we have an especially wonderful year planned. I will let our Sponsorship Liason Akiteru Tsukishima explain the rest.” 

A few students glance curiously from Tsukki to his brother, but Akiteru quickly steps up, gathering everyone’s attention with a wide, bright grin. The suit he wears is expensively cut in an unusual shade of blue. It looks good on him. Idly, Yamaguchi thinks the coloring would look even better on Tsukki. 

“Thank you, Headmaster! Butterbeer is proud to sponsor this important event. When deciding exactly what would best suit the occasion, we held discussions with the school, representatives from the Ministry’s Magical Games and Sports Committee, and former Head Boy and Head Girl alumni to develop a new and exciting program to celebrate the 1111th anniversary of the Founding. Allow me to introduce-” here, Akiteru pulls out his wand, flicking it several times expertly - “The InterHouse Championship!” The goblet on the dais flares, the rainbow flames reaching nearly to the ceiling. Looping glowing words fill the air around the hall even as the torches dim, racing through the air like sparklers. 

“To enter, simply place your name in the Goblet of Fire before Thursday at midnight. On Friday at dinner, the Headmaster and I will draw and announce the names. Two representatives from each House will be chosen.” Akiteru holds up a finger in warning. “This is no ordinary game of random chance! The Goblet chooses according to its own set of rules. The Best of each House, to Prove that House’s Worth,” He recites from the carved base of the Goblet; the words echo, shimmering midair. 

“Throughout the year, the teams will face four challenges, themed for each House. By the end, there will be a winning House Team.” Yamaguchi feels the excited buzz of the room pressing on his shield and can’t help but feel buoyed along. He grins at Daichi who grins back. 

“Teamwork is paramount, but each Champion also receives an individual score. The Champion with the highest score by the end will be crowned the Hero of Hogwarts!” 

Yamaguchi’s breath catches, lost in the roar of applause. He turns suddenly toward the Slytherin table. Kageyama meets his eyes. 

_You are not the Hero of Hogwarts._

Kageyama looks away first. Yamaguchi’s excitement drains away, deflates like a leaky balloon. 

“At the midpoint, we will also hold the Yule Ball over during Christmas Break so that everyone can celebrate,” Akiteru continues to explain, the students murmuring excitedly over the rest of his heartfelt speech. 

“Are you gonna put your name in?” Noya asks Tanaka. 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t?” Tanaka asks, puffing out his chest. Yamaguchi wilts.

“I wouldn’t,” Daichi says pleasantly. 

“Seriously!? Why not?” Noya practically jumps across the table. 

“I don’t want to do anything that might interfere with Quidditch.” Tanaka and Noya slump in their seats. Daichi eyes them kindly. “I _am_ captain, you know. That means I already have a lot of responsibilities. There’s no reason why a player- even a starter- couldn’t manage both.” The two sit up straight again, good humor restored. 

“You’re gonna go for it, right?” Noya asks, clapping Yamaguchi on the back. 

“Sure,” Yamaguchi lies.

~~ 

Between the stress of O.W.L. prep for Fifth year and the new training regime that seems to consist of about 80% flying fall drills, Yamaguchi keeps busy the first week- _almost_ too busy to get drawn into the whirl of speculation about the InterHouse Championship. 

“C’mon, Tsukishima!” Hinata wheedles during break. “You gotta know _something._ ”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” Tsukishima replies. “You’re too short to be a Champion, anyway.” 

“There’s a height requirement?” Asahi wonders. 

“Why are you worried? You’re definitely tall enough,” Suga looks amused. 

“Oh no- not for me, I don’t want to enter but- other people. Might. Be disappointed.” Asahi shuffles his feet. 

Ennoshita glances between Asahi and where Noya is doing excited little spiral turns midair on his broom. “I don’t think something like a height requirement would stop him, Asahi.” Asahi flushes red but doesn’t respond. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Noya lands neatly beside the tall man, hair fluffed from the wind. 

“Whether or not you put your name in yet,” Narita supplies neatly. 

“Sure did! Ryu and me were first in line- behind Yamamoto and Bokuto, anyway. Pretty sure they slept in the Great Hall.” Noya grins. 

“A lot of people entered during breakfast.” Yachi fiddles with the snitch, turning its wings gently in her hands. “The line got so close to the Ravenclaw table that they almost knocked the syrup over and we had pancakes. Pancakes without syrup! That would have been a _disaster_.” Shimizu, busy recording her time on the drills sheet, smiles but does not look up from the clipboard. Yamaguchi inches a little closer to her, trying to escape the tide of conversation. She’s been reticent on the subject, seemingly uninterested in the havoc that the tournament has wrought on the student population. Yamaguchi admires that. 

“I wouldn’t want to enter in front of everyone like that,” Asahi mutters. 

“I’m sure a lot of people will wait and do it later, when fewer people are around.” Kinnoshita shrugs. “It’s less embarrassing if you don’t get picked if no one knows you even tried. Though I guess that’s kind of cowardly.” 

“No,” Yamaguchi finds himself saying. “Entering at all is brave.” A beat. Shimizu blinks up at him before slowly dropping her attention back to the clipboard in her hand.

“Wow, Captain,” Tsukki deadpans, handing Yamaguchi his broom. “What an easy practice. You must be very confident in our skills against the opening Hufflepuff match.” 

Daichi gives him a long suffering look before blowing the whistle around his neck. “Tsukishima’s right. Break’s over, back in the air!” 

“Never thought _Tsukishima_ would be sayin’ we need more practice,” Tanaka grouses. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi grins, sliding into position. “Isn’t it great?” 

After practice, on the way up to dinner, Yamaguchi pours over his Astronomy notes as he shamelessly eavesdrops on the conversations around him. He doesn’t want to talk about the tournament now that he’s made up his mind- feels a little bitter and sore over it, but a small part of him wonders-

“What do you mean you’re not gonna enter?” Hinata squawks. “Are you really that scared to lose to me?” 

“Dumbass!” Kageyama growls. “It’s got nothing to do with you.” 

“So what is it? Tell me, tell me.” Hinata bounces back on his heels. 

“Who says you’ll even get in, anyway? You’re too stupid to be a Champion. Your grades suck.” Kageyama changes the subject. 

Hinata gasps. “Rude! Anyway, your grades aren’t much better.” 

“Yeah, idiot. That’s why I’m _not_ entering.” 

“Really?” Hinata tilts his head to the side, eyes wide. “Is that really why?” 

Kageyama avoids his gaze, looking across and locking eyes with Yamaguchi suddenly. “What must be, will be,” he says. Yamaguchi turns back to his star chart, ignoring the sudden sour taste in his mouth. 

At the entryway to the Great Hall, a huge line already snakes across the floor, wrapping around the tables. The press of their excited, babbling thoughts gives Yamaguchi a headache. 

“Alright?” Tsukishima asks in a low voice. 

“I don’t think I can do this for another two days,” Yamaguchi admits in a small voice. “This much excitement really tests my shields.” 

“Mm.” Tsukishima turns, walking away from the Hall. 

“Wait up! Where are we going?” Yamaguchi follows. 

“Somewhere quiet,” Tsukishima answers. 

After a quick stop at the kitchens, Tsukishima leads Yamaguchi down the stairs toward the dungeons, taking a sharp turn and ending at the door with the enormous silver serpent. 

“You haven’t had a chance to come say hello yet, have you?” Tsukishima asks, nonchalant, as the door swings open and the kneazles turn their lazy gazes toward the two. Cinnamon plucks the kitten from beside her, bounding over to wind between Yamaguchi’s ankles and depositing the small gray fluff on Tsukishima as soon as he settles. Kitten-free, she stretches bonelessly across Yamaguchi’s lap, purring. 

“I’m babysitting,” Tsukishima tries to sound disgusted but the kitten curls around his hand, soft paws hugging his thumb and tiny kitten face resting in his palm. His eyes go soft. Yamaguchi feels his hear warm as he manages to toe off his shoes and slip his feet into the enchanted clear water spring. 

“This is nice.” Yamaguchi sighs happily. “I missed the sound of water. Is that weird?” 

“Not for you,” Tsukishima says, handing him a bottle of pumpkin juice. 

“Who do you think will get picked from each House?” Yamaguchi asks impulsively when the sandwiches are nothing but crusts and crumbs. 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “I was under the impression that you didn’t like talking about it.” 

Yamaguchi shrugs, unabashed. “I know you don’t really care, so.” 

“I really don’t.” Tsukishima sighs. “It’ll be whatever idiots feel the need to prove themselves, probably. Kuroo. Bokuto. Oikawa. Ushijima.” He ticks them off on his fingers. “Then it would depend on the algorithm they used to enchant the Goblet. Arithmancy,” he clarifies, at Yamaguchi’s lost expression. “Do they want an effective support member? Someone like Akaashi or Kenma would be a good fit. Otherwise, if it’s solely based on drive, they might pick someone like- ugh- _Hinata._ ” Tsukishima makes a face and Yamaguchi laughs. 

The small dinner break leaves Yamaguchi calm and collected. He’s able to eat the rest of his meals watching the steady stream of hopefuls dwindle smaller and smaller. He’s able to ace all his preliminary assignments- even if he thinks he’ll never get the ginger smell out of his hair from the wit-sharpening potion. He even feels reasonably cheerful walking into the Great Hall on Friday. He makes sure to sit a little away from Noya and Tanaka at the Gryffindor table; they are fairly shaking with nerves and excitement and look rather like they might explode into gold and scarlet sparks at any minute. He ends up between Daichi and Shirabu, who straightens importantly in his seat. 

“Notice anything different?” Shirabu asks archly. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes focus on the jersey. “You made first string Chaser?” 

“I made first string Chaser.” They grin at each other. Across the table, Tendou glances at Semi who continues to eat, nonplussed. 

This time, when Headmaster Ukai rises, the room goes quiet without any prompting. Akiteru stands nervously on the other side, wand at the ready. 

“The InterHouse Championship will now begin with the formal drawing of names.” The Headmaster and Akiteru begin scribing runes midair, each bursting into small, bright flames. Faster and faster, the figures glow and fade, sputter and spark until the cup’s fire spills over, violently blue. Two small blue fiery stars erupt from the flames, crossing midair and landing in the men’s open palms. Akiteru and the Headmaster hold small white pieces of paper that shimmer blue in the the floating candlelight. 

“Ravenclaw Team…” Even Tsukishima is watching, shoulders tense despite himself. 

“Bokuto Koutarou!” The Ravenclawtable cheers, hooting wildly as Bokuto scrambles over the benches, standing tall with hands on hips, head thrown back, the silver of his hair catching the blue.

“Shimizu Kiyoko!” The room collectively gasps. 

“No _way,_ ” Tanaka breathes. “All that talk we did- she didn’t even say she was entering!”

Bokuto, not missing a beat, turns and leans down, hand outstretched, palm up. Shimizu allows herself to be pulled up on the bench beside him in one smooth motion, as if a step in a dance. Posed just so, they look like Champions. The table, recovering, quickly doubles their volume. Yachi looks dazzled, face flushed pink. 

“Goddess of Victory!” Noya screams along, and he must be held back from flying across the room to join them when Daichi neatly collars him in place. 

The Headmaster and Akiteru perform their ritual again, and this time the fire flares golden. Two yellow stars like small suns turn into gold speckled paper, cool to the touch. 

“Hufflepuff Team…” 

Kageyama turns his face away, the motion catching Yamaguchi’s eye. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Beside Oikawa, the dark haired boy blinks, then nods. Oikawa claps him on the back, a genuine smile curving his face. Iwaizumi allows himself to be pushed up on the bench by Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who bow exaggeratedly. The table is all laughter and cheers. The two tug on Oikawa, trying to push him up beside Iwaizumi. He swats them away with a laugh. 

“Hinata Shouyou!” Hanamaki and Matukawa freeze. They all freeze- all except Asahi, who stands immediately, scooping Hinata up and placing him gently on the tabletop. Whatever he says to Hinata makes the smaller boy’s shocked expression morph into something warm and welcoming. He eyes Iwaizumi warily but the older boy musses his hair kindly, making room. As if a dam bursts, the Hufflepuff table begins cheering and clapping for them both, even louder. Through the noise, Oikawa looks down at his hands, resting on the tabletop. His smile turns brittle. 

“He’s so small.” Shirabu tsks. 

“Hinata will be a good Champion,” Yamaguchi says loyally. “I’ll cheer for him the most.” 

“He’s not even a Gryffindor, you weirdo.” Shirabu seems more amused than upset, though. 

The fire flares cool green, and two emerald stars flash away. 

“Slytherin team...” Kenma doesn’t even bother looking up from his game. Lev, beside him, seems nearly ready to fall off his seat. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou!” Kurou swaggers to the top of the table. He and Bokuto point at each other before letting out a loud, friendly _oh ho ho ho?!_ Tsukishima is hardly visible in the bedlam, still sitting calmly next to Akaashi while chaos descends around them, but Yamaguchi already knows what his expression must be. He snickers quietly to himself, ignoring the strange looks that Tendou shoots him. 

“Sugawara Koush!” Kuroo, mimicking Bokuto’s gentlemanly gesture from earlier, gives Suga the flat of his palm daintily. Suga accepts, ever the good sport, and gives a neat little twirl on the way up, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Two from the team,” Daichi gripes. “Training schedules will be interesting. Let’s hope no one else from Karasuno gets picked.” 

“Daichi, why would you curse us like that?!” Tanaka demands. Daichi’s eyes never leave Suga, though, and a quiet, breathless sort of pride and affection suffuses his expression so that Yamaguchi knows his thoughts without even trying to read them. 

Red stars. Ruby studded paper. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi!” The table cheers, shouts, stamps. Even other tables clap, and why not? Tall, broad shouldered Ushijima lets Tendou push him up on top of the table, careful to step around the plates and cutlery. He has the face of a Hero of Hogwarts, Yamaguchi thinks. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

There’s cheering and clapping, sure, more than just a polite amount probably even, but it seems muted behind the blood rushing in his ears. Yamaguchi feels himself go pale. 

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Daichi is saying to him kindly. “We’ll make it work, you should be proud. Get up there!” 

Ushijima extends his hand out to Yamaguchi and he knows that this is the moment to say it. He should say it. If he doesn’t say it now, there won’t be any going back. 

_You are not the Hero of Hogwarts._

Across the room, Suga and Kuroo watch him carefully, eyes a little too sharp to be human. Kenma’s game is paused. Terushima flashes a toothy grin. 

Almost lost, all that. All gone. 

Someone has to do something, hero or no. 

_Someone._

Yamaguchi accepts Ushijima’s hand up. 

“Let’s hear it for our Champions!” Akiteru cries, eyes damp and proud. The room goes into a frenzy of cheering, clapping, stamping and screaming, but directly across the way, Tsukishima stands motionless, expression darkening into furious anger. 

~~

“I don’t get why you’re so mad,” Yamaguchi says, eyes averted as Tsukishima shuts the door behind them a little too hard. Yamaguchi had hardly enough time to breathe, everyone wanted to talk to him at once. Ushijima was a given, really, but _Yamaguchi_ of all people- 

He would have welcomed the escape if it wasn’t for the nearly palpable aura of upset that Tsukishima radiates, almost a physical thing that presses Yamaguchi down from the moment the taller boy had grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the Great Hall and into an empty potions practical room. 

“You didn’t enter that tournament, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice is clipped. 

Yamaguchi winces. “Maybe I just didn’t say. Maybe I did it in secret.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “You think you’re good at keeping secrets, mindreader, but you’ve got a tell when you’re trying to lie.” 

“I do?” Yamaguchi asks, dropping his guard. 

“No. But you’re very gullible.” Tsukishima responds bluntly. “You didn’t enter because you don’t think you’re good enough.” 

“Well, I’m it now,” Yamaguchi answers, trying to reign in his embarrassment. 

“You’ve gotten into something stupidly dangerous every year that we’ve been here. There is no reason for you to do this tournament, especially when you didn’t even enter yourself in the first place. Tell Ukai-”

“I might not be good enough, but I’m still going to try.” Yamaguchi interrupts, pushing himself off the wall so that he’s standing at his full height. “Someone entered me into this tournament for a reason. Maybe it’s a trap, but maybe I can find a way to do some good. Catch him at his own game. Protect the others, I don’t know. But I have to. I want to. Tsukki-” Yamaguchi reaches for him but Tsukishima shakes him off. 

“I don’t think you even know what you want.” Tsukki says bitterly, turning to leave. He doesn’t look back even once. 

In the Gryffindor common room, the students are up past curfew, the prefects turning the other way, for once. Ushijima sits in front of the fireplace, surrounded by most of his team. 

“Our Champion! One of them, anyway,” Tendou exclaims, grin a bit manic as Yamaguchi steps through the portrait. His shoulders are tense, like he’s trying too hard to be upbeat. Semi frowns. Yamaguchi waves weakly before heading up the stairs to his room. 

“You really think he’s the best Gryffindor’s got?” Goshiki asks Ushijima curiously. 

“No,” he responds, flat voice chasing Yamaguchi all the way up. Yamaguchi’s smile grows weaker still under Tanaka and Noya’s barrage of questions and he is eternally grateful when Daichi barks that it’s time for lights out since even Champions still have Quidditch practice before class tomorrow. 

Yamaguchi sleeps curled around the picture of his mother. For the first time in a long time, it doesn’t much help. 

Quidditch practice is a mess. Hinata is so jazzed up that he overshoots nearly all of his jumps, steering the broom so high that he crashes into Asahi. Daichi manages to catch them with a featherfall charm and spends ten minutes lecturing Hinata until he wilts like a scolded puppy. 

“We’re the only team losing more than one member,” Daichi tells them all, eyes jumping from Hinata to Yamaguchi to Shimizu to Suga. “It means we’re going to have to practice even harder, which puts us at a disadvantage. But-” His eyes stop on Yamaguchi, who fidgets restlessly. Tsukishima stands next to him, aloof and expressionless to anyone who can’t tell he’s the most dangerous kind of Tsukki right now. “-it also isn’t anything we didn’t already know. We’re the best of the best. Every one of you is a Champion. Now all we have to do is go out there and prove it on the pitch.” 

“Geez Suga, I think I might have a little crush on Daichi now, too.” Noya muses as they head back to the locker room. Daichi laughs it off. Suga does not.

“I’m still mad at you,” Tsukishima says stiffly at the locker next to him. 

“Does that mean I need a new potions partner?” Yamaguchi asks in a small voice. 

“Not that mad,” Tsukishima answers. 

Yamaguchi tries to follow Tsukishima up to the main building but Hinata catches him by the strap of his bag. 

“Yamaguchi! We have to go, did you forget?” Yamaguchi blinks. “You know, the Champion meeting this morning, before first period? Didn’t Ushijima tell you?” 

“I must have forgot,” Yamaguchi grinds out between his teeth, letting Hinata drag him down the hall and up to the third staircase. There is a room that Yamaguchi has never noticed before, its wooden door bearing the seal of the goblet with its color changing flames. Hinata cheerfully announces his name, prodding Yamaguchi in the side until he does the same. At their voices, the door swings open. Inside is a large, open space. On the opposite side of the room, bizarre and mundane items litter the area- climbing ropes, dummies, cushions, timers. At one corner, a small chalkboard is set up in front of eight desks, the other Champions seated already in neat pairs. Takeda scribbles furiously away at the front. 

“Thanks for telling me about the meeting,” Yamaguchi can’t help snarking, slipping into the seat next to the other Gryffindor. 

“I assumed one of your teammates would have alerted you.” Ushijima answers, not changing expression, back ramrod straight. 

“You _are_ my teammate,” Yamaguchi snaps, but Ushijima does not acknowledge that he has even spoken. 

Suga bumps Kuroo’s desk with his hip as he passes and Kuroo sits up from his nap, shaking his head and yawning, dog-like, before settling into his seat properly. Hinata slips in beside Iwaizumi with a quick fist bump. 

“Yes, well.” Takeda glances at them mildly over the top of his glasses. “This seems to be in order.” 

“What’s the idea, here?” Kuroo asks lazily.

“Akiteru and the Headmaster are the Masters of Ceremonies and responsible for challenges and bringing in the judges. _We_ are your direct contacts- your coaches, if you will. We help behind the scenes, setting up the enchantments on the Goblet, and making sure that you are ready to participate. We will be meeting here each morning before classes to prepare for your First Task.” 

“What Takeda means,” Professor Ukai drawls, stepping out from behind the blackboard, hands on his hips as he leans aggressively forward, “is welcome to Hero Training.”

“Teamwork is vital for your success. Communication is key,” Takeda explains. “There are many methods of magical communication, but the most universal and reliable form is the Patronus.” 

“A Corporeal Patronus is extremely advanced magic,” Shimizu says softly, raising her hand. 

Ukai nods. “But your power levels are all exceptional or the Goblet wouldn’t have chosen you, so it _should_ work. Now you need to concentrate on the happiest memory you’ve got, then let ‘er rip. Any volunteers?” 

Ushjima rises from his seat in one fluid motion. At the front of the room, he raises his wand. “ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” he intones, and an eagle bursts from his wand, silvery white, swooping around in a full arc before landing on his outstretched arm. 

“Was that the lesson for today?” Ushijima asks Ukai. 

“Well, er. Yes.” Ushijima nods once, dismissing the eagle with a shake of his arm. He leaves immediately, shutting the door heavily behind him.

“Teamwork, eh?” Kuroo chuckles. “Sucks to be you, Freckles.” 

“Alright!” Bokuto jumps on top of the desk, nearly upending it. Shimizu reaches out calmly to keep it in place. “My turn!” 

“Me too, me too!” Hinata clamors.

Yamaguchi concentrates. His thoughts are neatly organized, thanks to the legilimency training. He scoops up a memory. His mother, at Christmas. Swimming with the dolphins. Learning he’s a wizard. His wand gives short glittery puffs of silver air. 

“Next time,” Takeda promises kindly on his way out. “Only Kiyoko and Wakatoshi had it down pat this session. You’ll get it next time for sure.” 

(He does not get it next time)

The next morning, Takeda holds out a velvety bag. 

“It’s tradition to give the Champions a hint about their task. Makes it more sporting,” he explains. “The First Task will be the at the end of the month- plenty of time to prepare the fundamentals. This will be the Gryffindor Challenge.” 

One by one, they draw from the bag. Shimizu and Bokuto look down at a miniature scene of a river winding through rolling green hills, ending in a waterfall and some rather nasty looking jagged rocks. 

“We gotta fight a waterfall?” Bokuto asks mournfully. 

Kuroo draws a jagged mountain peak covered in snow and ice. “Hope you brought your snowshoes, Suga.” 

Hinata pulls a dark underground tunnel. “Spooky,” he says, eyes bright. 

Ushijima pulls a forest. Lush, green, with a single small trail carved along the side, the rest lost to foliage. 

“Do not worry,” Ushijima says to Yamaguchi quietly on their way out to class. Yamaguchi, particularly discouraged by his lack of progress on the Patronus, perks immediately. “I have experience with magical flora. I earned Outstanding Owls in Charms and Herbology.” 

“Good for you,” Yamaguchi manages, wondering if this will culminate in some kind of useful advice or encouraging speech. Ushijima is kind of a jerk, sure, but he’s Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He’s got to be good at being motivational, in the right circumstance. 

“There is no need for you to exert yourself. I will win this challenge on my own, for Gryffindor.” Yamaguchi stops and Ushijima continues on, never breaking his stride. Yamaguchi’s hands clench into fists at his sides. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Tsukishima asks when Yamaguchi screws up the Veritaserum antidote they are brewing for the second time.

“What do you think?” Yamaguchi snaps. He instantly regrets it. This casual interest is the most attention Tsukishima has paid him since Yamaguchi was chosen and his frustration causes Tsukishima to turn back to the cauldron, emptying it with a scouring charm for the second time, mouth a hard line. Tsukishima really is going to want a new potions partner at this rate, Yamaguchi thinks miserably. 

~~

Iwaizumi and Hinata practice flaring light charms behind a dark screen in one corner of the training center. The brilliance varies in intensity, from a gentle illumination to bursts that hurt the eyes even just through the cracks at the hinges. When they aren’t preparing in darkness, they practice sticking charms, navigating walls and ceilings in artificially charmed cramped spaces. 

“Gotta be ready for anything, you know? Gryffindors _like_ picking fights with weird and dangerous stuff.” Hinata chirps to Yamaguchi.

“So do you,” Iwaizumi reminds him. “So do all of us, apparently.” 

Kuroo and Suga practice moving and casting spells weighted down, simulating the difficult terrain of a mountaintop buffeted by storm. They practice temperature regulation charms until they can cast them without even using the incantation, magics small and useful for keeping their joints warm and limber. 

“There’s other training, too,” Suga explains as they leave Quidditch practice to head upstairs. “But we can’t do that inside. Too much collateral damage.” 

Shimizu and Bokuto try out a number of different spells, routine changing by the day. They practice magical restraints, charms to increase and decrease speed, Bubblehead charms to breathe underwater _just in case._ Yamaguchi catches Shimizu looking over their models on display in the classroom section of the training hall several times. 

“Evasion,” she announces, and Bokuto gives a thumbs up. Whatever they are all going into, Shimizu has the best idea of what it is- but she isn’t telling. 

Ushijima’s training plan is deeply ingrained. He practices precision casting by growing and shrinking flowering plants. He puts his body through strenuous physical exercise in exacting order. He works without breaks, finishing early and leaving early. 

Yamaguchi watches the days count down on his little calendar to the First Task, only a month into the year. He practices. He does not learn to manifest a Patronus. He tries again and again, little streams of light sputtering out after moments. Everyone else managed within the first two weeks, Bokuto’s owl Patronus the last to leave Yamaguchi behind. He is the only one still casting and casting, frustration dragging his Patronus into weaker swirls of silver until there’s hardly any light at all. Ushijima’s deep seated disapproval of Yamaguchi seems to grow by the minute, the slight hesitation in how his eyes skim over his so-called partner leaving Yamaguchi in a cold sweat of anger and humiliation. 

“You just gotta be happy, Yamaguchi.” Hinata tells him encouragingly over lunch. There is less than a week left until the First Task. The large field behind the Greenhouse is off-limits, a cloaking charm hiding the area from view in a misty haze. It depresses him just to pass by on his way to and from Herbology. 

“Of course,” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “I’ll get right on that.” 

“It’s because you’re fighting with Tsukki,” Hinata points his spoon at the taller boy, custard dancing accusingly. “Just make up and you’ll feel much happier.” 

“It’s not my fault.” Yamaguchi says stubbornly. “So saying I’m sorry would be lying.” 

“You _are_ sorry that he’s upset, though. And that you’re fighting. So why not just apologize for that?” 

Yamaguchi pushes himself up from the table. “I’m gonna go ask Professor Ukai if he has any advice,” he mutters. When he casually- _so casually!_ glances over at the Ravenclaw table, he sees that Tsukishima isn’t even there. If he wanted to try and apologize. Which he doesn’t. 

Typical. 

The door to the DADA classroom is slightly ajar. Yamaguchi reaches for it when he is tugged backwards, hand slapped smartly against his mouth. 

_Quiet, Yamaguchi._ Tsukishima thinks hard at him, knowing the surprise would knock Yamaguchi’s shields temporarily. Yamaguchi nods and Tsukishima lets go, but he doesn’t step back so Yamaguchi stills too. Voices from inside the classroom drift out into the hall. 

“I’ve got half a mind to tell him to stop showing up for training, it’s not doing any damn good.” Professor Ukai growls.

“That’s hardly his fault, Keishin.” Takeda’s voice holds mild reproach. “We thought this might be an issue when he was chosen.” 

“Well, yeah.” Ukai barks out a laugh. “Out of all the kids in Gryffindor, am I right?” 

Yamaguchi almost gasps but Tsukishima grabs his shoulder and squeezes hard enough that he manages to swallow the noise back. 

“He _is_ strong enough,” Takeda insists. 

“It’s not strength- don’t look at me like that, I’m just frustrated.” Ukai growls.

“He has a great power,” Takeda responds gently. “It can be a hard one to live with.”

“And Muggle Born, and having lost a parent. I know it’s not his fault that he’s never been happy enough to cast a proper Patronus.” 

~~

When Yamaguchi settles on a bench in the corner of the Ravenclaw common room, he sighs long and low. When he finally looks up at Tsukishima, hovering rather anxiously nearby, he blurts the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Tsukki, what were you doing there?” 

“Takeda said Ukai needed help with setting up for the Ravenclaw boggart practical later. He must have forgotten.” Tsukishima glances around the room but the few students scattered around the blue and silver carpet are wrapped up in studying or conversations of their own. Besides, Yamaguchi has been here enough times that most of the students are at least passingly familiar with him.

“Do you think I’m… unhappy?” Yamaguchi asks, picking at a chip in his nail. 

“Yamaguchi-” 

“I never thought of myself like that, before. Am I really that miserable?” How awful it must be, around him. Negative. Dark. Mopey. 

“You tend to make things harder for yourself.” Tsukishima says finally, settling into place beside him. 

“It’s not like I’ve never been happy,” Yamaguchi sulks. “I was happy playing with Cinnamon the other night. Why can’t I just use a memory like that?” 

“Because,” Tsukishima explains. “You don’t think ‘this is a nice moment.’ You think ‘this is a nice moment _for now._ ’”

“I guess.” Yamaguchi blows his bangs off his forehead with a huff. “I don’t mean to think everything is going to go to hell or whatever.” 

“Sometimes it does.” Tsukishima says. “Sometimes it has.” 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Yamaguchi asks. 

Tsukishima shrugs. “Want to go play with the kneazle kittens?” 

~~

Hours later, covered in kitten fur and feeling calmer, Yamaguchi returns to his room to find a letter on his bed, owled in from earlier. Shimada. Yamaguchi hopes he hasn’t been too much of a burden, but the man’s advice is always thoughtful and considerate, like he knows Yamaguchi well and really wants the best for him. 

_You have your own strengths. Hard work will make a difference. Don’t forget that you have your own good points, too._

The next morning, Yamaguchi does not go to his usual corner to practice alone. Instead, with a deep breath and shoulders squared, he joins Ushijima at his training station. The older boy looks down at him impassively, waiting for him to speak. 

“I want to start following your training. I’m not getting anywhere with the Patronus and we’re wasting time. The First Task is four days from now.” Yamaguchi says, proud when his voice stays mostly even. He can feel the eyes of the other Champions watching, and while some of the gazes are friendly, he knows that some of them are waiting to see which way this will go. For strategy. To win. 

“Without communication, you will be a liability.” Ushijima answers. 

“We can figure out something for that later. Any useful training is better than none. Don’t you think this training is useful?” Yamaguchi argues. 

A beat. 

_Sometimes, Tadashi, you have to meet the other person halfway._

“If you can keep up,” Ushijima allows. Yamaguchi steps into place beside him. 

“Let’s begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The First Task, Hufflepuff/Karasuno Quidditch Match, teen angst, and Tsukki does a heckin' mistake. 
> 
> Also, Codas.


	12. Troll in the dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _picked a fight with the gods, I’m a giant slayer_

Daichi cancels morning practice, even though the opening match against Hufflepuff is only two days away. 

“You need one full rest day after the First Task,” he says firmly. “In case you have to be in the infirmary overnight.” 

Hinata blanches a little at that, mouth hinging shut mid-protest. The rest of practice is a subdued affair and even that is cut short when several memebers have to leave early to help with set up. 

“It’s part of the new InterHouse Events Committee,” Ennoshita explains sheepishly. “We might not have gotten picked, but we want to help out too, you know? Have a voice.” 

Daichi claps him on the arm and smiles understandingly. “It sounds important. Work hard!” 

Ennoshita nods firmly before leading the way, Noya and Tanaka, Kinnoshita and Narita trailing behind. 

At dinner, Tsukishima sits with him among all the gold and red. 

“House traitor!” Bokuto calls across the room, grinning. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not mad at me anymore?” Yamaguchi asks belatedly as Tsukishima serves them both. 

“I didn’t say that,” Tsukishima says shortly. He puts extra sauce on Yamaguchi’s tonkatsu the way he likes it, though, and Yamaguchi smiles a shy _thank you._

“Do you know what the First Task will be?” Tsukishima prods. 

“No.” Yamaguchi sighs. “I think Shimizu knows, though.” 

“I would be surprised if she didn’t.” Tsukki says. 

“I don’t know anything except I guess it’s in a forest? Slytherin got mountains and Ravenclaw got some kind of river with a waterfall.” 

Tsukishima tilts his head to the side. “That almost sounds like-” 

Ushijima pushes back from the bench with a loud, jarring noise. He looks down at Yamaguchi with a frown. 

“Turning in already, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asks, grinning up at him. 

“Adequate rest is necessary for peak performance,” he answers, still looking at Yamaguchi who rises also, scooping his bag off the floor. 

“I better go too. Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scrambles back from the table. 

“Yamaguchi-” 

“Wish me luck!” Yamaguchi chirps over his shoulder, bounding after Ushijima. When the doors to the Great Hall close behind him, Yamaguchi leans against them for a moment in the quiet hallway, breathing out one low, long breath. By the time he is calm, Ushijima has long since disappeared into the dark but Yamaguchi doesn’t mind. It’s tense between them, though Ushijima has been surprisingly patient when putting Yamaguchi through his paces. Yamaguchi thinks it’s probably just because he doesn’t care to get angry over how little Yamaguchi is improving, but it’s still better than getting yelled at, probably. Yamaguchi thinks he’ll have a hard time going to sleep, but he’s spent the last four days vacillating between rigid anxiety and punishing training on and off the pitch, so he’s out as soon as he hits the pillow. 

Even though there isn’t any morning practice, Yamaguchi still gets up early, his body too accustomed to waking with the dawn. Figuring this is as good a time as any to be up and about, Yamaguchi makes his way to the showers. On the way, he runs into Ushijima, also carrying his towel over his shoulder. They blink at each other slowly in the near-dark of the hallway. 

“Showers,” Yamaguchi says unnecessarily. Ushijima nods. When Yamaguchi makes to walk past, however, Ushijima clears his throat. 

“Prefects bathroom,” he says flatly, jerking his head in the opposite direction. He waits long enough for Yamaguchi to understand that he is being told to come along before continuing down the hall. Yamaguchi isn’t a huge fan of being directed like a dog, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little curious about the Prefect’s secret bath house. He’s heard the water froths in different colors and scents and that the taps are made of gold. 

They are. And what’s more, the enchanted soap doesn’t get into his eyes. 

“Why did you let me come with you? Won’t you get in trouble?” Yamaguchi asks as they are both soaking in the large communal tub. 

“Numerous studies have concluded that a hot bath can have medicinal qualities, relieving tension and stress.” Ushijima recites. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi processes this. “Thanks. I think.” 

“You are welcome.” Ushijima waits a moment longer before rising out of the tub. With a deep sigh, Yamaguchi follows. Maybe it was just the words, but he feels lighter. 

“You were not my first choice for Champion,” Ushijima continues and Yamaguchi tenses, wishing a little that he’d quit while he’s ahead. “To be frank, you were not even on my list of considerations. However-” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi says tightly, not caring if he sounds rude. “I think it’s time to head down for the meeting.” 

Ushijima merely blinks twice and follows Yamaguchi placidly down to the meeting space. He does not try to continue their conversation and Yamaguchi is indescribably relieved. 

In the Training room, small changing areas have been set up in the empty space, a rack of neatly labeled clothing in front. 

“Compliments of Butterbeer Co through their exclusive licensing deal with Madam Malkin’s.” Ukai says cynically. “Flashy as hell, if you ask me.” 

Takeda smiles pleasantly. “They aren’t just fashionable. Each outfit is spelled for durability and magic resistance. There are also spells meant to track information like location and vital signs.” 

Yamaguchi pulls the red dragonskin outfit down off the rack and swallows hard. The duster cinches at the waist over black dragonskin armor, surprisingly lightweight for the thick, segmented protection it provides. The boots too come up nearly to the knee, fastened with silver buckles. On the back, a golden lion roars, etched in enchanted ink. It glares balefully at Yamaguchi and he shivers. A pair of red and black bracers complete the outfit. Despite looking like something out of a fairy tale, it’s surprisingly comfortable. There’s even a holster for his wand, settled over one hip. 

The calm he’d felt after a hot bath has dissolved completely. Wearing these clothes, standing in this space, the reality of the situation begins to set in. He is actually going to go through with this. He tries not to let his knees shake as he slips into the new clothes. It seems to take him a long time.

“You look so cool, Yama!” Hinata pops out of one of the changing tents, his duster bright yellow over black with a badger etched into the back. He tightens the black bandana around his head before punching the air, bracer flashing gold in the low light. Yamaguchi has to admit, Hinata looks like a Champion. 

“Hurry, now,” Takeda ushers them toward the door. “The others are already at the Champion’s Breakfast.” 

Down in the Great Hall, a small table has been set up before the dais with eight chairs. The other Champions are already waiting. Shimizu and Bokuto wears blue dragon leathers and Kuroo and Suga wear green. It is all very official. Yamaguchi sort of wants to throw up. 

“Dining with the enemy?” Kuroo drawls. 

“Building camaraderie before the Task,” Takeda corrects gently before heading off to sit with the staff. 

“I’m too excited to eat,” Hinata practically vibrates in his seat. 

“At least have some toast,” Iwaizumi grumbles, flicking a slice at Hinata who catches it in his mouth like a dog before chewing obediently. 

Yamaguchi glances out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tsukishima but sees nothing but a sea of eyes turned his way. His gaze fall back to his empty plate. Ushijima passes around glasses of pumpkin juice and Yamaguchi cradles his like a lifeline. 

“Yamaguchi?” Shimizu asks kindly. 

“They’re all looking,” Yamaguchi says miserably, unsure of what it is he means to say. The others look out also, unnerved by the scrutiny. 

Kuroo slams his hands palm down on to the tabletop. The tins of eggs and fruit and bacon dance threateningly. “Bo, I hope you’re ready for the beat down of a _lifetime_!”

Bokuto, eyes wide, leaps up on top of the bench. 

“Please sit down,” Shimizu asks quietly, but she is drowned out. 

“Oh ho ho ho? You slippery little snakes aren’t gonna get us this time!” Bokuto points. 

“Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet on it, birdbrain?” 

“Hey,” Suga says mildly, sipping his hot chocolate. 

Yamaguchi stares, aghast until Kuroo gives him a wink. A glance back over his shoulder and he sees that not a single person is looking his way- they are all too focused on the dramatic foolishness of the two Quiddtich Captains turned Champions. Yamaguchi lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

“Ah, Suga, don’t mind.” Kuroo wheedles. He grabs Hinata by the shoulder where he’s hunched over his plate. “And you- don’t think that just because you’re a Hufflepuff that we’re gonna go easy on you either, shrimpy-” 

“I, uh. I don’t feel so good.” Hinata chokes out. 

“Hah?!” Kuroo reels back, but not fast enough. 

Hinata throws up all over Kuroo’s new boots. 

~~

The field behind the greenhouse is no longer shrouded in mist. A huge arena, stands filling with spectators, lays out under the bright sun. It’s divided neatly into four- each section identical to their small models, separated by walls made thick by spells and wards. As the students file in, the speakers crackle to life.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Butterbeer Co is proud to present to you the First Task of the InterHouse Championship!” Akiteru’s voice booms cheerfully over the area. 

“In order to provide you with the finest array of commentary available, let me introduce your student ambassadors from the InterHouse Events Committee! Since today’s theme is Gryffindor, we have two gentlemen from the red and gold.” 

“Nishinoya Yuu, though my friends call me Noya!” 

“Tanaka Ryunosuke, fifth year!” 

“Gryffindor stands for loyalty and bravery, so we can be sure that whatever lies ahead will sure be a challenge. What made the two of you want to announce today’s match?” 

“Well, yanno, we’re part of an interhouse team- The Karasuno Crows!” Noya explains. 

“Team spirit! Rivalries! I’m all fired up!” Tanaka yells. 

“Ah, your shirt-!” Akiteru yelps. Several loud and drawn out banging noises interrupt the broadcast. 

In the stands, Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Idiots,” he mutters. A quick glance around tells him that this is not just a lowly school event- the stands are three times as large as that, and filling quickly. Ennoshita darts about with his magicked Muggle camcorder, but larger and more impressive rigs are set up all over for optimal angles. 

Kageyama sits down beside Tsukishima, jarring him from his contemplation. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow but refuses to comment. Both of them have other friends, but their closest ones are down in that arena. This is probably the best place for them, so he suffers Kageyama’s company silently for now. 

“Our Champions are in their tents, waiting for instructions- little do they know the horror that lies ahead!” Akiteru says dramatically, regaining control of the mic. 

“Horror?” Noya asks, a little too delighted. 

“My poor kohai,” Tanaka says mournfully. 

“River. Mountain. Forest. Cave. What do these things all describe?” Akiteru asks slyly. 

“Vacations!” Noya says confidently. 

“Who’s gonna go underground for a vacation, Noya?” Tanaka snorts. 

“Trolls,” Tsukishima says when Akiteru does. 

~~ 

When the Ravenclaw gate rises, Shimizu and Bokuto enter the arena. Shimizu does not wear bracers like the boys; instead, she holds her wand in fingerless gloves, the back studded with dark blue gems. 

“Bokuto,” Shimizu says and he nods. They both quickly cast the _patronus_. Bokuto’s horned owl bursts from his wand before circling quickly and landing on Shimizu’s shoulder. A small momonga, squirrelly with enormous dark round eyes, leaps from Shimizu before burrowing comfortably into Bokuto’s collar. With that, they head further in. The gate sits at the bottom of a series of small gently winding hills threaded with a small rushing river. The rocks on either side of the river seem to be quartz or something very like it- the sharp edges glittering in the sunlight. Shimizu’s momonga chitters to Bokuto and they split seamlessly at the river, traveling in both directions with wands drawn.

Bokuto reaches the waterfall first, studying the wall of water before glancing away to the river itself. In that split second of inattention, the waterfall springs to life. A section of falling water breaks away in a long thin line. Bokuto, sensing movement from the corner of his eye, manages to yell out a warning before twisting out of the way, nearly going down. The water whip lashes out, striking the ground where he stood only moments before. Behind the waterfall, in the dark crack of the rock, baleful blue eyes glitter with an unearthly glow. 

Shimizu twists her wand gracefully into an arc before bringing it sharply down- a spell combo that encases her in a bubblehead charm and leaves her faintly trailing gold. Her movements now enhanced, she leaps quickly from rock to rock, drawing the water troll’s attention. The water whip whirls through the air, smacking against the boulders with a sickening crack that leaves them in pieces just as she alights to the next. Bokuto, still crouched down behind a large rock close to the mouth of the cave, screws up his eyes tight, fingers steepled and mouth working silently. 

Shimizu’s quick movements dart close than move further away, designed to lure the troll out from his hiding place little by little. A large scaly foot glistening with water slides into view. The mottled skin looks as gray as a water-logged corpse, but the scales are almost beautiful, a shimmery blue-green. Shimizu gives a hard jump, crossing the riverbed entirely and the troll lunges forward, its head directly under the water fall. It opens its hinged snake-like jaws, water streaming down its flat face and protruding nose, dripping off the fins along either side of its head like ears. Shimizu’s mouth twists into a triumphant little smile even as she slips on a patch of slimy algae growing along the rocks nearest the water’s edge. She lands hard, shoulder striking the rock’s sharp edge and drawing blood. Shimizu falls into the water with a hard splash. 

The momonga nips Bokuto’s ear, chittering at him urgently. His eyes fly open but his mouth never stops the incantations, still casting under his breath even as he scrambles over the boulders, leaping clumsily from rock to rock. The waterfall parts like a curtain around the troll, roping off into tendrils that plunge into the river proper. Shimizu is dragged to the surface. The bubblehead charm protects her airways but a well-aimed strike from the water whip bursts it. The tendrils wrap around her, melding and combining to form a large bubble of water, Shimizu trapped within, hair swirling up as she presses against the sides in distress, unable to breathe. 

“No you don’t!” Bokuto snarls, grinning fiercely as he completes the spell, skidding to a stop directly underneath. 

“ _Novis_ ” Bokuto commands and the water tendril drawing from the waterfall jerks suddenly. The flow of the water reverses, traveling backwards at lightening speed to surround the troll. A howl of pain and rage echoes through the stadium as the River Troll is dragged into view, constricted by his own watery limbs. Its beady blue eyes scrunch up against the bright sunlight and the open air. The water encases the troll, trapping him inside the water neatly where he thrashes and screams, but only bubbles escape. Shimizu drops down neatly into Bokuto’s arms, princess style. She tosses her wet hair back from her face as her momonga leaps to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly. 

~~

“What a display of power!” Akiteru exclaims. “Though that capture will cost Shimizu some points.” 

“Bokuto, you lucky bastard.” Tanaka growls. 

“But hey, how can he do that?” Noya asks, distracted. “It’s like he turned the troll’s magic back on itself.” 

“Great question, Noya!” Akiteru crows. “Bokuto is what we call a _spellweaver._ He is able to tap into the active magic of another user and change its focus- sometimes he’s even able to turn the spell back on the original caster! It’s a very advanced technique that requires high level spell theory and applied Arithmancy.” 

“I don’t really get it,” Noya admits. 

“Must be a Ravenclaw thing.” Tanaka agrees. 

“Let’s take a look at the scoreboard!” Akiteru chimes. Glittering numbers flash across the stadium skies. “Seventy five points to Kiyoko Shimizu for quick thinking and evasion during the challenge. One hundred and ten points to Bokuto Kotarou for nonlethal capture and team assist. That brings Ravenclaw up to one hundred and eighty five points in the first round! Can Hufflepuff beat the standing record?”

~~

The golden gate of Hufflepuff rises and Hinata and Iwaizumi stand at attention. Hinata’s tiny silver crow patronus perches on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi’s ring tailed lemur scurries up Hinata’s leg, hanging from the wand pouch around his waist loosely. The area is pitch black. Both settle Quidditch goggles over their eyes before casting a modified dark discernment charm on them. Outside the arena, the spectators raise their own viewing lenses to permeate the darkness within. 

The arena is built like a cavern, with low hanging walls of stalactites and stalagmites in brown drippy limestone. Enormous limestone boulders dot the landscape. When Hinata trips on the uneven ground, Iwaizumi catches his arm, keeping him upright, but the scuffling sound makes the bats nesting above chitter nervously. 

Drawn by the sound, a hulking shape comes for them, moving with surprising quickness for its absurd size. The smell is rank and earthy- the dark skin blends into the dirt and only its glittering diamond eyes give any warning. Iwaizumi drops silently into a crouch. Hinata panics, scrambling backwards, boots clacking against small rocks on the ground. The troll makes a beeline toward the sound. Hinata glances around, weighing his options before leaping up and latching onto the cave walls with a muttered sticking charm. He hangs for only a moment before the lemur squawks its disapproval, urging Hinata to climb. Scrabbling up the side of the cave awkwardly, he barely evades another broad swipe of the troll’s claws. 

The troll is a hulking, enormous thing but hunches in on itself to squeeze past the boulders in order to get to Hinata, milky white eyes staring sightlessly in the direction of the nearest noise. Iwaizumi flicks his wand, chains wrapping around the troll’s limbs. For a moment it seems to take, but then the troll flexes, chain breaking and skittering across the cave floor. 

Up above, Hinata glances down toward the source of the noise, losing his grip in one hand. He dangles precariously over the troll who is busy shaking its head, trying to clear the loud clanging sound from its head. Hinata’s fearful expression suddenly morphs into one of confident recklessness as he whispers to Iwaizumi’s patronus who lashes its stripey tail. 

Iwaizumi, listening to the crow on his shoulder chatter softly, raises his eyebrows impossibly high. The troll stops shaking. “You want to do _what?_ ” He asks, incredulously, failing to see the boulder rolling in his direction. The troll bares its teeth in fierce laughter as the rock strikes Iwaizumi full on, sending him sprawling with a sickening crashing sound. 

Hinata takes the opening. He lets go, dropping heavily onto the troll’s head, digging into the short dark fur and hanging on for dear life. Hinata casts _luce clara,_ , golden fireworks bursting all around the troll’s face. It whines, recoiling in pain, but the angle is so awkward that when the troll turns its head, Hinata’s wand gets shoved directly up its enormous nose. 

“Gross!” Hinata wails, grabbing hold of the Subterranean Troll’s long, ungainly ears. The troll howls, sound echoing and causing the cave to tremble, rocks and debris raining down from above. 

“Shut. Up.” Iwaizumi grounds out, pushing himself to his feet, narrowly avoiding a falling stalactite. A small trickle of blood runs down from his scalp, dripping across his left eye, but the adrenaline has him on his feet. He heaves up the boulder that had struck him. 

“Duck, shortstuff!” Iwaizumi orders. The lemur grabs Hinata by the headband, pulling him backward. The lemur leapes down the troll’s back, sliding along its spine to the ground, Hinata tumbling after. Iwaizumi hefts the boulder and throws. 

~~

“One hit K.O.!” Akiteru announces to the screaming crowd. 

“Iwaizumi got hit pretty hard, huh?” Noya asks no one in particular. “I wonder why he doesn’t look all that hurt?” 

“That’s the power of an ace!” Tanaka laughs. 

“Luck seems to have been on their side in this match. Despite some initial fumbling and taking some heavy damage, the Hufflepuff team was able to take down the Subterranean Troll within thirty seconds of the Ravenclaw team. Seems like the judges are finished with their tallies- time to see how that translated into their score.” Gold glittering numbers flare upwards. “Hinata Shoyou, eighty points for creative use of wand defense. Iwaizumi Hajime, eighty points for sheer strength. That leaves Hufflepuff at one hundred and sixty points, a respectable score but not quite enough to edge out over Ravenclaw who remain in the lead. ” 

“Not for long,” Noya smirks. “It’s Gryffindor’s turn.” 

~~

Yamaguchi thinks he actually might die. 

Not of whatever challenge lies ahead or anything. He knows it’s as safe as they can make it, and barring some freak accident any real injury will cause med-wizards to descend en mass. 

It’s the stares. It’s the heavy expectations that layer on his shields, pressing down into his power and giving him the start of a headache even before the red gate rises. Just ahead, Ushijima stands, shoulders squared, wand out. Yamaguchi mimics him, even as he feels the nervous sweat trickling down the back of his neck and down his spine. 

The gate raises. 

Lush green paths lead across dense green trees, the air cool and full of the smell of chlorophyll. Yamaguchi follows Ushijima on unsteady legs as the taller boy pushes his way through the underbrush toward the center of the path until he stops suddenly, arm outstretched. His wand glows softly with the beginnings of a spell. 

“Do not move,” Ushijima says clearly. 

“Huh?” Yamaguchi cranes his neck to look where Ushijima is facing. He doesn’t see anything- just more green, filtered between the trees. Then it moves. The whole backdrop of green shifts, impossibly huge. Yamaguchi, unable to stop himself, takes a step backward. He stumbles, foot coming down on something irregularly shaped- a tree root? He falls and the tree root wraps around his ankle. 

Not a tree root. A knobbly hand, bark worn and cracking, sap seeping out between the fingers like blood. 

_Think._

It closes around him but his wand hand is still free. 

Weak to fire, aren’t they? But he doesn’t have a match, he just… 

The hand squeezes a little and Yamaguchi freezes. 

The press of voices, whispers, murmurs _is he just gonna sit there or what_ the tinge of disappointed yellow slowly coloring the crowd’s excitement, heavy in the air around him-

Vines whip out of the undergrowth. Ushijima, arms crossed, stares unflinchingly as the troll, a huge green and brown monstrosity, a nightmare of a tree come to life, is surrounded by tangles of vines. Even as it snaps free of one, three more wrap around and around, dragging the Forest Troll against the nearest tree. As its wrist snaps against the force of the vines that sprout huge fragrant blossoms of honey suckle, Yamaguchi stumbles free and falls to his knees. He watches dumbly as the vines grow up and around and through, until underneath the tangle it’s impossible to tell where the plant ends and the monster begins. 

_Pathetic._

He will not cry here. 

He will not. 

~~

“Tadashi…” Akiteru murmurs, hand over the mic. They sit in stunned silence. Noya shakes his head firmly twice, grabbing the mic and holding it too close. 

“How is that Ushijima was able to use plants against a Forest Troll? Shouldn’t the troll have been able to, I dunno, plant speak them back?” Noya asks, a little manically. 

“Um,” Akiteru chokes out. 

“We really want to know, don’t we Ryu?” Noya elbows him so hard that there’s an audible clatter. 

“Yes, please tell us all about Herbology and Charms.” 

As Akiteru begins his explanation, Tsukishima gets to his feet, pushing his way through the stands and heading down to the pitch where the Champions are led off the field. Yamaguchi is trudging out of the arena, head down, shoulders hunched. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima says, breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of him. Yamaguchi looks up, eyes wide, expression spooked. 

“I-” Yamaguchi’s voice cracks. He stares at the ground again, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Tsukishima tries again, reaching out and not-quite touching Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “You did… fine,” he settles on saying, wincing a little at himself. 

Yamaguchi snorts. “You’re so bad at this,” he whispers, but almost feels a smile coming on. 

Above, the sky breaks into red numbers. Ushijima Wakatoshi, one hundred and twenty points, an almost perfect score. Yamaguchi Tadashi, ten points. 

Ten points. Thanks for showing up. 

He wants to throw up. 

“You were right,” Yamaguchi says quietly. “I really am not good enough to do this.” 

“I _never-_ ” Tsukishima starts vehemently but a loud noise interrupts, coming from the final arena, drawing their attention. Suga and Kuroo brace themselves against the wind already starting to gust, snow flying. The Mountain Troll meets them head on, tossing its head threateningly, white fur almost indistinguishable from the swirling storm. Suga and Kuroo grin at each other easily before they _change._

Suga rises, wind magic forming blue-black feathers along his back, smaller than before but still powerful. Kuroo crouches and shifts- not fully wolf, but enough that his teeth go sharp and his ears prick up, muscles rippling as he pushes against the snow covered ground for purchase, leaping toward the troll. The wind picks up speed, hurling snow and ice their way, pushing up from the ground to block the way, but Suga just spins midair, his own wind magic taking control, wresting the weather back to neutral and shattering the ice into shards. Kuroo avoids a particularly nasty wall of ice that springs into being just feet ahead, jumping and scrabbling over the next one clumsily but finding purchase at the top of the wall and using it to leap down onto the troll, knocking it over. Suga freezes it to the ground. 

“What are they _doing_?” Ennoshita asks, running over with his camcorder held up high. “They’re hybrids? Everyone will find out!” 

“I think that’s the point,” Tsukishima says, eyes narrowed. When he thinks to turn back around, Yamaguchi is gone, already disappearing into the crowd. 

“A new record! Sugawara Koushi, one hundred and twenty points. Kuroo Tetsurou, one hundred and ten points, leaving Slytherin in the lead for team score and tied for individual points between Ushijima and Sugawara.” 

“Suga, please.” Suga’s voice chimes in across the airwaves cheerfully. “Of course we were going to win. We’re Slytherin, after all.” 

“How did you do that? You have _wings?_ ” Noya interrupts. “That is so _cool!_ ”

“Of course. I’m half Veela, after all.” Suga answers. 

“Huh. Okay. And you, you’re, uh-” Tanaka stumbles. 

“Winning,” Kuroo answers, voice darkly amused. 

~~ 

With the flashy sweep from Slytherin, Yamaguchi hopes that his humiliating performance at the First Task will be set aside, hardly worth note. He did badly, he’d expected to do badly. He’d have preferred to earn zero points, instead of getting ten. What had he done, to deserve ten points? Get captured? Make Ushijima have to rescue him, take that into account before being able to cast any offensive magic? So unbelievably lame. 

For Sunday break, Yamaguchi stays in his room, claiming to need to study. Daichi, understanding in the way that only Daichi is, drops off some food and tells him not to be too hard on himself before going out of the dorms. They both know he doesn’t mean the classwork. 

Monday classes are excused because of the impending match, so Yamaguchi almost feels normal as he joins his team on the pitch for warm ups. Tsukki keeps giving him small, unobtrusive glances that usually mean he’s overthinking something. They’re all nervous, but Kageyama seems particularly agitated, glancing over toward the Hufflepuff team during warm ups and then looking resolutely away whenever Oikawa catches him, smirking confidently. Hinata pulls up next to Yamaguchi, eyebrows scrunched. 

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“I don’t know. Everything’s all _grrr_ anyway, but. You see those buttons?” Hinata gestures. Yamaguchi squints. The opposing team is dressed in their usual uniform- black and yellow- but most of them seem to also be wearing a large plain black plastic button pinned on the front of their Quidditch robes. He shrugs. 

“I don’t like it.” Hinata says finally, swooping down to join Kageyama and practise tossing. 

“Twitchy, aren’t they.” Tsukishima says when Yamaguchi lands, catching his breath before the match is set to begin. 

“Always.” Yamaguchi responds absently. “Hey.” He waits till he catches Tsukishima’s eye. “I want to talk to you, after the match. Okay?” 

To be honest, he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say. But things have been so heavy between them lately- maybe he can make it better. Yamaguchi can’t deal with the tournament and Quidditch and everything without him. He’ll tell Tsukki he needs him. And maybe then-

The whistle blows. The match begins. 

Oikawa takes the upper hand, guiding the quaffle expertly past Tanaka and Noya, bludgers whizzing by, blocked by Matsukawa and Hanamaki with ease. Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi, hovering nearby, to slam home the first point himself with a smirk that goes straight to Kageyama’s spine, making him sit up even straighter on his broom. 

“Don’t worry,” Suga says softly next to Yamaguchi on the sidelines. “He’s a quick learner.” 

Kageyama’s grin is fierce as he returns the favor a few minutes later, dumping the ball into the center hoop, bringing their score back to even. Still, even with his level of talent, sending the ball exactly where Hinata manages to maneuver, the points start to rack up for Hufflepuff. Their team is too polished, working together seamlessly. Iwaizumi slams home another point past Tsukki whose sneer twists inward, frustration building. Kageyama makes a mistake, sending the ball flying toward the beaters. Noya bunts the ball, sending it back towards his setter, but Hanamaki darts in, hitting the ball to Matsukawa. It strikes at just the right angle for Oikawa to aim it back into the hoop for another point. Suga goes in for Kageyama to let him cool down, but the score stays in the other team’s favor even at the halfway point. 

“Yamaguchi,” Daichi says when he comes down at break, sweat soaked and breathless. “We need to try something to bust up their momentum.” 

Yamaguchi nods, mouth a thin line of nervousness. 

“Just do what you can,” Suga urges but his voice sounds far away. 

“I can do this,” Yamaguchi says. 

The whistle sounds. 

Yamaguchi joins the team, subbing in for Tanaka. Noya darts across the field, smacking bludgers so quickly that it seems like a blur. Yamaguchi reels, realizing that in the break Oikawa has made a substitution of his own. Watari sits on the bench and Yahaba, pinch seeker, joins the field. There’s a time limit now. If Yahaba catches the snitch first, with their current lead, the match will end. Hufflepuff will win and Karasuno will most likely be out of the running for House Cup. Yamaguchi must find the snitch. 

His eyes scan the field, past the thudding sound of disappointment as another one of Hinata’s quicks get turned away at the hoop. He spots it, small gold glitter center field. Heedless of the bludgers, the other players, anything, Yamaguchi breaks into a dive. He’s so focused on his goal- so close to the snitch with his hands outstretched- that he does not see Oikawa until the other boy is directly in front of him, cutting off his route. Yamaguchi pulls up a little short to avoid a collision, stopping so close that he can’t miss the sharp half smile or the way the Oikawa taps his button twice, deliberately. 

The black button flares to life, blinking gold. A lion cub, drawn with exaggerated freckles and a scarf in Gryffindor colors, cowers, covering its eyes with its paws. _SCAREDY-CAT,_ the button says. Then it blinks a number. 

Ten. 

Yamaguchi leans back so far that he nearly falls off his broom and it’s the worst thing he can do because the space lets him see around Oikawa to the rest of the field. Every player on the team is wearing a button and all the buttons flash accusingly. In the stands, buttons flare to life, mostly in the Hufflepuff section, but there are others in Slytherin, in Ravenclaw. Yamaguchi can hear his own heartbeat in his ears but everything else- the screams of the crowd, the thud of the ball, bludger on bat, all of it goes away. The press of the crowd- excitement, amusement, good humor, cruel pockets of laughter, it shatters him. It’s utterly silent, but inside, there is too much noise. 

Yahaba catches the snitch and Yamaguchi falls off his broom.

~~

Yamaguchi wakes up in the locker room, stretched out on one of the benches, Takeda leaning over him. 

“Ah,” he says gently. 

“Where-?” Yamaguchi sits up. 

“Slowly, now. I caught you with a feather fall charm, but a shield break should never be taken lightly. How are you feeling?” 

“Stupid,” Yamaguchi admits without meaning to, hands curling into fists. 

“It is nothing to feel bad about. With your abilities, it’s quite common. The only person affected was you, so I had the others wait outside. I thought it would be better if they did not crowd you.” Takeda explains. 

“I want Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says again, mouth moving before he’s even had the chance to think. It’s true, though. Maybe it’s clingy but he doesn’t care. It’s been a hell of a week and he wants his best friend. 

“Your shields are still weak.” Takeda warns. “You won’t be able to block as well for a little while.” 

That makes sense. Yamaguchi’s head hurts. 

“He can block for me,” Yamaguchi insists, though that’s not why he wants Tsukki. He just wants him. He feels so _bad_ he just need Tsukki there to tell him it’s okay in that awkward hapless way. He wants to be a cat so Tsukki can hold him. 

“I’ll tell him,” Takeda promises. “Stay here and rest.” 

Yamaguchi nods. 

Takeda disappears and it’s all quiet for a while. Yamaguchi exhales slowly, trying to calm his nerves. He tries to piece together his shields but it’s like a jigsaw puzzle that is missing pieces, box scattered and lost. 

The door slams open. Yamaguchi presses himself back against the bench. The sounds of a scuffle and something large slammed against the lockers on the other side, out of view. Their thoughts are tangled, barely controlled anger and disappointment. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi growls. 

A low laugh. 

“Why would you do that? That is some low Slytherin, anything to win kind of thing. We’re not like that.” Iwaizumi seems to be giving him a little shake against the locker. “I should kick the shit out of you.” He really wants to, Yamaguchi reads. But he won’t. Friendship and- something else- something deeper- holds him back- 

“Honorable Iwa-chan. Truly hero material.” 

Another slam. 

“It was just a prank. I didn’t think he was going to fall off his broom in the middle of a match.” Oikawa snaps, radiating sincerity. 

“You have to let this go. You can’t keep tormenting Kageyama and everyone around him.” 

“Are you telling me what to do, Vice Captain?” Oikawa asks, voice sickly sweet, thoughts edging dangerously. It hurts Yamaguchi’s head, so he tries not to listen, stumbling to his feet and heading out the back way, along the corridor through the opposite side of the pitch. 

“Yeah, Tooru. I am.” Iwaizumi’s voice follows after, low and serious. 

Oikawa scoffs, subdued. 

The pain radiates down his neck, shoulders tensing. He stumbles, catching himself on the wall. 

“Yamaguchi!” Yachi slips under his arm from behind, her eyes bright with worry. “You shouldn’t be up.” 

Yamaguchi tries to shake his head but stops midway, wincing. 

“Come on,” she urges him, supporting him and leading him down the corridor into another room, now empty. He glances around, face flushing. 

“Yachi- this is the _girl’s locker room._ ” He hisses. 

She rolls her eyes. “You need to sit down somewhere no one will bother you. Shimizu went back to the dorms already.” She sets him on a bench. The room is a little smaller and cleaner than the boys’, but otherwise seems pretty similar. He looks around with thinly veiled interest. 

“Have you seen Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Yes?” Yachi blinks. “He’s the one who sent me.” 

“He… sent you?” Yamaguchi swallows, feeling a little bowled over. 

“He said I should check on you. I think he went back to the tower- do you want me to get him?” Yachi asks, making to rise. 

“No.” Yamaguchi says quietly. “He’s. No. It’s fine.” 

“He did ask me to check on you, but I wanted to anyway. Yamaguchi…” Yachi takes a deep breath, one hand coming up to grip her little gold necklace to steady herself. 

He looks away. “I know already. I lost us the match. You’d be a better pinch seeker-” 

“No! Yamaguchi, that’s not what I wanted to say at all.” She grabs his arm, looking up at him beseechingly. Yamaguchi closes his mouth and waits patiently. He’s trying not to read her thoughts but it’s hard with his shields so unstable. The faintest skim of her sincerity steadies him. 

“Do you remember,” Yachi begins slowly, gathering her thoughts, “when we were all talking about entering the tournament at practice? You said that it was brave just to enter. Even if it was a secret. Right?” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi agrees cautiously. Another deep breath. 

“I put my name in the Goblet of Fire,” Yachi admits. 

“You did?” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shoot up, eyes wide. Sweet, nervous Yachi was the last person he’d ever have thought would have volunteered for such a thing. She laughs a little at his expression. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” she sing-songs. “Even without legilimency.” He smiles a little sheepishly and she shakes her head. “I don’t know what came over me. I saw all these people putting their names in- you know the Ravenclaw table is right there in front? And they looked so proud. And then I thought- I really want to be worth something. Mousy little Hitoka. I wanted to be worth- well.” Yachi flushes, her thoughts tinged warm with embarrassment and Yamaguchi recovers enough of his shielding to block the identity of exactly who it is that she thinks of so lovingly. 

“Were you disappointed?” Yamaguchi asks. 

Yachi giggles. “Are you kidding? I’ve never been so relieved in my life when my name wasn’t called!” Yamaguchi laughs a little too, her genuine happiness infectious. “And then I felt so bad! Why would I even put my name in if I didn’t really want it? Wasn’t I just wasting the Goblet’s time? And what if I got picked? If I didn’t just keel over dead from a heart attack, wouldn’t I be taking someone’s place who really wanted it? Someone who deserved it, I mean. Isn’t that, I don’t know, disrespectful?” 

“I don’t think so,” Yamaguchi says seriously. “I think no matter how it happened that you would have been a good Champion.” 

“And that’s what I think about you.” Yamaguchi stares and Yachi flushes, looking away. “All of us, I mean! Those of us who entered and didn’t get picked. All the ones who weren’t sure but wanted a chance to- to be the hero. What you’re doing is important and we’re on your side. You’re our Champion! So don’t give up. Please.” Yachi’s hand is warm on his arm and her eyes are so wide and doe-like, her feelings so tinged with peach affection and white-gold earnestness that he feels it throughout, weaving along all the brittle parts of his shields and settling in, making it whole. His heart skips a beat. 

“I won’t give up,” he says, blushing violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, Tsukki [Coda.](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/179266498107/adventures-of-tsukki-ch-12-coda)
> 
> Chapter 13: Akiteru versus the InterHouse Events Committee.


	13. Ennoshita's Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where I stop pretending this isn't an ensemble piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially written over 100,000 words on a single work OMG party time.

“This is a complete joke, isn’t it? There’s no way they’re being serious.” Ennoshita scans over the flyer at the breakfast table, eyes huge. 

Kinoshita rubs the side of his neck uneasily, bagel forgotten in his other hand. “Seems pretty serious, Chika.” 

“They’re all over the castle this morning,” Narita adds apologetically. 

“I’m going to talk to him,” Ennoshita says abruptly, rising to his feet. Akiteru is up at the dais today, eating breakfast wedged between Professor Ukai and Professor Saeko. His face lights up when he sees Ennoshita approaching. 

“Good morning!” Akiteru grins. 

Ennoshita holds up the flyer. “We spent hours on the dance theme proposal. We had budgets drawn up, designs mapped out- that whole meeting went so well, I don’t understand…” 

Akiteru’s smile slips a little and his gaze slides a little to the right, uncomfortable. Saeko watches him shrewdly, snacking on a particularly crunchy piece of bacon. “Ah. Yes. Well, it turns out, you know, that uh, it wasn’t particularly- that is to say, the Board- while your idea was certainly creative, we felt a more… traditional? approach would be best-” 

“Okay, but this is the exact same format for the Yule Ball at the 1050th anniversary cotillion,” Ennoshita interrupts. “Meaning all these decorations, the theme, even ‘the musical stylings of the celebrated Frog Choir and Hymnal’ are being re-used from over fifty years ago. It’s stuffy and formal and completely boring. And what was the point of having an InterHouse Events Committee if we don’t even have any real input?” 

“I’m sorry, Chikara.” Akiteru’s big sad eyes turn up at him. “We value your opinion, but it’s- it’s out of my hands.” 

Ennoshita huffs before nodding stiffly and heading down the dais. 

Saeko puts her bacon down. She wipes her hands slowly. 

“What?” Akiteru asks, a little hesitantly. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Saeko responds, looking at him out of the corner of her sharp little eyes. 

“You’re about to.” 

Saeko shrugs. “Well, you _are_ the sponsorship liaison for Butterbeer, aren’t you? Seems to me if anyone could convince the Board to take a risk on something new it would be you.” 

Akiteru flushes. “It’s- I’m not that powerful, Saeko, and anyway their plan was totally unrealistic-” 

“Was it?” Saeko asks, angling herself a little closer. “Because when Ryu showed me what they came up with, I thought it was pretty clever.” 

Akiteru sputters. “Y-you know we have an exclusive contract with Madam Malkin’s and they don’t carry Masquerade Costumes-” 

“Right, right. Forcing the kids to buy from one shop is a real good use of power. I can see how Butterbeer supports the school.” She rolls her eyes.

“It’s business, Saeko, you wouldn’t understand that!” Akiteru snaps and Saeko gives a hard, disbelieving laugh as he continues. “This is a real job, I have goals to make. I can’t just-” He stops abruptly but the damage is done. 

“Go on. Can’t just… what? Play around with creatures and kids all day?” He doesn’t answer, which is answer enough. Saeko folds up her napkin and lays it across her plate deliberately enough that he can tell she’d rather be throwing it into his face. She rises. 

“Saeko-” Akiteru tries. 

“Sorry, Ravenclaw. I’ve got to go work at my fake job now. But this was great, really, thanks for stopping by.” 

“You’re being childish,” Akiteru mutters, flushing. “It’s just a stupid dance.” 

“You’re a real asshole sometimes, you know that?” Saeko’s eyes flash and she stomps away from the table. 

Akiteru stares at his plate miserably. “You think I should go after her?” he asks when he notices Ukai looking his way. 

“Sure,” Ukai says genially, finishing his coffee. “If you want to get fed to a bunch of hungry thestrals.”

Akiteru sighs. 

~~

“-completely ridiculous,” Ennoshita finishes ranting to Tanaka at the Gryffindor table as Yamaguchi stirs listlessly at his oatmeal. 

“I’ve never seen you so worked up,” Daichi remarks casually. “Not outside of a game, anyway.” 

“It’s not about the dance- it’s about having input! When the tournament focuses on only a few students and the rest of us are just along for the ride, it’s like- it’s like-” 

“It’s like we don’t matter,” Noya interrupts. “Like we’re just part of the crowd.” 

“I don’t think anyone would mistake you for part of the crowd,” Kinnoshita remarks, joining the table. 

“Thanks,” Noya preens and Narita snickers from behind. 

“What do you think, Yamaguchi? You’re a Champion.” Ennoshita presses. Yamaguchi looks up, wincing a little at the title. He is saved from having to reply when someone pokes him in the spine, hard. He yelps, dropping his spoon and splattering oatmeal all over the offending flyer. 

“What are you still doing here?” Shirabu demands. “You’re making him wait.” 

Yamaguchi rubs at his back. Setter’s hands are no joke, he’s definitely going to bruise. “Who-?” he starts to answer but Shirabu, arms crossed, glares down at him. “ _Ushijima,_ stupid. He’s been waiting for you up in the training room for like, half an hour.” 

“But- why?” Yamaguchi asks, eyes swimming with confusion. 

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “Why? _Why?_ Haven’t you been meeting up all week to work on your training? You’re still a Gryffindor Champion! Nothing has changed. So finish your oatmeal and _get up those stairs_ or so help me-” A long thin arm loops around Shirabu’s waist, pulling him backwards. 

“Now, now, Kenjiro, you’re scaring him. Reel it back, real it back.” Tendou sing-songs as Shirabu struggles, spitting curses under his breath. “I think what he means to say is that any of us would have loved to be Wakatoshi’s support in all of this. So take care of it for us, will you?” Tendou’s smile is just a little sharp around the edges and Yamaguchi swallows his last bite of oatmeal so fast that he chokes. Daichi pushes over a glass of water and Yamaguchi gulps it down gratefully. 

“Okay,” he says in a wobbly voice, rising from the bench. Semi watches the scene, head tilted slightly to one side. When Yamaguchi catches his eye on the way out the door, Semi gives him a single, solemn thumbs up. 

“Being a little hard on him, aren’t you?” Semi murmurs. Tendou just gives him a lazy grin, hair falling into his face. 

“Hey.” Semi brushes the red fringe out of the way with a gentleness that his expression doesn’t mirror. “Listen. You…” Tendou raises an eyebrow. This is pretty close for Semi to be to someone voluntarily. As if reading his thoughts, Semi’s neutral frown shifts into a full scowl. “You ought to do something about your hair. It’s always in your face and it’s annoying.” 

“I live to please you, Semi-Semi,” Tendou winks. 

“Gross,” Semi says, turning his face away to hide his expression. 

~~

Yamaguchi takes the staircase two at a time. Whatever dressing-down Ushijima’s got planned, it’s probably best to just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid or choking down Skele-Gro. Behind the door, Ushijima is idly eating a pear while he points at a potted plant with his wand in his other hand, frowning slightly. 

“Sorry, Ushijima!” Yamaguchi gasps. “I was- wait.” The pear is deeply, unnaturally purple and gold. 

“I am sure it was an important errand that kept you, as you have never been late before.” Ushijima says and Yamaguchi’s pretty sure the older boy is just making fun of him but his eyes are glued to the potted plant where clusters of white and amethyst colored blossoms twine together, erupting into tiny well-formed fruit. 

“Are you growing _pears_ from the African violets?” Yamaguchi gasps. “And _eating_ them?!” Ushijima, nonplussed, does not answer. “Those aren’t food plants! They’re probably poisonous!” 

“Saintpaulias are nontoxic perennials,” Ushijima explains patently. “Though the flavor is still markedly floral.” 

“Why- you know what, that’s fine, okay.” Yamaguchi runs a hand through his hair. “Let’s get this over with.” He sits at the nearest desk, hands clasped, feet braced against the ground. “Hit me.” 

Ushijima blinks, looking at the pear in his hand. “Now?” He asks. “We haven’t practiced physical sparring.” 

“I mean- verbally. I mean tell me what you keep trying to say. About what a pitiful team mate I am.” Yamaguchi says though he kind of wants to scream. This isn’t going at all the way he’d expected and he just wants some normalcy back into his life. Getting reminded what a loser he is seems like a safe place to start. 

“Ah.” Ushijima magics away the pear but remains standing at the front of the room. “I was surprised when you were chosen as a Gryffindor Champion. You are not the strongest in our House, in terms of ability or control, and you do poorly under pressure.” Yamaguchi’s hands tighten slightly. “I could not understand why you were chosen. I thought perhaps there had been a calculation error. Any of the Quidditch team would have made a better fit for the tournament.” Ushijima, seeing Yamaguchi’s tense posture, reassures him. “Ours was not the only House to have such an error. I brought up my concerns to Oikawa during the last Prefects meeting.” 

Yamaguchi jerks in surprise. “What did you say to him?”

“That he should have been chosen as Champion and it was a grave error that he was not. He is the only worthy opponent in Hufflepuff and I regret that we will not face each other in the challenge.” 

“No way,” Yamaguchi breathes, eyes wide. “He didn’t flip?” 

“He… flipped,” Ushijima responds immediately. “He said… many things. But what is relevant is that he said the Goblet didn’t sort according to my wishes. It was choosing two Champions who deserved recognition on their own merits, not to just serve as my support.” 

“I don’t get it.” Yamaguchi muses. 

“We are both Gryffindor Champions. We must both bring glory to our House in our own ways. I have difficulty communicating my wishes directly at times. My team has adjusted to my ways. Perhaps for now I must adjust to yours. What is your suggestion, if the _patronus_ is not working?” 

Yamaguchi bites his lip, looking at the floor. Tentatively, he loosens his shields. Ushijma’s thoughts shimmer, earnestly lilac. He takes a breath. 

_How about this?_

Yamaguchi actually honestly feels sorry for the other teams when he sees Ushijima's elated expression. 

~~ 

On the way back down to classes after training, Yamaguchi finally notices the flyers pasted along the walls of the corridor.

“You’re invited to the Yule Ball,” Yamaguchi reads aloud. “Huh. What the hell is a ‘Frog Choir and Hymnal?’” 

“Sounds lame,” Tsukishima says flatly. Yamaguchi jumps a little. Things have been strained between them, since his fall. Tsukishima had looked in on him later that night, once the sense of urgency had faded, and Yamaguchi was back to feeling sheepish and a bit shy. He had asked for Tsukki and Tsukki hadn’t come and there were a lot of really good reasons why that might be but Yamaguchi didn’t ask about any of them and Tsukishima hasn’t offered either. 

So. Awkward. 

The taller boy leans over him, very close. Yamaguchi quickly looks back at the poster. 

“It does. Wanna ditch?” Yamaguchi asks, only half joking. Tsukishima taps the flyer. Yamaguchi reads that section aloud. “Meet and Greet with the InterHouse Champions and Formal opening da-” Yamaguchi breaks off, voice failing in sheer horror. 

“Opening. Dance.” Tsukishima finishes with relish, tapping the notation emphatically. 

“They’re just gonna stare at us? Why would you even do that to somebody?” Yamaguchi whispers. 

“Because Akiteru is an idiot.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

“Do, uh. Do you know how to dance?” Yamaguchi asks pathetically. Tsukishima studies him solemnly for a moment before sliding his finger down to the edge of the flyer. “Dance lessons offered weekly for students on Thursday evenings in the Northeast Wing oh thank you god,” Yamaguchi sighs with relief. 

“Reading is fundamental,” Tsukishima smirks and Yamaguchi frowns. 

“Mean, Tsukki,” he chides as they head off to class, passing a cluster of Hufflepuffs near another flyer down the hall. 

“I dunno,” Futamata says critically, squinting at the small text. “Who would even want to go to a dumb dance?” 

Terushima stares. “Girls.” He says flatly. “Girls love dumb dances. You don’t have to dance or whatever, just tell her she’s pretty, give her some punch and go make out in a corner.” 

Futamata flushes and Bobata protests. “It’s not that easy, Teru. Girls aren’t just gonna say yes to whatever random guy asks them.” 

“Sure they will. And if they don’t, ask the next one. Plenty of chicks in the sea.” 

“I think you’re mixing up your metaphors,” Futamata points out sullenly. 

“Not my fault you’re hot for teacher,” Terushima says slyly. “Bobata, here, though- you’ve got no excuse. Trust me- you ask Runa, she’ll say yes, then- boom. Make out city.” 

Bobata wrinkles his nose. “I’m not doing it,” he declares. Futamata rubs the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh yeah? You chicken?” 

Bobata scowls. “That stopped working on me when I was twelve, Teru.” 

“Well, try this one, then. I dare you to ask Runa to the dance- she says yes, you’re getting lunch for us the next Hogsmeade Trip. She says no, I’ll give you my signed Chudley Cannons poster.” 

“You love that stupid ugly poster,” Bobata says suspiciously. 

“That’s how confident I am!” Terushima claps him on the back. The sixth year Arithmancy classroom lets out a few doors down and Terushima catches a glimpse of dark hair and pink glasses. “Ah, speaking of confidence-” 

“Aaand he’s gone.” Futamata says flatly. He glances sideways at Bobata. “Don’t get caught up in his pace,” he warns. 

“That guy’s got no tact at all.” Bobata sighs. “Sorry he’s giving you such a hard time about Professor Saeko.” 

Terushima has Shimizu blocked from her next class. She glances at her watch and a small frown tugs at the corner of her mouth. Crossing her arms casually and pretending to listen, Terushima does not notice as she casts a _patronus_ behind herself. Her momonga climbs up the wall and glides around the corner, disappearing from view. 

Futamata waves his hand airily. “It’s not so bad for me,” he says. “She’s just cute, you know? Gives me something nice to look at in class. But Runa’s, like, someone you really know and have a shot with. So it’s okay to take your time, I think.” 

Bokuto crashes around the corner suddenly, skidding to a stop beside Shimizu. The momonga is perched on his shoulder smugly. They are too far away to hear the conversation, but after a moment Bokuto yells “but that’s all the way on the other side of the castle!” and scoops Shimizu up into a an impromptu piggyback ride. As he gallops toward them, carrying her to class, she nods formally at Terushima like a queen dismissing her subject. 

“That wasn’t exactly what I meant by a rescue,” she tells Bokuto mildly as they pass. 

“It’s no good to be late, Team Ravenclaw. I should know, I’m late every day!” Bokuto declares. Terushima bares his teeth in an insincere grin before slicking back his hair and disappearing down the hall. Only his hunched shoulders give away his frustration.

“Is he always going to be like this with girls?” Bobata wonders aloud. 

“Till one knocks him on his ass,” Futamata agrees. “But that’s Terushima for you. What about you? What do you want?” 

“I want that Chudley Cannons poster.” Bobata says, hitching his bag up on his shoulder too-casually. 

“What if you don’t get it? What if she says yes?” 

“I guess… that would be pretty okay too.” Bobata refuses to look at his friend. Futamata punches him in the shoulder lightly. 

~~

Saeko sneezes and Tanaka and Noya jump about two feet in the air. 

“Sis!” Tanaka’s eyes dart around the room suspiciously. The InterHouse Committee has taken over the Gryffindor common room for the night and has managed to be so obnoxious and noisy that the other students have abandoned ship, choosing to study in their rooms or outside in the castle at large in order to avoid them. 

“Whatcha working on?” Saeko asks casually, draping herself over Ennoshita’s shoulder. His fingers splay over the plans on the table ineffectually. 

“Saeko! What’s up?” Noya asks happily and Saeko rewards him with a hair fluffing. 

“Why are you here?” Tanaka asks and Saeko bops him in the back of the head. 

“Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor! Besides, all the dorms are charmed for faculty. So if I was, I dunno, planning some kind of totally kickass rebellion or something, I think that’d be a pretty dumb place to do it.” 

Total silence fills the room. She examines her nails in the firelight. 

“So, like, where should we?” Noya pipes up. 

“Hypothetically,” Ennoshita adds hastily. 

“Sounds like you kids _require_ a _room_ of some kind.” 

Narita is the first to get it, head snapping to the side. He whispers to Ennoshita who shakes his head. “No, the champions are using it as a training room right now.” 

“Right now? This minute, every minute?” Saeko asks, feigning surprise. 

“If we go when they’re not training, the room format will shift for us,” Kinnoshita says slowly. 

“How are we supposed to know when they’re training? We need-” 

“We need to talk to them- at least a few of them-” 

“We could see who’s sympathetic-”

“-other teams, other houses-” 

Saeko claps once and the conversation freezes. She walks to the front of the room and surveys the scene with a smirk. 

“Step one in any successful rebellion is to rally the troops,” she begins. Ennoshita picks up his quill and starts taking notes. 

Saeko’s always liked being a teacher. 

~~ 

“Congratulations on making it through the First Task,” Takeda smiles at the Champions warmly. Yamaguchi manages not to wince this time. “Your Second Task is the Ravenclaw Challenge and it will be in six weeks- just before the Yule Ball. This is your hint.” Ukai whisks the cloth off the covered table in the front, rolling his eyes a little at the showmanship. Takeda, looking pleased, ignores him. On the table sit four small treasure chests, one for each House. A large, bulky lock in the shape of their house animal holds the lid closed. The trunk is not particularly heavy and gives a satisfying little rattle when shaken. 

“ _Alohamora!_ ” Hinata tries impulsively. Nothing happens. “Aw, man.” 

“Ravenclaw hint, Ravenclaw trick. Good luck,” Ukai snarks. 

Yamaguchi follows Ushijima up to the Gryffindor dorms. As prefect and captain, Ushijima has his own small room, no roommates to share with. Shirabu watches them pass in the hall with a small scowl but he nods when Yamaguchi gives a little wave. Yamaguchi wonders why Shirabu’s been so on edge with him lately- more so than usual. Maybe it’s just that he’s scoring so badly for the House. He’ll have to do better. Somehow. 

The room is neat and rather plain, decorated with a few framed Quidditch posters and Gryffindor tapestries, but is otherwise unremarkable except for the shelves of plants that line the walls along the small round room. Several, he notes, sprout edible plant life from distinctly foreign looking flora. He spots what might be an orange colored eggplant and a silver dappled apple just walking in. Yamaguchi touches a trumpet shaped blossom that hangs over the edge of Ushijima’s bedside table, surprised when it curls away from him, closing. 

“That one is shy,” Ushijima says, like that explains things. Ushijima settles on the floor with the box on his lap, turning it this way and that. 

“Together.” Ushijima instructs. “One, two, three-” 

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

Nothing. He examines the hinges. They look for a secret, hidden panels or sliding parts. They even cast backward. Again and again they try, but nothing changes. Yamaguchi taps against the lock thoughtfully. “Ravenclaw. I wonder if even the way to open it is a hint.” 

“We should think on it carefully,” Ushijima agrees.

“It’s not like anyone is going to be able to break it open right away-” Yamaguchi says just as Ushijima’s door swings open. 

“This pipsqueak belongs to you?” Kawanishi asks, rubbing his ear with one hand. The other lifts Hinata by the back of his robes. 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata beams. “Check it out!” In his arms he holds the open box. 

Yamaguchi sighs. “Let me get this straight,” he says to Hinata, curled around his open box like Cinnamon with her kits. “You just- flung spells at it until it opened?” 

“Yep!” Hinata agrees. “And I wanna ask you about what’s inside but yours isn’t even open yet.” 

Ushijima looks a bit stormy at that but Yamaguchi gestures impatiently and Hinata lifts the lid. Inside are a bunch of small black round stones. Yamaguchi picks one up and looks at it closely. It looks a bit familiar somehow. 

“There’s a card, too. It says ‘Strength in Knowledge.’ Weird, huh?” 

“Wait.” Yamaguchi holds up a hand. “You just started casting _alohamora_ over and over to open the box?” 

“Well, yeah.” Hinata blinks. “Me and Iwaizumi.”

“One at a time, then?” Ushijima asks. 

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

Nothing. Yamaguchi huffs in frustration. His eyes fall on the small stones. Why do they look so familiar? 

“Why did Iwaizumi entrust you with the box? It has important clues.” Ushijima eyes Hinata’s mussed robes critically. 

“Because we’re taking turns like good teammates,” Hinata glares. 

“Taking turns,” Yamaguchi echoes. “Ushijima-!” 

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

“ _Alohamora!_ ”

“ _Alohamor-!_ ”

The box clicks open, lock dissolving. 

“Oh, so that’s how we did it.” Hinata says, smiling. 

“Why are you pleased with yourself?” Yamaguchi mutters as Ushijima opens the box, fishing out a card.

“The message is the same,” he says. “But the stones are white.” 

Yamaguchi reaches over, picking up a stone from his box. Then he reaches over to take one from Hinata’s. He weighs them in his palm. 

“I wonder what they’re for? There’s a bunch! Like almost two hundred-” 

“One hundred and eighty one,” Yamaguchi says. 

“Huh? Yeah, that sounds right, actually-” 

“And we have one hundred and eighty.”

“You know what this is.” Ushijima eyes blaze with interest. 

“Sure.” Yamaguchi shrugs. “Every Muggle in Japan knows how to play Go.” 

~~

Kenma’s eyes flicker up from his Switch for the fourth time to stare at Lev who is leaning down to whisper at Yaku with all the subtlety of a wounded bear. No one that tall can be secretive with someone that short effectively for any length of time, really, and this has been going on nearly all lunch period. Kenma nearly asks but decides he does not care and, Lev being Lev, he will inevitably find out sooner rather than later anyway, with little to no effort on his end. Kenma turns back to his game. He’s not going to get a blue mount with maxed stats by interacting with people irl, after all. 

He is happily feeding his new horse apples when the fragment of his own name catches his ears. 

“He won’t!” Yaku hisses. 

Kenma doesn’t know what it is yet, but he agrees. He probably won’t. 

“If I ask nicely-” 

“That has _never_ worked-”

“But he-” 

Kenma leans back from the table just before Kuroo drops a stack of textbooks where he’d been only moments before, the sudden loud noise sending Lev reeling and Yaku bristling, gripping the taller boy’s arm to keep him on the bench. 

“Pretty sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lev. But let’s say, hypothetically, that there was some kind of underhanded sneaky plot involving the dance and some members of a committee that shall not be named. Sounds right up Slytherin alley. But there is no way that Kenma would go for any of that.”

“Ennoshita is going to hijack the dance,” Kenma deciphers, turning back to his game. Three stars. He clicks his tongue in disappointment. “I guess you’re all helping.” 

“He’ll get the blame if it goes south, we get the credit if they pull it off. Plus I like the idea of costumes, sounds fun.” Kuroo shows off his white teeth. 

“Flashy,” Kenma grumbles and Kuroo lets out a very low, very fake wounded noise. 

“We need an agent on the inside. Someone with decor charming experience.” Yaku says. “That’s what we agreed to cover.” Lev strikes his palm with his fist, expression lighting.

“That’s why you asked to get in touch with Alisa?” He asks Kuroo and Kenma flips idly through the stable screens, selecting Link’s horse. “Since she works at that interior design studio- Magical Minimalism.” 

“Sure. Well, that and I needed a date.” 

Kenma’s fingers freeze on the select button, still pressing down. His eyes stay fixed to the screen but he can still see Kuroo’s casual expression and Lev’s single raised eyebrow. Lev opens his mouth, spots Kenma, then closes it again. 

“Alisa said yes to _you?_ There really is no justice in this world.” Yaku snorts, oblivious. 

“I would love to stay and keep being insulted but some of us have Double Divination next period and fate waits for no man. Don’t slack off and skip practice to game, you.” Kuroo’s hand lands on Kenma’s head briefly, tousling his hair. Kenma endures and soon Kuroo is gone. Yaku grumbles and Lev consoles him poorly. 

“It’s only his way of getting my sister in to help us. He wouldn’t really want to date her,” Lev reassures Yaku but he’s looking directly at Kenma who continues staring blankly at his screen. 

“What makes you say that? She’s beautiful.” 

“But she’s _my_ sister,” Lev says and Yaku makes a noise of agreement. 

“I can’t imagine you taking a date,” Yaku confesses a minute later and Lev laughs a bit at that. Yaku, Kenma notes, does not seem to notice it is not actually a very nice laugh. “Hey,” Yaku says, realizing finally that Kenma has not moved for some time. “You okay?” 

Kenma powers down the system and slips it into his pocket easily- go expansion charms. “It froze,” he lies smoothly. “What do you even want me to do?” 

“You have the most experience with charming Muggle tech. All the funds allotted are going to old fashioned tapestries and chandeliers and stuff. We’ve got to work with what we can find. The Ravenclaws managed to dig up some lectric lighting and sound systems. We’ll do the set up and the heavy lifting if you can just get things working.” Yaku wheedles. 

Logistically, it’s not impossible. It should be a natural extension of the charms he uses to control the output for the Muggle game systems that he’s tinkered with so far. The charms are simple to turn it on and off- a basic explanation and even Lev could probably manage without screwing up too badly. Then he could skip the stupid dance like everyone is clearly expecting him to do and not worry about anything else. 

“Go with me and help set up. It will be nicer with Kenma.” Lev says quietly and it’s so unusual to hear Lev do anything quietly that he doesn’t respond at first. Lev’s eyes are very green and steady. 

Kenma has never really felt like much of a Slytherin. He doesn’t care much for power and shies away from attention whenever possible. His sense of self preservation has always been his defining House trait and most of his actions can be viewed as ways to preserve maximum comfort and safety for himself. Going to a dance to do something troublesome and intricate is generally something Kenma would avoid at all cost. There had been exactly one scenario that he had imagined where he could be convinced to attend and that has just been swept clean off the table with a few casual words from Kuroo. 

But somehow, despite all that, looking at Lev, Kenma can’t help feeling that small spark of something ignite inside his chest. It’s the feeling that he usually only gets from a new and challenging game or when something he’s programmed makes Yamaguchi struggle to succeed despite the difficulty. He’s even felt it once or twice playing Quidditch, against Hinata. It wells up and suddenly he _wants._

He wants to go to this dance. He wants to pull this off, and he wants to see Kuroo’s face when he does. 

“Fine,” Kenma agrees, “since you asked nicely,” and Yaku chokes. 

~~ 

“These are the books my Dad owled in,” Yamaguchi says meeting up with Ushijima after class. “The ones in the library are already checked out- ten bucks says it’s Ravenclaw.” Yamaguchi blinks, sensing Ushijima’s confusion. “Ah- bucks. Dollars. Like Muggle galleons.” 

Ushijima nods. “Your legilimency is very handy,” he notes solemnly.

Yamaguchi gives a nervous laugh. “More like creepy, I guess.” 

“I said handy,” Ushijima correctly mildly, cracking open a book. Yamaguchi explains the basics, pointing to something in the books occasionally to clarify his points as he goes along. 

“A typical Go board has 19 rows and 19 columns, like in this picture. Black goes first and then White, alternating turns to place their pieces one at a time where the lines intersect. For us, we’re going to practice on a 9x9 board.” 

“You think that that is most likely for the task,” Ushijima surmises. 

“Well, yeah. It’s what most beginners use and they’re going to assume we’re beginners. Probably we’ll all play each other once and calculate the winner based on the accumulated score- that’s how rankings work for games like Go or Chess when matches need to be evenly numbered.” Yamaguchi turns a white piece over between his fingers idly. 

“The objective is to capture territory by surrounding empty spaces and capturing the other side’s pieces whenever possible. Every blank space inside your own territory and every ‘prisoner’ piece is worth a point, so whoever has the most points at the end is the winner.”

Ushijima selects a few stones, forming a rough diamond shape with the black stones around a single white stone. Yamaguchi nods. “Right, that’s a formation where the liberties- the empty spaces- are all occupied by the opponent. If that happens around this white stone, the white stone becomes a prisoner.” 

“And the same can occur with a string, when the same color forms a line horizontally or vertically.” Ushijima reads, scanning a page quickly. 

“Yes. You’re strategic, so you’ll probably be better than me in no time.” Yamaguchi smiles. 

Ushijima closes the book. “It is unlikely that the challenge will be so straightforward.” 

“Like a trick?” Yamaguchi hazards a guess. 

“The lock is bothering me.” Ushijima picks up the lion shaped lock. “We had to take turns.” 

“Go takes turns.” Yamaguchi says but Ushijima shakes his head. 

“Opposite teams. I think it means we’ll take turns playing.”

“So we can’t rely on one person being the best at the game,” Yamaguchi muses. 

“They can’t, no. The _patronus_ has limits.” Ushijima studies the smaller boy. 

“We don’t use the _patronus_ though.” Yamaguchi hums. “Ah, what’s the distance? I don’t know. I’ve never tested it on people like that.” 

“Remarkable,” Ushijima says, putting the books away and setting up the board. 

“Did I read you again? I’m sorry, that’s so rude.” Yamaguchi flushes, looking at the floor. 

“It’s an advantage. Do you think Sugawara will refuse to use his Veela charm, should the challenge call for it?” Yamaguchi shakes his head but doesn’t answer. “People are born with talents. Talents should form the basis for what a person should do.”

“This isn’t a nice talent like- like spell weaving or being a good dancer. People don’t want to have someone like me in their heads.” 

“I am not people. I am me.” Ushijima says with finality. 

“You don’t mind?” Yamaguchi asks, incredulous. “You really don’t care that I can go digging around in your deepest darkest thoughts?” 

Ushijima blinks placidly. Annoyance flares in Yamaguchi and he slides past his shields. It isn’t like he’s _looking_ to humiliate him or anything, not when Ushijima looks like he could snap Yamaguchi in two without much effort, magic or no, but he doesn’t hold back either, skimming through the other’s thoughts like a dragonfly on the surface of the lake outside. Thoughts about the team, the school, himself- Yamaguchi isn’t gentle and ripples of what he touches lets Ushijima see what he finds out. The awe and confusion he feels for Oikawa, the friendly consideration for Tendou, his closest friend slides into cool disappointment for Yamaguchi but then it lightens into acceptance and- is that? - excitement, butter yellow, at his abilities, at what they might be able to do together _Yamaguchi this is why we were both chosen, together we can be-_

Yamaguchi blinks and comes back to himself and Ushijima is an open book and he’s always been a good reader. 

“I have an idea about our training,” Ushijima begins. 

“Funny,” Yamaguchi interrupts. “I was thinking the exact same thing.” 

~~

“This is really bizarre,” Tendou stage whispers to Reon and Semi in the Gryffindor Common room. 

“How long have they been like this?” Reon asks.

Semi shrugs. “Since I got in. Bad timing, too. I was just getting Shirabu to stand still long enough to talk about proper cool downs. He took one look and booked it.” 

“Poor kid.” Reon and Semi share a sympathetic look. 

“Hm?” Tendou asks, eyes still fixed on the scene. 

“Nothing,” Reon shrugs, picking up his books. “I think I’ll go to the courtyard. It’s too weird in here.” 

Ushijima and Yamaguchi have a Muggle puzzle dumped out on the plush rug of the carpet and are sorting through it with single-minded determination. In eerie and complete silence, they root through the pieces, occasionally holding up one or the other to each other. They do not call attention to themselves in any way, yet turn to meet each other almost instantly. Occasionally one or the other will open his mouth as if to speak then pause with a grimace, continuing noiselessly. 

“I thought puzzles were supposed to be fun.” Tendou says idly, leaning over the back of the sofa. Semi looks at Tedou looking at Ushijima and drums his fingers against the doorway twice, annoyed. Ushijima sits up straight, looking in their direction. 

“They can’t hear you,” Yamaguchi says quietly, pulling three edge pieces from a tangle. 

Ushijima blinks. “This is training,” he informs his teammates solemnly. 

“Training,” Tendou echoes, but Ushijima has already turned back to his puzzle. 

“I need to go to the library,” Semi says flatly. “Don’t you have a Potions essay due?” Tendou frowns but pulls himself into a slouch, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. 

“Not till Wednesday,” he says lightly, but he falls into step behind Semi and steps out of the dorm all the same. 

“They’re not a good fit,” Tendou says halfway to the library, apropos of nothing, and Semi rolls his eyes. 

“They’re not gonna get married or anything, Tendou, so chill.” Semi practically snaps. 

The taller boy blinks. “I don’t know what that has to do with anything,” he says, voice a little too even. Before he can respond, they get intercepted. 

“Semi, you look busy but I need a favor.” Ennoshita asks, smiling nervously. “Can I have like… two minutes?” 

“Shall I start the timer?” Tendou asks delightedly but Semi just gestures them over to an empty classroom. 

“You’ve seen the flyers.” Ennoshita asks, testing the waters. 

“I’m not blind,” Semi replies, rolling his eyes. 

“So you know what they’re trying to do? With the exclusive services from Madam Malkins?” Ennoshita presses. 

“It’s not exactly new,” Semi says a little bitterly. “And I know all about your little plot already, so what do you want from me?” 

Tendou snickers at Ennoshita’s surprise. “Maybe don’t hold your secret meetings in the common room, fearless leader.” 

Ennoshita flushes but presses on. “So then you know what I’m going to ask you. I’ve seen your stuff-” 

“Stuff?” Tendou interrupts, eyebrow back into its familiar arch. 

“Your- clothes-” Ennoshita stumbles. “So I thought-” 

“Ah, you poor little nerdy Ravenclaw. If you’ve _seen_ Semi-Semi’s clothes, than you know what a disaster he is. I’ve never met someone with such a lame fashion sense, it’s so gaudy. How your mother lets you out of the house like that is a real mystery.” Tendou laughs, so caught up in his own joke that he doesn’t notice the dangerous tightness to Semi’s jaw or the way Ennoshita blanches back. His eye does, however, catch the sight of a student down the hall. “Terushima, that slick bastard, he owes me three sickles from last Hogsmeade trip. I’ll see you in the library, Semi-Semi, so let him down quick, okay?” Tendou disappears around the corner.

“Uh-” Ennoshita starts but is interrupted when Semi puts his fist through a nearby desk. 

“Rude,” a painting of a 16th century shepherdess chides. 

Semi uses his wand and repairs the item briskly, shaking out his reddened hand. “Get me a list of who's in,” he instructs. “ I can modify pretty much anything, given a little time. The theme is Masquerade, right?” Ennoshita nods. “To start with, we should still base the costumes on House colors- it’ll be easier to coordinate the charm.” 

“Charm?” Ennoshita echoes. 

“You need a reavealment charm, don’t you? Otherwise the chaperones will just turn all the students in costume away at the door.” 

“You really know your stuff. Does Tendou really not know that your family-?” 

“That guy’s not so good about asking people about themselves,” Semi says coolly. “It’s part of his dubious charm.” 

“If you say so,” Ennoshita says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’ve got two conditions for me to help you. First of all, shut up about Tendou. I’ll deal with that jackass myself.” Ennoshita raises his hands, palms up in surrender. “Second, I want Yamaguchi, so get him on board.” 

“Yamaguchi?” Ennoshita asks, blinking. 

“He’ll be good advertising and I already have something in mind. You’re on the same team, make it happen.” 

“Deal.” Ennoshita holds out his hand. They shake.

~~

Yamaguchi turns up Thursday evening feeling queasy and nervous and just generally not very positive about this whole dancing thing. He’s sure to be bad at it and it seems like a lot of work for him to go and embarrass himself over anyway so maybe he’ll just back away slowly with none the wiser-

“Yamaguchi! You’re here too?” Hinata bursts onto the scene, looking up at him with happy brown eyes and Yamaguchi wilts. “I dragged Yachi,” Hinata explains, reaching behind him to pull the smaller girl forward. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna go in there and mess up so badly that I die,” she says solemnly and Yamaguchi feels just a smidgeon better. 

“Unlikely,” Hinata chirps, dragging them both inside. The NorthWest Wing is cleared of furniture; only a line of dusty chairs against the wall and an ancient wireless radio fill the space. Takeda surveys everyone filtering in with a benign smile. Ukai crosses his arms, leaning against the wall, clearly sulking. 

“I didn’t know you could dance, Professor!” Hinata trips up to him, friends in tow. 

“I had lessons when I was younger.” He turns his head and raises his voice in Takeda’s direction. “Much, much younger!” Takeda, expression fixed, turns to coax a timid second year in from the doorway. Ukai sighs. 

“I’m surprised you’d agree to this either way,” a familiar, snarky voice chimes in and Yamaguchi perks up, looking around until he sees Tsukki already parked in a nearby chair.  
“Yeah, well. You and me both, kid. But that guy can be awful persuasive.” Ukai glances at Takeda with an unreadable expression. Then Takeda claps and the lessons begin.

Yamaguchi starts off, in the shuffle, with Runa. Runa is nice because she’s pretty and sweet and but Yamaguchi’s so big and clumsy that he’s terrified and stiff the entire time, worried that the wrong move on his end will end up with her losing a toe. She asks if he is okay three times before Bobata finally cuts in. 

“You’re awful good at that box-step thing, Runa, hey, think you can show me…?” He glances apologetically back at Yamaguchi but Yamaguchi just gives him a thumbs up in response. He’s sure from the way that Bobata leans down patiently that he’s bound to be a better match for her, no matter what Mittens thinks, curled sulkily in a chair across the way. 

Yui, a pretty Gryffindor two years older than Yamaguchi is his next partner. She dances fine, but she hardly looks at him once and manages to mash the back of his heel rather badly when Daichi ends up next to them briefly and he almost drops her. He’s still stammering apologies, dodging errant couples when he’s pulled back into step by someone quite a bit taller. He looks up into Tsukishima’s wry little half smile and relaxes. 

“No, no,” Tsukishima chides, moving Yamaguchi’s hands better into place. “You’re the Champion, you’re expected to lead.” Yamaguchi laughs but goes along with it. Their steps move seamlessly against the click-hiss off the old fashioned music and the scuffing feet of the couples around them. 

“You’re good at this,” Yamaguchi says, smiling up. 

“Three years of lessons will do that.” Tsukishima answers, moving a little closer to avoid Bokuto’s clumsy footwork nearby. 

“You took lessons? What are you doing here, then?” 

“To laugh at everyone else, clearly.” Tsukishima hesitates. “You’re not bad yourself, right now.” 

“Cause I’m with you.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. 

“Right now, but what about the dance?” Tsukishima’s voice is too-casual. It makes Yamaguchi’s ears prick, but he isn’t immediately sure why. 

“Hm?” Yamaguchi frowns at his feet. Left _left_ right-

“Who are you asking to the dance, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks, voice no louder than a whisper. 

“I dunno. Yachi, maybe?” Yamaguchi answers thoughtlessly. He goes to make another left step but this time Tsukishima doesn’t move with him so he stops too. 

“Yachi.” Tsukishima says flatly, color rising in his face. 

“Well- yeah, it was just a thought, probably she won’t want to- hey, are you okay?” Yamaguchi breaks off mid-sentence just as Tsukishima starts shaking his head from side to side. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he mutters, dropping his arms and walking off, fast and stiff legged, leaving Yamaguchi standing in the middle of the dance room alone. 

~~

“Let me get this straight,” Hinata says outside on the stone bench, sorting through his jelly slugs. He puts the pineapple ones in a pile for Yamaguchi who picks at them listlessly. “Tsukishima, who came to lessons he doesn’t need, is mid-dance with you and asks who you’re taking and you say…. Yachi.” 

Yamaguchi nods. Hinata pops a cherry jelly into his mouth without breaking eye contact. 

“He’s really mad and I’m not sure why.” 

“You’re really, really smart Yamaguchi. You just need to take like… five seconds, okay? Take five seconds right now and think.” Hinata encourages. The effect is somewhat lost around the mouthful of candy. 

“It’s not like I was stuck on asking her or anything, it just came up, I don’t know why he’d care.” 

“It’s good that you’re not stuck because Yachi can’t go with you. She’s going with me.” Hinata explains patiently. “We had fun learning to dance together so we’re gonna go as friends since neither of us can go with the people we like.” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shoot up and he pauses, pineapple jelly slug squirming in his fingers. 

“I’m not gonna tell you who, it’s not your business. But it’s not Tsukki.” Hinata says, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Yamaguchi relaxes, tension dissipating. Then he frowns suddenly. “But you- you can’t?” 

Hinata shrugs. “I tried. He said it’s not meant to be, whatever that means, stupid loser.” He gives himself a little shake. “Anyway! We’re not talking about Bakageyama and his big fat lying liar face pretending like he doesn’t like me back, we’re talking about _you._ So c’mon. Why would Tsukishima be mad that you wanted to take Yachi to the dance?” 

Yamaguchi considers. “He was acting… but it can’t be, he doesn’t-” Yamaguchi pushes the rest of the jelly slugs back toward Hinata. “You think Tsukki- that he likes someone?” 

“Getting warmer,” Hinata sing-songs. 

“You think he was jealous?” 

“Do I?” Hinata baits. 

“He was. He was jealous. Oh my god.” Yamaguchi stands up suddenly. His stomach feels like it stays on the bench, low and heavy. He regrets the jelly slugs. He kind of wants to throw up. “Where-” 

“I saw him with Kuroo about twenty minutes ago,” Hinata says helpfully. “They were headed toward the Greenhouse to check on their Herbology assignments.” Yamaguchi flashes a bright, thankful smile his way and takes off at a brisk jog. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo are just heading back toward the castle when Yamaguchi catches up, nearly out of breath. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks stiffly, shoulders back. Yamaguchi slumps a little at the cold welcome. 

“Ah, come on. Don’t take it out on Freckles. It’s your own fault for not making things clear earlier.” Kuroo wheedles, winking at Yamaguchi widely. Tsukishima seems to gain another two inches, he’s so ramrod straight. 

“You know too?” Yamaguchi asks, unable to help himself. A little trickle of hurt manages to wind itself into his voice without his permisson. 

“About his little crush?” Tsukishima turns on Kuroo, furious. “It’s not a secret anymore, is it, the way you’re acting.” Kuroo goads and Tsukishima actually growls at him. 

“I figured out why you’re mad at me. It’s cause- cause you’re jealous.” Yamaguchi warbles. “I had no idea- I’m your best friend, if you had just told me, I-” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn’t know that you liked Yachi too.” 

Kuroo lets out a long low whistle and Tsukishima goes very very pale. 

“She’s going with Hinata anyway- as friends, so I won’t be asking her-”

“Yamaguchi-” Tsukishima starts, his voice miserable. 

“But I wouldn’t anyway, you know? It was just a passing thought, so you don’t have to worry-”

“Yamaguchi-” Tsukishima tries again a bit louder but Yamaguchi plunges on, hands in fists at his side. 

“Because you’re so so important to me- I never want to hurt you and I need to tell you-”

“Yamaguchi, I don’t li-” 

“I like you the best,” Yamaguchi blurts, looking up earnestly. “I like you more than anybody… so…” 

Tsukishima stops talking and goes red. 

“Holy shit,” Kuroo mutters. Both of them look at him and he slaps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, sorry. Uh. I’m just gonna- right.” He claps a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and heads back alone, whistling loudly. 

“Yamaguchi, I think you’re misunderstanding,” Tsukishima says finally, voice low. “I never planned on asking Yachi to the dance. The one I like is-” Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima’s hand. It’s cold- Tsukki’s circulation has always been bad, being so tall. Yamaguchi rubs it between his lightly and Tsukishima loses his voice. It’s selfish, but he doesn’t want to hear Tsukishima say it out loud- who he likes. 

“Are you happy that I’m not going with Yachi?” he asks instead. 

Tsukishima looks at their hands together and nods. 

“What are you going to do about the opening dance?” Tsukishima asks on the walk back. They’re still holding hands, for warmth, though Yamaguchi feels plenty warm already. Tsukki might get cold though. He’s reluctant to let go. 

“I just won’t dance. What are they gonna do, fire me from being Champion?” He asks, grinning up at Tsukishima who gets a contemplative expression. It’s the kind of face Tsukki makes when he’s thought of something particularly clever. “What are you scheming?” Yamaguchi asks warily. Tsukishima drops his hand when he reaches for the door. 

“Nothing,” Tsukishima lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I made the Ravenclaw task Go when literally all I know about it I learned from the first eight episodes of Hikaru no Go 8 years ago Jesus Christ zk. 
> 
> Tsukki Coda [here](https://zombiekittiez.tumblr.com/post/180083324997/adventures-of-tsukki-coda-chapter-13) this is one of my favorites tbh. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Second Task and Dance Drama Drama Drama.


	14. Go Go Let's Go Let's Go (playing go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi plays the game.

Yamaguchi ends up across from Bobata when the teams shake hands after the Johzenji match. They’re sweaty and grinning despite their loss and Yamaguchi is kind of impressed. Part of it comes from the fact that anyone working with Terushima is bound to take things a little less seriously, probably, but taking failures in stride has never been one of his strong points. 

“Nice catch there at the end,” Bobata acknowledges, smoothly turning the handshake into a fist bump. 

Yamaguchi grins. “Nice spike in the middle. You really had us worried for a minute.”

Bobata shrugs, sticking his hands into his pockets. “Teru’s like that. He’s scary focused when he’s serious- but it’s hard to get him there at all.” 

“What about the rest of you?” Yamaguchi asks. 

Bobata shrugs evasively. “I’m gonna go walk Runa back to the tower.” His shoulders are tense despite his easy smile. He was hoping Johzenji would have a win under their belt before asking her to the dance, but the cards didn’t fall that way. Still, it’s now or never. 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi says agreeably. “Good luck.” Bobata gives him a strange sort of look before turning away. 

“You’re doing it again,” Tsukishima says quietly into his ear. Yamaguchi jumps. Tsukishima just waits, eyebrow raised. Yamaguchi’s eyes focus on a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of Tsukki’s neck for… some reason. He always looks best like this, right after a game, and it’s getting more and more distracting. After the whole weirdness over Yachi, it’s like Yamaguchi can’t help but be aware of those kinds of things. Maybe because he’s worried about Tsukki as a rival? Either way, it takes Yamaguchi a moment for the words to register. 

“I’m shielding, though.” Yamaguchi checks quickly. They’re a little loose with the crowds but they’re still fully up. Tsukishima hesitates on the field, hanging back just a half step. If he was just a touch shorter, he might have even gotten away with it. “What is it, Tsukki?” 

“I think you might be getting stronger,” Tsukishima admits. 

“What’s that mean?” Yamaguchi puzzles. 

“Probably nothing. Here.” Tsukishima scoops two water bottles off the bench on the way to the locker room, pushing one into Yamaguchi’s chest. The cold startles him enough that he forgets to press for a better answer. 

“Traitor!” Hinata accuses, standing on the bench just inside the door. How he can manage to be so hyper even after a full match is one of life’s greatest mysteries. He glares at Tsukishima, finger outstretched. Tsukishima blinks, bored. 

“Do I want to know?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“You’ve been teaching Bokuto how to play Go! That is _treason!_ We’re your teammates!”

Yamaguchi turns to his friend, surprised. Tsukishima keeps his eyes deliberately fixed on his locker. “ _Quidditch_ teammates.” 

Yamaguchi hums. “Tsukki is a Ravenclaw,” he says mildly. “I guess helping us would be more like treason.” 

“What about Kuroo, huh? Kenma said you’ve been teaching him too!” 

“Well, they’re friends.” Yamaguchi reasons, pulling on a clean set of robes. 

“ _We’re_ friends.” Hinata sulks. 

“Questionable, but that has nothing to do with it. _You_ didn’t ask.” Tsukishima responds. 

“If I asked, you would teach me?” Hinata asks, incredulous. Secretly, Yamaguchi is a little incredulous too. 

“Any member of the InterHouse committee has to give assistance in any way they can, if requested. Regardless of house - so long as it doesn’t break any rules.” Ennoshita leans over to clarify. 

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side. “You joined the committee?” 

Tsukishima shrugs. “I’m going ahead. If you want to practice Go, do your Herbology essay first.” He addresses Hinata who chases after him, groaning. 

“Committee members get to know a little bit about the challenges ahead of time. I think he’s just trying to look out for you.” Ennoshita explains as they finish up and get ready to leave, a couple of the stragglers. 

“He always is,” Yamaguchi remarks quietly. 

“Oh?” Ennoshita looks at him closely, then smiles to himself. “Interesting. Well, I had something else I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have some time after class today?” 

“Sure,” Yamaguchi blinks. “Is this a Champion thing?” 

Ennoshita’s shrugs. “Sort of.” 

~~

Semi circles Yamaguchi like a shark, sharp dark eyes cutting this way and that. Yamaguchi wilts but Semi pokes him firmly in the spine between his vertebrae and he straightens up hastily. 

“Take off your shirt,” Semi says bluntly and Yamaguchi blanches. His arms are up, crossed over his chest before he realizes what he’s doing. 

“Don’t worry,” Ennoshita stands by the door to the dorm, expression reassuring. “he’s a professional.” 

“Professional _what?_ ” Yamaguchi hisses, and in the moment of distraction, Semi waves his wand and Yamaguchi’s shirt disappears, reappearing neatly on a hanger on the nearby clothing rack. With another wave, measuring tape twines around Yamaguchi with brisk efficiency. It moves about on its own while Eita watches dispassionately. 

“The Semis have owned Gladrags Fine Clothing for the past two hundred years,” Ennoshita explains. “Tailor made clothing for witches and wizards, suitable for all occasions.” 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi thinks. “Did you buy your school robes there?” 

“No,” Semi answers for him. “No one did. Madam Malkins has an exclusive contract for all educational garments in the major wizarding schools.” 

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Yamaguchi replies, distracted as the tape measure takes his inseam. 

“It’s the way things are. The contract is nearly a hundred years old.” Semi snaps his fingers and the tape measurer adjusts itself slightly along Yamaguchi’s shoulders. At Semi’s impatient gesture, Yamaguchi stands up a little straighter and this time he allows it to continue uninterrupted. 

“We can’t do anything about the uniforms, but forcing us to buy dress robes from Madam Malkins for an extracurricular activity like the dance is completely unreasonable,” Ennoshita explains. “Especially when it’s not a closed event.” 

“It’s not?” Yamaguchi asks, squirming when the measure slips around his waist. It’s ticklish. 

“No. There will be press, former high ranking alumni, sponsors- a ton of people.” Yamaguchi pales but Ennoshita carries on. “We’re not part of their commercial- we’re independent students. If they want models they can hire them.” 

“Right. I’ve got what I need, then.” Semi steps back, measuring tape folding neatly and zipping to his pocket. Another wave of his wand and Yamaguchi’s shirt reappears on his torso. 

“You do?” Yamaguchi pats at his shirt, which seems to be crease-free and smells faintly of lilacs. 

“Yes. Clear three hours before the dance, please. I’ll have a lot of work to do.” Semi nods dismissively. 

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi says shyly. “I don’t know why you asked for me, but I’ll try my best.” 

Semi’s eyes brighten for a moment. He reaches out to flick the longish strand of Yamaguchi’s hair, the one that always gets into his eyes. 

“You’ve got a lot of potential. Anyone can see that.” His voice is oddly kind. Yamaguchi ducks his head, embarrassed. Semi opens the door to his dorm to usher them out. Behind him, on the desk, a pencil works at a pad of paper furiously, sketching out a base design. Yamaguchi thinks he sees the word ‘stars.’ 

“Don’t let them get to you.” Semi says abruptly. “The other Gryffindors, I mean. They have their reasons for being cold, so please overlook it for now.” 

“You’re being so nice,” Yamaguchi blurts out, sounding more suspicious than he intended. 

Semi half shrugs. “I’ve got my own reasons too.”

~~

Hana is in the library again. She’s not waiting for anything particular, no matter what anyone else would say. Terushima’s table being just in front of this shelf specifically- total coincidence. Hanging around to see if he come by his usual spot- to see if he happens to mention who he’s taking to the dance- none of her concern. She just wants to get a jump on her Care of Magical Creatures practicum. She needs this book on pygmy puffs, really. 

It reminds her, just a little, of how it was the first time, her third year. She’d been hiding behind the shelves because Peeves was being particularly annoying in the kitchen wing where she usually took refuge and the section on Magical Regulations in the early 1500s had seemed as isolated a shelf as any. She never meant to start liking someone as careless as Terushima Yuji. 

It just wasn’t in the plan- just like Quidditch wasn’t part of the plan. Sure, she’d loved to play when she was little. Zipping around on a broom made her feel so weightless and carefree- she still snuck one out of the training shed sometimes. But it wasn’t like she had aspirations- Hana was, above all else, practical. Opportunities in professional wizarding sports were nearly nonexistent. She would go to Hogwarts, specialize in city planning like her father, marry a steady person with aspirations like her own and have a life full of contentedness and satisfaction. 

Ha. 

She noticed him immediately after the sorting second year. Who didn’t? Everyone knew Terushima- he was the anti-Hufflepuff. Lazy, sly, aggressive skirt chaser. Hana avoided him like the plague, an easy feat for her. Mousy, quiet Hana. Model Hufflepuff. He started pestering her as soon as the accord was passed through Ushijima, to round out the numbers of the secondary Hufflepuff team. 

She had said no, he had shrugged, and Hana figured that would be the end of it- but it wasn’t. He had asked her once a day every day, for weeks. Her fear turned to flattery. She could see why his persistence paid off sometimes- it seemed like every pretty girl had a Terushima story. Perhaps this was to be hers. 

So. Behind the shelf. She had leafed through a treatise on the permitted uses of Grindylow scales when she’d heard the familiar voices drifting over from the next aisle. 

“Why do you want her so badly?” Futamata had asked Terushima. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a cutie, but-” 

“Not my type at all,” Terushima had said emphatically. “Hana’s pretty boring.” 

Hana, on the opposite side of the library shelf, flinched back.

“Harsh.” Bobata said mildly. 

“I saw her fly once, over break. Just tooling around over the lake.” Terushima explained. 

“So she’s good.”

“So-so. More like… she looked really happy. I dunno.” Terushima gave a low laugh and Hana was horrified to realize that she found it _charming_. “She slinks around like somebody’s gonna throw a shoe at her if she accidentally starts having fun. I just want her, that’s all.”

Futamata had grabbed a book on the opposite side then. Hana, frozen in place, locked eyes with him, her face red. Surprised, Futamata had glanced back over his shoulder before re-shelving the book. 

“Don’t need it after all?” Bobata asked. 

“Nah,” He said. “Let’s go get a table for now.” Futamata was always her favorite. 

She had made a list that night. There wasn’t a single advantage to joining the team, or to the rising, stifling crush that had blossomed despite her better judgement. She had accepted anyway. Once the team was off the ground, she reasoned, he would lose interest- the same way that he did once a girl accepted an evening walk around the courtyard or a quiet curfew breaking snog in an empty classroom. She would drop off gracefully to focus on her studies and this would be a forgettable chapter in a forgettable girl’s life. 

And yet somehow she stayed. She had settled into a niche- girls came and went, but Terushima was fiercely loyal to his friends. Gradually that seemed to count her too. When she found Runa, shy and squirrelly with only her familiar for a friend, she’d pulled the girl in. If her heart ached from time to time, if she sank back into silent acceptance in front of Terushima, well. She’d always known there was nothing to it. She’d made her decision and someday, after Hogwarts, she would maybe find someone who made her feel good and special all the time, the way she felt flying with her team. With her captain. 

Hana shakes her head quickly, trying to clear her thoughts and coming back to the present. She had agreed to take a look through the library for concealment charms for Asahi who is trying to convince her in his own quiet way to join the InterHouse Committee. Apparently they need the help and Asahi’s soft apologetic smile seems to hint that he knows she could use the distraction. She’s so deep in thought that it takes a moment to realize that someone has come in. Bobata holds down the table, waiting for the others to catch up. But he isn’t alone. 

“You know- I’m getting pretty good at the familiar connection spell. Mittens and me, we talk a lot now.” Runa’s voice sounds a bit strange. 

“Good for you. You said it was tricky, right?” Bobata says encouragingly. 

“Um. Yeah. And Mittens said something funny the other day,” Runa’s voice is sweet but Hana doesn’t like how it wobbles a little. 

“Oh yeah?” Bobata asks casually, rustling through his parchment.

“She said- she said that it was a bet. You asking me. She heard Futamata and Terushima talking about it, in the kitchens yesterday. She was napping by the stove.” 

Silence. 

“I thought she must have heard it wrong.” Runa presses. “Because she’s never really liked you. Cats are just like that sometimes, I thought. Because- because I like you. So.” 

“It wasn’t like that.” Bobata says finally, voice sounding strained. 

“It wasn’t a bet? You didn’t get dared to ask me?” Runa asks eagerly. She wants so badly to believe him, Hana realizes, going cold. She knows what that’s like. 

“I did, but-” 

“Did you lose or win?” Runa’s voice rises. Hana slips along the shelf to the end of the row. She feels like she’s moving in slow motion. 

“I… lost, I guess? I have to buy everyone lunch. But-” Bobata says, bewildered. He tries to push back from the table. 

“And if you won? You got- what was it, a poster?” Her voice rises. Hana rounds the corner to see Runa leaning over him, tears in her eyes. Bobata freezes, his eyes focusing on the older girl. He silently pleads for help. Every other student has stopped to watch. Runa is shy and retiring- she must be so hurt in order to make a scene at all. 

“How horrible for you to have to go with me for losing a bet!” Runa shouts. She breaks away, rushing past Hana, face buried in her hands. Bobata rises but Hana glares at him until he sinks back down into the chair. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, but I am. I thought you really liked her.” Hana says slowly. He’s a sweet kid, a little bit of a follower, but she’d been happy for Runa, when she’d found out. Runa won’t blame her but Hana feels the heavy weight of responsibility anyway. She’s the oldest. This is her team. 

“I do, I swear, Hana-” he starts but she cuts him off. 

“Where is he?” 

“He- Teru? Ah. Um. The Great Hall, I think.” He hesitates in a way that means he’s holding back. She snaps her fingers at him impatiently. “He’s trying to ask Shimizu in public where she’ll have a harder time saying no.” 

“Public, huh,” Hana echoes quietly. Instead of jealousy she feels only a cool, certain fury. 

~~

Terushima puts the finishing charms on the halo of flowers. Several charmed golden birds chirrup softly, warming up their love song medley. Cheesy, for sure, but girls like that kind of junk. Shimizu’s been playing hard to get long enough. A casual wave of his wand and the charms shimmer out of sight, invisible to the naked eye. He nods, satisfied. 

“This seems like a lot.” Higashiyama observes from the Hufflepuff table. Terushima ignores him pointedly. 

“This is her usual chair, right Four Eyes?” Terushima goads Tsukishima who tsks irritably. 

“You would know if you had even the most basic observation skills.” 

“We’re not going to stop him?” Yamaguchi asks in the next seat worriedly. Bokuto and Shimizu’s training means that they’ll be a just a little late to dinner- there won’t be time to warn them before the flashy trap is sprung. Yachi, sitting across Shimizu’s usual seat, twists her napkin into shreds, expression strangely tight. 

“Shimizu can handle herself.” Tsukishima answers, but he does glance over at the well-placed trap with trepidation. 

There’s a little scuffle near the door. Futamata talks to someone shorter a bit frantically, waving his arms. The crowd is dense enough that it’s hard to see through, but probably that’s her. Futamata’s always trying to interfere and keep the peace, but it won’t work this time. Terushima’s thought out all the angles. Having a Champion on his arm is his number one goal. Shimizu, who constantly eludes him, just sweetens the pot. 

Terushima straightens himself up, adjusting the chair so that the charms are concealed and turns to greet her. 

Hana’s fist meets the corner of his mouth with surprising strength. Completely off guard, Terashima rocks back, legs tangling. He falls into the chair, which activates the charms. The golden birds burst into flight, circling above. Babies breath and blue roses float in an archway midair- an effect that is spoiled when Terushima landing is overbalanced, knocking the chair- and himself- to the floor in a tangle of flowers and ribbon. The birds warble “Can’t Help Falling in Love.” Everyone stares. 

Terushima’s hand comes up to his jaw and he opens his mouth, a string of curses ready to loose but it dies when he sees Hana, face flushed and eyes bright, practically shaking with anger. 

“You,” she says clearly, “are an asshole, Yuji.” 

He blanches. 

“I have apologized to the girls you harass, to the teams you insult, and to the coaches you disrespect. But I draw the line here, do you understand? Your behavior is unacceptable, and according to the Hogwarts Quidditch bylaw section 23-B, as your senior I strip you of your title. I’ve already gotten approval from Coach.” 

Hana takes a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m the Captain of Team Johzenji now, and you are on probation until further notice. You are dismissed.” She stares down at Terushima until he shifts, picking himself up gingerly and brushing himself off. He stares, but doesn’t respond. Hana holds eye contact but she swallows hard. Terushima is the first to look away. He mutters _silencio_ on the birds still singing. He slinks out of the double doors. 

“This is possibly the greatest moment of my life,” Tsukishima whispers loudly. Yamaguchi grabs his arm, squeezing in warning. His arm is warm and the muscles are firm beneath the robes. Yamaguchi quickly lets go, distracting himself from… _that_ by helping Hana to cast the cleaning spells before Shimizu comes back. 

Outside the Great Hall, Terushima ducks down a dimly lit corner of the hall. Alone, he puts his hands up over his face, ears burning. Humiliation. Shame. Regret. And also… 

He always knew about her little crush on him. She’s so painfully obvious. Hana is team, she isn’t- he didn’t- and even if he does now, after that stunt she isn’t going to anymore, so he should just… 

“What the hell,” he mutters with a laugh, hands over his eyes as his heart thumps loudly in his chest. Ushijima, passing by, spares him a curious glance before dismissing the sight and walking into the Great Hall. He doesn’t feel anything when Yamaguchi slips into his mind, just hears the words as though they are his own thoughts, occurring to him suddenly. He turns away from his usual route and heads across the hall. 

“Scoot over, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, giving the taller boy a nudge. The two of them slide down the bench until there is a sizable space. 

“Who-” Tsukishima starts to ask but Ushijima settles into place. Yachi looks a little like she might faint. The table stares. 

“We need to practice around different groups, not just Gryffidor. Don’t mind us!” Yamaguchi says cheerfully.

“So that’s why you asked to sit with me at lunch today,” Tsukishima scowls. 

Yamaguchi rapidly serves up a plate and slides it in front of Ushijima who looks around for a fork. Yamaguchi slides a clean one beside him without missing a beat. 

“Part of it,” Yamaguchi admits. 

Across at the Hufflepuff table, Hinata shouts for some indecipherable reason and Ushijima winces. Yamaguchi laughs at his gingery spike of aggravation. 

“You’re just- what, hanging out in his head unfiltered?” Tsukishima demands, eyes narrowed. 

“Something like that. I figured it was like what you did to practice with Kuroo. Is it- is it bad?” 

Ushijima chewing placidly, does not think it is a bad thing. If anything, it will be a strategic advantage to read each other so flawlessly. Yamaguchi agrees. Ushijima refills Yamaguchi’s pumpkin juice.

“It’s a little…” Yachi trails off worriedly and Tsukishima’s hands tighten around his glass. Maybe this is a bad idea after all. Yamaguchi’s fine going to the dance alone, really, but still it’s so tense and…

_Champions must take part in opening ceremonies. That includes a dance._

Yamaguchi shakes his head. He knows, but it’s not that simple-

Two girls walk in, late from Quidditch practice with the Intramural All-Girl’s team. Yui, Yamaguchi remembers from the dance lessons, but her friend he doesn’t know so well. She’s a Gryffindor and tall and a beauty with long hair swept back into a ponytail. 

“Mao,” Ushijima says in a quiet but powerful voice. 

“Hm?” She half turns from her conversation with Yui. 

“Would you allow me to take you to the Yule Ball?” 

Yui coughs. Mao starts but then stills, aware of the eyes on her. She straightens up fully. One hand on her hip, she looks him up and down. She figures he’s tall enough so they can dance without her looking silly. And a Champion’s not a bad thing for her rep at all. She wonders if she can talk him into wearing a tux. Yamaguchi glances at Ushijima out of the corner of his eye. 

“I will, of course, wear a tux.” Ushijima says blandly. 

“It’s a date,” Mao says brightly. 

Two tables over, Shirabu drops his fork with a clang. Semi hands him a new one, which Shirabu snatches from him, face red. Tendou mutters something darkly and Semi kicks him under the table, hard. 

“Mind your business,” he says flatly. 

_See? Exceedingly simple._ Ushijima continues eating, slight smile betraying his satisfaction. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes and hands him the salt. 

~~

“Please consider going to the Yule Ball with me,” Yui asks, hands clenched into fists to keep them from shaking. Daichi’s eyes are wide open- so wide that she can see the whites all around. What a terrible expression- half horrified, half stunned. It’s a little insulting, really. She’s been perfectly transparent about how she feels. He doesn’t need to act like she’s suddenly gone mad. The good luck charm against Hufflepuff had a _heart_ on it for crying out loud. 

Yui has no idea why Mao agreed to go with Ushijima, who is scary and awkward on his best day, but Mao had just laughed breezily and said ‘not everyone expects some epic romance at age 16, Yui.’ 

Yui doesn’t either, really. It’s not her fault she’s liked Daichi forever, since the first time her parents set up a play date with the witch’s kid down the street. There’s photographic proof of Daichi helping her up from where she’d fallen chasing butterflies, knee dripping blood but eyes large and sparkling, fixed on his placid, open expression. 

Just say no, Yui thinks at him. 

“I’m going with someone else,” Daichi blurts. 

Here’s the thing. 

Yui has known Daichi since he was _six_. She knows what he looks like with a particularly disgusting case of splattergroit he got from getting too close to the ghoul in his aunt’s attic. She knows what he looks like swelled up with allergies and toasted crisp with sunburn and happy and sad and guilty and angry. So she definitely knows what he looks like when he’s lying. 

“I like you,” Yui says tearing up. He looks, if anything, completely terrified- like he might break into a run at any second. “I always liked you.”

“Yui-”

“I know you don’t like me too, I get it, I do, I’m not- ah. I’m not your type,” She says as kindly as she can but he flinches anyway. 

“You’re my friend,” Daichi pleads. 

“I am,” Yui admits. “Just maybe not right now.” 

“Why-?” 

“Friends don’t lie to each other.” Yui points at him. “So you better man up and ask him! So it won’t be a lie anymore. Stupid!” Her finger wobbles along with her expression and she has to turn and climb down the the stairs as fast as she can to keep him from seeing. Like he doesn’t know already. 

Moron. 

“What are you waiting for?” She snaps, rounding the corner. Suga jumps. 

“You knew…?” 

“I’m something like… one eighth Veela? On my mother’s side. I don’t get any of the fun stuff, but wind magic makes my nose itch.” She scrubs her sleeve across her face. 

“Are you-” he begins, voice gentle and guilty and Yui bats him away roughly. 

“Don’t touch me, you- you best friend stealer. Get up there before somebody else does. Idiot.” 

Suga goes. Yui sits on the stairs and cries into her sweatshirt. 

~~

Suga takes the stairs slowly. He could zip up the tower in seconds flat, with his wind magic, but somehow he doesn’t want to. He has a feeling that this might be something important, and Suga likes, whenever possible, to take his time with important things. He always has. 

_You’re so cold, Koushi. So much like your father._

Suga doesn’t know if it’s the Veela half that makes him this way or not. All he knows is that whenever he looks at his mother- his pretty, dippy, useless mother who loves and cries and sponges off her newest richest husband- he knows he’ll never be like that. Whatever happens, he’ll decide it. Whatever mistakes are made, he’ll be responsible. 

He’d taken great satisfaction in hexing those upperclassmen his first year, when they’d been picking on Asahi, who had cowered despite his height, looking around desperately for his lost frog. As the bat-bogey hex chased them down the train corridor, he’d even allowed himself to laugh. His first mistake. A gasp came from behind and a bag of Bertie Botts Beans hit the floor. Suga turned. 

“I like you,” a star struck first year had said, eyes fixed on that smile. 

And that was how Suga met Daichi. 

If only Daichi had been like the others. The ones who wouldn’t take no for an answer-. The ones who used friendship like a crowbar to pry their way into Suga’s deepest heart. He thought it might be like that, at first, especially when the first Saturday of the term had Daichi wheedling him into a study session. Suga went, fully intending to tell him where he could shove his notes on polyjuice potion, only to find out they would actually be studying- and that he’d invited Asahi and a pretty first year Ravenclaw to boot. Daichi was focused and considerate, timing breaks and getting snacks and just generally being a perfect little leader. Suga doubted his motives. When he headed down to the kitchens for more pumpkin juice, asking Asahi to tag along, he couldn’t help asking Shimizu about it. 

“I asked Daichi to partner with me because he was the only person in the paired classes who didn’t ask me to,” she answered, continuing to write. “And he partnered with Asahi because no one in his house will. The Hufflepuffs are terrified of him.” 

“And he partnered with me because he thinks that he likes me,” Suga finished sourly. She’d looked up then, expression carefully neutral. 

“Do you get along well with your house, then? Made a lot of close friends?” She prodded after a beat.

“Well, Kuroo is Kuroo.” He avoided her gaze. “And Slytherin is Slytherin. So you think this is some… pity thing?” 

“Hardly. You and I are the most popular in our year. I think we’re just his type of people.” 

“That’s just because we’re good-looking.” More bitterness than he had intended had come through, but Shimizu just picked back up her quill. 

“I don’t mind being good-looking. It can be troublesome at times, but when I find the person I want to be with, I think it will be a distinct advantage.” 

“How Slytherin of you.” Suga raised an eyebrow. 

“What you look like is part of who you are. To pretend that attraction isn’t part of romance is impractical.” 

That was the end of the conversation and although Suga wasn’t wholly won over just yet, he did find himself getting drawn in despite himself. Daichi’s friendly owls during break. His birthday greetings. The way he stood up for the weak and the small. The way he made mistakes and owned up to them. They way that he said, with quiet sincerity, “I like you.” Daichi only ever said it on the train, one time, each year, and at first it was weird and then it was exasperating, and then it started to hurt, tight in his chest to hear-

 _“I’m not trying to force the issue- I respect your decision, but when you say things like I don’t know my own feelings it’s-”_

But he hadn’t said it again after that. 

Suga reaches the top of the tower. 

“You’re going to wear a track in the stone,” Suga says gently. Daichi stops mid-pace, foot in the air. His expression is miserable. Suga settles on a large crate that doesn’t have too many owl feathers on it and waits, ankles crossed and hands neatly in his lap. 

“Was it bad?” He asks. 

“It was going to come to this eventually, Daichi,” Suga tells him gently. “You know that she’s liked you a long time.” 

Daichi rubs a hand across his face, shoulders slumped. “I should have just said yes.” 

Suga freezes.

“I thought it would give her the wrong idea. I just panicked. But there’s no reason we couldn’t go as friends-” 

“She didn’t want to go as friends.” Suga’s voice cuts sharply. His hands bunch in his robes, twisting tightly. The faintest burn at the tips, cold like frost on bare skin, lets him know that he’s on the verge of shifting a little, and he struggles to even his breathing. 

“It would have been better than lying about it. I didn’t plan to ask anyone.” 

Suga laughs, incredulous and pained. His skin feels prickly with the effort of keeping his feathers in. “Is that so?” 

Daichi looks him over. “You’re upset. Is something wrong?” 

Suga’s wings flare, the sudden burst of them startling several owls into flight around them. He raises to his feet, humiliation making him hot and cold. He needs to leave before he does anything more embarrassing. Daichi catches his sleeve before he can go.

“I don’t understand, Suga. You have to tell me. I’m your friend.” Daichi’s voice is so earnest that it snaps his resolve. 

“I thought you liked _me,_ ” Suga snaps with a glare. The feathers spread. Daichi’s eyes shine with confusion. “But you want to go with Yui- you weren’t even going to ask me, and that’s _fine_ but I didn’t think you were just lying-” 

“I do like you.” Daichi interrupts and Suga stops midword. “I’ve liked you ever since I saw you stick up for Asahi first year.” 

Suga hovers slightly, putting them at eye level and his racing heartbeat no longer has anything to do with hurt feelings. Daichi’s expression is intense. 

“I didn’t plan to ask anyone because I didn’t want to go with anyone if it wasn’t going to be you.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” 

Daichi grins. “Suga, you’re a Champion. You’re supposed to ask _me._ ” 

“A sudden concern for propriety? You didn’t even say you liked me on the train.” Suga accuses. 

“You told me to stop last year. I figured you finally got tired of my one sided feelings.” 

“Then- it wasn’t because I transformed?” Suga whispers, suddenly shy. “You didn’t stop because I really look like this?” 

“Suga.” Daichi brushes a thumb across the back of Suga’s hand. “You’re beautiful.” 

Suga’s heels hit the floor. He pulls Daichi down by the front of his robes into a kiss. And if it takes another ten minutes for Suga to ask him properly to be his date, well. Daichi doesn’t seem to mind. 

~~

The Arena, this time, is split differently. There are two mirrored structures- a large domed chamber with a high ceiling, open on all sides to the spectators, and a small antechamber with nothing but a goban on a table with two chairs. Everything is very white and very clean and very empty. 

The speakers kick on. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Butterbeer Co is proud to present to you the Second Task of the InterHouse Championship!” Akiteru’s voice booms cheerfully over the area. 

“In order to provide you with the finest array of commentary available, let me introduce your student ambassadors from the InterHouse Events Committee! Since today’s theme is Ravenclaw, we have-” Akiteru’s voice falters and the sound of a door opening and closing comes across the mic. 

“Kei?” He whispers. 

“Tsukishima Kei, Ravenclaw.” Tsukishima says coolly, settling into the chair on the other side of the booth. 

“Ah, I thought- Chikara was going to be the commentator.” 

“For _some_ reason, he is indisposed. I happen to know the rules for Go, and so I am the replacement representative from the InterHouse Committee.” 

“You joined the committee?” Akiteru asks, sounding a bit guilty. 

“Today’s event, as I said, revolves around the Muggle strategy game Go, widely popular in Japan. It has some similarities with our Wizarding Chess, if all pieces moved as pawns. The lack of distinction makes the game very open ended, with strategies and techniques that have developed over hundreds of years. Isn’t that right, Akiteru?” 

“Ah! Yes.” Akiteru scrambles, shuffling papers audibly. Tsukishima smothers a sigh- poorly. “Yes! But this is no ordinary board game. While two challengers face each other in the game, their partners will be facing another challenge- one that will need them to think quickly on their feet.” 

“They seem to be drawing match order now. All teams will face each other once, with scores averaged to reach a final ranking. There will only be a five minute rest period between match, so this will also be a test of stamina.”

 

“And we have it here, folks- the first match-up will be Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.” 

~~

Yamaguchi’s nerves zip through him, from his toenails to the tips of his hair and he wonders if it will be like this every time- an impossible, mixed up feeling of dread and anticipation. Hinata, at least, has gotten over his jitters, and bounces in the corner on the back of his heels, eyes glittering and eager. 

“You seem quite on edge, Tadashi,” Takeda says mildly, handing over this challenge’s uniform. It’s still in house colors, but this time the material is light and shimmery, almost smooth to the touch. The deep red is trimmed with gold, the lion on the back in black. He glances at Ushijima, who pulls on the fabric experimentally. Cut for agility. 

“I’ll be fine.” Yamaguchi says unconvincingly. 

“Aw, no. Freckles, c’mon. Hey, I think we should reassure him. Whaddaya think, guys?” Kuroo leers in his direction and Yamaguchi takes a nervous step backwards, clutching the clothes to his chest. Hinata puts a friendly hand on his back, keeping him from moving. 

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Iwaizumi asks, but he joins the others in a loose circle around Yamaguchi anyway. He glances nervously around the tent, but Takeda and Ushijima seem unconcerned, watching with placid expressions and he _thinks_ they wouldn’t let anything really bad happen to him- not right before the task, anyway. Hinata is smiling encouragingly and Shimizu has her arms crossed over her chest. Suga, as always, is inscrutable. 

“Now,” Kuroo says. 

It feels like a door slamming shut- six of them, all at once. Heavy doors, glass but bullet-proof. Yamaguchi tentatively lets his power loose, pressing against the doors gently. He even raises a hand, as though he can feel the invisible wall, eyes wide. 

“Go wasn’t the only thing we’ve been practicing with Tsukki. So try your best.” Kuroo’s voice is sly. 

They’re shielding. All of them, all at once. Some are better than others, sure, but they’re steady and firm and he _can’t read them at all._ He won’t be able to read them, not unless they slip. It will be his own abilities, his own actions that matter here. 

“It’s time,” Ukai calls, gesturing toward a wide open doorway, and Yamaguchi is still grinning when he passes through. 

This is going to be fun. 

He’s in the center of a large room, brightly lit. There seems to be no real edge, charmed to keep expanding and redirecting into the space. Perfectly empty, except for Hinata who lays flat on his back, groaning. Yamaguchi gives him a hand up. 

“I guess it’s those two at the board first.” Hinata says. 

Yamaguchi nods, distractedly. He glances up and around. The redirection magic will help him- it keeps the swirling thoughts of those above separate. He loses his power, letting it flow like lava, low and thick, through the room, across the fields- 

“They’re starting,” Yamaguchi says. 

“You can tell from here? Nice! So what are we supposed to do? Fight?” Hinata looks at his wand and then at Yamaguchi skeptically. 

“I hope not,” Yamaguchi says honestly. “You’ll kick my ass.” 

Hinata laughs. “Maybe,” he agrees. “But I’ll feel bad about it after.” 

“I think we better wait.” Yamaguchi says. In the antechamber, Iwaizumi goes first. He places his first white stone at 3-4 point Joseki start. Yamaguchi is about to tell Hinata so when something appears. It falls from the sky, plopping down from far above like an enormous heavy squishy raindrop. The two boys scramble backwards, giving it space to land. It flattens with an audible _smack_ against the ground from the impact before bouncing up into a wobbly ball of goo, about knee-high. It’s white. 

“What _is_ that thing?” Hinata screeches. 

“It’s a slime, I think.” Yamaguchi takes a nervous step back when it bounces in his direction. 

“Slimes are big- this is like… like a baby slime. It’s… kind of cute, actually,” Hinata admits, leaning in for a better look. 

“I wouldn’t get too close,” Yamaguchi warns. 

“C’mon, Gryffindor, you-” Hinata turns to look at him just as the slime attaches itself to his left leg with a wet sucking sound. Hinata flails wildly, hobbling around on one leg. “Get it off, get it off! Yamaguchi-!”

“What d’you want _me_ to do about it?” Yamaguchi yelps, springing out of the way. “You’re the duelist!” 

Hinata screeches to a halt. He looks down, taking a deep breath. The slime inches a little further up his calf. Screwing up his face determinedly, he raises his wand and a jet of light strikes the slime which melts oozing off his pant leg and absorbing into the ground. 

“Ugh-” Hinata shakes his shoe and goo bits go flying. 

“Incoming!” Yamaguchi yells, face turned upward. 

The sky is full of falling slimes. 

~~

“One slime is dropped into the field per piece played. If a Champion is overwhelmed and immobilized, the game must be forfeit. This makes it imperative that the game be won quickly, with expanding as few moves as possible.” Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. “Of course, using too much energy to dispel the slimes will have the same result.” 

“Thank you for that explanation, Kei. Ah, looks like Iwaizumi has just set up atari. What will be the outcome of this combination? Ushijima still seems pretty confident.” 

“Something is happening on the Ravenclaw/Slytherin field. It seems that Suga is using evasion tactics to avoid the slimes by staying airborne. A clever move but one that leaves the enemies to multiply. Five black slimes have just combined- and there’s a string capture. Bokuto was able to redirect in time, but it looks like-”

“And Sugawara is _down,_ Ravenclaw takes first match!” Akiteru yells and the crowd screams. 

~~  
Yamaguchi pants after his third _stupefy_ spell hits, knocking one out. They just keep coming. He jumps over two only to step firmly in the center of a third. 

“You’re using too much magic, Yamaguchi!” Hinata calls over. He has one stuck to his elbow. 

“I am?” Yamaguchi tucks and rolls, narrowly missing a three drop combo, right foot held awkwardly out to the side. 

“Yeah, slimes have a magic allergy- just- you have to release just a little. Like when you got wand tested! It’ll use your element. I’m sunbeam, see?” Hinata waves his wand a little and the end gives a little orange yellow spark that melts the black slime off his arm. The slippery material lets the rest slide off onto the ground. 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi concentrates, holding out his wand. A tiny lick of flame appears at the end, freeing his shoe. He turns it to the side and the flame glances over the other four surrounding him. 

“Good! Guess you’re fire, then.” They end up back-to-back.

 

“Why are you helping me? We’re enemies right now.” Yamaguchi pulls Hinata to the left sharply, missing a white slime that bounds past, aiming for his face. 

“We’re _rivals,_ Yamaguchi. I won’t ever be your enemy! And anyway, this one’s between Ushijima and Iwaizumi, you know? Our job is to hang in there until the end.” 

~~

“Double ko brings us to an even playing field. On the other side, it looks like both Hinata and Yamaguchi are going strong.” Tsukishima observes.

“Iwaizumi is trying for a butterfly enclosure- and with that, Ushijima was able to outmaneuver him and- what’s this?”

“Ushijima has been playing on another level. Those seemingly unconnected moves from earlier have formed hamete- a deliberate move to trick the opponent into creating an opening.”

“Ippon Michi- he has no choice, Iwaizumi has to take that string or it’s over.”

“It is over,” Tsukishima says firmly.

~~

The slimes sink into the ground. 

“It was a good match,” Yamaguchi tells Hinata honestly. “I wish I could have played you, though.” 

“It’s no Quidditch, but it’s still a lot of fun. Let’s play more sometime, okay?” 

They shake hands. 

~~

Yamaguchi steps through the doorway to greet Ushijima and Iwaizumi, who are eyeing the slippery bits clinging to the younger wizards with open disgust. 

Yamaguchi relays all the information he has about slimes while he shoves several pieces of chocolate into his face for quick energy. Five minutes feels like five seconds- then they’re all pushed back toward the front and the open bright doorway. This time, Yamaguchi comes to already seated at the goban. His robes are clean. He blinks. 

“Well, well, well,” Kuroo drawls across from him. Yamaguchi bristles. 

~~

“Slytherin needs to finish this match quickly. Ushijima has nearly limitless stamina, and it won’t be hard for Gryffindor to take the lead if Sugawara falls.” 

“It is unlikely that Suga will make the same mistake twice,” Tsukishima insists. “But this will be a quick match either way. It has to be.” 

~~

Yamaguchi moves first. He tries for a distant low approach. 

“Running away already?” Kuroo purrs. He places his stone. Yamaguchi expands. Kuroo places, almost without thinking. The pace is fast. Yamaguchi checks in with Ushijima. 

_This is fine, Yamaguchi. Concentrate._

“I’m right here, you know. It’s rude to talk to other guys when you’re in the middle of a date.” 

Yamaguchi works toward setting up the territories- he’d expected Kuroo to be more aggressive. Yamaguchi pauses, fingers midair. This fuseki… both ends of the board look familiar. He glances sharply up. 

“Noticed, did you?” 

The black side mirrors the white. Each place exactly across from Yamaguchi’s. He slowly pulls the piece back toward himself. 

“You’re playing funny,” Yamaguchi accuses. 

“I don’t know what you mean. Better hurry up and move.” 

_Katteyomi. Think only of your own moves. Don’t play for your opponent._

Yamaguchi nods. He places the white piece on Kuroo’s side of the board. 

“Time to make things interesting.” Kuroo whistles. 

~~

“Bokuto’s moves are wildly unpredictable- tesuji leading to sente- but why would you choose that particular placement? Kei? Any ideas?” 

“If I had to guess, judging from what I know about Bokuto and Go and the dejected way he is currently draped over the board, I’d say he put it there by accident.”

“Wow.” 

“...” 

“Let’s check in over on the other side! After some initial mirror go, Yamaguchi tried to push past with the first capture, but Kuroo’s degiri move managed to push and cut to avoid losing any pieces. His follow up kaketsugi, also called the tiger’s mouth, managed to defend the area from any further invasion. Now Yamaguchi is setting up a ladder combination-” 

“I think,” Tsukishima interrupts, watching Yamaguchi’s moves become slower and slower, “that’s about to change.” 

~~

Yamaguchi pauses again, a scant centimeter between his stone and the board. He pulls back the piece. 

“You’re killing me here. Keep going. Put it down. Have some faith in your abilities.” Kuroo wheedles. There’s a sharp sort of note in there, meant to needle. Yamaguchi sits back in his seat. He looks over the board. 

He’s not a _bad_ player, but he’s overly cautious. There is no way that his pile of captured stones should be as high as it is. Yamaguchi specializes in minimal victories- the kind that take place with as little loss as possible. His elementary school teacher had teased him about it a little, saying he’d be too kind to be a general. Something is _wrong._

Out on the field, Suga is struck on the wing by an errant slime. He falls. Ushijima catches him, princess style. Suga zaps a slime clinging to the larger boy’s back. They go their separate ways, satisfied. 

“Pay attention,” Kuroo snaps. His irritation makes his shields flicker. Yamaguchi looks up. 

Kuroo’s shields have always been good, and Yamaguchi has never made a habit of testing anyone anyway, but this close and under this much pressure, he can’t help but read the stray thought that seeps through. 

Kuroo isn’t playing properly. 

It’s a teaching game. 

He’s playing deliberately, leaving openings to let Yamaguchi win and look good doing it. He’s being led around by the nose. 

Why? 

Because of some misguided sense of obligation, for putting Kuroo’s wolf away? 

Like Yamaguchi doesn’t have a chance without the handicap. Yamaguchi, who learned how to play in third grade.

Yamaguchi places his stone. 

~~

“Korigatachi- that set up, it’s zokusuji. What was he thinking? With the stones that concentrated, there’s no way to expand the territory. How will Gryffindor be able to recover!?” 

“Probably that was the point, Akiteru.”

~~

Yamaguchi and Kuroo stare at each other over the board. 

“Freckles-” Kuroo sounds uncertain. 

“It’s your move.” Yamaguchi bites out. 

Kuroo picks up his stone. He moves to place it in seki- a safe move, a stalemate, and Yamaguchi taps against his shields once, loudly. Kuroo nearly drops his piece. 

Don’t you dare, Yamaguchi thinks. You play me how I deserve. 

Kuroo shakes his head. “That was a stupid move, Yamaguchi.” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi smiles. “It sure was.” 

~~

“And Ravenclaw takes the match by a hair, a rather clever hasami move trapping the white on two sides.” 

“Not a moment too soon, either.” Tsukishima eyes Shimizu who shakes visibly on the field and has to be supported by Iwaizumi to keep standing. Several medi-wizards take her away. 

“On the other side of the arena, things are really heating up. After that potentially game ruining move, both teams are on the offensive. Kuroo applied yose to push his territory inward on the advantage, but Yamaguchi managed to turn that around with a daring sashikomi. Surrounded on three sides, he managed to capture a single string but the resulting knight’s move to counter puts Kuroo ahead yet again. It’s a back and forth with ko, each side taking and relinquishing but- here- Yamaguchi pushes to capture the secondary string! Both players pass. No viable moves remain. Totalling up the points- it is Slytherin’s win, by two.” 

~~

Yamaguchi bows deeply as soon as he steps into the resting tent. He remains there, back straight, eyes downturned. 

“I lost,” he says finally. 

Ushijima’s shoes come into his line of sight. “I know.” He sounds puzzled. 

“I could have won, but I lost.” 

“It’s not his fault,” Kuroo says, subdued. He sounds uncomfortable. 

“Was it an honorable loss against a strong opponent?” Ushijima asks. 

“It was!” Yamaguchi yells. 

“Then it’s fine, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi looks up. Ushijima hands him a sports drink. 

“It’s important to stay hydrated,” he says seriously. 

 

Kuroo catches Yamaguchi by the arm. The short boy glares at him, even as he chugs the drink.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo blurts. “I thought-” 

“If you owe me, I get to decide when and how you pay me back. Understand?” Yamaguchi shakes his bottle at Kuroo threateningly, which is a lot less intimidating than he wants it to be. Still, Kuroo looks crestfallen.

“Yeah. I- my bad.” 

“Last match,” Ukai calls. 

“Listen.” Kuroo says quietly. “Not cause I owe you or whatever, just- just cause I was a jerk right now. Shimizu- she’s the closest to Tsukki in how she plays. She’s probably your worst match so- be careful.” 

“Yeah. You too. Hinata’s still got a lot of energy.” Kuroo sighs and they head through the doorway.

~~

Yamaguchi sits at the goban. Shimizu watches him with cool blue eyes. 

~~

“This is an interesting set of matches, don’t you think, Kei?” 

“Something like that.” 

“So what are the odds? Lay it out for the listeners.”

“If I must.”

“Kei…”

“On the right side of the field, Slytherin and Hufflepuff are matched. Kuroo is in the arena, facing the slimes with Hinata. Iwaizumi and Suga will be at the board. They are both cautious players, but Iwaizumi is more aggressive. Hinata has already faced the slimes once and may be more accustomed to them.”

“Don’t you think his stamina might be low?”

“I should only be so lucky. I’d put a slime in his desk every day.” Tsukishima says dryly. 

“And the other side?” 

“Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Any way you look at it, Ravenclaw has the advantage. Shimizu’s high level deductive skills make her a first rate player. Bokuto’s idiot energy combined with the fact that he was able to rest in his previous match while Shimizu was in the arena put him in a favorable condition. On the other hand. Ushijima has to go into the arena twice in a row, and the last match was drawn out, which has to have drained his resources significantly.” 

“So you’d put your money on Ravenclaw, then?” 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Didn’t Mom ever tell you not to bet on a sure thing?” 

~~

Joban. Each of them place the stones carefully. Fuseki. No direct conflict as of yet. Tsukki was always a cautious player. From what he knows about Shimizu, Yamaguchi thinks she’s that type too. First capture to white. Second capture to black. Surround. Attach. Double ko. Even points. Shimizu places rapidly, in a clearly defined string- chinese fuseki. She’s trying to force an invasion on her terms. He manages to evade the kikashi in an unexpected way, but she maintains sente. Her moves dictate the pacing of the game. Hane, a redirect around the white. An even number of moves. She captures two stone, but the momentum shifts- he takes the offensive. 

There is no time to check on the others. He lets his power out enough that the press of his shields no longer distract him- it pools around them, sloshing against her shields like water in a fish tank. 

There- but he sees it too late. The formations fuse, long tailed groups with two eyes. Two-headed dragon formation. These groups cannot be taken. He will have to pass, and as Shimizu has three more stones captured, Ravenclaw will win. Except- no. He sees it. That ponnuki, left behind after Shimizu’s last capture. It isn’t seki after all. She’s left an opening. 

Yamaguchi places his stone. 

~~

“In an upset victory, Gryffindor wins against Ravenclaw!” The crowds roar, the colors shifting on the banners around the stands, flashing gold and red. The door to the recording booth flings open, a blue robed figure hurtling down the stairs. 

Yamaguchi helps Ushijima off the field. The medi-wizards pour sickly sweet pumpkin juice syrup down his throat to help with magical fatigue. Ushijima, in a rare moment of affection, tousels Yamaguchi’s hair. The moment is warm, the flush of the win spreading across the field. Even the Ravenclaw team, on the other side, smile in cheerful defeat. The whole crowd, in fact, is nearly giddy- practically manic in their celebration. 

Akiteru’s voice booms over the speakers. “According to our judges, Hufflepuff came in last for this particular challenge, earning 130 points. Next up was Slytherin with 150 points. It was a close call, but it seems that Ravenclaw made second place with 160 points, leaving Gryffindor the winners with 170 points. Each Champion recieved equal share of the earned points, so let’s take a look at our scoreboard-” 

“Let them do their job,” Tsukishima says, yanking Yamaguchi away from the crowd. 

“I- Tsukki, I won, did you see-?”

Tsukishima does not stop until they are out of sight of the crowd, around the corner of the building that houses the hippogriffs. He pushes Yamaguchi against the wall and leans over him, arms coming down hard on either side, pinning him in place. 

“Wha-” 

The walls slam down. 

Yamaguchi knows these walls. They’re Tsukishima’s walls, only instead of blocking him out, they are blocking him _in._

“You’re happy that you won. And surprised and excited and proud. And I am those things too. But your shields aren’t holding up, and it’s affecting the others.” 

Yamaguchi’s hands come up, clutching the front of Tsukishima’s robes. 

“What do I do? I don’t want that. Tsukki-” 

Tsukishima hushes him. One arm still propped up against the wall, the other curls around his waist. “I’ve got you. Don’t be scared. Just calm down.” 

Yamaguchi nods, leaning forward until his head rests against Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Can I be a cat for a little while?” Yamaguchi asks in a small voice. 

“Of course.” 

Yamaguchi curls up in Tsukishima’s lap, draped over his crossed knees. Some people come and go and Tsukishima sends them away again, but Yamaguchi doesn’t open his eyes or make to respond. Inside the quiet hum of Tsukki’s layered shields, he can let go. He can rest. 

They don’t go back up to the castle until curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to teach myself enough Go to write this chapter but also still don't know much about Go so sorry if it sucks but I needed to move on with my life.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Yule Ball Remix


	15. Cats don't dance (but wizards do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Grooving to the music_   
>  _Party like it's masquerade_

“I don’t mind, Ennoshita, but I really think you’re asking the wrong person this time,” Yamaguchi says hesitantly. 

Between the hours of 3 and 6, when no faculty is there to oversee and no training is scheduled, the Room of Requirement morphs into the secret HQ of the InterHouse Events Committee. Students bustle around carrying decorations, skeins of cloth, buckets of glitter, and enough concealment charms to hide a small country. In the center of the mess, Ennoshita sits at a desk, scrutinizing his prey. Yamaguchi shift uncomfortably in place and Ennoshita allows himself the briefest tinge of sympathy before pushing past.

“It’s integral. Absolutely the cornerstone to the whole operation,” he deadpans. 

“I’m a bad dancer- and I don’t plan on dancing anyway, so to teach me is pretty much a waste of time.” 

Ennoshita shoots a quick glance over at where Tsukishima is helping the other Ravenclaw InterHouse committee members map out the perimeter of the venue. Tsukishima shakes his head very slightly without looking up. 

“Regardless,” Ennoshita continues smoothly. “If you know the steps, you can project the information out, right? So if the others aren’t shielded, everyone will know the dance. We’re teaching everyone one on one as best we can, but you’re the best bet to make sure everyone is in sync. When the music switches over, it’ll be a huge shock. If the Champions all act like it’s part of the plan, though-” 

“They’ve all agreed?” Yamaguchi asks skeptically. “All of them.” 

“It’s a work in progress,” Ennoshita smiles broadly. “Which is why we need you so badly.” 

Yamaguchi sighs. He glances over to where Tsukishima reviews the schematics without looking up. “I can carve out thirty minutes before study hall.” Ennoshita claps him on the back, bubbling over with effusive praise that is abruptly cut short when there’s a commotion at the door. 

“You have to help me, right? If it’s in your power to aid a Champion, it’s in the rules-” Iwaizumi’s voice raises and the buzz of the room dies down. Heads turn. Yamaguchi uses the opportunity to scurry out of sight. He’s got to finish his essay on the properties of mooncalf dung before dinner, now that he’s losing more of his study time. But if Tsukki wants him to do this for some reason, he’s willing to play along. 

“He’s drawing too much attention, bring him in.” Ennoshita orders Asahi who strides off meekly. The two speak at the door before Iwaizumi shuffles further in, suitably chastened. He stops in front of Ennoshita’s desk. 

“What is it you need, Iwaizumi? I thought you weren’t interested in helping us out.” Ennoshita asks, keeping his tone friendly. 

“I need a date.” Iwaizumi practically spits. Ennoshita leans back in his chair. “Just for the dance part is fine. I don’t care who.” 

“I can’t just order someone to go to the dance with you,” Ennoshita says sharply. “Why don’t you just ask someone?” 

Iwaizumi, if anything, blushes harder. “I did,” he says mulishly.

“Oh.” Ennoshita glances at Asahi who shrugs helplessly. “I’m sorry-” 

“I’ll go.” Yui blurts. Heads turn. She hands Hana the deep blue backdrop cloth for the stage, stitched with silver stars. She dusts off her hands and straightens up, ignoring everyone else. 

“You will?” Iwaizumi asks, surprised. 

“I got shot down too.” Yui smiles in a way that isn’t quite sincere, but it seems to make Iwaizumi relax his shoulders a bit. 

“See? InterHouse Committee, solving all your problems.” Ennoshita stands up smoothly. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “So do us a favor too.” 

“I’m going along with all this now, right? So that should be fine.” 

Ennoshita tosses Iwaizumi a golden pin. Iwaizumi catches it, inspecting it closely. It’s a beautiful little thing, a perfect golden crown set with a red heart with a mother of pearl sheen. It thrums pleasantly with low-grade magic. “Convince Oikawa to go with the theme. He has a lot of sway.” 

Iwaizumi stiffens. “He said he won’t. He said a masquerade is tacky.” 

“Just give it to him.” Ennoshita settles back into his seat with a pleasant smile. It doesn’t quite feel like a request. 

~~

“Ah, Iwa-chan. I was thinking. It’s too hard to choose which of my fangirls ought to escort me to the dance. I’ve had about a dozen invitations already, you know. Is it too crass to hold a competition? Maybe an essay writing contest? Poetry?” Oikawa lounges on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile. 

“One of these days you’re gonna get hexed into next week for messing around like this, Trashy-kawa.” Iwaizumi snaps.

Oikawa sits up. “I’m wounded. Honestly. Just because you’re having such a hard time finding someone to go with-” 

Iwaizumi throws the pin. It strikes Oikawa in the forehead and he goes down, mewling in surprise. 

“I told you it was just a joke! I wasn’t asking you. I’m going with someone else,” Iwaizumi snarls. 

“Ah, you managed to trap someone after all? I guess being a Champion ought to be good for _something-_ ” Oikawa’s hand closes around the pin and he sits back up straight this time, expression intent. “What is this? It’s charmed.” 

“Put it on.” 

“I know this.” Oikawa taps the pin against his lips briefly. “This is from the InterHouse Committee, isn’t it? It smells pretentious, just like that sneaky Ravenclaw. I told them I wasn’t interested. Are you their little dog now?” 

“I’m helping out a friend.” Iwaizumi leans against the desk across the way. He can feel the start of a headache just behind his eyes, the same place he always gets one when he’s with Oikawa too long. He can’t stand it.

“Your date, I presume. Well aren’t you cheap.” Oikawa says derisively. Iwaizumi bristles. “Still, I said what I said. I absolutely won’t go back on things. Not even for you, Iwa-chan.” 

“Just put the fucking pin on,” Iwaizumi says without venom. “Then tell me you hate it, and I’ll tell them to give it up. Everyone’s happy.” 

“Funny, you don’t look particularly happy.” Oikawa jabs, fingers working at the clasp. 

“Neither do you.” Iwaizumi counters. 

Oikawa fumbles briefly. “Whatever do you mean? I’m ecstatic.” He slides the pin into place. Iwaizumi whistles the trill to release the charm, just like Ennoshita taught him. 

Oikawa’s robes transform. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Iwaizumi mutters. 

Oikawa stands in the center of the room, decked out in black silk with gold trim like some kind of dark prince. The coat is velvet and has puffed sleeves. Oikawa preens, twirling in place and sending his half-cape swirling in white and gold. It has goddamn _epaulettes._

“I am absolutely wearing this to the ball,” Oikawa grins and Iwaizumi leaves immediately to tell Ennoshita the good news- and to keep from punching him right in his smug stupid face. 

~~

When Yui stops by the dorms to drop off her things before dinner, the room is not empty like she expects. Mao sits on Yui’s bed, arms crossed, expression petulant. Yui pauses in the doorway before continuing in, setting her armful of plans and a half-charmed backdrop on her desk. 

“Hello,” she says cautiously. 

“Don’t ‘hello’ me,” Mao replies tightly. “I know where you’ve been all afternoon.” 

“It’s not exactly a secret.”

“You let Ennoshita bully you into joining the committee to take your mind off Sawamura- and now you’re letting them sell you out as some kind of date-for-hire?”

Yui flinches. “It’s not like that.” 

“Isn’t it? You’re not acting like yourself at all. This whole events committee fiasco is going to blow up in their faces, you know.” Mao stands, towering over Yui intimidatingly. “They’re going to get kicked out of the dance and lose about a million house points and I can’t stop that dumb Karasuno team, but I don’t know why _you’re_ going along with it. You’re too smart for this, Yui.” 

“Maybe I’m not.” Yui feels her temper rising. “Maybe I’m dumb too.” 

“The only dumb thing you did was try to compete for an idiot like Sawamura in the first place-” 

“At least I’m not stupid enough to think the person I’m going with actually likes me,” Yui snaps. “You’re acting all superior but you’re just using Ushijima to look good, so don’t you lecture me-” 

Mao grits her teeth. “Do what you want, Yui. I already told Professor Washijo what you’re up to, so good luck pulling it off. You might as well give it up and stay in the dorms. It’s not like you have a real date anyway.” 

“You are a _terrible_ friend,” Yui hisses.

“Yeah, well. Sawamura rejected you and Ikejiri goes to Durmstrang, so I’m the best you’ve got.” Mao snarks. 

“No,” Yui shakes her head. “I can do better.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mao demands. 

“It means get out of my room.” Mao’s eyes go round with surprise and hurt. Yui steels herself, expression fierce. “ _Now._ ” 

It’s not until the door slams shut, leaving her alone, that she allows herself to cry. 

~~

Mao storms past in the hallway, ponytail swinging. Tendou jumps out of the way, hands held up innocently. 

“Aw, Mao, what’s wrong? Break a nail?” he cooes. Mao stops to level him with a passionate glare before stomping down the hall to her own room. 

“Do you have to bait her?” Semi asks, coming up the stairs, voice heavy with disapproval. 

Tendou perks up. “I was looking for you.” 

“You’ve found me. Stop riling her up. That’s why you’re not popular with girls.” 

“Well, I’m sure I can think of one or two other reasons,” Tendou says, not quite smiling. “You’re hard to get a hold of lately, Semi-Semi.” 

Semi opens his dorm room and steps inside. Tendou follows. With a wave of his wand, Semi’s wardrobe cracks open. Bolts of fabric, skeins of thread, scissors working midair, glitter dusting through the air- a rush of activity falls into place. Tendou glances at it all, unimpressed. 

“Quit making that face.” 

“Seems like a lot of effort for a stupid dance,” Tendou reaches out, fingers touching smooth black fabric that seems to be taking the shape of a sleeve. “Is this yours?” 

“Yamaguchi’s,” Semi replies shortly. He ignores the bustle for the moment, going over to the garments already hung in the wardrobe, completely finished. He flips through a few hangers, frowning to himself. 

“Your ugly clothes will at least get him some attention that way. Poor plain kid.” Tendou snickers and the invisible hands working at the fabric whisk it away with an injured air. Semi pauses, hand outstretched on a particularly bright red and black checkered suitcoat. 

“Knock it off.” 

“Bossy today, Semi-Semi. Want me to play nice?” Tendou bats his lashes, an effect that is lost on Semi’s back. 

“I want you to stop being an asshole.” 

“I am what I am,” Tendou sing-songs. 

“Then I’ll tell you the same thing I told Shirabu.” 

“Be the better setter?” Tendou tries, even though he knows it’s a low blow. 

“I’m sorry that the Goblet didn’t choose you to be Ushijima’s partner, but you can’t keep treating other people badly because you’re jealous.” 

Tendou’s smile drops. “Why whatever do you mean,” he says, but the inflection is all wrong. He clears his throat and it suddenly seems very muted. Even the rustling cloth seems quieter. 

“Nearly everyone on the team has a little crush on Ushijima. It’s natural. He’s the type.” Semi pauses over a suit that glitters red-gold. Shaking his head, he pushes through. 

“Do you?” Tendou counters. “Are you projecting, Semi-Semi? Not very mature!” 

“I said nearly. You can’t make Ushijima notice your feelings without telling him.” 

“That would be a waste of time,” Tendou says flatly. “If I did. Which I don’t. So.” 

“Of course you don’t.” Semi pulls out two suits- one in red, one in black. He looks at each consideringly. 

“Trying to match with your date?” Tendou snarks. 

“Yes, actually.” Semi says without missing a beat. He scrutinizes the sleeves of each suit jacket. “I have it all planned out.” 

“How nice for you.” Tendou wilts a bit despite his acid tone. “Here I was hoping we could hang out together like the losers we are.” 

Semi bristles. “That would be a waste of time,” he mimics. 

“Not funny,” Tendou says quietly. “People like you, Eita. If I don’t have Waka-” He stops, biting his lip, but Semi doesn’t comment. “If I don’t have the team, I don’t have anyone.” 

Semi lays the two suits to the side where a measuring tape quickly runs down the sleeve lengths comparatively. Seam rippers run along the sleeves. He turns and places the flat of his palm against Tendou’s chest and Tendou’s arm comes up automatically, right hand curling against the wrist. Semi walks Tendou backwards until his back hits the door. Tendou’s mouth is a hard line. Semi slides his hand up along the side of Tendou’s neck to his hair softly. 

“Maybe people would like you better if you got your hair out of your face.” Tendou’s breath catches in his throat. With his other hand, Semi opens the door, sending Tendou sprawling back into the hallway, Semi shutting it firmly behind him. 

~~

“Here.” Ennoshita gives Tanaka several skeins of tightly rolled parchment casually- an effort negated almost instantly by Tanaka’s furtive, obvious glances around. Ennoshita rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky no one else is here right now, you dolt.” 

Tanaka crams the scrolls into his bag quickly. “I’m not as good at the sneaky stuff, so what? I’m good where it counts.” 

“You’ve got your uses,” Ennoshita allows, but half-smiles despite himself. “You won’t have any trouble going over the music?” 

Tanaka shakes his head. “Nee-chan is gonna help me go over it ahead of time. And Kanoka is a pro.” 

“You going to be okay? It’s bound to be awkward to ask a favor of a girl that you rejected.” Ennoshita watches him closely, rewarded with a sudden scowl before Tanaka ducks his head down, embarrassed. 

“It wasn’t like that,” Tanaka says, voice low. “I made a mistake. There’s some other guy- Shin something. I saw him leaving her house last break when she was too busy to give me the time of day.” 

“Shouldn’t that make you happy? You were bummed that you were going to hurt her feelings since you’re half in love with Shimizu.” 

Tanaka makes an irritated noise at Ennoshita’s flippant words. “You wouldn’t get it.” 

“Lay it on me.” Ennoshita insists. 

“Nobody likes me, Chika. I mean they like me, but they don’t _like me_ like me, right? I just thought it was kinda nice is all.” 

“And you’d feel the same no matter who you thought it was? Even, oh, two years later?” Ennoshita presses. 

“Three. If you wanna get all technical about it.” Tanaka sulks. 

“Right.” Ennoshita looks completely unconvinced. “Well, bygones and all that, since she agreed to headline for us. Send her the set list so she can prep and keep me in the loop when she gets here.” 

“Who’s the other copy for?” Tanaka asks, tightening his satchel. 

“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I have to head to the Care of Magical Creatures hutch for a minute. Can you give that to Kenma during Defense Against the Dark Arts? Which you need to hurry up and get to, if you don’t want detention.” 

“On it,” Ennoshita gives a sloppy salute and ducks down the hall, rejoining the crowd heading to class a few twists and turns later. He doesn’t get a chance to slip Kenma the scroll till near the end of class, carefully concealed in a rather large and ugly flowerpot spelled only to appear with a proper _verdimillious_ charm. Tanaka had thought it rather clever when he’d thought of it, but as he hands the flowerpot over, he is almost certain he hears Professor Ukai click his tongue before turning his back on them resolutely. 

“Thanks,” Kenma says flatly and without sincerity, balancing the large pot on top of his stack of books and wobbling out of the room. He only manages to take a few steps before something swoops in his periphery and suddenly the way is clear, load wonderfully light. 

“Thanks, Lev.” Kenma says, a bit more honestly. 

Lev grins down at him, pot tucked under one arm casually. “No problem! Anything for my second-favorite senpai.” 

Kenma wrinkles his nose in confusion. “Second-favorite?” 

“First place is already set, sorry.” Lev explains cheerfully. 

“I only meant that I’m surprised to be so high.” Kenma blinks. “I’m not very nice to you.” 

“I think I like honest better than nice. I have a type.” 

“Okay. Well. We need to meet up later and match the lighting to the set list,” Kenma presses on quietly as they turn down the hall to the Slytherin dorms. 

“And we have to spend a lot of time together at the dance, for lights and stuff, don’t we?” Lev asks. Kenma nods. “And I’m your favorite kohai, aren’t I?” 

“That’s Hinata.” Kenma corrects.

“In Slytherin?” Lev tries again. 

“Shibayama is quieter.” 

“That isn’t on the Quidditch team?” Lev is undeterred. 

“Sure,” Kenma agrees, hoping it will end the conversation. It, of course, does not. 

“Then will you go to the dance with me?” 

Kenma stops, looking up suspiciously. Lev blinks placidly.

“Why?” Kenma demands. 

“Why not?” Lev counters. 

A beat. Kenma thinks. 

“Sure.” He says, falling back into step. “But don’t go overboard.” 

“Got it, chief.” Lev trails behind, hugging the pot closely to his chest, still smiling. 

~~

Yamaguchi isn’t sure what he expects when he shows up at Semi’s dorm room three hours before the Meet and Greet, but it isn’t Semi with a pair of scissors in one hand and clippers in the other. 

“I’m going to need you to trust me, Yamaguchi,” is all he says, before advancing on the younger boy with a particularly grim expression. 

“Wait- have you ever even done this before?!” Yamaguchi yelps, taking several steps back.

“Of course,” Semi stops, expression almost wounded. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi stops, at a loss for words. He really, really doesn’t trust Semi with sharp objects near his face. He’s seen that temper out on the Quidditch field. 

“I’ve even practiced on a real person, once or twice. Hair regrowth charms are so helpful,” Semi reflects and Yamaguchi considers making a break for it. 

“You did say you’d help out,” Ennoshita reminds him, sticking his head in from the doorway suddenly and blocking the exit. Semi uses the distraction to his advantage, neatly kicking the back of Yamaguchi’s legs and sending him sprawling into a chair conjured directly behind with a casual flick of a wand. Before Yamaguchi can get away, a heavy plastic cape wraps around him. He is bound to the chair, despite his struggling. 

“This seems like a lot,” Yamaguchi pleads with Ennoshita, whose polite smile holds no reprieve.”I didn’t sign up for this!” 

“He’s a _professional,_ Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita emphasizes, as though that puts an end to the argument. It sort of does. “And I’ve brought you some company, courtesy of Professor Saeko.” Ennoshita lifts an armful of brown fur midair. “I’ll be back to drop him off before you head down.” The jackalope droops, ears flopping lazily. 

“Blackberry!” Yamaguchi relaxes despite himself. His arms twist to reach for the rabbity creature and the plastic cape loosens accordingly. Ennoshita deposits the jackalope in Yamaguchi’s lap without ceremony and Yamaguchi cuddles him happily. 

“Wish I had that much influence on my kohai,” Semi mutters, busying himself with fluffing through Yamaguchi’s hair. 

“Maybe you do,” Ennoshita says cryptically. Semi raises an eyebrow. “I’m just the messenger. Shirabu is the one who thought to ask her for help to keep him from freaking out.” 

“Alright, you know-it-all Ravenclaw. Go drop off those before set up. I have a lot of work to do,” Semi says gruffly, jerking his head toward a medium sized box full of innocuous looking pins. “The names are on the back.” 

Ennoshita grabs the box and heads out the door with a quick word of thanks. Semi hums cheerfully as he picks up the clippers. 

“You’re not going to make me look stupid, are you?” Yamaguchi asks nervously, hugging Blackberry a little bit closer. Blackberry noses at his fingertips reassuringly. Communal grooming is very common in jackalope herds. Yamaguchi pats his nose absently. 

“Probably not,” Semi shrugs, running the clippers against the underside of his hair in a swift, certain movement. 

Yamaguchi keeps his eyes closed after that, a little surprised when the clippers stop before making their completely around his head. Semi combs fingers through the top, where the long fringe falls, and pushes it around before making short, precise snips with a sharp pair of scissors. Occasionally, Semi makes a low grumbling sound that Yamaguchi realizes is one of approval. 

“Right,” Semi says, stepping back, and Yamaguchi opens his eyes, tilting his head from side to side in the mirror. Semi has given him an undercut, though not as bold as Terushima’s. Instead, his long hair falls over to the side, in his eye, but in a way that looks deliberate and fashionable and less like he’s been hiding behind his bangs since he was twelve. Yamaguchi reaches up to touch it tentatively. 

“This looks so good,” he marvels. “I don’t even look like me.” 

“Of course you look like you. And it needs product, so don’t mess with it too much.” Semi lectures. “And don’t fidget like that when I get to the make up or it’ll smear.” 

“Make up?” Yamaguchi frowns. “Are you going to cover up my freckles?” He doesn’t _like_ his freckles, but covering them up like that seems a little… 

“No.” Semi hesitates, irritation pulling at his features before he straightens up, staring down at Yamaguchi with determination. “I am not going to make you look stupid or like somebody else. The whole point of fashion is to make you feel… like the better version of yourself. It’s armor, but for every day. It is my favorite thing in the world, which is why I spent the last two weeks charming my fingers off to make all these costumes. So I just need you to trust me.” 

Semi busies himself cleaning up the hair and dust and Yamaguchi reaches up hesitantly to fluff fingers through the shortest part of his cut but remembers Semi’s warning, dropping his hand back down to Blackberry’s fur instead. 

Blackberry noses at Yamaguchi’s pocket, sniffing out half a chocolate wand from his post-training snack. Yamaguchi pulls it out but fumbles against the slick plastic sheeting, dropping it to the floor. When he bends down to scoop it up, he feels something else beneath the chair. Curious, he brings that up too. 

“Is this somebody’s?” Yamaguchi asks. The mask is so deep blue that it is nearly black, edged in silver and with a faint design that Yamaguchi recognizes as the lunar cycle- enough to catch the eye, but not obvious without close study. 

“It’s an extra.” Semi says. 

“I want it,” Yamaguchi says, hands tightening around it. 

“It won’t match and it’ll spoil the look to cover your face.” 

“Not for me. It’s, uh, payment. For my cooperation.” Yamaguchi sets his jaw stubbornly. 

Semi holds up his hand in surrender. “I guess you need to drop it off, too?” 

“I just need five minutes,” Yamaguchi promises. 

“Fine. But then-” Semi cracks open a pot of gold paint “-you’re mine.”

Yamaguchi slips along the hall to his room quickly. The walk to Ravenclaw tower is at least twenty minutes, so he decides the next best thing is to use his birthday present. Tsukishima had shown Yamaguchi two boxes, fairly small, perhaps a foot long and six inches deep and wide. Tsukishima demonstrated with a couple of fizzing whizzbees, dropping them into one box before closing the lids tightly on both. When the lid was removed on the second box, the contents of the first had moved over. Wonderfully handy and cleverly charmed, it was a small portable two way delivery system totally unreliant on outside magic. Yamaguchi knew he’d be getting plenty of use out of it over the summer instead of waiting on slow owls back and forth. But for now… 

Yamaguchi opens his box and puts the mask inside. There’s no time for a note and no way to know if Tsukki will even like it, but Yamaguchi drops the lid on his box anyway and scampers back down the hall to finish getting ready. 

Across in Ravenclaw Tower, Tsukishima pauses at his desk, the slight thrum of silent magic pulling his attention toward the box. He lifts the lid carefully, taking the mask out. A quiet knock sounds at his door and Tsukishima barely has time to tuck the mask into his desk drawer before it opens. 

“It’s polite to wait to be acknowledged, Nii-san.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, standing up from the desk. 

“If I waited for that, I’d be out there all night,” Akiteru answers cheerfully. “I brought you the suit.” 

“Thanks.” Tsukishima takes the hanger from Akiteru. “I need to charm it a little so it fits properly.” 

“I had a feeling,” Akiteru eyes his considerably taller little brother a bit ruefully. “Need any help?”

“Hardly. It’s a school dance.” Tsukishima says with contempt. 

“Exactly! It’s a school dance.” The dam bursts. Akiteru settles onto Tsukishima’s bed, arms already raised to gesture emphatically. Tsukishima takes the suit out of the garment bag, carefully brushing it out. “You’ll listen to music you don’t like while wearing clothes you aren’t comfortable in and have a completely mediocre time. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? This isn’t something to pick a fight over. It is what it is.”

“Exactly,” Tsukishima agrees mildly. 

“Don’t start, Kei, I- wait. Uh. What?” Akiteru breaks off mid-rant. 

“It isn’t something to pick a fight over.” Tsukishima parrots back. 

“You agree with me?” Akiteru’s eyes narrow suspiciously. That expression is a little out of place on his brother. It’s a bit too much like looking in a mirror. Tsukishima looks away, adjusting the crease in the suit pants hung over the back of his desk chair. 

“It should never have come to this.”

“Exactly!” Akiteru yells, triumphant. 

“So why did you let it get this far?” The trap snaps shut. Akiteru freezes. “It’s just a dance. It’s just an event- one event out of all the events you’ll ever do. Why was it worth risking the relationships you have with people you care about?” 

Akiteru flinches. Tsukishima doesn’t _enjoy_ this but he makes himself meet his brother’s gaze head-on. If Yamaguchi has taught him anything, it’s that sometimes caring means you have to push. 

He pushes. 

“You can’t do this again and expect things to turn out okay,” Tsukishima says finally. “Saeko’s not like me.” 

Akiteru actually makes a little movement then, as though he’s been struck. His face goes red. In his attempt to avoid Tsukishima’s eyes, he scans the room- gaze falling on the two long ribbons trailing from Tsukishima’s desk, from the masquerade mask. His face goes through several expressions just then, too fast for Tsukishima to put a name to. He stands and moves across the room with purpose, stopping in front of Tsukishima. His hand shoots out fast and Tsukishima flinches, but Akiteru just draws him down by the neck, pressing Tsukishima’s face against his shoulder into an awkward hug. 

“You’re a punk,” Akiteru says finally to the top of Tsukishima’s head. “You have a bad personality.” 

“Not my fault,” Tsukishima says, word muffled against Akiteru’s shirt. 

“Yeah it is, you punk.” Akiteru ruffles his hair then, hard, and lets him go. He heads toward the door. “I need to go check security detail. Washijo’s been in a snit about it all week. It’ll be some work pulling anything off with the front all double covered with prefects like that.” And then he’s gone. 

Tsukishima checks the clock. Two hours till showtime. He needs to adjust the plans so that essential personnel avoid the front entrance. He needs to check in with the Ravenclaw Champions to make sure they are at mark. But first- Tsukishima pulls out the mask and studies the pattern consideringly before turning to the suit and rolling up his sleeves, wand at the ready. 

“ _Vestimenta._ ” 

~~

When Yamaguchi comes down the stairs, self-consciously pulling at his plain black tux, he doesn’t look any different than usual. Occasionally, nervously, he runs a thumb across the tiny gold lion pin on his lapel, magic humming softly each time. The ballroom is lavishly decorated, columns topped with gold and an enormous crystalline chandelier hanging overhead. The lights twinkle from diamond cut glass sconces and the walls are draped with gold tapestries- hunting scenes, mostly, and Yamaguchi can relate to the haunted, hollow feelings of the wide-eyed stag. The room is far from empty already, important looking officiants and adults shaking his hand and complimenting his eye for strategy despite such an _unfortunate start_ and dodging questions carefully tailored to find out if Yamaguchi was _really a legilimens_ and if so who is the best bet to put their galleons on when the games resume _in your opinion_. The whole thing makes him feel a little sick and overwhelmed. Akiteru, noticing his discomfort, steers him into a corner chair and hands him a glass of punch before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Yamaguch is halfway through his glass when someone drops into the seat next to him. 

“Some party,” the older man says, smiling. His eyes are smiling too, behind the glasses, and that more than anything else makes Yamaguchi smile back. 

“It’s a little overwhelming,” Yamaguchi admits. 

“I’ll bet. I always have a hard time with events like this.” 

“Too fancy?” Yamaguchi guesses. The man seems comfortable- too comfortable for real wizard high society, he’s willing to bet.

“That too, but mostly the crowds. You’re keeping your shields up remarkably well.” Yamaguchi glances up sharply but the man just laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I know we haven’t met officially. Strictly speaking, we shouldn’t even really be meeting now.” Yamaguchi’s mouth thins suspiciously. “I’m Shimada. Shimada Makoto.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes brighten instantly and he leans forward in his chair. “I was hoping to meet you,” Yamaguchi gushes, nerves forgotten. A little of his rainbow-bright enthusiasm leaks over and Shimada winces. “Ah, sorry.” Yamaguchi reels it back with a slight effort. 

“You’re strong,” Shimada says, but matter-of-fact, like noticing the rain outside. 

“Anyway, the judges aren’t supposed to talk to Champions specifically- not till the end, but I couldn’t help myself. I figured you wouldn’t mind. From what I hear from Keishin, you’re a bit of a rule breaker yourself.” His eyes sparkle in a way that has Yamaguchi’s protests trail off, unnecessary. Instead Yamaguchi smiles at the ground, a little pleased that this put-together person seems to approve of him right off the bat. 

“Thanks for all your help,” Yamaguchi says formally. “I haven’t had a chance to say it.” 

“Glad if it did. I hardly did anything, though-” Shimada glances up. A tall, sharp faced man with close blond hair snaps his fingers in their direction without looking. Yamaguchi realizes with a start that the two are speaking mind-to-mind. Shimada nods to himself. “I have to go, but we should talk more later. Good luck with the opening dance!” 

“Oh, but I’m not-” Yamaguchi tries but Shimada is already shooting him a quick thumbs up and heading off to meet up with the other judges. He sighs without meaning to, the reminder looming overhead. He isn’t looking forward to standing at the edge of the crowd with all their curious stares and whispers during the stupid dance. A promise is a promise, though, and he needs to be there for the instructions. Not for the first time, Yamaguchi regrets his weak constitution. Tsukki, he’s sure, would never let himself be caught up in anything he didn’t intend to do from the start. 

Sitting at the edge of the reception, Yamaguchi catches the barest glimpse of movement in the tapestries- as though someone or several someones were passing very quickly through a small and narrow space. Coughing quietly, Yamaguchi slides his chair back almost against the fabric, covering the small space casually. Something tall- a backdrop? Knocks against the tapestry, leaving a ripple. Yamaguchi stretches up oh so casually, yawning exaggeratedly, fingertips covering the motion. 

“Careful,” he hears a soft feminine voice hiss from behind the wall. 

“Sorry, Kanako.” Tanaka whispers back- still a little loud because of course he is. Yamaguchi coughs again. “Thanks for doing this.”

“I’m doing this for my own reasons, Ryu.” Kanako’s voice is cool. 

“I know. Just, uh. I haven’t heard you for a while. I haven’t seen you for a while either. You look different. Good different! I mean, good. I bet you’re real good now. I’m pumped.” A painfully long pause. 

“Shinichi, is your guitar tuned?” Her voice is dismissive and faces a different direction now. Yamaguchi wilts in second hand embarrassment as another, older sounding, smoother voice answers her- low enough that he can’t hear the words. 

“Is this seat taken?” Yamaguchi jerks to attention. He relaxes when he sees that it’s Shimizu. Her dress is a plain white creation with no decoration, tight at the waist and slipping nearly floor-length. She wears a tiny silver Ravenclaw pin and touches it deliberately. Yamaguchi grins and stammers a response as she sits a single graceful motion. 

“You look nice,” Yamaguchi says shyly. 

“Thank you. You also look nice. I have a feeling we will both look even nicer as the night goes on.” Her polite doublespeak leaves him nodding along dumbly. She’s so _good_ at this. 

“Is your date coming later?” Shimizu asks politely. 

“Sure,” Yamaguchi agrees weakly. “Like maybe never.” 

“That is a shame,” Shimizu says in a way that seems not even a little surprised. Yamaguchi feels a little out of his depth. “I always think these things would be more fun with someone else.” 

“Is _your_ date coming later?” Yamaguchi asks, wondering if he’s allowed to return the question or if this is some kind of thing you don’t ask nicely brought up witches.

“I am my own escort.” Shimizu says diplomatically. “It seemed easier that way.” 

“Easier for what?” Yamaguchi asks. “I’m by myself too and it’s just kind of awkward.” 

Shimizu lowers her eyes, smiling a little to herself as if at a private joke. “Do you know why I entered the InterHouse Tournament?” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Can I tell you? You might be a bit disappointed.” 

“I doubt it,” Yamaguchi reassures her. Behind them, the murmurs and rustles quiet- the band must have gotten through safely. 

“I wanted to prove myself to the person I like.” Shimizu straightens an invisible wrinkle in her skirt. “To be worthwhile.” 

Yamaguchi sits forward a little. “Did they ask you to?” 

“No, you misunderstand me. That person would never ask that. ” Shimizu assures him. “I want the grand gesture for my own selfish benefit.”

Yamaguchi tilts his head thoughtfully. “Does that person like you?” 

“In some ways, yes.” Shimizu allows. 

“So I don’t understand.” Yamaguchi frowns. “It seems like you’re just wasting time.” Shimizu’s fingers twist in her skirt, shoulders going tense. “Ah, no- that was rude, I’m really sorry- I just meant you’re pretty great? Even without the Champion thing, so I think you should go for it. But you don’t have to! What do I know, ah ha ha. Sorry.” He waves his arms a bit too wildly but calms when he sees that Shimizu has relaxed, smiling again. 

“You’re a bit like that person. I don’t dislike it.” She says, answering a question he hadn’t asked. Across the room, the crowds part and shift slowly. It’s nearly time for the opening dance. Iwaizumi and Yui chat with Hinata and Yachi who is distracted from the conversation, shooting anxious little glances their way. Yamaguchi knows exactly who she’s looking at. 

“I think you should go for it,” he says again, firmly. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the celebrated stylings of the Frog Choir and Hymnal to open this venerated occasion with the Champion’s formal opening dance.” Akiteru says seriously into the mic, the sound of his voice echoing around the room pleasantly. From his place on stage, he looks over the crowd. More and more students have been filing in, clothing subdued and modest and perfectly formal. Even Kuroo has made an attempt to tame his bedhead that deserves a solid C+ for effort. The tapestries near the edge of the stage twitch. At the front entrance, Washijo presides over the prefects like a small general, mouth pursed up tight. Akiteru clears his throat. “All Champions, please proceed to the floor.” 

Shimizu rises then offers Yamaguchi her hand. He looks up at her, confused. 

“All Champions,” Shimizu repeats. “And neither of us with partners. Convenient, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Convenient.” Yamaguchi echoes. He lets Shimizu give him a hand up and they walk arm-in-arm to the dance floor. 

They take their places along the spiral-etched golden marble floor- Suga with Daichi, Kuroo with Alisa, Bokuto with Yukie, Iwaizumi with Yui, Ushijima with Mao, and Hinata with Yachi who pales at the sight of the two of them together. Yamaguchi sends a cool wave of reassurance her way, the seafoam green of it breaking against the shore of her mind gently. Yachi sends him a wobbly smile in return. The strings pick up softly. Yamaguchi raises his arms stiffly. 

“Read me,” Shimizu says softly. “Then I’ll read you.” Yamaguchi nods, stumbling a little. The slightest trickle of his power releases, that same cool green, pulling his feet in time with Shimizu’s, following her train of thought seamlessly. In the crowd, he thinks he catches a glimpse of someone very tall and straightens up. 

_Ready?_ Shimizu asks. 

~~

Up above, hidden in the catwalk above the chandelier, Kenma motions Lev over to the master switch, up higher than he wants to admit he has trouble reaching. Kenma crouches by the light board, his wand at the ready to charm the override. He holds up five fingers. Countdown initiated. 

~~

Tanaka turns to ask Kanoka if she is ready, but she’s standing very still, eyes closed. 

“She always does that before a show,” Shinichi, the tall unforgivably good-looking guitarist whispers. “Says someone important told her to pretend we’re on a Quidditch pitch. A bit nutty, but it works.” 

Tanaka is glad for the dark that hides his red face. He twirls his drumstick in one hand nervously. 

Kanoka holds up four fingers. 

~~

Semi checks and triple checks his concealment charms. So many active in one space is giving him a headache, even if he spaced the charming out over the course of a couple of days. He’ll need a nice long rest when this is done. When he’s sure the magic is all humming at the same silent frequency, he nods to Ennoshita from his spot near the back. Ennoshita, by the main stage, pretending to stand at attention for Akiteru, discreetly holds up three fingers along the curve of his crossed arms. 

~~

Tsukishima, mid-crowd, expression bored, scans across the expanse. His mouth twitches a little smile, involuntarily, when it passes over the dance floor. At the front, near the doors, he watches as Noya pleads with Washijo, eyes huge. His sport jacket is riotous, red shining dots making up the Libra constellation. Washijo tries to turn him away and Noya ducks, rolling forward and sliding under the tables. The prefects give chase. The coast is clear. Tsukishima catches Asahi’s eye and adjusts his glasses deliberately with two fingers. 

~~

 _One,_ Yamaguchi thinks, and everything seems to happen at once. Yamaguchi pulls his shields back, allowing the warm wash of yellow to fill the entire room. The music slides from a cheerful waltz into a steady beat. The lights flicker and the decor does too, suddenly a cacophony of colors and designs that defy all logic by melding seamlessly. The lights, colors shifting brightly, sweep across the room as the secondary stage is revealed, drop cloth and concealment charms falling away toward the back of the room. Kanoka steps up to the mic and sings a high clear note and all around, people begin to change. Outfits burst into color and life like flowers bursting into bloom and Yamaguchi wants to look but he has a job to do. His power swirls in the confusion, gentle instructions tugging at the back of any unshielded mind. He steps into the new dance, Shimizu pulling him along to the beat. Her dress is a silver bodice laced up the back, a loose dark blue tulle overskirt sparkling with tiny sequins in the shape of black feathers. He spins her and sees the feathers move with the fabric, like watercolor. When he twists away himself to face out in the next part, he can see the crowd of students picking up the steps, moving out onto the dance floor in perfect unison. Nearby he catches a glimpse of Hinata, lion ears atop his wildly fluffed orange hair, his black polka dotted shirt and gold bowtie clashing cheerfully with Yachi’s dress, the long white lace sleeves and bodice fading into a teal sequined skirt that look like mermaid scales, tiny shells and pearls strung in her hair. 

Shimizu figures it’s time for a grand gesture. 

They slide through the crowd with surprising grace that is 9/10th due to Shimizu who seems to float between couples effortlessly. Three years of lessons. A few things slide into place for Yamaguchi then, just as Shimizu slides in between Hinata and Yachi, dropping the smaller girl into a shallow dip. Hinata and Yamaguchi back away, smiling, but Yachi doesn’t even notice them go. Yachi spins out, skirts flaring, dazzled. They are different shades of blue, but they look good together, Yamaguchi decides. His steps are light when he slips through the crowd. It’s an excited mess and his clothes keep getting caught in scales and feathers and horns and skirts but he manages to fight his way through to the silver core where Tsukishima waits, unshielded just enough to let Yamaguchi find his way. 

“You,” Yamaguchi grins, adoringly. “You set me up.” Yamaguchi’s face is flushed attractively from dancing, only drawing more attention to where Semi had painstakingly highlighted each of Yamaguchi’s freckles in gold paint so they shimmer under the enchanted lights. His light red dress shirt with black piping peeks out from his blazer, black as night and covered in tiny gold stars that flicker in time with the music. 

Tsukishima _does_ look good in that shade of blue. His vest is darker, swirled with yellow and blue and white- _Starry Night._ He wears the dark mask, his eyes so bright behind it that it’s as hard for Yamaguchi to look as it is to look away. He leans down, breath ghosting over Yamaguchi’s ear. “Prove it.” 

Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima by the hand, tugging him back toward the dance floor. Tsukishima takes a step or two in that direction before he understands and hesitates. 

_Too cool to dance?_ Yamaguchi tries his best innocent look. 

_Figured you’d be too shy,_ Tsukishima smirks, pulling down the mask. Without the glasses, Yamaguchi thinks about sleepovers and late nights and it makes him go warm all over. 

_Not tonight._

Yamaguchi’s pretty sure he can do anything tonight. 

~~

Mao storms off the dance floor the moment that the music changes, face red with humiliation. Running off only makes it worse, she knows, but she can’t help it. 

Ushijima, still on the dance floor, looks after her, confused. He doesn’t chase her, though. 

She sinks into a sulk in a dark corner of the room with a sigh. She notices someone else- that kid from Karasuno, the genius Slytherin. He looks about as cheerful as she feels. 

Misery loves company, she shrugs. 

~~

The Gryffindor Team is a _team._ They fight together, they train together, and they attend increasingly awkward school events together. 

Well, mostly. 

Leon yawns politely into his hand when the Hymnal begins playing. Goshiki bounces on his heels annoyingly. Kawanishi cranes his neck, trying to see what’s on the snack table. 

“Where’s Semi?” Tendou asks, bored, right before the lights go out. 

Shirabu, too busy looking out at the dance floor as though it were personally offending him, doesn’t answer. The lights shift. The music changes. Mao stomps off. Ushijima stands on the dance floor alone. No one would know just from looking how at a loss he is. It’s as though his broom has been swept out from under him mid-game. It’s a terrible face. 

It’s an opening. 

Shirabu slides quickly through the crowd, listening to the little voice that tells him just what to do. He’s good at following directives. He reaches out, catching Ushijima’s hand. They fall into step, perfectly in sync. Lead and Follow. Setter and Chaser. 

“You are a good dancer,” Ushijima tells him at break. “I should have thought to ask you.” 

Shirabu counts that as a win.

~~

Alisa and Kuroo break apart when the song ends, her emerald boa dress glittering with every step away. She admires her handiwork, taking a break to walk around the perimeter of the dance floor and look at the decor. They did well with her designs, she decides. 

“Alisa!” She glances down. Yaku grins up at her cheekily. His tie glitters multicolored under the lights, a tiny charmed rainbow fish swimming around his otherwise plain blue shirt. His mask is already limp around his neck, discarded. “Dance with me?” 

His enthusiasm at seeing her makes her smile too. She leans down close, her hair falling in a silver curtain. “Ah, Morisuke. You’re my favorite, you know? I’m afraid I can’t, though. I promised.” 

Yaku scowls. “That’s mean of Kuroo to make you promise.” He gripes. 

Alisa raises an eyebrow before catching sight of something behind him. “There’s Lyovochka! I’m glad he’s having such a good time with his date.” Yaku’s head whips around to follow her line of sight. Kenma and Lev are on the dance floor. Sure, it’s the edge of the crowd and Kenma’s going through the motions with a little less enthusiasm than probably necessary, but they are, in fact, dancing. Together. 

“Goodbye, Morisuke,” Alisa sings flirtatiously but Yaku just waves politely, utterly distracted. She turns away, satisfied. 

When the song ends, so does Kenma’s patience. He heads to the sidelines, shaking his head as though to clear his mind of the bright lights and loud music. Lev makes his way toward the punchbowl and Kenma leans against the wall, nearly spent. He glances at the clock on the wall. He’s made it nearly half an hour. Achievement unlocked. 

“ _You’re_ having fun,” Kuroo says low into his ear and only years of being friends with Kuroo has trained him to keep utterly still, betraying no surprise. 

“Isn’t that the point of all this.” Kenma says instead, cautiously. Kuroo’s dress shirt is printed with a million tiny gray-metal scales and a pair of twisting ivory horns sit above his messy hair. He’s meant to be an Ironbelly Dragon, Kenma knows, but with the red tie he rather resembles a demon instead. He is not sure if Kuroo would take that as a compliment or not, though, so he keeps that thought to himself. It won’t do to inflate his ego any more already. 

“Going down the checklist. But dressing up to match your date? Kind of lame.” Kuroo smirks with the slightest edge. 

“It’s customary.” Kenma says, tugging at his shirt self-consciously. He couldn’t be bothered with a jacket the whole night, but Lev had agreed easily enough to a dress shirt and vest combo instead. Lev is in green, tiny scales against black mimicking an iguana. Kenma’s is the same in red, a tiny stubby salamander. Red and green. Complimentary. 

“Sure, if you’re a couple or something. You’re just going with the flow, though, aren’t you? Look at you, you’re exhausted already. Any minute now you’re going to cave in and go back to the dorms and play games the rest of the night.” 

“You know me so well,” Kenma rolls his eyes. 

“I do. So when you’re done playing house with that overgrown crup, let me know and we can go back together.” Kuroo says easily and Kenma just stares, temper rising. 

~~

“You and Kenma, huh?” Yaku sidles up next to Lev at the punch bowl, not sure what else to say. He winces a little at the awkwardness of the opening. 

“We’re having a good time. Are you having a good time?” Lev asks kindly. He ladles a cup for Yaku without asking, which is nice of him. 

“Yes- are you really here… together? Not just friendly.”

“I don’t think Kenma would dance just for friendly.” Lev pours two more carefully. 

“No… I guess not.” Yaku bites his lip. 

“Something wrong?” Lev asks brightly. “I have some time if you need to talk. Kuroo found Kenma and they probably need a minute.” 

“No, ah.” Yaku glances over and it’s true, Kuroo leans over Kenma protectively, mouth curling into a possessive smirk. Kenma twitches. Yaku looks away quickly, waving his hands and hoping it’s enough to keep Lev’s attention. “It’s just- Kuroo and Kenma, you know, they’ve been friends for a long time, a long long time, and sometimes those kinds of friendship mean more than other friendships- not that Kenma doesn’t treasure your friendship, but-” 

“Aw, are you worried about my feelings?” Lev’s eyes crinkle a bit with the force of his smile and it’s all quite genuine which is enough to make Yaku fairly itch with the urge to kick the dumb tree. Except, of course, that Lev’s carrying punch and that would be rude, especially when he’s dressed up so nice in a way that makes him look older and taller and better- in other words, especially annoying. 

“Shut up,” he mutters instead. “Who’s worried.” 

“I know they like each other,” Lev says bluntly. 

“Then why would you ask him?” Yaku blurts in surprise. 

“Because Kuroo was taking my sister already and I couldn’t ask the person I wanted. It was win-win. Kenma is a good date, even if he gets tired easy. He’s cute.” 

“Why didn’t you just ask the person you wanted?” Yaku asks, annoyed. The nerve of this guy, calling those older than him ‘cute.’ 

“Because you would have said no.” Lev’s smile dimples on one side. 

“What?” Yaku’s sure he couldn’t have heard that just right. The music is awful loud, after all, and-

The song switches over to something slow. Quiet. 

“You would have said no, Yaku-san.” Lev repeats gently. 

~~

“ _There_ you are,” Hinata cries, exasperated, and Kageyama sits up very straight in his seat. “I’ve been looking literally everywhere.” 

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kageyama frowns, slouching in his chair. “What do you want? Where’s Yachi?” 

“Having waaay more fun without me.” Hinata leans heavily on Kageyama’s shoulder. “So now you gotta dance with me.” 

“I _told_ you,” Kageyama begins, voice loud, but he drops back down again, subdued, when Mao glares at him from her corner perch. 

“I know all that, okay, but you’re not allowed to come to a dance and not dance. It’s in the _rules._ ” Hinata says seriously. Kageyama pauses, mulling this over. 

“Is it really?” He asks, unsure. 

“It is,” Hinata lies. 

“She’s not dancing,” Kageyama points at Mao. 

“She’s breaking the rules,” Hinata explains. Mao snorts loudly but doesn’t bother correcting him. She’s two bottles deep into Butterbeer anyway, and unconcerned with the love lives of idiots. “You don’t want to break the rules, do you?” 

“Well, no.” Kageyama admits. 

“Great!” Hinata pulls him to his feet. Black suit, black shirt, black tie, boring boring boring black. It looks nice, okay, but that hardly counts on _Kageyama_ who looks good in like, grody practice sweats. Good thing Hinata came prepared. Hinata pulls out his wand and gives it a short little wave and a muttered incantation. A pair of black rounded ears appear on Kageyama, he reaches up to touch the velvety headband with trepidation. His suit bursts into gold rosettes. 

“The _hell-_ ” he sputters but Hinata waves his concerns away breezily. 

“Now we match. We’re jungle cats!” 

“I told you,” Kageyama tries again, weaker this time. “I can’t.” 

“Just till midnight, okay? That’s as long as I can get illusions to last anyway. Be my Cinderella till midnight and dance with me and pretend like- like you can.” Hinata voice falters even though his smile doesn’t. 

“Cinderella?” Kageyama asks after a beat. 

“It’s a Muggle thing.”

“Is that some sort of warrior?” Kageyama guesses.

“Totally,” Hinata agrees, pulling him onto the dance floor.

~~

“Well, you know what the solution is, don’t you, Kuro?” Kenma interrupts, something fiery in his usually placid expression. 

“What?” Kuroo baits, leaning down into Kenma’s space aggressively. For once, Kenma doesn’t back down. 

“Ask me first next time- and not as a last resort.” 

“What- that- that is.. completely… just… besides the point-” Kuroo sputters. 

Kenma turns on his heel, neatly hooking Lev by the elbow and steering him away. They find a blank section of wall on the other side by the stage. Lev hands Kenma the least-spilled cup of punch. The two drink, surveying the damage. 

Yaku, still by the snack tables, sits in a daze by himself, waving off Nobuyuki’s concern irritably, face red. Kuroo, by the edge of the dance floor, shoved his hands into his pockets and scowls at nothing in particular. 

Silently, Lev and Kenma fistbump.

~~

“You got this one?” Kanoka asks, tossing her sweat-slicked bangs out of her face with a grin. Shinichi gives a thumbs up and steps to the side. Waving his wand like a conductor, he directs the instruments which play themselves, settling into a low, slow song. 

Tanaka lets out a low, impressed whistle. “That’s a good trick, buddy.” 

“I know, right? But I can only play about three songs, so you better go while you can.” Shinichi grins. 

“Do you want some food? I can get you a drink? Or-” Tanaka asks Kanoka who just shakes her head. 

“I want my payment,” she says clearly. 

“There’s not much money in the budget, but I can take up a collection if you give me a couple of minutes-” 

“I don’t want their money. I want _you_ to pay me.” Kanoka tilts her chin stubbornly. 

“Okay. Okay. What do you want?” Tanaka asks, flustered. He’s used to that look on a gangling awkward kid with scabbed up knees, not a gorgeous girl in a long feathered dress. It used to make him laugh and then they’d go play Quidditch, but now it’s… well. It’s different, is all. 

“Dance with me.” Kanoka says. Tanaka blinks but before he can get the signal from his brain to his stupid slow mouth, she’s already talking again. “You said I was just a kid last time and you had somebody else you liked, but I thought maybe- if you heard me sing again, maybe... you could... think about it.” She finishes a bit lamely, blush dusting her cheeks. 

“He doesn’t need to think about it!” Noya yells, throwing himself onto Tanka’s shoulder and spurring him forward. He leans over, sticking his face in the way. “Do you, Ryu?” 

Tanka gives him a friendly shove to the ground before he straightens, suddenly self-conscious. His suit is black and dotted with blue stars, forming the Pisces constellation. He’d liked it at the time, but maybe now it looks lame? Does he look lame? He doesn’t have time to worry about looking lame. 

“I don’t need to think about it,” Tanaka says, taking her hand. 

Noya backs up, grinning, watching the two disappear into the crowd. “This calls for a toast,” he says, sitting on the edge of the stage. Shinichi leans over curiously. “I got this by winning last year’s Gobstones tournament. Knocked Aone right out, reigning champion.” Noya takes a tiny glass bottle out of his coat. 

“What is that?” Shinichi asks as Noya pours it into a cup of punch. Asahi, also up on stage duty, looks down at him with a frown. 

“Giggle-whiskey,” Noya says reverently. “All the fun of Gigglewater with all the kick of Firewhiskey.” Now it’s Shinichi’s turn to give a whistle instead. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking, Noya. You’re going to get in trouble.” Asahi pipes in, leaning down over him. 

“Don’t be such a worrier, what’s the worst that could happen?” Noya raises the glass in a salute. 

“Is that alcohol I smell, Nishinoya?” Professor Washijo practically apparates on top of them, prefects in tow. Noya freezes and Asahi snatches the cup. 

“No, Professor. This is mine. It’s just punch.” Washijo opens his mouth, hand outstretched and it’s one of those moments, like setting a perfect spike, when everything lines up perfectly and the only option is to go as hard as you can with all you’ve got. He can wait until Washijo asks for the cup and hand it over meekly, a good little Hufflepuff, but he can see the sheen in Noya’s eyes, the kind of look he only gets when his bravado fails and he falls in on himself, smaller than small. Maybe it’s just detention or maybe it’s something more, but Asahi seizes it. 

He downs the cup in one long pull, smiling pleasantly when he finishes, not a hair out of place. Noya and Shinichi’s eyes nearly bug out of their heads. Washijo, satisfied with his placid expression, relents. 

“Carry on, then. But when I find your little ringleader, you’re all going to get it. Total chaos, this is.” Washijo grumbles, disappearing in a swirl of robes. 

“That,” Noya whispers, awed, “was the coolest thing I have ever seen. You drank that like a pro! You’re awesome, Asahi! What made you do it?” 

Asahi, expression unchanged, leans down close, motioning Noya in. “Cause you’re probably the cutest person I have ever seen,” he says, matter-of-fact. “And I want you to like me.” 

Noya blinks rapidly. “Uh. Wait. Asahi, are you seriously drunk already?” 

“Pftt.” Asahi scoffs. “No way,” he says confidently before turning his head and throwing up all over Noya’s new shoes. 

~~

Washijo finds Ennoshita just as the flush of victory starts to recede.

“Rules are rules and when you violate those rules, there will be consequences. For starters, you can say goodbye to your prefect badge, and you’re certainly off the list for Head Boy consideration. All activity from the InterHouse Committee is to be suspended, and I want the names of all participants, or so help me-”

“Excuse me professor,” Akiteru says pleasantly. “I’m afraid there’s been a miscommunication. The students had my permission to change the dance theme.” 

Washijo glares at him suspiciously. “This is a disciplinary matter,” he says brusquely. “Outsiders should not interfere.” 

“This is a sponsor-sanctioned event,” Akiteru corrects him gently, putting an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders and steering him back toward the dance. “I’ll be sure to speak to the Headmaster, of course, to clear up any inconsistencies.” Washijo looks like he wants to protest so Akiteru just turns his salesman-smile up. “Your friends at Butterbeer appreciate your cooperation.” 

Washijo, knowing he’s been outmaneuvered, lets them go with what little grace he has left. 

“Thanks,” Ennoshita exhales heavily. “You really saved me.” 

“Don’t relax just yet,” Akiteru warns. “He’s right. You do have to face the consequences of your actions.” 

“Ah.” Ennoshita stiffens. Akiteru walks Ennoshita past the raucous party to the quieter observation side, populated by adults. Here, members of the press and other important-looking officials mingle around. A large glittering black rock sits on a dais in the center of the hub. 

“I think it’s gaudy, but Professor Takeda said it’s traditional,” Akiteru shrugs. “Anyway, here he is, sir. This dance- the concept, musical stylings, design, and even most of the costuming belongs to Ennoshita Chikara- so he is the one who deserves the credit for this success.” 

“Fine work,” President Akaizawa grins, clapping Ennoshita on the back. “Very artistic. Tell me, son- have you ever thought about doing work in film?” 

Akiteru watches them go, Ennoshita’s eyes full of stars, when a slight weight on his arm calls his attention. Saeko hooks her arm around his, though she still isn’t looking at him. 

“Hey,” Akiteru says, surprised, even as his free hand comes up to keep her in place. 

“Hey yourself.” She inclines her head a little toward him. “That was sweet.” 

“It’s a start. I have a lot more to make up for,” Akiteru says seriously. “I’m sorry. I was awful.” 

“You’re allowed to make mistakes, Aki. It’s what you do after that makes the difference.” She elbows him in the side, gently. “So what are you going to do now?” 

“See if the most beautiful girl here feels like slumming it with a loser like me.”

“You’re lucky I like this song,” Saeko winks. 

~~

“It’s the man of the hour,” Tendou observes sourly as Semi stops beside him, leaning against the same pillar, almost close enough to touch. 

“I should have known to look for you in the darkest, loneliest place.” Semi says. 

“Were you looking for me? A waste of time.” Tendou emphasizes, waving his hand. “This is Dullsville, population one.” 

“I don’t think so. It was part of the plan all along.” The light is not so good in their little corner and Tendou is glad for it. His hair, spiked up on a whim, feels stupid and stiff, and clashes badly with his plain black suit and white dress shirt- nothing like whatever Semi’s bound to be wearing. 

“How’d your date go?” He asks, to be polite, pretending not to notice the bite to his words. 

“It’s a work in progress.” 

“Taking time to visit with an old teammate first? I’m flattered, Semi-Semi. Or maybe you just came for your apology.” 

“Do you have one for me?” 

Tendou snorts. “Everything looks lovely, your clothes are awesome and I am a loser. Happy?” 

Semi makes a considering noise before shaking his head no. He shifts a little more into the light. His suit seems to be black, but one arm and one leg trail down, ombre red to the edge of the garment. It shimmers in the low light, jacket over an open necked white shirt. Semi looks good, in stupid and ridiculous wizard-style casual wear, but this looks especially good, probably because it was picked to match someone else who also looks good and Tendou is too deep in his sulk to feign even the thinnest sheen of goodwill. 

“I don’t care if you don’t like clothes and think fashion is pointless. I just don’t like it when you take every chance to make fun of other people for things that are important to them because it’s not important to you. I would like you to stop.” 

“Why even hang around me if I’m so awful? I know what I’m like.” Tendou snaps. 

“Same reason you hang around me, maybe. Even though my temper is lousy and I’m not easy to get along with.” 

“Give me a break,” Tendou rolls his eyes, leaning back against the pillar and averting his eyes. “You guys kill me. Power of friendship or whatever. Cool cool. Now get lost. You got some cute little witch or wizard waiting on you, probably.” 

“I really wish you’d get over Ushijima already.” Semi says mildly. 

“Asshole,” Tendou says with feeling. “I get it.” 

“No,” Semi says, leaning back beside him. Their hands brush. “I don’t think you do.” 

Tendou steals another look. Black and red and white. 

Red hair. Black suit. White shirt. 

“You look better with your hair up,” Semi says, thumb brushing the soft inside of Tendou’s wrist. 

“This is too lame for words,” Tendou complains, even as he laces their fingers together. 

~~

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa underneath a table. 

He doesn’t know what part ought to surprise him more- that he’d known exactly where to go or that he’d decided to go looking in the first place. Then again, knowing that jerkass, pretty much anything goes. Four girls, dressed in pink, pearl, lavender and periwinkle princess dresses, screech insults at each other. Pretty soon, he knows, the petit fours will go flying. Butterbeer _everywhere_. This is Oikawa’s fourteenth birthday party all over again. 

“Get up, Trashykawa.” Iawaizumi hauls him up by his lapel. The crown hangs off one ear, lopsided. One epaulette is torn. His hair has bits of cake in it. “We’re breaking up this fight and I’m putting you to bed before you do any more damage.”

“Oh thank god, Iwa-chan, please save me.” Oikawa hugs onto Iwaizumi’s bicep and doesn’t let go. 

~~

When Semi had suggested charming all of Johzenji on a central theme to lessen his workload, Hana and Runa had come up with a brilliant idea. The team seemed to like it too, though after their recent antics, she was sure they were just counting themselves lucky that their new team captain wasn’t making them go hexed into slugs. 

At the dance, most of the team mills around a large table in front, their long tails and gray ears marking them a wolf pack. She’d enjoyed the irony- loyal, rambunctious puppies, most of them. Also total dogs.

Runa shows up late. Hana’s not sure that she plans to turn up at all with how she’s feeling, but then she sees her long red skirts cutting through the crowds. Her cloak is lined in white, ruby makeup lining her eyes and cheeks. 

“Little Red Riding Hood, _really?_ ” Numajiri asks, snickering, and Hana kicks him swiftly in the shin. Ignoring his yelp of pain, Hana props her legs up on the table, daring them to comment again. A pack of wolves, Little Red Riding Hood- and the Huntress to keep them all in line. Her skirts are a bit short for a masquerade, maybe, but the boots make up for it, coming up nearly to her thigh in mooncalf leather. The material of her tunic dress is shimmery and light but also seems sturdy and is laced through with real moonflowers that give off a soft, sweet smell that she likes. Plus, there’s a big silver bow and arrows on her back, and if they’re just for show- well, the rest of the team doesn't need to know that.

Runa almost makes it to the table before she’s intercepted. Bobata, ears low and tail between his legs, approaches her cautiously. She freezes. Hana is halfway up before she realizes that she’s being blocked as well. She looks up angrily and Terushima flinches back when he meets her eyes. 

“Let him try, okay?” Terushima asks, holding his hands up and out of the way. There’s no trace of the mark she’d made on his face and it irritates her. She wonders if it’s worth it to hit him again. 

~~

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Runa says, voice tight, and Bobata nods several times in quick succession. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just-” 

“What happened to your face?” Runa asks suspiciously. Bobata reaches up guiltily, swiping fingers across his nose which is covered with three broad, deep scratches. The backs of his hands are covered too. “Are these cat scratches? What have you been doing-?”

“Mreow,” says Mittens, twining between her legs. Runa drops down to pick her up. They look at each other a long moment. A silent conversation. Several times, Runa glances up at Bobata, as if confirming something. 

“Did he really say that?” Runa asks and Bobata flushes red. He reaches up to adjust his ears and hide his face. His sleeves are rolled up to the elbow in the warm reception space, and she can see the other scratches up and down his arms on both sides. “That might have been a little much,” she says to Mittens who flickers her tail but ducks her head, chastened. 

“We should get these healed,” Runa says, touching his arm lightly. 

“And we can talk?” Bobata asks hopefully. 

Runa looks at Mittens, who jumps up to lay across Bobata’s shoulders. He reaches up absently to scratch under her chin, the way she likes best. 

“We can talk,” Runa agrees.

~~

Hana frowns, watching Runa and Bobata exit the hall down toward the infirmary. 

“See? It’s fine,” Terushima coaxes and Hana jerks away from him. He drops into the seat next to her. “Runa’s a big girl, she can take care of herself.” 

“Leave me alone, Yuuji.” Hana snaps, mood souring. She gathers her things and leaves the hall, turning away from the stairs to the clinic and moving toward the dorms. 

“Is that an order, Captain?” Yuuji asks curiously, following a few steps behind. 

She whirls on him. “No. It’s a request that I’m sure you’ll ignore.” 

“Look, I’m trying to apologize, okay? Can you let me apologize?” 

“No.” Hana shakes her head. “I don’t want it.” 

“But I want to apologize,” Yuuji says slowly, as though she just hadn’t heard him clearly. 

“And I don’t have to accept it. That’s not how apologies work.”

“It isn’t? I don’t know what you want me to do, then.” Yuuji flushes pink. 

“Maybe start by showing that you mean it.” Hana rolls her eyes. 

“How do I do that?” 

“Figure it out.” Hana disappears into the girls dorms.

~~

Yui sits next to Mao with a plate piled high with sweets. Mao looks resolutely away. Yui picks up a petit four and bites it in half. The cream and raspberry show through the layers of moist yellow cake. Mao, despite herself, sneaks a look. Yui, without a word, slides the plate between them. After a beat, Mao picks up a mini-eclair. They eat in silence for a few minutes. 

“I _did_ think he liked me a little at first,” Mao admits. “Even though we haven’t talked at all.” 

“Did you like him?” Yui asks curiously. 

Mao shrugs. “I’m not like you. I like anyone who likes me first, really. You get all serious about one thing- one sport, one club, one boy.” 

Yui hums. “It’s not working out super well for me.” 

“It is, though.” Mao points with the end of her truffle. “You’re way more mature than me. I got mad because it looked like you were setting yourself up for failure, but I was a bitch because I was jealous.” 

“I might have been a little touchy,” Yui admits. “I’m sorry you didn’t have a good time.” 

“I’m sorry too. It’s just- I thought I was gonna be cool. Champion’s date, all that. Then I’m the only one up there who didn’t know the dance, didn’t have a cool costume- I looked like an idiot. And it was my own fault.” 

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. I can’t stand seeing my best friend so upset.” Yui nudges Mao’s shoulder. 

Mao brightens, nudging Yui back. “Want to get another plate?” 

“Hell yeah.”

~~

The music shifts and slides between them. Yamaguchi blinks up through it dreamily- the lights, the bright pull of the others crowding the floor. His thought sense pools around them, curled around Tsukishima’s shields. This song is a slow one and this time, unlike in practice, Tsukishima takes lead. He slips his arms around Yamaguchi’s thin waist and they step closer together. Yamaguchi’s arms drape loosely around his neck. A stray half thought sneaks through. 

Yamaguchi laughs a little, softly. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, smiling. 

“What do you have to be nervous about?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“You’re doing it again,” Tsukishima warns, but if anything, his nervousness spikes. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi raises his head, concerned. 

“Yeah. Are you?” Tsukishima asks, eyes skimming just past Yamaguchi’s shoulder, where he knows Yachi and Shimizu are swaying a little too-close together. 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi turns the thought over in his mind curiously. “Maybe I didn’t really like her that much after all.” His eyes widen. “Oh, but you-” 

“I don’t.” Tsukishima’s hold tightens on Yamaguchi’s waist and they’re closer somehow, suddenly. Tsukishima’s nerves must be catching because Yamaguchi can feel his heartbeat speeding up. “I mean I’m fine.” 

“Oh. Good.” Yamaguchi says faintly. Tsukki brings one hand up to Yamaguchi’s neck, running fingers along the short edge of his hair. 

“I like this,” he says, voice low. 

Yamaguchi tilts his head back into the touch and Tsukki is _so close_ -

The first wild-fire whiz-bang explodes directly overhead, showering the dance floor with golden sparks that transfigure midair into the lightest snowfall. Yamaguchi’s heart thuds almost painfully, shock and adrenaline and _something else_. 

“Punch,” Tsukishima says flatly, stepping back. 

“Right,” Yamaguchi barely manages to answer before he disappears. The second whiz-bang is pink and showers them all with cherry blossom petals. He’s still dusting them out of his bangs when he hears the quiet tug, pulling him over toward the chaperone’s section. Shimada waves. 

“I don’t have long,” he says, when they meet up, “Takinoue is keeping an eye out again, but I wanted to say goodbye. And in case we don’t have a chance to talk again, I wanted to tell you- it’s okay. You can write me anytime.” 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi laughs. “I know, thanks.” 

“I figured after that first letter, when you didn’t write back, it might not have been too helpful-”

“What?” Yamaguchi asks, smile slipping. 

“That first letter. It’s fine that you didn’t write back, I’m sure you were busy but just in case it was because you were embarrassed or whatever, just know I’m here anytime, okay? Ask me anything, I’m only an owl away. And good luck in the next task!” Shimada ducks through the doorway. 

Yamaguchi pulls his power back in, a soft cocoon that muffles the rose warm happiness of the crowd. When Tsukki comes back with two cups of punch, Yamaguchi lays his head against the taller boy’s chest. 

“Please take me back,” he begs, wondering just who he’s been telling his deepest secrets to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Wow that was a MONSTER of a chapter. I hope it wasn't too much jump around. If I'm being honest I had to leave a few things out- but they'll come in as recollections later. Next up, the third task: Hufflepuff.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU in the comments, it keeps me on task.


End file.
